Captured INDEFINITE HIATUS
by xSakuraWings
Summary: Lady Luck must be pulling a prank on her. First, she was trapped fighting two Akatsuki members with their gaze too low for her liking. The next thing she knew when she woke up, she was in a room with eight powerful males. "Oh shi-" - AkatsukixSakura
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or its characters

**Pairing :** Akatsuki x Sakura

[ PeinSaku / MadaSakuTobi / SasoSaku / ItaSaku / DeiSaku / KisaSaku / KakuSaku / HidaSaku / KisaSaku / ZetsuSaku ]

**Story Summary : **

It was just a simple S-class mission - meeting up with the owner of a teahouse shop and getting scrolls for her shissou. Finally the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, Sakura Haruno gets to go on her first solo mission. What happens when fate takes a turn - she runs into two Akatsuki males who can't stop groping her then she gets kidnapped by them, worse she gets trap in a room full of delicious looking men who just won't leave her alone and lasty she's forced to stay with them until a certain Uchiha's eyes are healed. Can out feisty heroine handle these lovesick fools who won't stop at nothing until they get her?

**Note :** This is my first time writing fanfiction. I'm trying my best to improve my writing and other things. Recently, I've done a few edits here and there. Anyways, enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_The pink haired ANBU gritted her teeth._

"_I do not mean any disrespect, Tsunade-sama. I can handle this mission alone."_

_Her mentor, Tsunade Senju had a worried look as she laced her hands together._

_"I know your abilities, Sakura. But is this worth taking the risk?"_

xSakuraWings © 2011

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

::::

**PROLOGUE **

::::

_.._

_._

_Another day._

_Another hope._

_Another ambition._

_Another faithful tale._

_Another romance story._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"It's such a nice day!"

**_'CHA! Nice day to do some manfishing!'_**

Inner Sakura started pumping her fists and punching the thin air, shouting encouragements to Sakura. The only thing Sakura could do in response was to roll her eyes mentally back to her Inner personality. Ignoring her other self, the pinkette kept walking and stretched her hands. She flexed her muscles, enjoying the cracking and popping sounds of her joints. Hiding a muffled yawn behind her hand, she kicked the invisible dust off the ground with her knee-length boots. Yeah, Sakura Haruno was enjoying her peaceful morning of Konoha.

A rush of wind suddenly came from the west. The trees started to rustle and the cherry blossoms started to fall from the tree and flew all around the cherry blossom fields. A pink petal danced playfully in the wind, floating left and right being pushed back and forth by the gentle wind. It flew passed the cherry blossoms field to the outside of the streets where little children played and right into the face of a girl with cherry blossom hair.

"Eeep!" The girl exclaimed. "A cherry blossom?" She wiggled her nose and picked the pink petal off her face. Sakura examined it for a while before smiling to herself in amusement and then giggling before letting go of the small petal. Pushing more power to her feet, she dashed forward the rising sun leaving the pink petal to be blown off by the wind again.

As she picked up her pace, she felt the cool air hitting on her body. The more faster she moved, the more her short pink hair danced and flew around her face. So caught up with the joy of running and forgetting about her worries, her work, her friends, her family - _everything_ for a moment, Sakura wasn't the least bothered that choppy pink strands hit the side of her cheeks and blocked her view. All she cared right now was this very moment. She knew she was still smiling like an idiot.

Still, Sakura didn't feel any bit like an idiot.

She was contented.

With her life.

Everything.

And nothing will change her life.

At least, she thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later . .<strong>

She glanced up to the deep blue sky, admiring the breathtaking view of the fluffy clouds and the sunshine. Without realising, she released a sigh. Thankful that her village was safe and sound.

Sakura Haruno was at the budding age of seventeen. Compared to her younger self she is now much more grown up and stronger. She is the apprentice of the Tsunade-sama, the Fifth Hokage or also known as the Slug Princess. During their intense training sessions, Sakura's strength and ninja skills have increased greatly to the point that even she could rival her mentor, Tsunade.

The medic nin is also stunningly beautiful with her bright and innocent emerald orbs and her most striking aspect, the exotic pink hair. Who else in the ninja world had pink hair? It was so rare indeed. She had grown into more of a woman as time passed by - her body is muscled, well-toned but not too bulky, just the right size and she was curvier than she was five years ago. Her huge forehead wasn't that obvious anymore, her fringe had covered her flaw perfectly. And yet, Sakura felt as though a part of her was missing when she hid her oversized forehead.

_'It's not that huge.'_

**_'It's freaking big and MONSTROUS! Even bigger than -'_**

She ignored her Inner again.

Most of the male population of Konoha were attracted to the gorgeous pink haired medic. She was Konoha's top medic, the apprentice of the Great Slug Princess herself, she was pretty, funny, witty and compassionate. Who wouldn't like her? Who wouldn't love her? Sakura was one of those kunoichis who had good reputation and good social skills. She was the total opposite of her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. The Yamanaka heiress, the sexy and seducing blonde beauty. Maybe, Ino's boy seducing skills were rubbing off on her. In other words, she was really getting _too_ much attention from the opposite sex.

It annoyed and pleased her to no end. One day when Kakashi sensei tried flirting, _FLIRTING_ with her during their sparring session, Sakura's eyebrow almost came off being raised so high up. The White Fang's son asked her out for dinner and she did accept, just because Kakashi was her teacher during the genin days and she didn't want him to think that she was rude. It wasn't just the silver haired nin, there were a lot more of others who tried to pick her up. She didn't missed the hungry looks or whistles that Genma gave her when she passed by. The gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu brought her flowers during Valentine's. Once again, Sakura accepted the presents due to her kind heart.

"Men." Sakura spat out in disgust, recalling back those foolish and silly attempts of a male in her village who tried to ask her out on a date and failed miserably. What was his name again - _Haru? Maru? Karu?_ Whoever, whatever the guy's name was, Sakura was determined to get him out of her head. That was another one of her horrible past events. She didn't want that to happen again.

"Luckily, Naruto and Sasuke are always there," Her mouth twitched up to a small smile. But when a certain memory came back to her, the smile disappeared and a frown appeared.

It was when Ino set her up with one of her playdates. Said something like it's time for Sakura to get a real boyfriend. Well, the date was incredibly boring until her over protective team mates barged in. She remembered Naruto threatening the poor guy not to go near her or face the consequences if he feared for his manhood. Sasuke was practically more worse than Naruto, giving the poor guy death glares saying - _don't go near her or I'll shove a chidori into your ass!_

Even Sai curtly said, "Hag's too _dangerous_ for you. She might cut off your-" Sakura wondered if Sai was always this naïve or he was doing this to get her mad at him. None the less, she controlled herself from pummeling him under the ground. A broken nose was the smallest injury she could give him.

_'Hmph. That'll teach him not to call me Hag!'_

Afterall, this is her family, her Team Seven and she loved them dearly. She would do anything to protect them, _anything._

Even if it means sacrificing herself to do it, she would protect them. No one, _no one_ will be allowed to harm them. Just thinking of her family getting hurt made her heart clench and her blood boiled. Sakura bit back a growl.

She was no longer the weak little girl who couldn't even use a kunai properly to defend herself. The little Sakura Haruno who was used to having people protect her and shielding her was just a mirror of her pathetic past. Five years ago, she trembled whenever she was facing the enemy. Now, she stood with confidence and dignity to fight them off. Five years ago, she would let her team mates take a hit for her. Now, she was the one hitting her enemy's face with those ferocious fists of hers. Five years ago, she couldn't even heal a cut properly without wavering her chakra. Now, she could stitch up a bloody wound on the shoulder in less than a minute.

Five years ago, she was Sakura Haruno. The nobody, the one who hid behind the shadows' of her strong team mates, the one from a civillian family, the one who didn't have any special bloodlines, the one who didn't have any ounce of confidence and strength.

Not anymore. This is the Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the legendary Slug Princess, the one who could break a rock ten times her size, the healer and fighter of Team Seven, the Deadly Cherry Blossom of Konoha. And this Sakura Haruno have enough confidence and strength that could bring down an entire village.

_"I will protect them."_

.

.

.

.

.

The Fifth Hokage was building castles in the air again. The truth was she might not be the most serious and hardworking Hokage like her grandfather. She was just Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of Harashima Senju, the founder of Konoha and the first Hokage. She always enjoyed her life with grambling and drinking alcohol and drinking more alcohol.

_Life is a gamble._

No matter what, she would always do the best for Konoha, for her village and for her people. The paperwork beside her hand was making her life miserable. Tsunade could feel a headache coming. At these times, she wished she had _sake_. Where is her loyal advisor, Shizune when she needed her the most? Where is her sake? Oh, _sake._

There was a powerful chakra outside her office. Tsunade recognised the friendly feel of the chakra and knowing that it meant no harm, she relaxed her shoulders visibly. There was a knock at the door. Then, three more swift knocks. Louder than the first one. Tsunade frowned at the person's impatience. The busty blonde straightened her composure and fixed her robes.

"Enter!" Her loud booming voice echoed around her office.

The figure entered quietly and closed the door behind her with a soft creak sound. Tsunade saw a streak of pink and didn't have to guess that she was her prized apprentice. With that striking pink hair of hers, she wouldn't go anywhere unnoticed. How can she even hide herself in the shadows if there were enemies hunting for her? The pink was so flashy, like a neon sign. Silently, Tsunade realised that her hair did match well with those brilliant emerald orbs of hers. But she'll never tell that to Sakura. _Never._

She knew that her apprentice has good steatlh skills, but that doesn't mean Tsunade should stop convincing her to dye her pink hair to black or brown. All thoughts of Sakura's pink hair flew out the window when the pink haired girl turned to face her mentor.

"Tsunade-shissou!" Sakura greeted with a cheeky smile on her face.

_Something must be up,_ Tsunade noted this. She decided to play along. "What is it, Sakura? It's rare for you to come here," she smirked, a devilish plan came to her mind. "Unless you're here to do my paperwork for me." Her left hand pat the stack of paperwork beside her desk. The tall, looming papers. The horror.

Sakura shook her head and her smile became wider. "Not my case, shissou."

Tsunade's hand crossed against her chest and she mumbled, "_Insolent_ apprentice of mine." Actually, she was just kidding. If she wanted any help with her paperwork, she could always blackmail Shizune into doing it for her. Her mumbles must have been heard by her apprentice because soft giggles were heard.

"Sorry, Tsunade-shissou. Those papers are quite scary looking."

"True, they do bite."

Sakura giggled more.

"Well, well. Care to tell me why you're here then?"

"I have a request actually and I hope you'll take it seriously."

The Slug Princess could not help but raise her eyebrow at the quiet Sakura after hearing that. It was very seldom for Sakura to ask something from her. And a request. Tsunade laced her hands together and asked in a very business-like manner to the pinkette. "State your request. I will see if it is worth taking seriously for." Her hard honey orbs gazed into her apprentice's steel emerald ones.

A few seconds passed and none of the both spoke until Sakura opened her mouth "Is there any solo missions available?" She paused to rephrased her sentence, her voice a tone lower. "I want to request for a solo mission, Tsunade-sama." Her emerald orbs once again shone with determination. Sakura stood straight like a ninja ready for duty.

Instantly, Tsunade knew she could not say no to her. There slightest change in Sakura's tone and Tsunade caught it. "Mission?" The Fifth Hokage inquired. "Very well, I do have a mission for you." The blonde ducked under her table to pull the drawer, then she got back up with an old document in her grasp. Swiftly, she skimmed through the contents of the document. Then, her eyes made contact with Sakura's, her gaze deciding and calculating.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"There is a mission left, Sakura. Would you like to take it?"

"Of course."

"I need someone cross over the Fire Country and get my scrolls from a friend of mine. Actually, an _old_ friend." Tsunade's eyebrows scrunched up together.

The pinkette nodded before raising a pink eyebrow. "Who?"

"Details for the mission will be sent to you tomorrow by my ANBU. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded once more.

"Good, I will assign a partner for you. You can leave tomorrow with him."

Sakura's facial expression changed from glad to annoyed. _"Shissou,_ I thought we agreed for me to go alone on this mission. Why assign a _partner_ for me?," Sakura said trying to keep her tone firm. She fisted her hand to the side. Then, it came crashing down on her. Did her mentor think she is not good enough? Can't even handle a simple mission?

A voice in her head teased. _**'They all think you're weak.'**_

_'No. I'm not.'_

Her inner self laughed softly. _**'Then, prove it.' **_The voice said._** 'You're not.'**_

"I'm not weak. I will never be weak again."

Tsunade was amused to see her prized apprentice arguing with herself. As much as she loved Sakura like her very own daughter, seeing her talking to some voice in her head wasn't quite _normal_. The Hokage faked a cough that seemed to catch Sakura's attention. The pinkette's head jolted up and she was greeted by her mentor's stare.

With more determination shining in her eyes, Sakura said, "With all due to respect, Hokage-sama, I'm not the weak girl I used to be. I can handle this mission alone." Her voice went low and she spat out, "I don't need a freaking partner." _I think I'll kill him off and feed him to sharks first before he steps out of Konoha._

"If that's what you want, Sakura." Tsunade frowned. She looked like she was thinking deeply again. Finally, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Very well." The blonde turned around and raised her hand indicating for Sakura to leave her office. "You may leave now."

At that moment, Sakura felt like she had just been pranked or worse- like Lee had confessed his undying love for her, striking 'his nice-guy pose.' Ew? She shook those thoughts off. Joy flickered in her emerald orbs.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sakura was still smiling when she closed the door. "I knew you cared shissou," she whispered.

_Click._

Tsunade's lips curved up a bit. Her Sakura was not only the best healer among all the ninjas, she was also a strong kunochi and one of the ANBU ranks.

But then, Tsunade was worried. Reports from her ANBU spies came in recently about spotting the Akatsuki somewhere near the Fire Country border. How could she _not_ be worried? The Akatsuki is well-known for their ruthless members and cold-blooded murderers. She hoped that Sakura would not run into any of them during her mission. She could think of many reasons why the Akatsuki would want her apprentice. And none of those reasons were beneficial for Sakura or herself or Konoha except for the Akatsuki themselves.

_Becareful, Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara groaned loudly clutching his bloodied hand. He never knew this would hurt that much. He remembered Kakuzu telling him a few seconds ago that he couldn't fix it. _Damn it_, he cursed mentally.

The Jashinist looked at the blonde and sneered, "Stupid bitch. If you were a Jashin worshipper you wouldn't be suffering."

"Hidan, shut the fuck up, un."

"Fuck you, pansy!"

"White haired freak!"

"Blonde sissy!"

"Both of you be quiet or else I'll rip your hearts out."

The two males zipped their mouths shut, fearing that the stitched male might really use his tendrils to rip their hearts out. Kakuzu did have eight beating hearts inside his body. It wasn't a problem if he wanted two more extras.

Deidara had gotten his arm almost ripped off again. Last time, it was during his fight with the Uchiha bratty Sasuke. And now, a ninja somewhere near the Fire Country had almost torn his arm out during their fight.

Itachi as usual, was standing at the corner of the room. He was as silent as the shadows and as calm as the sea, However, that was just all a facade he put up for the sake of hiding his worries. The Uchiha turned to face the Akatsuki Leader who stood beside him. His face portrayed no emotions as he spoke in a monotone, "Leader-sama, I think we need a medic."

Hiding in the shadows, a man with fiery orange hair came out. His silver piercings glowed brightly in the light contrasting with his cool blue ringed orbs. Pein was no fool and he knew that Kakuzu could not fix this. The leader casted a look at Deidara and then back to Itachi. Compared to Deidara, he knew Itachi wasn't fairing thatwell either. Every time he uses Sharingan, his eyes would risk turning blind and Pein was very sure his eyesight now was bad and soon if not treated they will be of no use.

They really need a _medic_.

And who would be their medic?

Someone with a good healing skills and efficient chakra control.

Someone who could rival the Legendary Slug Princess.

Someone who would do so willingly, with a little black mailing.

And who would that be?

Pein's orbs sparkled, the wheels inside his head turning.

It wouldn't be anyone else.

Except for Tsunade's little protege, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>Review please ! :)<p> 


	2. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**Note:** Thanks for reviewing ! :D Well, I've got a reviewer saying she wants Hidan and Kakuzu to be the ones to get Sakura, hehe . I think Hidan's a _hawtie _himself and Kakuzu's not that bad either, _ahem_ :3 So getting onto the story !

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_She could feel his eyes scanning her body again. _

_The silver haired man gave her a smirk. "Fucking nice."_

_"Say that to my fist!" _

_A_nd he went flying across the forest, slamming through ten trees.__

©xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

It all started during her solo mission.

And everything went downhill from there itself.

A pink haired girl was seen walking out from the Hokage's tower. She walked proudly with every step she took. Sakura Haruno will not forget this day. Today was the day she was given a special mission by her shissou, the Godaime Hokage. This should be in the Konoha's History Book! Even if Sakura was an ANBU healer, she rarely had any opportunity to go on a solo mission. Better, a high ranking mission as well! She could almost kiss Tsunade out of pure happiness and joy but she couldn't since she didn't want to be thrown out of the window like a ragdoll.

_**We're the best! CHA.**_

_You bet I am._

"Tomorrow is the day!" She said to herself, as if it was a mantra. She strucked her hand in a fist in front of her, mimicking her Inner punching the thin air.

"Sakura-chan, I-..E-eeep!"

The pinkette was too absorbed in her happy thoughts, she didn't register that she almost hit the shy Hyuuga heiress. Sakura blinked and her eyes went wide with realization at the raven haired girl. "Hinata?" She quickly went near to her shy friend to examine if she had any injuries. If Hinata did get hurt, she wasn't sure how she could deal with a worried Naruto and an angry Neji Hyuuga, not that his scary looks could rival hers. "Are you okay? Broken nose? Swollen eye? Anything?"

Sakura was blabbering away again, Hinata noted to herself. The pink haired medic was often said to get carried away doing her job. The Hyuuga heiress heard from a certain Yamanaka about her hospital shifts. Apparently, the Godaime Hokage's apprentice could never tell time apart when she was constantly working twenty-four hours in the congested building. Hinata knew her friend well enough that she had a caring nature hidden behind that fiery attitude of hers. Sakura would never leave her patients to suffer until they were fully healed. A gentle smile played across her lips. "I'm fine, S-Sakura-chan."

Her roaming hands stopped. Then, she stared at the ravenette for a long moment before crossing her hands in front of her chest. Sakura huffed, "But it's really your fault too, you know. You shouldn't stand in front of me like that." Sakura pouted. "What if I did land that punch on your face?"

The heiress laughed at Sakura's demeanor. "I'm s-sorry." She stuttered. "I was just passing by and then I saw you coming out from there." She pointed her index finger at the Hokage's tower. Hinata saw her friend's lips twitch up and formed a happy smile.

"Yeap!" Sakura beamed. "I went to see Tsunade-shissou!"

The shy girl giggled. She was guessing that Sakura went to see her mentor for some unknown reason and the elder woman must've force her to help with the paperwork or to get her some sake.

Sakura was still smiling. "Where're you going, Hinata?"

"I was going to see N-N-Naruto-kun..." She stuttered at mentioning her crush's name.

On her lips formed a cheshire grin, Sakura hummed. _"Hmmm?"_

Hinata's voice was jumpy just as Sakura had expected. "E-Eh! We planned to meet at Ichiraku's Ramen.."

Sakura eyed her suspiciously with intent. "And?"

"N-Naruto-kun said Uchiha-san will be there too." The mousy girl smiled a little at the pinkette. "Do you want to come along, S-Sakura-chan?" She brushed her black bangs behind her ear and shifted. "I'd like you to come too."

With hesitation, the pinkette scratched the side of her face. "Well..." She drifted off, quite unsure of herself. When she saw Hinata's innocently huge eyes pleading her to say yes, Sakura just couldn't ignore it. She'd have to learn it from Hinata one day. "I guess I'm free." A laugh escaped her throat when she glanced at Hinata who looked relieved. The pink haired medic walked over to her and slung a hand over Hinata's shoulder. "Lead the way, Hinata!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was beginning to regret that he had not stayed in his house today. If he had known this would happen, he would definitely not leave his room. The Uchiha was spending his time reading scrolls and munching on small juicy tomatoes served on the plate. Sasuke was the type of male who loved alone time. Until his noisy blonde team mate invaded his privacy and dragged him out (literally) for lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Stall. Hence, Sasuke was stuck here with Naruto.

"Then ero-sennin tried to - _teme?"_

Sasuke inwardly groaned. He wanted to smack his forehead or smack the _annoying blonde's _forehead.

"Are you listening to me, teme?" The boy with spiky blonde hair and marked whiskers on his face poked the younger Uchiha.

"Dobe." Sasuke responded.

After eating five or ten bowls of ramen without sharing, Naruto started to converse with Sasuke who was none too willing to listen. The hyperactive boy told his team mate about his recent fight with his trainer, Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. He had won against the old geezer and was now gloating about his win. The truth about Naruto's winning match was because Jiraiya had tripped over a stone and landed face onto the ground, immediately blacking out and losing from the fight against Naruto. How the perverted Sannin tripped himself? No one knows.

"Where did I stop?" He rubbed his chin, thinking. Then, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "The ero-sennin tried to play dirty but luckily I have my awesome shadow clones…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tuned Naruto's annoying voice out. He was fighting back a full-blown frown and failing wordlessly just listening to the bragging voice of the irritating dobe. His eyes snapped open and saw Naruto's face very close to his. "Hn." He grabbed Naruto's face and threw him backwards.

"Ouch! Teme, watch it!" Naruto roared at his best friend. He would have nail scratches on his face tomorrow thanks to this Uchiha bastard. He hoped that his girlfriend wouldn't be upset about this. He wanted to get revenge on Sasuke but then he completely forgot about it as soon as he saw the two approaching females coming his way. The bob of pink was just too hard to miss.

"Hinata-chan!" He grinned and waved to the ravenette. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Hearing Naruto's loud voice coming from the other side, Sakura nudged her friend's shoulder. "He looks happy to see you." She winked at the pink-faced Hinata and poundered if she should run a health checkup on the Hyuuga heiress one day. All these blushing just won't do good for her. Sakura could feel her mouth twitching. How happy she felt to see her two good friends being together, both being able to love and to be loved.

Pale white eyes sparkled. "Hi, Naruto-kun." She said, raising a hand and gave a small wave. She was trying to sound confident by not stuttering. How can she even face Naruto stuttering like some stutter-fool-chick? The long haired girl nodded to the brooding Uchiha. "G-Good day, Uchiha-san."

He nodded back at her although he wasn't looking directly at Hinata but at her friend.

"What's up, Naruto?" Sakura grinned broadly at her blonde team mate, oblivious to her other team mate's long stare. After conversing with Naruto for a few moments, she turned to greet her other team mate who sat at the stool. "Hey, Sasuke!" She chirped brightly and her hand raised itself up automatically to give a light wave to Sasuke. Once she saw the grim frown on his face, her hand dropped back to her side. Bitting her lip, she glanced at Naruto and Hinata who were laughing with each other and chatting away happily. Gosh, you could see the love vibrating from both of them.

"Sakura." Why was his voice an octave lower than it usually is?

"How're you?" She hastily required, not wanting to stretch the awkward silence between them. It was a few years back when he came back together with them to Konoha. He wasn't exactly _willing_ but at least he didn't try to run away from Konoha or their companionship. Often, Sakura found herself working late shifts in the hospital and could never really spend much time with Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi or Sai. If she did happen to run into them, she would just smile and greet them then hurriedly zoom off to work.

Either Sasuke Uchiha was ignoring her question or he didn't hear her properly.

**_CHA! He may be a hot piece of ass but he's rude!_**

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her, eyes fixed onto her emerald ones. His eyes were dark obsidian. Last time, they used to be cold and full of hatred as if there was a layer of ice coated around them. Whenever she looked into them, she felt frozen and helpless. Now, they were still cold but it didn't hold any hatred like it used to have. Whenever she made contact with them, she was pinned there on the spot. It wasn't lovestruck. It didn't had anything to do with her long-time crush when she was small either.

It was _happiness._

_Relief._

That she was able to save her friend from the darkness.

"You've been busy." He stated in an obvious manner suddenly. Sasuke's frown deepened more. Not that he was observing or stalking her. He did happen to know that she'd been going home to her apartment at late night. What? Someone had to look after the female team mate, it was a part of the team's responsibility afterall.

Sakura sighed. "They need my help, Sasuke."

"Hn." With that, he turned back to his half-eaten ramen.

And their talk ended right there itself. She was glad Sasuke didn't start probing into her matters. With the Uchiha, she knew he'll give her some private space to do her own things. Sakura seated herself next to the silent male who accepted her welcoming presence. Slowly, she place her chin above her laced fingers. She never did tear her eyes away from his face. He reminded her of something she used to adore and want when she was young and immature. And what about now?

Her mind was sprouting nonsense. Unrelated questions popping out of no where.

**_It is obvious._**

_I just know I want to protect him._

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Listen to _this_ -"

_Naruto. Thank you, great Naruto. _Sakura innerly sighed.

The future Hokage wannabe was bragging off about his recent win again.

It was funny how no one noticed Sasuke's absolutely visible eye twitching. He was mildly impressed that the quiet Hyuuga heiress and Sakura were actually paying full attention to Naruto's story. How did that happen? No, that wasn't the problem. The thing that agitated him now was the fact that he had to listen to Naruto's annoying voice talking about his _heroic_ battles and him _suprisingly_ winning. Why the hell was the world so unfair towards him?

The dobe was yelling in his ear again. _God,_ what had he done to deserve this?

"TEME! TEME! ARE YOU IN THERE? HE FINALLY LOST IT, DATTEBAYO. I KNEW HIS BRAIN WAS FAR TO GENIUS FOR HIS _OWN_ -"

Just when Sasuke wanted to Chidori the Kyuubi host to oblivion, Sakura whacked the blonde on the head. She pulled away from him and chided. "Stop shouting in Sasuke's ear, idiot." She made a tut sound at the sulking Naruto. "An Uchiha is no use if he is deaf." Sakura stated in a mocking tone and an uncharacteristic smirk edging on her lips.

"Hn." Sasuke was either amused or annoyed. At least the smirk he had told her that he was glad she socked Naruto in the head. It must have hurt or maybe a few or more brain cells died. Not that the dobe needed any brain cells.

The pinkette gestured for the couple to leave. "Naruto, walk Hinata back home will you? It's what a boyfriend should do for his girlfriend." She laughed at their flustered look.

"What about you, S-Sakura-chan?"

She made a coughing sound. "Err," she paused for a while, deep in thought. "I need to head back to my apartment after this. There's something important for me to settle first." She was going to continue talking about her newly earned mission. "Actually, I-"

"I will walk you home."

_"What?" _Sakura gasped in an unbelievable tone.

"Hn." He met her gaze evenly. The message was crystal clear. He wanted to walk her home and she wasn't going to say no to him.

The pink haired female faked a casual tone. "Okay." She shuffled a bit before following him but not before saying goodbye to Hinata and Naruto. "I'll see you guys soon!"

"See ya, Sakura-chan!"

"B-Bye."

The walk back to her apartment was complete silence. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke spoke. Finally when they were both reaching her apartment, the door just a few steps away from reach, Sakura had the urge to run off into her apartment and slam the door in Sasuke's face. She didn't. Maybe, she was growing fond of Sasuke's quiet nature. Just maybe. That was until Sasuke had to open his mouth.

"Something important, _Sakura?"_

Hearing her name in his sexy voice made her heart skip a beat. She thought her feet were going to melt into a puddle but she held firm on her ground. "Yes, Sasuke." Sakura bit her lip. "I have an important mission to attend tomorrow." She told him without a second thought.

The Uchiha stared at her.

She took a step backward and leaned on her door. Her shoulders heaved with hesitation and a little guilt for not telling him sooner. She did have a solid reason for not telling him and Naruto earlier. Knowing her boys, they wouldn't let her go on a mission without them better yet alone. Their protectiveness over her was overwhelming. She wanted them to know she could do well without their protection. They needed to know that she could manage on her own.

_I want to protect you all._

"It's just a simple mission." She lied smoothly. "I'll be back before you know it." Her chin raised up proudly not betraying her determination.

He glared down at her.

She thought he was going to interrogate her but he didn't. He suprised her by turning around to leave.

"Hn. I'm heading back."

Sakura watched his back as he walked away. She remembered this scenario somewhere back in her genin days. Her confession, his gratitude, the bench and the cold night. "I'll be fine, Sasuke." She whispered to the wind and they carried the message towards her ex-crush.

A slight breeze blew across his ear. Sasuke abruptly stopped a few seconds as if his feet were stuck there in the cement. A few seconds later he was starting to walk again. Only this time he dug both his hands into his pockets and his shoulders dropped slightly. A sign of defeat.

Sakura completely understood what her team mate meant to say to her. She smiled and slowly shut her apartment door. Somewhere in her mind a voice told her that she still loved and cared for the Uchiha boy. Sakura came to a decision that Sasuke did play a big role in her life. If it hadn't been for him, she would have never try to become stronger. For that, she owned him.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

All the members of the Akatsuki had gathered in their conference room. The Akatsuki Leader had called them in for an urgent meeting. They had important issues to discuss and it will not be delayed further more. The room was spacey and had no windows. The central desk that everyone shared was a long table made from marble. Inside the room, it was quite dark but there were lights on top of the ceiling but still it was dim.

There was a shuffling sound, followed by clumsy footsteps and _then_ -

"ARGH! I can't fucking see inside this shitty rathole ... Ouch-FUCKING-ow! WHO STEP ON _MY_ TOE?"

A loud smack loud echoed in the room. The sound of someone's palm hitting someone's head. "Use your eyes to see, not your mouth."

Hidan rubbed the back of his head, growling. "Like I give a damn! Now, which fucktard step on me?"

"And you call yourself a ninja, un." A lighter male voice joined in the conversation, hoping to steer away another unwanted fight between the partners. The smugness in his tone indicated otherwise.

The pale man, offended, bit back sharply. "Says the retard with one hand!"

The blonde snarled at Hidan. Why you _assh-"_

There were times when Pein himself debated wheither he had picked the right ninjas to join his organization. Aren't they suppose to be the best of the best? S-class criminals none the less, and now degrading themselves as immature kindergarden children. Well, at least they aren't pulling each others' hair. _Yet. _If they start doing that, Pein might as well open a nursery school for his members. Right now, his fingers were twitching with the need to whip out a lash and show them who's the boss here.

"Hidan. Deidara. Cease your foolish bickering." Pein's voice was stable as he spoke but the dark glint from his ringed orbs, glowing dangerously at the two males was another story. The pierced man knew that his members were intimidated by him at least, if not their respect for him was more than enough for them to join Akatsuki. What can he say? He is _God,_ after all.

Hidan grumbled and went off to sulk. "Che, I have better things to do than arguing with Deidara-_chan_." He sarcastically said.

"Likewise, un." Deidara mockingly spat back. He could feel his partner's glare directed at him, but he didn't seem to care for the moment. Sasori could glare all he want, Deidara wasn't scared of him. The blonde huffed one last time at the Jashinist before plopping down on his seat and turning to face his Leader.

Violet eyes narrowed themselves at the owner of the golden hair. Hidan snorted and started playing with his necklace, rubbing the triangular shape back and forth with his thumb. It hit him, the one who was standing and walking beside him the whole time was none other than Kakuzu! His dark aura doubled, sitting beside the culprit who stepped on his toe earlier. The Jashinist hissed loud enough for him to hear, "Slimy bastard Kakuzu.."

The man who was covered in stitches beside him twitched a little before he calmly replied Hidan in an annoyed voice. _"What,_ Hidan?" Kakuzu had been dealing with this foul mouth man for who knows how long. Kakuzu had spend his time travelling and going on missions with Hidan for just a few years and it already felt like he was stuck with the Jashin worshipper for a condemning eternity. A spike of hatred rose in him, urging him to shut Hidan up once and for all. He wanted to pull his partner's insides inside out of him. However, Kakuzu knew that Hidan wouldn't die from it. He sighed wistfully, brushing away his plan.

Hidan eyed Kakuzu carefully and calculatingly. Long ago his fingers dropped his Jashin amulet to linger upon his triple-bladed scythe strapped behind his back. Actually, he did not harbor any ill feelings for his partner but he really, really disliked his partner's obsession with money. Kakuzu would do anything and _everything_ for money. Kakuzu's obsession with money was almost the same with Hidan's obsession for killing people to sacrifice to Jashin-sama.

Therefore, the two would be the most compatible pair in the organization. Another thing common with both of them were their immortalness. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Kakuzu and Hidan made up the best pair in Akatsuki. Their teamwork was almost flawless because each of their skills and techniques complemented perfectly. Also they were nicknamed 'Zombie Brothers.'

"Nothing." Hidan hid his dislike towards Kakuzu. Not that there was much to hide anyways, since most _ahem_ all the members know animosity towards each other. "Just start this shitty meeting." He complained. All eyes of the Akatsuki members landed on him. He could feel their killing aura directed to him but said nothing about it.

Deidara no Iwa was really bored. Nothing seem to capture his attention for long, even his artistic clay bombs failed to keep him still. There wasn't much difference as day by day passed him by. He was an artist or more like a carefree artist. He needed something new, something _inspirational_ for his art. Something that goes off like an explosion! The blonde loved to make sculptures from his own clay and then make them blow it. To him, art is fleeting beauty. He muttered to himself while smirking at his partner. "Art's a bang!"

The red head sitting opposite of Deidara noticed his strange behavior but made no comment about it. After his defection from Suna, Sasori managed to collect a few invaluable puppets for himself inculding the third Kazekage. Sasori no Akasuna is a master puppeteer who creates his own puppets from living humans. He is very skillful with preserving the puppet's chakra and fighting techniques. His definition of art was the opposite of his partner. Art is everlasting, a beauty that lasts forever, never changing.

The legendary Uchiha from Konoha was not one to be outwitted either. Itachi Uchiha is a child prodigy. He became an ANBU at the age of 13, the youngest shinobi who ever made it into ANBU ranks and had mastered the Sharingan at the age of 7. From his gorgeous looks inherited from his Uchiha clan, he never fail to make a female swoon for him. Although he was admired by many people especially girls, Itachi was somewhat of a loner who prefers to be alone rather than to be surrounded by people. The Uchiha had built a wall around himself, never letting other people in. After murdering his entire clan except for his brother, Sasuke, he was persuaded to join Akatsuki and he did.

His partner, Kisame Hoshigaki was a S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Most. He is an expert swordsman who welds a huge sword, Samehada, a scale-covered sword, that shaves flesh instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of detecting and absorbing chakra and is dangerous because the blade is covered in shark skin. Kisame's sharklike attributes help him a lot in his battles as he has the ability to control water. He might not be as quick moving as Itachi was but with his brute strength and water techniques, he could rival his partner in a fight.

Zetsu was different from the other members. He was the only one in the organization without a partner, much to Kakuzu's dismay. Zetsu human-plant hybird created from Harashima Senju's cell and a plant medium. In Akatsuki, Zetsu's main role is to function as a spy, often collecting useful information for the organization. Zetsu's most commonly used technique was his Mayfly technique which allows him to merge with the ground and travel to a new location. He also has a unique characteristic - he feeds on human flesh. Another unique fact was the split-personality he had, labelled as White Zetsu and Black Zetsu.

Last but not least, Pein Ame, the Leader and Creator of Akatsuki. His past was still a huge question mark to his members and to the others. He was well-known as the ruler of Amegakure. He possesed one of the most powerful kekkei genkai, Rinnegan. He had purplish-blue ringed orbs that draw people in like a hypnotization and his bright orange hair was another contrasting feature he had. Being the Leader of Akatsuki, Pein had to become a very calm and serious shinobi. He considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being.

The vision of Akatsuki was to capture all the tailed beasts and to seal them. Each Akatsuki is assigned to a tail beast, their mission is to bring the container back, alive and thus the sealing of the beast will begin. Their ultimate goal is world domination or as Pein says it world peace. Up until now, Akatsuki has sealed seven out of nine Bijuus. Two more left was - the Eight Tails and Nine Tails.

First comes first. The well being and health of the members were top priority. Although Kakuzu's threads were able to stitch up most of the members, mostly Deidara and Hidan, it would not last long. Plus, if the worst happens and they're in life threatening condition, a real healer would be the best choice instead of Kakuzu's threads. Which means their current goal right now is to obtain a willing medic to heal them.

The Akatsuki Leader cleared his throat. "We will begin now." He made sure that everyone focused their attention to him before continuing in his strict voice. "The capture of the Slug Princess's apprentice," He paused and let a smirk pull on his lips. "Namely one Konoha kunoichi, _Sakura Haruno_." Immediately, all ears perked hearing the infamous name.

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up at three to pack her things for her mission. She dragged herself up to sit, indian style. Lazily, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Pink eyelashes fluttered a few times to glance at the alarm clock with four numbers - 0300. A few seconds later, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her soft, comfy bed was too inviting for her. She gave up and just plopped back onto her bed, going back to wonderland.

An hour passed.

Two hours passed.

Finally, Sakura woke up with a heavy feeling. The pink haired medic crawled across her bed to get the alarm clock. The bright, neon colour shone in four big numbers - 0500.

**_CHA! It's finally time to get ready!_**

Inner Sakura had somewhat of a great influence on her. A wave of determination washed through her like a refreshing bucket of cold water poured all over her body. Sakura bounced up from her bed and headed towards her closet.

She didn't know what the S-class mission would be about, other than getting an old scroll for her mentor? How hard would it be to get a stinking old piece of paper? Sakura let those thoughts absorb into her head. S-class mission. Scrolls. Tsunade-shissou.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" She laughed to herself and went off to pack.

Bag pack. Mini-pouch. Check.

Scrolls. Summoning scrolls. Communication scrolls. Check.

Kunais. Chinese stars. Senbons. Check.

Medical pouch. Chakra Replentishing Pills. Poisons. Viles. Antidotes. Check.

Chocolate bar. Check.

Chocolates. Check.

More chocolates. Check. Check.

_**You're such a fat ass you know that?**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner's response. The pinkette left her apartment through her window. Kakashi-sensei's habits are really rubbing off on her now. She slipped a note on her coffee table, just in case if Ino or Naruto drops by to look for her.

...

...

Dear Naruto/Ino/whoever's reading this,

I'm currently away on a mission for the time being. Don't freak out.

I'll be back soon in the evening or sometime later. So, chill okay?

And tell Tsunade-shissou not to forget her paperwork.

Thanks :)

Love, Sakura

...

...

Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder and whistled. She kept walking towards the Konoha gate with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait until she she walked out of the gates later. It was the start of her first solo mission. Ever.

"You're late, Haruno." A cold voice said behind her.

The pink haired medic jumped slightly from shock and quickly whirled around. The expression on her face was priceless - eyes dilated and mouth wide. After she recognised the ANBU wearing the hawk mask, the shocked expression faded away. Of course, she knew it was none other than the Hyuuga prince behind that mask. Damnable Neji Hyuuga.

"Sorry, your majesty." She clicked her tongue at him in a playful banter.

He spatted. "Childish." The ANBU stepped forward and stretched his hand towards her, a small note in his hand. He stood there unmoving, waiting for her to reach for the note. The hesitation radiating from her was frustrated him a little, why was she even wary of him in the first place? He bit back a sigh of relief when she took the small note, accidentally touching his hand in process. He shivered slightly from the contact.

Now that his job was done, he straightened his posture. His voice was firm as he recited the Hokage's message to her protege. "THe Hokage-sama expects you to be back here and in her office to report by this evening, Haruno."

Sakura nodded and gave a cheeky smile. "I can feel the love already, Hawk-san." She pat his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Send my love for her too." Her hand slid to her bagpack strap as she tried her best to muster up a grin.

Neji almost choked behind his mask when her hand made contact with his shoulder. If he wasn't the Neji Hyuuga, he would have cringed under her touch. Luckily, the small looking Sakura didn't use her super strength on that pat. If not, Neji was sure he'll be sent flying across the village and straight into the First Hokage's nose. He meant the stone statue of course.

Okay, why was Sakura staring at him with a weird look? Neji realised that he had been spacing out quite lately, especially around the emerald eyed kunoichi. He hoped he didn't look that stupid in front of her. The Hawk masked ANBU inclined his head towards her in a small nod. "Of course." He adjusted his mask a little. "Well, a_hem. _See you then."

Sakura didn't notice the slightest slip of his posture. "Thank you, Hawk-san!" Her eyes crinkled a little before raising her hand up and waving it. "I will see you later then, Hyuuga." A small laughter escaped her lips when she saw the ANBU's shoulders stiffened before relaxing once again. When the Hyuuga jumped up onto the roofs and disappeared in a split second, Sakura decided not to delay her mission any further. She turned her back to her beloved village and sprinted full on chakra-powered-legs to the gates.

Half an hour later, the medic stood tall on a huge rock surveying the barren land. "The forest's just right up ahead. It'll take me a few hours or so before I across the Fire Country bounder." Sakura planted one hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side. She hadn't forget the small note Tsunade had asked Neji to hand to her. Intereted, she shoved her fingers into her pouch, searching for a small note. Her eyes lit up brightly in excitement when her small fingers curled around the wanted paper.

Quickly, Sakura pulled the red string away and tossed it behind her. Like hell she would care about the stupid red string blocking her way to read the important message. Impatiently, she unfolded the small note, revealing nicely written handwriting in blue ink. She bit her lip in amusement. Since when had Tsunade's writing improved so greatly? Someone must have been tutoring her lately.

She squinted her eyes and brought the tiny note closer to her face. She carefully read each and every sentence written for her. Her face turning darker and the frown deepening as she read.

...

...

Sakura, when you're reading this I hope you know that I'm doing this for your sake. The mission is to acquire a scroll from an old _friend_ of mine.

Once you get across Fire Border, head straight towards the north and you'll find a small hidden village there.

And when you do, you're suppose to find Aoi Kirishima, the owner of Ying Lan Teahouse.

And when you do find him, tell him that he owns Tsunade_-chan _a scroll, a _very_ important scroll.

I am sure he'll understand what I mean. Do not leave until you get the scroll. That would be all. Oh, and be safe Sakura.

...

...

Sakura exhaled loudly. Why couldn't her mentor have more faith in her? She hadn't graduated as an ANBU healer for nothing right? Then again, many people seem to judge her for her hair colour and size. Come on, she wasn't that short!

Her emerald gaze travelled forward, watching the birds fly above the blue skies. A gust of wind blew from the north making pink strands of hair dance back and forth around her heartshaped face. The paper in her hand was gripped harshly, crushing it. She narrowed her eyes, her sight still facing the north. A knowing smirk played across her lips, as she promised to herself.

"It's time for you all to watch my back again!"

.

.

She landed on the ground below the trees in the forest. Feeling exhausted from her travelling, she had decided to take a break. Landing with a soft thud sound, Sakura stood up and patted her medic skirt from the dirt. She searched inside her backpack for food. "Urgh, I'm starving." Her stomach gave a loud rumble in response. She kept digging and digging inside her backpack.

Then, she groaned. Her chocolate bar was missing! Great, she hadn't even taken her breakfast this morning.

"Damn."

_**Oh, whoop-dee-dooo. Now, we're gonna starve to death.**_

Sakura face palmed herself and mumbled. Tsunade was expecting her to be back in the evening? It was already afternoon now and she had yet to reach the Fire Country. If Sakura wasn't that hungry, if she wasn't that tired and if she was more alert, the medical kunoichi would have sensed two foreign signatures trailing her from behind. Yet she could feel her ninja senses tingling here and there. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Either I'm just self-conscious or someone is stalking me._

**_C'mon, who doesn't want a piece of our hot ass?_**

Sakura groaned again. Her fingers were twitching like crazy, wanting to grab a kunai and tossing it all around the forest in several directions. It irked her to no end. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. She could feel the unusualness about this. Not even the sound of birds chirping or the sight squirrels running around the trees. Something was wrong, very wrong. Even her Inner was silent suddenly. No prove was needed anymore. Inner Sakura's instinct was a thousand times better than hers.

With the speed of a real ninja, her elegant fingers dug into her pouch and whipped out three kunais. She wasn't bothered to shut her eyes to sense which direction the dark, unusual signature came from. She just knew where it was and wherever it was, she hoped she nailed it. It was all about luck. Win or lose. Hit or miss. Just throw the kunais. And she did.

"WHOAA - _FUCK! _That was too close!"

Well, she missed but knowing that her aim was close to the target made her pride swell.

Sakura stated in a warning tone. "There's no need to hide anymore." She whirled around to the direction of the crude voice. "Unless you want me to seek you out, it's better for you to show yourself." She wasn't really in the mood to fend off any enemies for the moment. Reasons were she was dead starving and her chakra restore was sluggish.

It wasn't that funny. So, why the hell was he laughing? A rustling sound came from the bushes, that was when the intruder decided to show himself and took Sakura's breath away as well.

The man, whom Sakura was very sure he was a shinobi, just the feel of the tremendous, looming chakra was a solid prove. He had excellent chakra control from the way he masked his chakra easily, without her realising and followed her throughout half of her journey which was two hours.

He had one of those good looking faces, she admitted. What captured her attention the most was his eyes, those gorgeous, entrancing violet orbs. It was the first time she'd seen that colour for a person's irises. To top it off, his slicked silver hair added more to his handsomeness. Around his pale neck was a rosary shaped of a triangle in the middle. Then again, she couldn't see clearly because of the intense light rays blinding her vision.

Her mentor would be disappointed to see her openly ogling at the male. Sakura swore that she was going to keep this as a secret as her gaze drifted lower to the revealed chest of the male.

**_That's it, baby. Keep going lower!_**

Sakura almost died there itself when she saw his cloak. The black cloak adorned with patches of red clouds. It screamed out to her danger, beware. She could feel her lips moving to mouth the name of the infamous organization.

"Akatsuki."

Information regarding the familiar Akatsuki member flooded her mind. Hidan, the immortal Jashin worshipper who defected from Yugakure. His face was printed in the Bingo Book many times for slaughtering and carrying out his Jashinist rituals. His weapon would be his Three-Bladed Scythe.

"You're the bastard who killed Asuma-sensei." It wasn't an accusement. It was pure, unadulterated hatred towards the Akatsuki who will soon no longer be in Akatsuki as to Sakura's thoughts.

The silver haired male wrenched his foot out from the bushes and inclined his head at her. "In the name of Jashin, who the hell is Asuma?" A sardonic grin etched onto his lips, the glint in his eyes obviously saying he knew who Asuma was. How could he not? The motherfucker was the one who sliced him up into pieces of meat halfway in his ritual, if it hadn't been for Kakuzu to pull him back together.

She was calm, aloof at first. Next second, she turned fiery and furious. The burning ferocious aura was practically radiated from her source. The sudden spike of Sakura's chakra made Hidan's grin turn wider.

"By the time I'm done with you, bastard, you won't be able to remember any names!"

Her growl was just the first sign of her anger. With a huge burst of chakra, Sakura

sprinted forward, right hand pulled backwards to deliver her impending blow that would at least send him flying through five tree trunks. Her intense training with Lee had increased her speed immensely, rivalling Gai's. When her knuckles made contact with his nose, she savoured the sound of the sickening crunch of his bones being crushed.

Hidan's face was one of those shock-eyed wide ones before her fist buried itself into his face and sending him backwards. A pang of pleasure spasm through his body as he felt his nose broke under her harsh punch and his spine cracked as he went sailing past five huge trees.

Even as his nose was bleeding profusely, Hidan groaned his pleasure openly at the pink haired kunoichi. His eyes trailed up and down her form shamelessly as Sakura approached him with a look of indignation on her face. Hidan made up his mind that pink did match well with red for Sakura, in fact, it was fucking sexy.

"Those are fucking skilful fists you got there, bitch." His eyes gleamed as her face flushed redder in what Hidan assumed was anger. In a flash, Sakura appeared standing in front of him, arms at her sides, but ready to break anything.

"Why're you here?" Propelling her fist forward for another powerful punch, she saw the wicked pleasure dancing in those violet orbs, almost taunting her to do more to him. She went off course, her fingers curled around his collar and dragged upwards. "Talk, bastard. Before I rip your fucking eyeballs out."

The silver haired Akatsuki made a small noise deep in his throat. The female clearly had no idea she was teasing him with her painful punches that brought him nothing but pleasure and when she started cursing, _oh Jashin._

She is perfect.

"Well, if you won't talk, it's fine with me." A wicked smile crept on her lips which Hidan thought made her look sexier when she was sinister. "I'll have fun bashing your face then." Her fist was pulled back, ready for another incoming blow.

It was that unnoticeable. It twirled around her left arm silently and smoothly. When Sakura realised something invading had wrapped itself around her arm, it was a second too late for her to response. With a sharp tug, the black tendril around her arm pulled and flung her backwards. Several trees she went sailing and crashing by.

"Hidan, correct me if I'm wrong." A dark voice came from behind the trees. His tone was calm which made him sound like a huge threat. "You're a moron." He stated without any pinch of humour.

"And why the hell did you interrupt our private moment, _fucker_?" Hidan sounded pissed off at his partner for ruining his moment with the pink haired medic that his newly found interest was on.

Kakuzu stared at him indifferently, his reply came in a spat. "As I recall, _moron_, it's not your job to go around flirting with the kunoichi." His cautious gaze went back to the fallen trees where he sent Sakura through. Anytime, she could be getting up and coming right back at them. "Stay there, Hidan. You're wasting my time with your idiocy."

The Akatsuki's treasurer disappeared in a blur after glaring at Hidan whose lips were spilling curses at him. Kakuzu frowned, the stitches across his lips stretched. In the end, he was the one doing all the work while his partner was as useful as a scrape of tin can.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno, correct?" He made sure he stood directly in front of her. Kakuzu frowned when the said kunoichi chose not to reply him.

What does he want from her? What do they want from her? Her mind was spinning in circles but she could care less about the upcoming headache threatening to burst out of her skull. Whatever the problem was, Sakura was never the type to back down. The only weapon she had at the moment was –

"Answer me, kunoichi. I'm not in the mood for silent games."

Sakura never felt intimidated by his sudden rough voice. She had read up the profiles of each Akatsuki member and memorised them as much as she could. This male – Kakuzu used to be a ninja from Takigakure. His current status was the Akatsuki's treasurer and Hidan's partner. They were known as the infamous Zombie Brothers.

She was sarcastic when she spoke. "The pink hair would be obvious by now wouldn't it?" Her obnoxious pink hair was a dead giveaway for her identity. Sakura pushed herself up the ground and stood on her wobbly legs. Her medic skirt a little torn up, but her black tights still covered her skin.

His frown turned into a thin line. The thin line turned into a small smile, or more to a smirk. Kakuzu was impressed and amused by her. This kunoichi, Sakura Haruno was indeed very much different from other kunoichis he had met. While they cowered in fear and disgust, she stood with pride and determination. The fire in her eyes looked positively burning, as if she was to laser beam him.

"You're an interesting one. Now I know why Hidan was distracted."

Sakura was unfazed. "Cut the crap, Kakuzu. Just get to the point and tell me what you want from a mere kunoichi like me." Her fingers itched crazily to grab the nearest tree and rip it off the ground to whack him aside like a baseball bat.

Kakuzu's green orbs blinked in confusion. Hadn't Hidan told her yet? He glanced at her carefully from head to toe, quietly admiring her body and assessing her skills. He closed into her.

Sakura almost tripped when Kakuzu appeared and his face was just a few centimetres from hers. When he spoke in that low voice of his, the tip of his nose brushed her cheek.

"If you wish to know, what I want is _you_."

She wanted to scream but he didn't give her the chance. Another black tendril shot out to cover her lips. Sakura aimed a punch to his stomach as another tendril came to halt her attack. She kicked her leg at Kakuzu but failed too. She was about to morph her chakra into a long scalpel to slice the tendrils until the tendrils tightened painfully around her wrist and leg.

"As expected Hidan couldn't even subdue you like this." He seemed content with himself for being able to capture her so easily. Kakuzu's eyes glinted amusingly down at her. "Are you going to come willingly or not then?"

Something like a growl came from Sakura and with a new burst of strength, she snapped his tendrils and sliced them using her chakra scalpel hand. She didn't hold back at all, lunging straight at Kakuzu when she was free bound. The sharp point of her weapon was aimed at his chest and she probably wanted to swipe it across his chest, efficiently disabling his veins and arteries.

What Sakura did was unpredictable. Kakuzu was too stunned for words.

The chakra scalpel stopped when it almost touch his chest. Sakura looked deeply concentrated as she pulled back her hand with the scalpel and her other hand was brought forward. Kakuzu barely registered the fact that her fist collided with his left cheek and then he was sprawled on his back on the ground.

"Back off, bastard! There's no way I'm following you or that _old_ man." Using her super strength, Sakura stomped on the ground and the forest ground vibrated for a while. "You better think twice if you're trying to do anything funny here, Akatsuki." She raised her boot-clad foot and stomped again, the ground had a crack line making its way towards Kakuzu.

**_CHA! That's right! I ain't Tsunade's protégé for nothing!_**

She gasped when she saw a few tendrils darting towards her again. Seriously, when is this ever going to end? Sakura channelled chakra to her feet and boosted forward, two chakra scalpels in both hands. With a grace of a shinobi, her hands moved in fast motions cutting the tendrils with every step she took. When she almost reached Kakuzu, Sakura slammed her boot into his stomach.

Kakuzu gave a shrill, paining cry when Sakura's boot slammed down onto him. With her barbaric strength, Kakuzu's whole body felt like it was being crushed into the ground. The air escaped his lungs. The wind around them blew wildly, sending her pink locks into flying frenzy around her face as she jumped away from the huge hole she created.

Her victory was cut short. Suddenly, two hands were grabbing her waist and another hand locking her wrists together in a firm grip as well as tendrils, many of them, bounding her knees. She felt body heat surrounding her back and front, pressed to her slender form, too close to her liking.

**_KYAAAA! _**

_What's wrong? What's going on?_

**_This is a total dream come true for me. Being MANWICHED!_**

_Huh -_

Inner Sakura was too caught up with her happiness, Sakura thought. Her face burned up, realising she was being squished between two firm, muscled chests. It sounded like a small squeak at first. Then, it turned into a yell. "Get the hell off me!"

Hidan's hands squeezed her waist teasingly as he whispered. "I just can't get my fucking hands off you, spitfire." As she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, it turned him on even more. "You want it so badly huh." He made a purring sound and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Hidan, stop flirting with her." Kakuzu's chest rumbled as he talked to his partner. His tone turned darker when he stared down at Sakura. "I am one of the Akatsuki members for a reason, kunoichi. Did you think I would make it that easy for you?" He wrapped his fingers around her wrist harder in a punishing grip, earning a whimper from Sakura.

Her emerald eyes glared angrily at the two Akatsuki members. Sakura made sure her voice was icy cold with a hidden burning fire underneath. "I'll never follow you. You can't force me."

Despite how much he'd like to admire those beautiful eyes of hers, his Leader wouldn't like it if they delay their mission. Thinking of an unsatisfied Pein made Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan." It was an instruction to end this.

The silver haired Jashinist gave another low chuckle and brushed a few pink strands of her hair behind her ear. "I hate to end this moment, bitch. But stitch-bastard and I have a mission to be completed." His violet orbs turned a shade darker and his lips twitched. "Have a sweet fucking dream, _Sakura_."

Her eyes widened in sheer panic. What is Hidan going to do? They're going to kill her, aren't they? At least, she'd protected Naruto and Konoha's secrets until her last breath. Something struck the back of her neck and her vision faded to black.

"I'll carry the hot bitch."

.

.

The four walls seem to surround her. Sakura looked across the flickering candle in the dark room-bedroom. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Flashes of her previous encounter with the two Akatsuki members went through her mind like a movie. Her hand clutched the bed sheet and she groaned. She put two and two together, she must now be at the Akatsuki's base.

She was fighting with the foul-mouth Hidan and the stitch face Kakuzu.

They knocked her out.

That was after they're done molesting her.

Either one of them had carried her to the base.

Now, she wakes up in someone's bedroom!

She threw her hands up in dismay. "Sakura Haruno, you must calm down.." She threw away her bed sheets on top of her to inspect her body. "At least, I still have my clothes on.." She said with a little hope in her voice.

**_Hmph. Their loss._**

_God, no._

Sakura stared at the door. Maybe she can escape right now, no one's here to watch over her after all! "What a bunch of suckers." Sakura grinned as she swung off the bed and lunged to the door.

_**'Freedom is ours!' **_Her Inner laughed maniacally.

She stepped out from the room and surveyed the corridor for any lurking shadows. She walked out slowly and quietly. "This is easy." She was still grinning. "Where are the people?" She frowned. Somehow this seemed too easy. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Sakura glanced back and her pulse quickened. This was her chance to escape from here. She reached for the nearest door knob and twisted it. Quickly jumping into the room, she let out a sigh of relief.

Much to her surprise, when she opened her eyes to scan the room, she found 8 pairs of eyes staring right back at her. Her mouth hung opened. She felt like as if a bucket of cold water was poured onto her. Her stomach knotted in terror. Her blood freeze in her veins. First, it was just two of them. Now, there were eight of them? It was already hard enough to take on one of the Akatsuki members but now there are eight of them. She didn't know what else she would do right now other than cry or scream or -

_**'They look kinda hungry through...'**_

_'Oh God..Oh God..Oh God...'_

_**'R-A-P-E ... RAPE!'**_

The nasty images began flooding her mind. Sakura only managed to utter two words before her destiny was sealed there itself.

"Oh, shit."

**[End of chapter]**

* * *

><p>Do give a <strong>review<strong> and give your suggestions or comments! Which of pairing would you like more of? If you have a question or doubt, feel free to ask me and I'll try to reply your questions.

Thanks!


	3. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters .

**Note:** Thanks for the nice reviews people! I really appreciate it very much and sorry for posting this chapter late, I was busy with my mid-year. I'm not sure if **Tobi** will be in this story, but if he does he'll appear sooner or later. _Viola , here's part ll !_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

"_Little girl," The red headed puppeteer said in a monotone. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you." _

_She glared with her piercing emerald eyes and spat out heatedly. "Likewise, puppet."_

xSakuraWings© 2011

* * *

><p>The only reason the top medic and apprentice of the Godaime Hokage was here in a room stuck with the well-known criminal organization, was because of her solo mission of course.<p>

A mission as easy as _pie_, she thought. It was just going to the Fire Country to get her shissou's scrolls from an owner of a tea house. How hard would that be? Well, the _pie_ mission was terribly, horribly a big mistake she made.

Sakura almost had the urge to slam her head into the nearest wall for being so-so clumsy and foolish! How can she just waltz into a room full of Akatsuki criminals?

The wheels inside her head instantly begin to spin, she had to get out of here right now without fighting any of them. She needed a quick plan but she was no genius like Shikamaru or Neji. She bit her lip in frustration, obviously knowing she'll have to deal with these 8 men in the room and avoid any blood shedding- of her own blood of course.

She wasn't going to be killed by the most dangerous group of criminals. Still refusing to give up without a fight, she stared at them icily and prepared herself in a battle stance. Glaring daggers and kunais at the Akatsuki members and spoke in a hissing voice, "Akatsuki." She was a little taken aback by the tone of her voice full pure hatred and venom.

The Akatsuki members had just begun their meeting about using the pink haired medic for their own benefits and advantages.

The foul mouth Hidan and the money lover Kakuzu had just returned a few hours ago after retrieving an order from their Leader to capture the medic. Kakuzu had the pinkette slumped and hanging limply over his broad shoulders. Hidan was looking a bit unsastified and indignant.

".._greedy bastard_.." They heard him mumbling to himself, but their ears were sharp enough to catch every word he mumbled.

Pein had just instructed for their soon to be medic to be placed inside the quest room. It was just a few rooms away from their conference room. If anything were to happen, they would surely sense it.

It was just the first five minutes of their meeting, before an odd pinkette had burst (_sneaked_) inside. Straight away, all their attention was diverted to the pink haired medic who looked stunned.

She slowly closed the door, not aware of their presence and she let out a sigh of relief. Her tense shoulders relaxed as she wiped the line of sweat from her forehead.

The relief soon turned into horror when she scanned the room and found 8 pairs of eyes staring right back at her. They noticed her mouth hung slightly agape as if trying to say something but none of the words came out.

After a few seconds of silence, they heard her cursing softly to herself. Then, her emerald eyes gazed at them fiercely. "Akatsuki." The poison venom rolled off her tongue.

At that moment, they were either in dismay or amusement. However, they never took their eyes off the attractive pinkette. None of them did.

"Hello, sexy bitch." Hidan spoke up as he winked at her. A few death glares aimed at him but he didn't pay attention to them. Sakura gave the Jashinist a blank look. Was he still _flirting_ with her in this situation?

'_**He's got the hots for you, girl.' **__'Bah, I'm not interested, Inner. The only thing I wish for now is to escape from this hell hole.'_

Zetsu the plant man thought she looked delicious. She smelled good and tasty. As she observed her more, he thought he might just not eat her _yet_.

"Sakura Haruno." A cold voice spoke. Sakura frozed as this voice spoke, this person has a sinister chakra whom she presume is the Leader of the Akatsuki. There was absolutely no way she can beat this man. Drawing green chakra to her hands, Sakura prepared herself for an attack. But none came.

"You do not have enough chakra." The familiar voice came from behind her. Her heart pounded. Her fist clenched tightly and she gritted her teeth. "Do not be _foolish_, medic."

Turning around, she swung her fist laced with green chakra at the enemy. Her fist had almost made contact with the Akatsuki leader but he turned into smoke. Her eyes went wide when the enemy's clone turned into smoke. But this was her chance.

The doorway to exit was now clear from any enemy. She felt her mouth curved upwards as the lunged at the unlocked door. Blinking quickly, Sakura pumped more chakra into her feet making her go faster and began sprinting out of the room. She could hear them leaping to their feet and going after her.

Her heart pounded faster and faster as she made her way through the dark hallway. She had to escape no matter what.

'_Which way to escape?'_ She silently asked herself as she urged her legs to speed up. _'The Akatsuki are just right behind me, I can sense their chakra getting closer and closer.'_

'_Must create a distraction!'_ She stopped suddenly. The pinkette gave a loud roar as her chakra laced fist punched the brick wall, making a giant hole in it. She wouldn't give a damn, grabbing the huge chunk of the stone which fell onto the floor and threw it to them with force.

The blue man's eyes widened slightly at the display of the pinkette's brutal strength, before he smirked. _'So this is the girl that Sasori spoke of, the one with enormous strength.' _Kisame let out a low chuckle as he chased after the pinkette.

A giant stone was hurled at them by Sakura. Without much effort, they avoided it easily without injuring or hurting themselves.

All she knew was, she kept running and running but she couldn't find a way out. It was like she was trapped in a maze. She was a little mouse being chased after by cats. She was their prey, they were predators.

She gasped when a black tendril came from behind and curled around her left leg, making her abruptly stop and falling forward. Her body crashed onto the hard floor. She groaned and inclined her head. The culprit was none other than the stitched man who had carried her here.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit.' __**'I can hear you, I'm not deaf!' **__'..Shit!'_

The black tendrils started to wrap around her legs in a tight knot. There was no way she can run now. She blinked nervously. Her body shook with fear.

"I told you it was foolish." Pein spoke tonelessly.

The pinkette attempted to free herself but failed. Sakura glared at the Akatsuki leader who looked emotionless. She did not reply, for fear she might get a violent blow by the cruel and fearsome leader.

Her head whipped back around to see other Akatsuki members staring down at her with amusement glinted in their eyes.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and the tendrils unleashed themselves from her legs. Small little strings were attached to her limbs and hands as it moved her body. "What the-"

She was being controlled like a puppet, she noted. The strings navigated her as they made her legs moved to their direction.

"_Little girl_." She remembered the familiar voice. Raising her head, her green eyes met with hazel ones. The puppeteer smirked devilishly at the girl in front of him. Afterall, this was the girl who had killed him in the first place.

"I hope you didn't forget me." The pinkette despised himi. All she wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk off his face. That is if she had control of her body.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell are you?" She heard a few laughter and chuckles behind of Sasori. She felt herself smirked. The red head's smirk turned into a frown.

Sakura almost flinched at his dangerous tone. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you," His eyes bore into hers. "_Little girl._" Sakura hated people who called her weak names and little girl was one of those _names_. She glared heatedly at him before spatting out, "Likewise, _puppet_."

She was slammed against the wall by force and the puppet master hovered over her. "After all those years, you still have quite a tongue." Sakura winced at the pain of her back making contact against the cold stone wall. The pinkette felt his hands pinning hers onto the wall just above her head.

"I see you've grown, _little girl_." Sasori observed her from head to toe. "As much as I love to make you into my puppet," he whispered hotly into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear. Sakura felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she blinked repeatedly. "It'll go against my principle for killing beautiful things." Sasori held no grudge on the pinkette even if she had killed him before this, it was forgotten easily when he saw her luminous emerald eyes.

Sasori eyed the masterpiece in front of him. She had porcelain soft skin and soft pink hair as well as piercing emerald orbs, what a fine doll she'll be. But he won't be turning her into a puppet, she wouldn't be as stunning as this if she were a lifeless puppet.

It was humorous that he was now facing the same girl who had killed him a few years ago. It was humiliating to be killed by a little girl who had silly pink hair and weird green eyes. He knew was aware that her strength was unmatched when she saw her punch through and break a large rock ten times her sizes breaking it into tiny small pieces unseen by the eye.

She just simply took his breathe away when she stood in front of him. Beautiful. Strong. Exotic. Captivating.

After she left him for dead, his partner, Deidara had arrived just in time to save him. He hated to acknowledge the blonde artist, but indeed he saved his life and now he owed him a favor.

But in order to keep living, Sasori had to sacrifice something very precious to him- his puppet form. Now, he was a living human, capable to feeling love, sadness, happiness and pain.

His grip on her hand tightened and the pinkette let out a soft hiss. "_Stupid puppet."_

The red head inclined his head to the Leader, asking what to be done next. His strings still attached to Sakura as he slowly stepped away from her.

"Sakura Haruno," A deep voice spoke from the shadows.

Taking a breath, the pinkette's emerald eyes darted to a figure. Sakura was still facing the Akatsuki members with her back on the cold stone wall. She was feeling very uncomfortable right now.

Sakura's eyes looked forward as the Akatsuki members slowly give way to their Leader to approach her. A man with fiery orange hair and had blue ringed eyes.

She noticed that the Akatsuki leader had lots of piercings and it made him look very threatening. Sakura Haruno was no wimp, she had been in terrible conditions and she had fought with many dangerous enemies. This had no effect on her.

"Are you the apprentice of the slug princess?" He asked her in a demanding tone.

She rolled her eyes in front of them then glared.

The sharingan user wanted to approach her but was stopped by the blue man. "Better don't interfere in this if you still want to live, Itachi." His partner warned him in a joking manner. "Hn."

"Are you asking for a death wish, _medic_?" Pein's ringed eyes glared at her.

Sakura did not face the Akatsuki leader. "Release me, now." She spoke in a serious tone. It didn't matter to her whoever she was saying it to.

His husky voice commanded, "_Sasori_."

Immediately, she felt her arms and limbs throbbed in great pain. She winced from the great pain. It felt like tiny knifes and kunais were cutting and slicing through her skin. Sakura collapsed onto the ground with her eyes closed and her teeth gritting loudly.

Pein kneeled down on the floor, his attention focused onto the pinkette lying on the floor. "Now will you listen to my offer?"

He grabbed a lock of her soft pink hair and leaned in closer to her. "This might be a very tempting offer for you." Sakura's eyes quickly snapped open and stare at the piercing ringed eyes.

"Ceh," snapped Sakura. "What makes you think I'll agree?" Despite the situation she was currently in, Sakura still let her Inner's instincts take over.

"I demand you to release me," her voice went low."..right now." The agitated pinkette looked like she was ready to claw the Akatsuki leader to death but he seemed unaffected by the girls' hostile stare at him.

"_Medic_," Pein dropped his voice. "Unless you want to die here, right now," he snapped. "I suggest you to listen to my offer." He pulled her hair roughly, making her head jerk backwards.

Sakura sneered, "_Kill me then_."

If Pein had no controls of his emotions, he would have torn Sakura's head from her body or his mouth would have dropped open so wide a fly would enter inside, but still he kept on his poker face.

The tall bulky blue man nearly fell down from laughter. "_Oh boy!"_ Kisame chuckled, "We've got a tough one to deal with this time!" He kept laughing until his stomach hurts, it was the first time he'd seen a girl that naïve and aggressive who dared to challenge their leader even though she was in a grave position.

"I second that, un!" Deidara grinned as he shook his head. This girl's got some spunk and a die-hard attitude. He laughed a bit then winced when his injured hand throbbed painfully.

The Akatsuki members all smirked in amusement. The pinkette was really interesting enough to capture their attention.

"**Silence." **A deep voice echoed through the hallway.

Pein was pissed off. He was always to calm and recollected, who would have known it would just take a pink girl to make him frustrated.

Deidara snickered when he nailed that part straight on. This girl has pushed their leader too far on the brink of his patience.

"I'll have a little private chat with her." Sakura shot him a surprised look. Miraculously, she had survived after challenging the fearsome Akatsuki leader. _'Why didn't he kill me? Damn it.'_

Kisame shrugged and carried the poor pinkette away. "You've brought this upon yourself," he said sarcastically. "Pink midget." Her reply was a low growl.

_._

_Captured_

_._

Tsunade had just received a report from her ANBU spy today morning.

It was Shino who had been scouting somewhere near the Fireboarder Country. The Hokage-sama had informed him to keep an eye on her prized apprentice who had a simple mission at the Fire Country.

She nearly broke her pen into two pieces when she heard Shino's report.

"Hokage-sama, I've been going all around the Fire Country but there was no sign of your apprentice, Sakura Haruno."

"What-" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Sakura Haruno was not at Fire Country." The ANBU spy looked a bit edgy.

"I said, what happened to her?" Tsunade took over again, her mouth in a frown. Her brows knitted together and her grip on the pen tightened.

"I have no idea, Hokage-sama." He tried to cover his fear. No man would want to get on the bad side of this woman, they would end if staying in the hospital for a month if they did so.

Tsunade slumped in her chair, she still wore a frown on her face. "Did she get the scrolls?" She inquired further. "No, she did not."

The Hokage-sama shook her head. _'I knew it, I never should have let her gone alone for this mission.'_

Tsunade noticed the boy's nervousness. She nodded at him. "You're dismissed. You may leave now."

Shino hesitated, then turned on his heel and left the room. The blonde woman could feel another big headache coming.

**Knock. Knock.**

She glared at the door. "Enter!" her loud voice booming throughout the room. When the figure stepped inside the room, Tsunade felt a bit relieved.

"She's in danger, isn't she?" Tsunade massaged her temples and eyed the raven haired boy who had returned to Konoha a few years ago after being persuaded by Naruto and Sakura. She still had a bit of mistrust in Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha," she spoke, glancing at him for a few seconds. Then, she gazed out of the window as though she was thinking of something. "I'm afraid she is."

The Uchiha growled at her before he stalked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Tsunade reached for the sake below her desk. She had hidden it from Shizune. She knew that this was not going to end well.

"I know you're there," she scoffed. "Jiraiya."

A gallant figure came out from the shadows. "Tsunade," he said in a firm voice. "What're you going to do?" He gazed at his drinking buddy, his team mate and his lover.

"I don't know," she took a sip of her sake. "I honestly, don't know," she gulped the whole bottle of sake, indulging herself into the alcohol.

_._

_Captured_

_._

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara turned to his red head partner. "That was the girl who killed you right, un?"

Ignoring his partner's teasing, Sasori replied grimly. "Yes."

Deidara looked bewildered. Sasori wanted to punch the blondie for being so irritating. _Why was he even partnered with him in the first place? Oh right, the Leader. And why was he killed by this pink haired girl? Why did it have to be her they had to capture? Why, oh why._

"Danna? Sasori,un?" Deidara called.

Sasori frozed and stopped in his steps. His eyes went wide then back to normal. His hazel eyes looked at Deidara's boringly. "What?"

The bomber raised his left eyebrow in a questioning manner for his weird behavior. Then, the blonde smirked cheekily, "Is it fun being a mere human?"

A second later, puppets and clay bombs were flying all over the hallway. Everyone in the base felt a massive explosion. "Take that, un!"

.

Sakura wished that God would put an end to her life right now.

'_Kill me now, Inner.' __**'Psh, I wish I could.'**__ 'Use that perverted thinking of yours, I might nosebleed to death.' __**'Alright. Imagine the hot and gorgeous Pein-sama topless and on top of us, thrusti-'**_

"Oh God!" the pinkette shrieked.

Pein who was sitting right in front her was tempted to answer 'Yes?' but he kept silent anyway. The calm Rinnengan user spoke, "I suppose you're done with those illusions of yours."

Sakura quickly rebuted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pein's piercing eyes stared at her. Sakura felt they were piercing through her soul. "If you don't control that tongue of yours," he warned her. "I'll annihilate it."

Sakura scoffed.

"Good girl." Actually, he found it quite funny the way she would react when he said something, it only sparks up his interest and amusement more.

"My offer is peace for Ame and Konoha," he spoke in a deep voice making Sakura shivered slightly.

Sakura's mouth went wide. "Seriously?" She blurted out. "How can I trust you?" Her emerald eyes glinted vicously. "You hurt my friends and tried to kill them! And now you seek peace?" She spoke boldly. "What kind of _sicko _are you?"

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, gripping her strongly. "Until you learn some respect, medic. You'll be punished." His voice dripped with venom and pure anger.

He twisted her shoulder roughly, slamming her onto the table. "If you resist this offer, Konoha will be destroyed." The pinkette gasped and stopped struggling. Pein continued his abusement on her, pressing Sakura hard onto the table. "We'll kill the Kyuubi vessel."

It wasn't a statement, more like a threat. Sakura kept quiet. Pein continued, "All we ask for is a medic." Sakura face mocked him. "You," he said huskily, "must work together with us."

Sakura whimpered slightly when she felt sharp nails digging into her skin causing it to bleed. "I will not take no for an answer."

He got off her and sank back into his seat. "You will heal Deidara's arm tomorrow."

Sakura could feel her tears going to burst out but she held them back, refusing to let Pein witness any more of her weakness. She grasped the door knob and paused. "Pein," the pinkette whispered.

He replied smoothly, "What, Sakura?" He sound a bit relief that her temper had subsided.

"You promise," she spoke softly. "If you ever go against that promise, I'll fucking rip you apart." Her hands trembled slightly as she spoke menacingly.

Her reaction was a bit uncalled for. "You're in no condition to propose anything, _medic._"

The obstinate pinkette mumbled, "Stupid ass," and slammed the door with force.

Pein almost winced when the door slammed hard. He sighed and lay back on his chair, putting his hands on top and behind his head. He drifted to his thoughts. That medic has a scent of flowers and strawberries. Not that he disliked it or anything, it was charming.

Now, they had a medic who was _willingly_ going to heal him and his men, he would have the least of worries or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Part 2 done ! Part 3 coming soon , after my exams that is ! Please show your love and review :)<p>

Which Sakura pairing should I write more of next ? Yup, I apologized for the lack of Zetsu and Kakuzu in this one .

But don't worry they'll be more fo them in the next chapter !

**Lots of Love / LOL ,**

_xSakurawings_


	4. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.

**Note:** Part 3 is here peeps! Sorry it took a while to update, I had just finished my exam yesterday! Huuhuu, hopefully my Biology will be okay (*_*ll) Anyways, enjoy the chapter my dears!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_Glaring coldly at the blonde below her, the pinkette muttered, "What're you looking at?"_

_Deidara's eyebrow rose slightly. "Nothing but you, un." _

_xSakuraWings© 2011_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

Droplets of rain water began pouring down from the dark cloudy sky. It was raining at Konoha, _again_. The atmosphere there was gloomy and dark as if something horrible had happened to the leaf village.

"One should always persevere in spite of difficulties. You never know until you try. Just don't give up yet, Sakura." Her master gazed down gently at her with a genuine smile.

Tsunade-shissou was always loving, caring and generous towards her apprentice. During her experience under the Slug Princess, Sakura has transfigured herself from a mere genin to a powerful and skilled ANBU.

The Godaime Hokage was indeed very proud of her apprentice's achievements. She treated Sakura like her own daughter but did not display her affection publicly towards the pinkette.

And now, Tsunade was losing her faith and hope for her daughter's survival. There's no way the delicate pinkette could have face off with the Akatsuki without getting awfully wounded or worse, slaughtered.

'_Kami from the above, please protect her.'_

For once in her life, Tsunade was praying for the well-being of someone she cared deeply for. Until now, she was still thinking how to inform the news to the Kyuubi vessel and his friends about Sakura Haruno's disappearance. Besides, she was also thinking about how to handle the arrogant Uchiha boy and his plans.

.

C **A P T U R E** D

.

Zetsu was about to embark on his mission to spy on a certain Fire Lord. Usually, the bi-polar plant man would go for missions alone, following orders from the Leader himself. In the Akatsuki, Zetsu plays a main role for them, he was a spy. He would secretly collect and report information about someone or something for the use of Akatsuki.

Despite his appearance, the plant man was quite skillful and cunning in his own ways, he had a tremendous chakra installed and kept inside of him. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew Zetsu had an obsession with plants, even though he himself looks like one. He had built an orchard for himself inside of the Akatsuki hideout but only he was allowed to enter and no one else was permitted to do so.

He was sinking halfway into the base, when he heard a very familiar voice behind him. _"Plant man." _He turned around and found a very fascinating pinkette standing there gazing at him intently. He thought it was rude to call him names, he admitted to himself that he was only part plant. She had spoken in a very disturbed fashion, as if trying to cover her fatigue but failed as Zetsu perceived it completely.

He eyed her deliciously. **"Food."** "Yes?" The plant man could barely control his urge on feed on something fleshy. It was truly thrilling. This female had a very womanly smell that attracted him more to her.

"Take me to my room, plant man." It must be a fetish of hers, to be so unruly and demanding towards people. He blinked at her silently. He debated with his black side whether to neglect her demand or not so. Zetsu said flatly, **"You look tasty, Haruno."** "Follow me."She almost choked on her own saliva but remained her cool composure.

He engulfed his body slowly beneath the floor until his head remained above staring at her in query. Sakura stared at him dumbly. "Excuse me? How do you expect me to _follow_ you?" Her index finger pointed at him then to the ground. The pinkette huffed slightly and folded her arms showing that she was not going to negotiate with him anymore.

"**I say we just eat her."** "Forgive me, _Haruno_." His body floated back above the floor. Sakura let a slow breathe escape from her mouth as Zetsu stepped to her direction and towards her. He stopped just a step away from her. Sakura noticed he was very tall, she can only see his chest and if she wanted to see his face, she had to tip toe a bit. The pinkette raised her head and her emerald eyes showed perplexity. "What are _you_-"

Suddenly, he grabbed her around the waist harshly making her gasped in fright. Her eyes widened. She thought that Zetsu was going to land a punch on her since she was being very impolite to him.

"I forgot pink girls had a bad sense of direction." Sakura snarled at him and then muffled a scream when she felt something pulling them both underneath the ground. She tried to push him off her but her effort was in vain. After that, all she saw was darkness enveloping around both of them but she could still feel his grip on her waist.

A few seconds later, she was inside a vacant room. She spun around to see Zetsu nowhere to be found inside the room. "If looks were deceiving, I might have actually thought he was joking." She said to herself in the empty room and laughed silently.

"**Maybe, we won't eat her after all."** "Indeed." The figure slowly inched itself into the shadows and sank into the depth of darkness.

Her room was nothing special, quite ordinary like what she had expected. Despite the lack of cheeriness, the room space itself was laugh enough to occupy more than just a bed and closet. _'Ceh, what will they place in here? An elephant?'_

She sighed loudly as she made her way to the king sized bed. The bed was printed black with red clouds, even the pillows and cushions have the same design. The black and red matched and blended nicely with the grey painted walls.

'_**At least some of the Akatsukis are creative and artistic not like the ill-psychopaths they are.'**__ 'Yeah, right.' _

She let her eyes wander around the room. The red clouds had reminded her about the red headed puppeteer. She was quite sure he was dead. If it wasn't for his grandmother, it would have been her being stabbed by a poisonous sword and dying at the Akatsuki base.

Still, it was hard to believe that Sasori would still be alive after that. Sakura made a mental note to herself to ask him for a logical explanation one day. He would have to do a lot of explaining to her.

The black shades made her remember about her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. She curiously asked herself many questions. H_ow he is right now? Will he be hanging out with Naruto at the ramen stall again? Or training under the cherry blossom trees alone again? Are her friends doing well at home?_

A smile appeared on her face. The memory of her team mates and friends never faded away from her mind. It'll always be stuck there like a tattoo that'll last forever until she exhales her last breathe.

She didn't even notice that tears began to roll down from her eyes down her cheeks. If someone had seen her crying, they would have thought that it was heartbreakingly beautiful. Her pink hair framed her face as her emerald eyes were glistened with tears. Her slender body trembled as she cried.

Sakura Haruno had always thought she is a strong willed and determined kunoichi. How will her shissou think of her if she behaved like this? She was obediently bowing her head in shame of helping the Akatsuki. She would not give in easily to any temptations no matter what happens. But now, she was trapped between two large boulders. Her village and friends' lives are put into the bargain. How is she going to escape from this horrible fate of hers?

The pinkette was slowly breaking down into pieces. All she could do for now is hope for the best. If she had to kill the Akatsuki members one by one, either by poisoning or seducing them, she would do so in order to protect the ones important to her.

Sakura Haruno had made up her mind that night.

.

C **A P T U R E** D

.

He walked silently across the hallway, towards the Leader's office. His facial expression was hard to read as usual, no one would know what is on his mind but for now he had only one goal in his mind.

The raven haired man knocked softly on the wooden door of the Akatsuki Leader's office. The Uchiha was always a polite and civilized person wherever he goes, it seems like his mother's influenced had rubbed off him. Indeed, he was going to replace his father's position in the Uchiha clan before he had left Konoha and joined the Akatsuki. It was a must for an Uchiha to be well-mannered.

"Come in, Itachi." A smooth voice came from the room.

Itachi slowly entered the room and greeted the pierced man with a small bow at him. When he went into the dark room, he saw a pierced man sitting at his table with stacks of paperwork. Who would have thought even the Akatsuki Leader had to do paperwork? Itachi had the urge to smirk at Pein for bringing this upon himself but decided not to do so.

He spoke in a serious tone, staring emotionlessly at the orange haired man. "Leader-sama." His crimson orbs made contact with Pein's blue ringed ones.

Pein questioned bluntly at the stoic Uchiha, "What the issue, Itachi?" His deep voice echoed inside the dark room. The Rinnengan user seemed to have realized that something was bothering the Uchiha, he could not help but smirk slightly as he leaned back on his chair.

"What're your plans for the girl?" Itachi stated his question without any hesitation shown on his face. His crimson eyes looked up blankly with a solemn stare at the Akatsuki Leader.

Pein muttered darkly, "You have a question about the medic?" His ringed eyes narrowed slightly at the Uchiha. However, his composure was still calm and still.

The raven haired man did not showed much response but a monotone reply, "Is she willing to heal us?" He would not deny it any further, Itachi's eyesight was getting worse and worse now. Day by day, his vision seemed to be failing him. He felt intimidated if one day he would lose his eyesight and become blind during a fight. He did not like the risk he was taking but he didn't mind much. Being the hard headed Uchiha he was, Itachi would make use of the pink haired medic to heal his eyes.

The fiery orange haired man began to answer, "I have just merely offered her the safety of Konoha and the Kyuubi boy." His voice was flat and emotionless. "If the medic refuses to comply and work together with us," His ringed eyes glared ahead of him. "We will have to destroy her beloved village and take the Kyuubi vessel with us."

Itachi had pretty much agreed with Pein's plan. As long as Sakura would heal him, he wouldn't care for anything else. His request was just a very simple one, he wanted the medic to heal his eyes. He just gave the pierced man a slight nod and swiftly left the room. A soft click was heard when he shut the door.

Pein was alone in his office now. He knew that he would not keep his bargain with the pink haired medic for long, as it was the Akatsuki's goal to get all the 9 Jinchuurukis in order to achieve a peaceful world. He almost felt sorry for the pinkette for not keeping his promise with her. Just _almost_.

.

C **A P T U R E** D

.

It was daybreak already. The sun shone brightly above the skies. Birds were chirping, making harmony sounds. It was really soothing.

But right now, Sakura was healing the Akatsuki member in his room. She had to hold back herself from punching him under the ground, burying him deep inside. She smirked inwardly.

He had a habit of licking. Not with his own tongue though. Deidara had very little control of his tongues on his two hands, those little monsters are so hard to suppress.

"_-me."_ The pinkette had just finished her sentence and now she was glaring at the blonde. Actually, one of his hands had just licked her accidentally when she was carrying a body inspection on him.

He spluttered incoherently. "W-what, un?" Despite the hard look Sakura was giving him, Deidara had shrugged it off and let her continue healing his arm. He tried to remain still on his bed while the pinkette who was sitting on a chair pulled next to his bed, remorsely healed his broken bones.

Sakura slightly winced when she inspected the bomber's arm. It was beyond repair. His bones were broken into tiny pieces, blood veins had almost torn off making his blood flow unsteady and his chakra points were closed off.

To her astonishment, his arm was still there. Luckily, Sakura was a skilled medic, almost every day at the hospital. She had to operate on her patients. It was considered a part of her training by her shissou. It was very tiring for her. Shizune would take over her job sometimes when Sakura was low on chakra. Her thoughts about her shissou and Shizune made her heart clenched.

Deidara's eyes roamed around the room- ceiling, fan, floor, window, door. He was bored again. But everywhere he looked, his gaze will stop drop back onto the same person in front of him. The pink haired medic.

Her chakra was really warm and relaxing. When her chakra slowly flowed into his body, it made him felt comfortable as if it was soothing him. In fact, it made him sleepy but there's no way he would close his eyes now and drift off right now.

He'd rather not face the pinkette's wrath on him. It was only yesterday that she tried to wrestle the big, bulky Kisame but all her efforts were once again furtile. His lips twisted up to form a smile.

He had observed her since yesterday. When the stitched man came in carrying her, all eyes were on the pinkette immediately and he knew none of them tore their gaze away from her. He chuckled inwardly when he thought that all of them had a little interest on this aggressive girl, even he himself does. Heck, even Sasori-danna had a little glint of playful amusement in his eyes when he pinned her onto the wall yesterday.

"What're you smiling at?" Sakura said grudgingly, her hands still pressed on his arm while her eyes blinked at confusion or irritation? She gripped on his arm suddenly making him jerk in pain and agony from the nerve bundles.

"Ouch! Watch it, un!" He growled at her like a predator then hissed, "Crazy woman."

"Ceh, you asked for it," she stated without any signs of regret. Deidara glared at her but he did nothing about it. He grinned to himself when he thought of a perfect plan for revenge. Oh, how sweet his revenge will be. He can't wait for it. The pinkette will surely be shocked.

"It should be fixed now. Try to move your arm a bit." Her medic instincts had taken over her once again. As long as it's a patient she's dealing with, she would be nice to him.

He stubbornly stuck his tongue out at her which made a vein popped on her forehead. His innocent blue eyes glance at her, they reminded her so much of Naruto. The comparison of their blue eyes, blonde hair and attitude were almost the same. Her heart clenched again in pain. She missed him.

"Check your arm," Sakura said in a pester tone. "Deidara." She hissed out like a snake. If he does not follow her instructions, she would bite him to death or more like thump him to death. The Akatsuki Leader didn't say anything about ways of how to handle her patient. She smiled sadistically with her Inner.

"Please." She said forcefully at him but his response was a silent blink. She could feel her eye twitching painfully at the stupid blonde. She wanted to crack her knuckles, she had been wondering if she had the permission to pound him to near death. But she was a bit worried that maybe she had done something wrong to the blonde. "Dei-_ahhhh_!"

Something had licked her thigh, it was wet and sticky. Sakura suspected it was saliva. She jumped away from him with a look of dismay on her face. Her emerald orbs were wide with embarrassment. Even her cheeks were tinted slightly pink.

The clay artist watched as the pinkette tripped herself and fell down, landing on her butt. "Ouch!" Chuckling to himself, Deidara's thoughts of her was pure amusement and irony. His action had infuriated the medic and now she was going to display the boy her inhuman strength.

Deidara raised his hands and three tongues struck out at her.

"You perverted brat!" Her irritation spiked up. She cracked her knuckles loudly enough for Deidara to hear as she marched forward at him. If looks were threatening, Deidara would be dead already and sent to heaven or hell. Sakura growled. She had decided to make her little patient take a long, hard nap.

Before Deidara could even blink, he felt something landed on his face really solid and firm then all he saw was stars around him. Then, he dropped limply onto his bed.

"_Jerk_." She walked out from his room. Her boots making loud stepping sounds as she huffed with every step she took. "Now, where's the washroom?" She needed to wash the germs off right now. If not, she might get an idiot syndrome disease from the most unlikely blonde person.

She had walked across the hallway ignoring Kakuzu's hilarious stare behind her. Apparently, he had heard and seen everything that happened inside of Deidara's room. He was going to give the blonde a little punishment for harassing the pinkette but decided against it since Sakura herself had educated him nicely.

"She's a bit too strong, isn't she?" he chuckled to himself in the empty hallway.

.

C **A P T U R E** D

.

The pale boy raised his hand which was holding a small note to Naruto. "Here, dickless."

"Mine is bigger than yours, you dick!" He shouted at his team mate. "What's that, Sai?" The noisy blonde asked. "Who's this from?" He grabbed the note off his hold and jumped in joy. "Must be from my secret admire!" He grinned and started laughing at his own joke.

Sai pretended to laugh along with Naruto but failed miserably. The blonde immediately stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow at the artist. "Was that even a laugh? You sound like a _dying goat_, baka."

He frowned at Naruto. "Maybe I should find some reference from the library about this." Sai made a thinking face. "Something about laughing." He nodded to himself.

Naruto put his hand on the artist's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Sai, errr, how do I put this to you," his voice drifted off as he scratched his head and looked away from him. Sai stared confusingly at his team mate. "Naruto?"

"I think if you learn to laugh by reading a book, then you must be a total _loser_." Naruto said straightforwardly to the boy who had his fake smile on his face.

Sai was always desperate to learn new things especially about emotions, he had no idea on how to convey and show these emotions. It was like he was an empty shell inside with no filling.

But then, he was lucky he had his friends and team mates to help him through this. Usually, Sakura would be hanging out with him. They would go out for a walk at the park or sit down at the bench and eat ice-cream exactly like what team mates do. The hag would spend her time with him teaching him better ways to express himself.

"_Sai, sometimes I think it's better if you learn these emotions naturally. Emotion is a really strong thing, you can't just learn it from a book. You have to __**feel**__ it."_

His brows knitted together as Naruto stared at him. He spoke his mind out, "Strange." He frowned slightly. "Where's the hag? I didn't see her for a whole day."

Naruto blinked at his friend then grinned enthusiastically, slapping his back. "Eh, Sai, didn't you know that the teme and Sakura-chan are together?" He kept slapping the artist's back, making him almost fall down on the ground. Then, he stopped to read the small note.

"Ehh, this is from the teme!" The blonde exclaimed. He chuckled in a naruto-like way, "He must be taking Sakura-chan away for a month for their date, dattebayo!" He started reading the words inside of the small note. Sai noticed his blue eyes widened alarm as he read the note that says:

'_Sakura is in trouble, Naruto. We have to do something before it's too late.'_

* * *

><p>Wooohooo, did you like it ? Review if you do :D<p>

Here's the Zetsu part that I missed out in the previous chapter! He deserves some love too 3

DeiSaku is so cute :3

Alright , what pairing is next ?

Don't worry about Itachi , I'm sure he won't be able to _resist_ Sakura's healing, hehe.

_xSakurawings_


	5. Part Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**Note:** Gosh, it's been a week or so since I've updated! Sorry, just busy with my life you know and I just came back from my vacation with my family. Finally I have some time to sit down and write the story now. Alright, I'll stop yapping now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

"_Stop touching me!" The pinkette growled dangerously._

_The Sharingan user smirked at her, "Only if you stop hurting yourself."_

xSakurawings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 4<strong>

"Screw them."

The pink bubblegum haired girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. She ran a hand over her smooth, pale face. Her eyes squinted as she studied her own reflection.

Brilliant looking emerald eyes were staring right back at her with a glint of sadness and despair. Frowning as she brushed her fingers under her eyes. She noticed the dark eye bags under her eyes.

Sakura would have to remind herself to get into bed earlier tonight.

"Kami-sama, why me?" She cried out in frustration, throwing her hands up.

Two days. It had been two days since she was captured by the Akatsuki, dragged by them to their base and forced to heal their wounded members.

"Why can't they just kidnap some other medic? _Stupid morons_." Trembling slightly, she cursed them to rot in hell, cursed Hidan for calling her a female dog, cursed Pein for being a pain in the ass, practically, she just cursed all the Akatsuki members.

"I'll break their spines then throw their carcasses into the sea." Eyes narrowing as she said bitterly. "Let the sharks eat them or something."

Sakura rinsed her hands, feeling the hot and warm liquid sliding over her porcelain skin. She winced slightly remembering that she had just been licked by Deidara.

"I'll cut his tongue off if he does that again."

But somehow, Sakura's heart did not agree with her mind. How bizarre, she thought. Who would have thought the blond Akatsuki was capable of making her blush like crazy? The moment his skin touched hers, she felt something different. Something very abnormal yet it felt good. Was she drawn to _Deidara_?

It wasn't simply the fact that he was handsome..drop dead gorgeous to be more precise. There was something else, something about him, almost like there was some strange magnetic attraction between them.

"Attraction?" The word ghosted in her mouth.

Sakura tensed. Was it simply just an interest? Or was it something more than that? There was a spark between them. She'd never experience that with any other man before except for her long-time crush, Sasuke.

The way she clumsily toppled over herself, the churning feeling in her stomach and the erratic thumping of her heartbeat, like any moment it would jump out of her ribcage.

She froze. She realized that she doesn't only have this weird sensation about Deidara but the other Akatsuki members as well.

The first time she met Sasori in the base when he was pinning her against the floor. She thought she was going to faint or something. She didn't need anyone to tell her that her face was red enough to be compared to a tomato.

There was also Pein. He had a strong and dangerous chakra within him but still with him around, she felt safe. It was ridiculous and she knew that.

"No, it can't be…"

She couldn't shut out the vision of Deidara that floated before her eyes. His cheeky grin, his innocent blue eyes, his soft long blonde hair, his sexy mouths, _oh-_

"Bastards!"

She flung her fist connecting with the mirror. There was the sound of glass smashing, dropping on the bathroom floor. Red blood began dripping on the floor, yet she felt no pain, just a numb sensation. The only pain she was feeling was her heart torn between her loyalty and her feelings.

"I'm strong." She whispered, as if those words were her mantra. Sakura glanced back into the broken mirror, now distorted. They were her enemy. She had helped them, healed them, Sakura reminded herself.

"I'm doing this for Naruto and the others." She had taken the risks to save their lives, to secretly help the Akatsuki to prevent them from destroying Konoha.

.

.

.

He edged back into the doorway. A glass crashing sound loud enough had his concentration lapsed. Itachi was making his way from the Leader's room to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a loud sound of glass shattering came from the bathroom. There was also a painful hissing sound after that.

For a moment, Itachi's face was clouded with trouble. What happened? He had a weird feeling that it was their medic who was hurt. Or was it she hurt herself?

He stiffened. Something had alerted his sense, the smell of blood. Not his own blood, but someone else's. Obviously, it was Sakura's blood. He frowned.

'_Is she trying to kill herself? '_

Using his chakra, he quickly dashed forward to the door.

'_What a fool.'_

Itachi's frown deepened. He was not going to allow the girl to die- at least not until she had finished healing his eyes.

But was that a hint of worried in his eyes?

.

.

.

Sakura hissed, clutching her bleeding fist. Despite the pain, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great. Now, I'm in debt with them too." Sakura's skin prickled. "I'll just heal myself. It'll be real quick-"

A rough hand seized her shoulder with a grip like steel. Her face was clouded with alarm, emerald orbs widened in fear.

"What do you think you're doing, kunoichi?" A smooth voice hissed from behind. She spun around to face a stoic Uchiha in a fishnet top and black pants.

Her eyes narrowed at him slightly. Anyone would be scared to death by now if they were to face the prodigy, Itachi Uchiha but not her. "None of your concern, Uchiha." The agitated medic nin growled.

She tried to shake herself free but her captor merely stared at her with a death glare. She shot him one of her own.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She demanded, keeping her voice low. Her sparkling emerald eyes glared with burning passion at the Sharingan user. Itachi's blank façade amazed her truly, how can someone like him be so heartless?

"It is a part of my concern." He activated his Sharingan, his voice was a deadly mix of hatred and irritation. "I will not tolerate this, Haruno."

Sakura had become very still, her eyes looking down on the floor and not on Itachi's. Sakura Haruno's fury was rising inside her.

'_How dare he talk to me like this! How dare he! Itachi Uchiha, you will pay for this-'_

But the moment her eyes made contact with his crimson ones, a strange sensation surged through her. His eyes were so empty, so dead- but inside she can see, she can feel his pain, sadness, loneliness. Yes, that was it. Itachi was _lonely_.

Those eyes, those quiet eyes were pulling her closer to him. There was a need for an affectionate touch and hold. She needed to comfort him. Her heart kept telling her to do so.

"Itachi."

Her slender fingers reached to cup his face.

He was aware of the girl in front of him, she was reaching for him. She was touching him. Her touch was soft and calming, he just wanted to close his eyes and forget about everything. Wishing that time would stop, Itachi slowly closed his eyes.

"_Saku-"_

Itachi blinked his eyes. His face suddenly became tensed, he realized that this was their medic. This was Sakura Haruno, his little brother's best friend. There was no way he was going to let her stay close to him and get _hurt_. With a swift movement of his arm, he pushed her hand away from him.

"Haruno." His voice was cold as he spoke.

Her innocent eyes gazed back at him, offering him peace and comfort, love and care, but in less than a second all of them vanished and replaced by hate and anger, also _confusion_.

"Just leave me alone, Uchiha." She croaked, feeling his grip on her loosen.

"Hn." He said in a monosyllable and briskly left the room in a fast motion. "Heal yourself." A soft murmur passed around the room.

"I don't need you to instruct me." She whispered to the empty room, trying to calm her fast heartbeat that just won't stop.

.

::

C A P T U R E D

::

.

Naruto was furious and mad. After he read the note that Sasuke gave Sai, he immediately started making his way to the Hokage tower.

"They better have a good reason for this. Come on, Sai."

The artist kept quiet and followed the blonde from behind. Sai was silent the whole time. They both started walking to Tsunade's office. Both wanting answers. Both having questions to ask. Both wanting to save their team mate.

When they had burst through the door into the Hokage-sama's office, the two men in ANBU uniform had already started to question the annoyed Tsunade.

"What should we _do_-"

"-and the _risks_ we'll take when we look-"

"**BE QUIET!"**

A tall blonde stepped in and stared at them grudgingly. Behind him was the Root member who had one of his fake smiles on his pale face.

"Naruto." Tsunade greeted. "You're just in time." She said giving him a forced smile.

No greeting. No smiles. Just pure anger. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted at the busty blonde who had one of her hands on her head in a thinking posture. "Why didn't you tell us?" He glared at her and continued. "Sakura-chan, she's-"

"Yes," Tsunade snapped at the blonde, gripping her wooden table hard. "I know, Naruto."

Kakashi stood at the corner of the room, nearby a window. He saw birds chirping and flying in the blue sky, it was peaceful yet to him it wasn't. All he wanted to do now was to save his beloved student. He sighed and turned to look at his students.

"The Akatsuki must have her now," the silver haired man began, sinking in his hands into his pockets. There was a feeling of guilt within him, he blamed himself for not keeping a close eye on Sakura. It was his fault.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto frowned. He was surprised how calm Kakashi was acting despite Sakura's disappearance. The Kyuubi vessel tried very hard to control his emotions from being out of control.

"We have to do something. She's in trouble." Naruto looked at Kakashi, his face was serious. "Those Akatsuki bastards might do something weird to her."

Neji stood in front of the Hokage's desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Usually, he would be calm and collected but this time Naruto had noticed the Byakugan user was worried and uncomfortable.

The ANBU hawk grunted and nodded his head, "Naruto's right. Sakura Haruno's too useful to be killed just like that. She has very high chakra control and her strength as well as her medic skills. Surely, the Akatsuki would have considered that thought instead of just killing her."

Sai raised her eyebrow at Neji. Finally, he spoke, "But why would they kidnap Hag then?" Deep inside Sai was nervous and worried about his team mate. Just what had happened to her? Why was she suddenly gone like that and kidnapped by the Akatsuki?

"Akatsuki," Kakashi softly said. "They would use her as bait for the Kyuubi. They know Naruto would go after her."

All eyes landed on Naruto Uzumaki who stood there trembling slightly. When he heard Kakashi said that, there was a pang of pain in his chest. Naruto looked around desperately.

Tsunade's hands intertwined with themselves and were put in front of her on the wooden table. She sighed. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her stomach rise into her throat.

"Tsunade-baachan. We must save her!" She heard Naruto yelling desperately, waiting for someone to agree with him. But none of them did so. There was only silence. "Sakura-chan.. she cared so much for us.." He paused to see their response. "How could you all to do _this_ her?"

Sakura was his best friend, his team mate and he treated her like his own sister. She was the cherry blossom of Konoha, she belonged to them. They would protect her. Of course, she had the worst temper but the biggest heart. She cared for him, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi and _everyone_. But this is how they repay her kindness?

"Naruto." His teacher reached out for him but Naruto backed away from him. He looked upset. His face was clouded with many emotions- hurt, anger, sadness and _betrayal_?

"I'll look for her myself then!" Without waiting for an answer, he flung the door open and left.

**Slam.**

Neji was filled with sympathy for his friend. He knew how disappointed Naruto must be. The ANBU Hawk turned to face Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, what shall be done next?"

The silver haired man waited for her response. He idly tapped his fingers on the window.

Sai forced another one of his fake smiles.

"Kakashi," she spoke urgently, "Gather the entire rookie nine. In my office. **Now!**" She barked and slammed her hand on the table. Thus, the wooden table broke into pieces all scattered around her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." In a quick flash, Kakashi vanished into the thin air.

Tsunade stood up from her chair. The sound of her heels was the only thing in the room Sai could hear other than his own deep breathing.

"You two," she nudged Neji and Sai who both tensed immediately when she looked at them with her demanding eyes. "Go look for the Uchiha brat, drag his ass back into my office. I don't care how you do it. **Go!**" Her gaze was practically burning them into ashes.

"Understood." Both of them sped off to look for the younger Uchiha.

Tsunade felt as though a huge weight was pressing down on her. So much had happened these days. Sakura, her prized apprentice, who had been a lively part of Team 7 and Konoha village was now gone, missing. The worst thing is she was most likely to be in the hands of Akatsuki.

She fought off the images of the pinkette broken, lying on the floor, full of blood and literally begging the Akatsuki not to kill her. It was horrible. Eversince that day Sakura was missing, Tsunade had been having nightmares about her being tortured by them.

"Sakura." She whispered as she walked towards the window. She tried fighting back her tears. "Wait for us. We'll save you. Just hold on, Sakura."

.

::

C A P T U R E D

::

.

"I'll dig your eyeballs out _fishface_!"

"Try it if you can, _midget_."

"Shut up you _piece of fish in a tuna can_!"

"Wow, that's quite a long nickname, _pinky_."

"You-you-_argh_!"

The pinkette shot Kisame a dangerous glare, her cheeks flushing. She was breathing in and out hard. He grinned back at her his protruding sharp teeth showing. What she didn't know was that Kisame enjoyed teasing her, just to see her temper flare up.

"But pinky," he put up his hands in a surrendering manner, again his shameless grin was there on his face. "I was just watching the show!" Sakura swore to herself that she would clean that stupid grin off that blue sharky face one day.

Kisame pointed at the television screen, now showing some chick flick movie. Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes but his attention was still on the movie. Sasori who was sitting beside the blonde bomber just gazed at the screen, idly wondering why Sakura still hasn't punched the living lights out of the perverted shark- _man_.

"I saw your hand on my thigh!" Kisame flashed an innocent look at her. The exasperated look on Sakura's face almost made him laughed out loud. "You were touching me! You _blue pervert_." Her cheeks burned, her hands balled into a fist ready to pound him to pieces of sushi.

"I didn't do anything!" He protested and blinked slyly at Sakura. "I'm innocent, pinky!" Kisame grinned sheepishly at her again. Sakura who was sitting on a two-seat sofa with the blue skinned man was trying very hard to fight off her blush.

Hidan growled menacingly while the others snorted and hissed at Kisame. Kakuzu just merely raised his head up to look at Sakura then his attention was focused back onto reading the Bingo Book.

Sakura was too tired to put up a fight anymore. "Ceh, fine!" She hissed at him and slumped back onto the sofa beside of the bulky man. Her eyebrows arched at him and he shrugged.

The other Akatsuki members were scandalized. Deidara's mouth-mouths were agape. Sasori's eyes went a bit wide then a few seconds later it went back to normal. Hidan was just stunned as if struck by a lightning. Itachi casted a few glances towards to the two but made no comment. Kakuzu was not disturbed by this and continued flipping the pages of the book.

"Bitch! Why didn't you beat him up?" Hidan leaped up from his sit and demanded answers from the pinkette. It seemed like it wasn't only him who was curious, the other members were paying attention as well. "What's wrong with you today?"

He saw Sakura's hostile gaze as she retorted back, "Why?"

Hidan jaw dropped at her. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, bitch?" He continued when Sakura gave no answer. "Did someone spike your drink or food? Oh, _Jashin-sama_, save the bitch!"

Itachi leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes when he felt his lips curved into a satisfied smirk. "Hn."

The Jashinist whirled around. "Keep your shitty mouth shut, Itachi!" He continued barking at the Sharingan user, "Why're you smiling? What the fuck is wrong with _you_? No, what the fuck is wrong with all of you _bitches_?" Clearly, Hidan was just PMSing right now.

Sakura giggled slightly when Hidan turned his back to face her. "There's nothing to be worried about," She flashed him a smile. A very sickening sweet one that made Hidan's heart skipped a beat. All the Akatsuki froze when they saw her smiling, it was so rare. It was a genuine smile.

They said nothing until she finished her sentence, "_Mom_." Hidan almost gasped. Her smile widened with a glint of amusement in her emerald orbs. "I'm fine. In fact I think you're the one who's got a problem, Hidan." Her eyes were practically luminous with pleasure now. "Monthly period perhaps?" She grinned at the perplexed Hidan.

"No wonder your panties are in such a twist."

The albino man almost fell down from shock. His mouth was opened so wide and his eyes were so wide, they could almost fall out from his eye sockets. "Y-you!"

Silence.

Suddenly, Kisame roared in laughter and he nearly fell off the sofa. Deidara clutched his stomach in pain as he laughed with Kisame. Even the others gave a few chuckles.

"Oh God, that would be the joke of the year."

"Oh, _Hidan_!"

Pearls of bubbly laughter filled the room. It was so lightening and soothing, filling the whole living room with a happy aura.

All the eyes of the Akatsuki landed on just one person who was capable of doing that- Sakura. Her mouth was twitched up in such a charming smile, her eyes shined with excitement and she looked lively and contented. For the first time in her whole life, she was actually enjoying her time with the Akatsuki around her. Sakura Haruno was happy.

But at that moment, it was when everything began for her. She just had not realized yet.

Each of the Akatsuki members had made their own perception about the pretty pink haired medic. She was definitely too difficult to resist for their own good. They would have given into her willingly without a fight if she insisted. They would not give her away to anyone.

_She would be theirs to keep and protect._

_Sakura Haruno is an Akatsuki property from now on._

* * *

><p>Hehe , how was that ? Okay or not okay ? Reviews :)<p>

After this, there'll be a lot of of Sakura x Akatsuki fluff ! Which pairing would you want next ?

Oh , and if you're free and are willing to do me a favour please read my new story : **Battements du Mon Coeur.**

It's a Sakura x Multi fanfic :D

THANKS FOR READING !

_xSakurawings_


	6. Part Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters and I never will.

**Note:** Phew, finally it's the weekend. Sometimes, I just wish that schooldays will pass by super quick and yeah, I have my stacks of homework waiting in my room. So, I'll just make this update fast There's gonna be a lot more fluffs in this chapter and the future ones! I'll try my best to update once or twice in a week , hope you'll be patient with me :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

"_I don't have any money. Get lost, stitchface." Sakura growled and kept walking._

_Kakuzu slammed her onto the nearest wall and hovered over her. "Whoever said I was after your money?"_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 5<strong>

"_..Wake up!"_

_Slowly she opened her eyes and found two figures hovering over her. One of them had a concern looking face. Sakura could feel the other one staring at her._

_Her lips felt dried. "S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Eh, Naruto you too? Why're you both here? It's dangerous, get out of here."_

"_What're you talking about? Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go get some ramen!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Teme, I challenge you to a ramen eating contest! I will surely beat your sorry ass this time, dattebayo!"_

"_No, listen to me! You must get out of here! Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"_

"_We will see who's the loser then."_

_Her two team mates were walking away from her and they were not the least bothered to listen to what she said._

"_No..they'll kill you both…"_

_But before she got up to run after them, the two of them vanished into thin air. She was left behind by them._

"_Naruto! Sasuke!"_

_A loud bloody scream rang through her ears. Then, there was a maniac laughter and snickers. _

"NO, DON'T HURT THEM!"

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Swiftly and deadly, her fist made contact with the alarm clock beside her bed with a smash sound. It was eight in the morning. Yes, freaking eight o' clock in the morning, Sakura usually wakes up later than that. Damn alarm clock, _damn_ Akatsuki!

Waking up and finding herself in a bedroom inside of the Akatsuki base was a completely foreign feeling for Sakura. Who wouldn't freak out if they were sleeping inside their enemies' place if they won't suddenly jump in and attack you? But heck, the fifth Hokage's apprentice slept like a baby last night. The pinkette wasn't scared the least if any one of those men came in to take her out, she could use this reason to beat them up with her super strength without getting in trouble with the Akatsuki Leader.

Sakura gave a long yawn and stretched her body like a cat. Before she had the chance to brush her teeth and take a nice warm shower, she was fully awakened to her senses when her door was slammed open by a brutal force. The pinkette jumped slightly at the sudden slam. She was quite surprised the door didn't break into half and if it was damaged, she would hear no end of it from Kakuzu. Whoever this person was, Sakura had to close her eyes and control her calmness.

"Good morning, pink _bitch_."

She opened one eye and caught a glimpse of silver. She frowned to herself and mumbled, "Great. My happy mood is destroyed now."

Hidan was leaning on the side of the wall near to the door with a smug look. He crossed his arms and looked at the half asleep pinkette. "Nice fucking day, isn't it?" Hidan stated his smirk growing wider.

Sakura was about to snap. Her mouth pursued into a thin line, her eyes narrowed at the Jashinist and her head was throbbing like hell. She almost had the urge to say something like 'Are you flirting with me, Hidan?' or 'Put a shirt on Jashin boy' but instead she had a witty comeback.

"Yes, Mom. It's a very nice day indeed." Sakura chirped happy and had a charming smile on that made Hidan slightly surprised. "How's the monthly period thing going?" She found that teasing the albino man was an extremely entertaining thing to do. Sakura just couldn't control herself. It was fun to see him all riled up like that but he couldn't do anything else to her, not that he could.

A hiss sound came from the side of her bed. Sakura inclined her head and saw a very insanely mad looking Hidan. Okay, so maybe teasing Hidan was a bad idea afterall.

'_Shit. I'm going to be blacklisted.'_

'_**Blame yourself, girl. You should have kept your smart ass mouth shut.'**_

'_Ceh, thanks so much for that piece of advice, Inner.'_

'_**Welcome, dear!'**_

Sakura was waiting for him to hit her on the face or something but Hidan did nothing. She nervously looked at him. His violet eyes were almost unreadable and fixed on hers. For a moment there, the medic stopped breathing.

"Wha-"

Her words were cut off abruptly when a pair of soft lips crushed hard onto her own making her almost fall back on her bed. A pair of hands held her shoulders to prevent her from falling. His kiss was demanding yet passionate and his hands grasped on her were a sign of gentleness. Sakura was too startled to even move or react to Hidan's forceful kiss. She could feel his lips moving on hers, it had a weird but nice feeling. Her eyes shut closed as she tried to pry away the thoughts of Hidan actually kissing her now.

'_Don't think of Hidan. Don't think. Don't think.'_

'_**Mmmmm, he tastes sweet for someone who actually loves killing.'**_

It was perfection. Hidan was curious if the pinkette's lips would be soft and sweet as he expected. He didn't give a damn if Sakura wouldn't like it as long as he gets a chance of taste her lips. Hidan innerly smirked when he imagined the pinkette flushed after the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her and gave another small peck on her lips.

Sakura thought she was about to faint from the pressure. Luckily, the heavy weight on her body was released after a while. It didn't occur to her that the Jashinist would pull this stunt on her, it just didn't seem to work for them. But in this case, it did. Even though Hidan would call her names but he took the opportunity to flirt with her once in a while.

"I had always wanted to fucking do that."

He pulled back again to observe her reaction. All Hidan got from Sakura was a blank stare. He noticed that her lips were a bit swollen from the heated kiss and her cheeks tinted pink. His lips curved up slyly.

The pinkette was not utterly confused and disgusted. Everything happened in a flash and she couldn't get it. After her brain fully processed what Hidan did to her, her stony face turned into a scowl. Her confusion evaporated into unadulterated anger.

"_Hidan…you're gonna regret what you did._"

The pink haired medic was going to deliver a painful blow to the foul mouth man whether he wanted or not. She did not care, it was none of her concern as long as her pride was conserved.

Upon noticing Sakura's fury, Hidan gave her a sultry smirk. "Want to do that again, bitch?" He suggested and leaned closer to her face. It happened too fast, the next thing Hidan knew he was landed on the hard and cold wall. He was buried deep into the wall but the albino man kept laughing when he experienced a crack in his ribs. His eyes closed and his face confronted into pleasure. "Do that again."

Any normal ninja would have fainted or died if they were to get inflicted with Sakura's powerful bone-crushing touch. Some say that her punches hurt more than Tsunade's ones, all the shinobi in Konoha had always avoided the pink temptress's wrath. But poor Naruto was always her target but then again the Kyuubi container was one of the strongest ninja and also one of the Sannin's pupil. Sakura wasn't worried about Naruto and her punches.

Hidan was no normal shinobi, he wasn't even human. _"Immortal ass!"_ He was _inhuman_, damn Jashin worshipper! Any Akatsuki member would have easily dodged that blow because they were S-class criminals. Sakura had a feeling that Hidan accepted her punch on purpose. The pinkette had just used a low percentage of her chakra but it was more than enough to send the silver haired man back to the wall.

"Don't come near me, _pervert_. I'll obliterate you if you do." Disgrunted, the pink haired medic left the immortal man in her room. "I'm not healing you, Hidan. Just rot and die." She gritted her teeth and slammed her door, hard.

Much to Sakura's dismay, if she had stayed in the room, she would have heard Hidan's undetainable confession.

"_Sexy_."

Hidan had a broad maniacal grin on his pale face. His interpretation about the pinkette was right. She was definitely 100% different from other females he had come across with. Compared to the other females, Sakura would be a better choice.

Sakura was very much unique in her own ways. Hidan did not miss her repulsive reaction towards him when he planted a kiss on her without any warning. The way her cheeks flushed light pink, her confused yet cute face then her shameful and embarrassment turning into rage and fury, she was blunt in an honest way, her deep green eyes gazed at him innocently – it was just too much for Hidan, he had tried his best not to kiss her the whole day.

"That hot bitch is going to be mine."

He licked his lips. He made himself a promise to be fulfilled. If he had to taste those cherry lips, he would do so all day long.

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"Sasori-danna, un!"

"Did you see me blow the man up just now? Wasn't that just art?"

The red head paid no attention to the blabbering blonde next to him. They both had just finished their simple mission and came back to rest. Sasori wanted some peace and quiet. Deidara was so annoying, the puppeteer tried very hard to put on his calm façade.

"Sasori, I'm talking to you, un." Deidara frowned when his partner ignored him again.

The Akatsuki blonde found it dull hanging out at their base. It was so dreadfully boring, he had nothing to do other than sculpture some clay and disturb his red head partner. Deidara just wanted to have fun and let loose once in a while. He wanted to blow up his clay or something. But if he did that, he would be in trouble with Leader-sama or Kakuzu.

He shrugged uncomfortably. Pein did not scare him but he found his presence intimidating, Deidara had no choice but to follow his orders like a good lap dog. Back to his ranting, why can't he just go out and blast something? That is if the Akatsuki gives him permission to do so!

'_Urgh, I feel like a caged bird in here, un.' _

The blonde kept walking with his red head partner.

"_Deidara."_

"Deidara?"

A sweet voice was calling out his name. It was just so tempting and soothing for him.

"**Deidara!"**

"Huh?" He turned his head and found himself looking into bright emerald orbs. "Sakura, un?" Deidara blinked a few times. He did not even realize that he had already walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to the pinkette. He mentally frowned when he spotted Sasori sitting next to Sakura on the right side. Deidara just didn't like Sasori being close to Sakura, he had no idea why.

The pink haired girl was sitting in between the blonde and the red head. Sakura was not feeling any discomfort despite being sandwiched by two of the Akatsuki members. She just didn't seem to mind for now as she was too concentrated watching the television.

Deidara meekly asked himself why Sakura was acting so carefree around them. Did she forget they were S-class criminals from Akatsuki? "What is it, un?" He directed his attention back to the scowling medic.

He watched Sasori throwing them both a few glances, his hazel eyes narrowed then he looked away from them. Deidara innerly raised his eyebrows. The blond bomber had dismissed his partner's weird behavior when Sakura began to speak.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to check if you're feeling better." She smiled at her patient and leaned back onto the sofa. Her arm accidentally brushed with Sasori's while doing so, but the red head didn't make any objections and his eyes were still glued on the screen which made Sakura even more curious. Was Sasori accepting her presence?

The puppeteer closed his eyes slowly. It lasted for a few seconds but Sakura could not help but stare at him. The red head was her one time enemy and she killed him without any hesitation but now it was different. She could sit there with him for hours and still enjoy his company with her. It was just something that even Sakura couldn't put her finger to. Every time his hazel eyes bored into hers, there was a weird churning feeling in her stomach.

Sasori's shoulders slumped in a relaxed manner and he sighed. Inside her mind, Sakura was giggling at the puppeteer, who would have known even Sasori could relax like this? The pinkette could feel her lips twisting up to a serene smile. Now that the red head was human now, he would have more emotions and feelings to handle. She mildly wondered what Sasori would look like if he was smiling. Surely, he would be dead gorgeous and have girls all over his heels.

The red head had devilishly handsome looks. He always had a lazy looking smirk on his lips and his half lidded eyes along with his messy red hair made him look even more attractive. Even with his cold demeanor, Sakura thought he looked like an angel. Sakura mentally face palmed herself – why do all bad guys have to be good-looking bishies?

Just right after she made that Inner comment, Sasori's eyes snapped open and gazed at hers. He refused to look away from her whether it was done on purpose or not Sakura had no idea. The pinkette's cheeks were burning with fire from the heated gaze by Sasori. Sakura felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of mud.

'_Why does he like to stare at me like that? I feel like a little girl all over again.'_

'_**Not to mention, Sasori-danna loves calling you little girl.'**_

'_Inner! Don't call that puppet Danna. Urgh, it's just so wrong.'_

'_**Oh, my Sasori-dannaaa. That sounds kinky.'**_

He turned back to the screen after a while but he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"_Stupid puppet_." Sakura muttered under her breath. She fidgeted on the sofa. Now, she was starting to feel really weird and uncomfortable. The two Akatsuki artists did not miss the blushing of her cheeks.

"Sakura, you okay, un?" Apparently, Deidara had notice her change in behavior. "You look red." The blonde scooted closer to her and his hand was brushing on hers. "Do you have a fever, un?" There was the evidence of worry in his blue orbs. Deidara was a soft loving guy inside even if he was a maniac suicide bomber on the outside.

'_**So, you're into those goody goody guys?'**_

'_Deidara's not even a good guy, he's an Akatsuki remember? They're murderers.'_

'_**I'd love to see what he can do with those tongues.'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner and gagged. Deidara may be the nicest among the Akatsuki but that doesn't change the fact that he's one of those criminals. No matter what, he's still an enemy to Sakura and her village. She would not let her walls break down in front of them. Either way she'd have to strengthen her defense walls around them.

The aggressive kunoichi froze when a warm hand brushed over her cheeks moving over to her forehead. "Her temperature is very normal. _Too_ normal." A monotone voice came from her right. Sasori had a hint of playfulness in his voice but Sakura thought she just didn't hear that right. Sasori was too cool to do that.

Deidara made eye contact with his red head partner then to Sakura whose face was red like a tomato. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of his head. A playful smirk slid onto his face as he taunted the pinkette, "Oh dear, a sick medic just won't do,un." He felt a flush of excitement when Sakura's face became redder than it was.

The blonde threw Sasori a look and the red head fully understood what he meant. Deidara had a cunning idea. Willingly, the master puppeteer joined in without any hesitation. Even though Deidara was a dumb blonde sometimes, he was his partner and came out with great ideas once in a while.

"What should we do to the little girl then?" He said dully but his hand was still on Sakura's forehead radiating warmth. She could feel his breathe and his warm skin behind her. His arm went lower and now it was around Sakura's neck in a possessive manner.

Deidara snickered, "Let's play doctor with her, un." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His forehead touched hers. His baby blue eyes blinked mischievously at her. "Right, _Sakura-chan?" _He asked seductively.

"Kami-sama.."

Sakura was going airy as she pictured Deidara in a lip-lock with her and Sasori licking her neck. It was too hot and mind-blowing she just couldn't handle it. Any girl trapped in her situation would have fainted with a huge nosebleed. Being sandwiched between a hot blonde and a sexy red head wasn't a daily thing for Sakura Haruno. She was used to guys chasing after her asking her out on dates but they never really dared to touch her. With Akatsuki, it was not the same.

"You both. Stop," said Sakura. There was not much authority in her voice. It sounded like a weak pleading tone and she felt pathetic.

'_**Just shut your mouth and enjoy this, girl!'**_

'_They're my enemies for God sake, Inner. They would kill me!'_

'_**Are they trying to kill you now, moron?'**_

'_Um, no. But still-'_

Sakura inhaled sharply when Sasori buried his head into the crook of her neck. The red head inhale her intoxicating scent of strawberries. His fingers played with her pink hair, twisting them and brushing them behind her ears.

Deidara took her hand and gave her a wink. He slowly kissed it then looked at the flustered pinkette. His hand held hers gently, intertwining their fingers together.

"S-stop it!"

She growled at the two men, her emerald eyes glared daggers at Deidara as she kept fidgeting.

"Sakura, shush. Listen to your doctors, un." The handsome blonde smirked again and tugged another piece of her hair behind her ear.

"_Sakura."_ The way Sasori said her name was so deliciously sexy she could feel her whole body tingling. He made her heart skipped a beat. His husky voice was so-so irresistible. "Is our little medic feeling better now?" Even if her back was facing him, she could feel the red head's arrogant smirk directed at her.

The red head's eyes glinted with some sort of unknown emotion, he felt excited and his heartbeat was irregular. All he wanted to do was just hold this pink haired girl in his arms for now.

"Sorry boys. You can't do anything to keep me still."

She smirked challengingly at the two Akatsuki members. Her reaction startled the two artists but they made no effort to stop their hands. In a quick moment, she performed a few hand signs and disappeared with a 'poof' sound.

"Damn it! Sasori, un!"

"Hmph."

"What happened, un?"

"It was a transportation jutsu, Deidara."

"Sasori-danna! It's your entire fault, un!"

"Silence, you fool."

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"Sakura-chan. Where are you?"

Naruto wandered aimlessly in the Konoha streets. There was a heavy guilt feeling in his gut and he felt horrible. He was lost. Never had he felt this way before.

When he was small, everyone seemed to abandon him for other people. They all thought he was a monster. A terrible being. One who slaughters. He was the Kyuubi container. But after he met a cheerful pink haired girl, everything was revolving around him changed tremendously.

From being alone and lonely, he had gotten himself loyal friends and friendship. From being left behind, he was being flocked by people encouraging him. Some of them even praised and looked up to him. Naruto Uzumaki was Konoha's hero.

It was all because of one person. The only person who pulled him out of his misery.

**Sakura Haruno. **

She was his team mate. She was his best friend. She was like his own sister. She was his savior.

If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have met Sasuke or also known as the Uchiha brat. Despite their arguments, they both had a close brother like relationship. There was also Kakashi-sensei who gave him advice and taught him how to become a great ninja. Sai was also one of them, he would throw insults at Naruto but still they were good friends. There was also the Rookie Nine. They had always given him support and helped him through hard times. He loved them a lot and he would protect them and Konoha against the enemies.

Naruto had only one goal for now. As long as he could find his Sakura, he didn't care if he couldn't be Hokage. Compared to his goal of becoming the sixth Hokage, his pink haired friend was more important.

Naruto stopped in his steps when he found his raven haired team mate standing a few metres away from him.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme?"

"Took you long enough."

"What, teme?"

The younger Uchiha threw an orange backpack at the Kyuubi boy. "I've pack your stuffs. Let's go." Sasuke sling his backpack over him and nodded at the blonde boy.

Naruto had a blank look on his face. After a few seconds, his fox like grin appeared on his face. It was a habit of his when he was really happy. He grinned from ear to ear. "Nice one, teme. I know that I could count on you!"

The Uchiha smirked. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto laughed and ran towards him.

The two shinobis dashed forward to the Konoha gates at high speed with only one aim in their minds: To find and save Sakura Haruno.

.

A silver haired ninja with a mask was standing on top of the roof observing his two students. He had a smile on his face and he shook his head while chuckling.

"After all these while, I still couldn't stop those two from doing what they want."

Beside him, another ninja appeared. He had no emotion on his face but his mouth was pressed onto a thin line. He had black hair and pale skin.

"You're not going to stop dickless and emo?"

"No, Sai. Let them do what they want. Besides, they know how to handle themselves."

"I wish them good luck then." Sai paused and spoke in a softer tone. "I hope Ulgy is okay."

Kakashi turned to look at his student but made no comment about what he said. He then looked up into the blue sky and told himself that his pink haired pupil will be fine. Naruto and Sasuke would bring her back to Konoha safely. Then, Konoha's cherry blossom will be back. Everyone will be happy.

"The Hokage's not going to be happy."

Kakashi winced.

Sai faked a smile at him.

.

"H-Hello?"

The shy Hyuuga heiress walked into the Yamanaka's flower shop graciously. As she searched for her beautiful blonde friend, she took her time admiring the flowers there. There were white lilies, dandelions, sunflowers and others. Hinata loved flowers a lot. Sometimes Naruto would take her for a walk in the park because there were colourful roses there.

"Hinata?"

The raven haired girl gave a tiny yelp when a blonde head popped out from the counter suddenly. "Did I scare you?" Ino stared at the shocked Hinata. The Yamanaka blonde laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I just dropped my hair clip." She grinned at her friend and tucked her shiny blue hair clip back into her blonde ponytail.

"I-Ino-chan." Hinata stuttered as she moved closer to the counter.

Ino brushed her bangs away from her face and nodded, "Yes, Hinata? What's the matter?" She twisted a strand of her blonde locks and smirked. "You have a date with Naruto again? Don't worry, I'll go shopping with you after this." Ino playfully winked at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata blushed furiously. "N-No! It's not about N-Naruto-kun." She shook her head. "It's about Sakura-chan." Her face became serious.

Ino's smile was wiped off from her face as she spoke, "Forehead girl?" She saw Hinata nodding at her. "Well, truthfully saying Hinata. I haven't seen her for days." Her lips turned into a frown. "It's been so long. It's like she's missing." Her sky blue eyes narrowed as she explained to Hinata. "Usually forehead would always drop by. Something must have happened."

Hinata held her hands together tightly. "I-I know Ino-chan. I went over to S-Sakura-chan's apartment today," She paused. "And it was empty. Her door key is still under her mat, untouched." Hinata gazed back at Ino and they both had the same thought.

"Where is she?"

There was a ring on the door and it opened. A lazy looking boy stepped in and muttered, "Troublesome." He walked in with both his hands inside of his pockets. He stopped in his track when he reached the counter. "Good. You're both here. Gather at the Hokage-sama's office. She wants to see us to discuss something _important_." He looked at Ino then at Hinata and sighed, "Now."

Ino raised her eyebrow at her team mate. "Why?"

Hinata directed her gaze at Shikamaru and agreed with her blonde friend. "W-What's wrong, Shikamaru? You look.." She stopped afraid to say the next word. _'Nervous.'_

The ANBU strategist scratched his head and sighed again. Shikamaru Nara had never felt so nervous and worried in his whole life. Unless the matter was concerning about a certain pink haired friend of his. His shoulders slumped over in defeat when he said one name that made the two girls gasped.

"Sakura Haruno."

.

::

{**C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"_Ah-choo!"_

The pinkette sneezed. She had just escaped from the two rapists. Correction, _Akatsuki rapists._ Now, she was making her way to the kitchen. "I'm hungry." Sakura could feel her stomach grumbling.

Sakura was left to ponder in her thoughts. Everything seemed so wrong. She felt like she belonged here in Akatsuki. The fact that they were S-class criminals didn't seem to register to her mind or scare her. Even if she was squished in between two of the Akatsuki members, she didn't mind the least. First, it was Hidan and Kakuzu. Now, it was Sasori and Deidara. She better watch out for the others too.

Maybe it was because Sasori and Deidara reminded her of her two best pals- Sasuke and Naruto. The way they talk and behave even the way they argue sounded exactly like her two boys. Sakura had fell for the false deception inside her head.

Sakura backed herself up onto the wall in the halls. Her pent up emotions were starting to surface again. She closed her eyes and breathed silently. It was failing. She was failing desperately to control herself. All her thoughts were scattered. A flash of her dreams this morning appeared in her eyes.

'_What if they are both looking for me right now?'_

Inhale. Exhale.

'_Where will they be? It's too dangerous. Even for them'_

Her knees gave up on her. She slumped down to the floor with her legs curled up to her chest.

'_Knowing how intelligent Naruto is, he'll probably be nagging Sasuke-kun to go hunt for me.'_

She imagined both of her team mates beating up each other just for that little argument. Sai would be making up rude insults about them while Kakashi-sensei would just rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. She stifled her giggle. "Wait for me, boys."

All Sakura had to do now was heal Itachi's eyes. When that is done, the Akatsuki would set her free. She doubted that Pein would most likely let her off that easily. They were the Akatsuki and with Sakura's experiences in ANBU with these criminals, they were not only evil but also cunning and sly. Despite being the evil organization Akatsuki was, Sakura had the strangest feeling that they weren't that bad compared to other missing nins.

'_They will use me for their own benefits. Naruto will be caught in this trap. And worse, Sasuke might be killed by Itachi.'_

She gave a low growl and swung her fist to the wall.

**CRACK.**

The wall where her first made contact with was dented even without her use of chakra to do so.

"You're quite fascinating, _kunoichi_."

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at people?"

There was no response. She knew that someone had been following her but since he didn't do anything she just ignored his presence and hope that he'll go away. But sadly, he didn't. The stitched man had been hiding in the shadows and stalking at her for the whole 5 minutes.

"Stalker much?"

The pink haired medic was very good in sensing her opponent's chakra. No matter how hard they try to hide their chakra signature from her, it just wouldn't work. This one's chakra was the same one whom she'd met in the forest.

"Kakuzu. How long are you planning to stand there?" She rolled her eyes haughtily.

He walked out from the shadows and appeared in the light. There was a flash and he was right in front of Sakura who looked unentertained.

"You love to talk don't you?" He stared down at her like a predator. Kakuzu noticed that the pinkette was very messy looking right now. As if she had just woken up from bed. She was only clad in an oversized shirt and short black pants that clung around her hips tightly. Sakura looked infuriated and stared back at him.

"Hm."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in question when the tall man kept staring at her. Then, she looked down at her attire and blushed. Her hands moved to cover her body as she glared at Kakuzu.

"Stop staring!"

Kakuzu's eyes were boring down at hers. He said in a commanding tone.

"The Leader wants to see you. There's a private matter to be discussed, Haruno."

* * *

><p>Review please :D<p>

How was that ? Did you like it ? I hope you did . This chapter's a bit longer than the usual ones .

There'll be more of other Sakura pairings in the next chapter . **MadaSaku/TobiSaku** coming soon .

Vote for which pairing to come in the future chapters !

_xSakurawings_


	7. Part Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I never will.

**A/N:** It's the weekend and I finally get to update. And also thank you for those wonderful reviews, I was motivated to write more and more. Here's Part 6 with more Sakura x Akatsuki moments! This chapter is dedicated for those who wanted Tobi/Madara to make his appearance. Your wish is granted. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_She stared at him blankly before blinking and said, "Why me?"_

"_Tell me, medic." Pein murmured while glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Have you ever noticed how unique you are?"_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 6<strong>

**Creak. **

**Slam.**

Sakura ignored the piercing stare from the Akatsuki Leader. She just didn't want another male's attention. She took a couple of steps towards him but still hesitant. How can it be so dark even if the sun had risen? Ignoring her question, she moved. Swaying her hips from left to right, she made her way to the unoccupied chair beside the Rinnengan user.

She hopped onto the chair and groaned, brushing her pink hair. "_God_, I feel awful." Still feeling Pein's awkward stare on her, Sakura cleared her throat. "I believe you wanted to _talk_?" She turned to face him, her face completely serious.

The auburn haired leader stated plainly, "You will heal Itachi's eyes starting from today after he returns from his mission. I expect you to heal him straight away." The authoritive voice he held was something like I-am-God-you-human-listen-to-me.

Pein observed the half-awakened medic nin. Even if her hair was all messy and her clothes weren't that appropriate, he didn't mind that. In fact, he liked it. She was considered pretty compared to other kunoichis out there. Sure, she didn't have a voluptuous body like her mentor but her slender, curvy body and toned muscles made up for that.

A weird sensation washed over him like waves. Every time he laid eyes on this certain pinkette, he had the sudden urge to protect her. Sakura looked so fragile and brittle like she would break if someone touched her. His conscience was telling him to save her. Protect her. Teach her. Touch her. Heal her.

"Pein." Immediately, he snapped out of his thoughts, straightened himself and his gaze landed back to the owner of the melodious voice. Pein had the sullen look on his face again. He focused his attention back to the pink haired medic.

"Speak, _Medic_."

"I will have to run a short medical test on Uchiha before attempting to heal his eyes." She spoke with wisdom and dignity being the medic nin she was. "It will be a foolish idea if I just send healing chakra into his eyes without finding the cause of his problem." Her voice was cold like she expected it would be. "The eyes are the most important part of the body for a ninja. We have to be extra careful when handling this."

The way she spoke made Pein looked at her with a little awe and admiration. Sakura was full of temper and easily agitated during her first meeting with the Akatsuki. But now, it was different. She was opening up to them little by little and she hasn't notice that.

Here she was, the talented medic nin who will heal and help his men when they need her. He nodded with approval and gestured her to continue.

Feeling her pride gaining, she continued, "From my own experience with the Copy Nin Kakashi, he too had overused his Sharingan. I've tried to heal him back then. When I was at Konoha, I've run some tests with him and found out that he put too much stress on his eyes. The nerves in the eyes are-"

The Leader cut in abruptly, "How long will the healing take?"

Sakura glared at him for his rudeness. "It will take at least a month." She looked at his piercings on his nose bridge then on his chin. "That is if Uchiha doesn't use his Sharingan for a _month_."

Pein looked right at her, no coldness at all, nothing. Just those grey ringed eyes staring at her with unknown emotion. "Then, it is decided." He said smoothly. "You shall stay for a month."

"No." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. Her mind was racing again. One month staying here with the Akatsuki was just too much. The Leaf would be hunting for her if that happens. What will they think? Her friends would be devastated especially her blonde friend, Naruto. "I'm still thinking about it."

The tall and handsome Akatsuki Leader got up out of his chair and stalked the space around the pinkette. "I am the one in charge here, medic." He spoke menacingly. "You don't get a choice." Pein pressed on, grabbing her chin in one hand. "You are staying here." Looking annoyed that _his_ medic, the Akatsuki's medic wasn't that terrified, he added. "Or else you shall watch the destruction of Konoha."

She hissed from her clenched teeth. Quicker than any normal ninja, Sakura's chakra enhanced fist raised forward to punch Pein in the face. Yes, his pierced face. If Pein wasn't an S-class criminal, his eyes couldn't even track one of her hands shot out and aimed for his face. The pinkette had never failed to surprise him with her aggressive personality.

Without breaking a sweat, he easily grasped her wrist and instantly pulled her closer to him. "It is a part of our deal." He said his voice dangerously low. "_You_ are involved in this."

Sakura huffed, her mouth twisting in distaste. "Of course I'm involved, _Pein-sama_." She scoffed. She was wondering why Pein hadn't moved or spoke.

The auburn haired man still held her wrist, looking down in her emerald eyes. For a second there, Sakura saw a flash of softness in his eyes as if he was looking at his object of affection. It just lasted for a few seconds before his ringed eyes went cold again.

"Enough." He looked grim. "You will stay here for a month to end our bargain."

To compensate for the mad feeling that things were still spinning beyond her control, Sakura took refuge behind her temper. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She spat out.

She felt him released her wrist. Thank god, because her fingers were starting to get numb from the sensation. The pink haired girl was not at all intimidated by his presence or his powerful chakra. How can Pein be so unemotional? Does he even care for others? Did he _love_ someone before this?

"Leave." He turned his back on her without sparing another glance at her. He appeared back on his seat and continued his work, as if paperwork was the most interesting thing to do right now.

"He thinks he's God and all. Crazy nutball." Sakura muttered, flipping her pink bangs away from her face and slowly getting up from the seat. She was still muttering strings of curses at the pierced man and he still ignored her.

"Medic, do you need me to carry you out?" He was still signing those damn papers without looking up at her. Damn him, damn Pein. If he wasn't the Akatsuki Leader, Sakura would have slammed him into the nearest wall.

She listened to his instruction obediently but nonetheless reached the door, opened and thrown it shut to hard until the hinges came off.

'_Take that pal. You can't keep me here.' _

The pinkette shook her head and smiled. "You can't force me."

The pierced Leader looked annoyed and pleased at the same time. He stretched his arms behind his head. Hardly even to himself, but he had to admit that in her own way, her hair was as interesting as his. Both had bright and freakishly contrasting hues. Green eyes-again, no just green. It was bright emerald with luminous sparks that seem too shiny for him. Pein wondered why beautiful women never knew they were beautiful.

When they were debating about the deal, he was too caught up with it and didn't bother to look away from her eyes. Immediately, he got lost in those two pools of innocence. He almost wanted to grab her face with both his hands and kiss her passionately right there and then. But no, Pein was a man with self-control.

He groaned, rubbing his temples as if he was getting a headache. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, Sakura."

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"Kiba!"

The dog lover turned around just in time to be face to face with a scowling Ino Yamanaka.

"Where have you been? Dog feeding? Dog _pooping_?" Ino growled at him. After her team mate had barged into her flower shop and told her about the Hokage-sama's urgent meeting, she dashed out to look for the other Rookie 9 leaving Hinata and Shikamaru to look for the others. "Do you know how long I've been searching for you?" The Yamanaka girl gritted her teeth at him.

Kiba and Akamaru exchanged glances. "Um," he began and rubbed his neck. "Sorry?" He tipped her a wink trying to charm her with his good looks. "So, babe," He leaned in closer to Ino who looked half disgusted and annoyed. "What's the special occasion?"

Ino did a mental eye roll at the Inuzuka heir. Before she had a chance to whack Kiba's foolish attempt to court her, a calm looking Shino appeared.

"Ino. Kiba." He greeted politely under his hood. There was a line of bugs near his feet.

Ino winced at the thought of the bugs following him around, everywhere. She hated bugs and bugs and Shino for loving bugs. But that wasn't the most important thing right now, where is her forehead-girl?

"You two, head over to Hokage-sama's office right now. I'm gathering all of Rookie 9 now."

Kiba's big eyes widened. He knew that Tsunade wouldn't see all the Rookie 9 unless it was something urgent. Something very bad must have happened. His animal instincts told him that he wouldn't like what he'll be hearing later.

Shino showed no response for he had already known about the disappearance of the pink haired kunoichi. He was sent by Tsunade-sama to keep an eye on Sakura during her solo mission at the Fire Country. But sadly, when Shino reached there the pinkette was nowhere to be found. He had searched high and low for her. Besides, who else had pink hair like Sakura?

"Forehead, she's missing."

Only Akamaru's barks reached their ears.

.

Team Gai were training somewhere near the woods. They had been at it for 1 hour or so, now they were taking a short break. The brunette was sharpening her kunai while the bowl cut haired boy was pondering in circles.

"TenTen!"

She groaned, "What is it, Lee?"

His eyebrows wiggled at the weapon expert. "My dear youthful team mate, I have a bad feeling about something."

She blinked and continued sharpening her kunai, "What's wrong?" She was hardly interested in what her team mate wanted to express. After all, this was Lee!

"My youthful heart tells me that something is not right!"

"What're you gonna do about that?"

There was a twinkle in Lee's eyes that made Tenten groaned. She regretted asking him that question.

"I know what to do! My youthful team mate, let us run another one thousand miles!" Lee chirped and stroked a youthful pose. His teeth shone so brightly it was starting to hurt her eyes.

A timid Hinata jumped out from the trees and landed gracefully on the ground. Her eyes flashed with concern. "L-Lee-san! TenTen! I-I'm so glad I found you both!" She stuttered. "Please gather at the H-Hokage-sama's office now. Hokage-sama's order. It's u-urgent!"

Lee replied cheerfully, "We will follow the Hokage-sama's orders, Hinata-san! Do not worry."

Tenten was very grateful to Hinata. She would have to take her out for shopping one day and treat her lunch.

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"This is so much better."

She threw the oversized shirt and short pants aside. Sakura was feeling comfortable in her normal clothes now. She was wearing her red vest and her medic skirt with her black knee-length boots. It made her feel like herself and not someone else.

She brushed her hair softly with a comb while examining her outfit. Hopefully, this wouldn't attract much attention. The pinkette had to be more alert from now on if she didn't want to get molested or rape in the base. With her enormous power, she could easily protect herself from those hormonal driven Akatsuki men, but then again-

**Knock. Knock.**

"Who is it?"

Sakura was poking through the large empty hallway and trying not to show her anxiety when there was no one there.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

No reply.

She frowned as she closed the door. Just when she was heading over to her closet, another knocking sound was on her door. She brushed it away thinking it was a prank from Hidan or Deidara. But instead the knocking became louder and louder. Sakura cursed again and again.

"I'm coming! Damn it!"

The furious pinkette stomped her way to the door. Much to her surprise, there was no one there, again. This was so wrong. She silently closed her door.

'_Hey Inner, is this place haunted?'_

'_**If you don't count Hidan as a ghost, then the answer is no.'**_

'_But the door! There's no one there.'_

Sakura shivered and hugged herself tightly. She couldn't sense anyone chakra behind the door. There was no sound, no footsteps. There was no breathing sound behind the door. She was starting to freak out.

'_**Nah, I think it's a prank. I assure you. Count to 5 then open that damn door.'**_

'_Fine, Inner.'_

The pink haired girl backed herself to the wall next to the door and started the countdown.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

**Knock. Kno-**

**Slam. Bang.**

"Hah! I got you now!" She looked up at the culprit. "You-" Sakura gulped.

There stood another mysterious Akatsuki member whose name she didn't know or she had never seen him before. He was well over six feet, with messy short black hair and was wearing an orange mask with a swirling pattern on it. His shoulders were quite lean and he was taller than her, staring down at her.

Sakura was stunned. She was shocked. And scared. Not because of his weird mask. Because of the horrifying chakra this guy was emitting. Compared to Pein's chakra, this unknown person's chakra was way more-more- "_Evil_."

'_**Guys with masks always turn me on.'**_

'_Shut your hole, Inner.'_

'_**You're no fun you know that?'**_

'_So I've been told.'_

The orange mask boy tilted his head at her. Sakura mumbled to herself and looked down on her feet. This was too embarrassing! She was completely making a fool out of herself. Either she would just go back into her room and slam the door or push this moron out of her way. Sakura decided to stick with option C- stay there and act cool.

"You look so cute! Tobi loves cute girls! Won't you say you love Tobi too?" Sakura was suddenly enveloped into a bone-crushing hug by this 'Tobi' guy. "Tobi is a good boy! What is cute girls' name?"

Oh, the humanity! Sakura's face was one of those what-the-hell look. She was going to get fucking rape if this continues! All of them were going to rape her!

He was cuddling her like some sort of fluffy teddy bear. "Oh! Oh! Tobi knows cute girl's name!" He pressed his face on her left cheek and rubbed them together. "Don't tell Tobi yet! Let Tobi guess, hmmm." The 'Tobi' guy kept snuggling her closer and closer until she could feel his body warmth.

"_Shit_." She muttered, trying to hide her blush. "Tobi-" She was cut off by him and his cheerful and girly voice. Did he just touch her bottom part? Oh no, he didn't.

"Cute girl, don't say it! Tobi is thinking!"

Sakura was going to elbow his ribs hard but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. This 'Tobi' sounded so young as if he was a little kid. Did he have some mental issues? She was unsure if Pein had really accepted this 'Tobi' into the Akatsuki organization. But then again, the Akatsuki were all crazy. Pein must have been out of his mind when he accepted this guy.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi-"

"Shut up, Tobi-_kun_." Sakura said calmly with a fake smile on her face. Thank god, she learned this from Sai. It was quite handy sometimes. Her smile had a hidden message in it, more like I-am-going-to-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-shut-up.

"Cute girl knows Tobi's name! Tobi is so happy!" He beamed and hugged her tighter.

Even without looking into the mirror, Sakura knew her eye was twitching now. Of course she knew his _fucking_ name, he had been saying it in every sentence he said. This Tobi guy was definitely a dimwit or a smarty-pants. Her instincts told her not to stay so close with this moron. Surely, this Tobi had something up his sleeve that she didn't know.

"Yes, I know your name. So, get lost." She said coldly but her smile was still there. She stood there for a few seconds waiting for him to run away or leave but sadly he didn't. Snarling, Sakura turned around and stomped away from Tobi. Clearly, this man wasn't going to leave her alone yet.

"Cute girl, wait! Don't leave Tobi alone!" He chased after her like a little kid.

Sakura mentally groaned and smacked herself.

'_Today is going to be a long day.'_

"Tobi still doesn't know cute girl's name!"

'_Oh God.'_

_._

Itachi slid off his Akatsuki cloak and stripped out of his pants and fishnet. He stepped into the warm water and sank himself in. It was so relaxing. Peaceful. Serenity. He just wanted to stay there forever. The hot water felt incredibly good and enjoyable.

He had just finished a simple mission his Leader assigned for him. Gone and done. After this, he would have to find that pink haired medic to heal his eyes. He closed his eyes and rested in paradise. He sank lower into the warmness.

"_Itachi."_

He ignored the soft and distant voice.

"_Itachi."_

The voice became clearer. It had a gentle coaxing tone.

"Itachi-_kun_."

He opened his eyes and immediately his body stiffened at the sight. Opposite of him inside the bathtub was a girl with wet pink hair, bright emerald green eyes and creamy porcelain skin. Her emerald eyes blinked mischievously at him. She looked too seductive. Her soft giggles filled the air and rang in his ears like bells.

"Come here."

She gestured with her finger playfully. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were full and rosy. She winked at him.

Itachi mentally gulped.

"Itachi-kun!" She pouted.

He just didn't know what to do with this sexy pinkette. He was telling himself not to fall for this trick. It must be some sort of genjutsu. Itachi breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. Actually if it was a genjutsu, the Uchiha prodigy could have easily dispelled it with a simple _kai_ but he didn't.

He let his crimson eyes wandered around her body. Only the top part of her body was visible until her neck, somewhere lower. The rest of her body was hidden underneath the hot water.

She giggled again, surprising him with the lightness in it. How can someone like her be so innocent even in this situation?

The Sakura-look-alike reached him in half a second, seized both of his hands and leaned towards him. She was gazing down at him intensely with her emerald gaze. Her chest was completely naked in front of him but he wasn't focusing on that or someplace even lower much.

"Itachi."

Her angelic voice was very pleasing to hear especially when she was saying his name. Itachi abruptly squeezed her around the waist.

"Say my name again, Sakura." He rested his head against her shoulder. He would do anything just to listen to her sweet voice calling out for him again and again. It was an obsession and he didn't seem to mind that.

"_Itachi_."

He was brought back to the real world again. The older Uchiha had dozed off in the middle of his bath since he was lacking sleep. But who would have thought Itachi Uchiha was such a pervert?

He groaned and grabbed his towel. Itachi was not pleased with his wet dream starring a certain pink haired medic.

.

"Tobi, stop following me."

"Cute girl, Tobi still doesn't know your name!"

Sakura hissed and wanted to bury him into the ground. "Sakura." She sighed. It felt weird to say her own name. "My name is Sakura." She stared at him and waited for a response but Tobi just kept quiet. "Tobi?" She squinted at him.

'_Oh, sure. Nice. Does Sakura sound that bad?'_

'_**Well, at least that shuts him up.'**_

'_Glad you agree, Inner.'_

'_**Of course. He was darn annoying.'**_

'_I thought you had a fetish for guys with masks?'_

'_**Not annoying little boys with orange masks.' **_

"_Sakura_." A husky masculine voice said her name, making her shiver in excitement. "Such a suitable name." He chuckled slightly, an easy deep sound that made her stomach churned with need.

It took her a few seconds to realize that it was coming from Tobi. Her eyes narrowed at him. She knew that something wasn't right about this 'Tobi' guy. He was no good boy.

"You're cute." The voice spoke from behind her. Sakura gasped when she felt a pair of hands hooked around her waist. She didn't even notice the orange masked man appearing behind her. He was fast, too fast. She felt that sinister chakra again.

She could hear soft chuckles coming from him but she couldn't do anything. It was like as if her body had lost all control. She couldn't even speak or move. Was it fear? A line of sweat rolled from her face. Sakura's heartbeat was beating faster and faster.

The masked man bent his body over her and whispered huskily, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, _Sakura_."

The pinkette blinked her eyes. The voice was gone and so was Tobi. "What the hell?" She asked, moderately horrified. One moment he was Tobi the good boy, the next moment he became all badass. Okay, so the Akatsuki weren't normal like any ordinary ninjas. Her thoughts, chaotic enough this few days, were whirling.

"I need some fresh air. I'm getting out of this hell hole."

The thoughts of her friends coming to save her only to get hurt or killed by Akatsuki flooded her head. Their carcasses lay on the ground, all bloodied and battered. The Akatsuki were grinning sadistically. It was a nightmare. She hoped it won't happen in real life. Sakura shut her eyes but the awful images wouldn't disappear.

.

"Fishie."

"Shortie."

"Salmon fish."

"What's up midget?"

"I'm going out for a walk, tuna can."

The two enjoyed calling each other nicknames. It was a habit of theirs. Since Kisame didn't mind, Sakura just kept calling him funny names. In return, he would call her weird names too. Sometimes, they would flirt shamelessly with each other too. Kisame didn't mind that too or Sakura should say, he was enjoying it.

Sakura liked Kisame a lot. He was nicer compared to the others and much friendlier. She could just be herself whenever he was with her. Somehow, his presence made her feel secure. Like someone will be there to lend her a hand and protect her.

Kisame was also a very patient shinobi. Even when Hidan hurled rude insults at him, he would brush it aside as if it was nothing important. The blue skinned man was also one of those funny guys who loved to hang out, drink sake and crack a few jokes.

Despite being in an evil criminal organization, Kisame was a good guy from Sakura's point of view. He didn't take things too seriously like Pein or Itachi – something that Sakura greatly admired. Hold on, admire? No way in hell.

Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Hello, pinky? Anyone there? Earth to pinky!" There was Kisame, tall and bulky and blue, waving his hand right in front of her face. "Finally, you're back." He grinned, revealing rows of sharp white teeth.

Sakura smirked. "Missed me, fishface? _Har har_." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the blue man.

"I know you miss me more." Kisame gave her a wink. "Don't deny it, shrimp." He said warmly.

"Great." Oh Lord, he was just a few inches away from her. His rock-hard abs was glorious, gorgeous, amazing- Shut up! And he was shirtless.

Sakura poked him and eyed him curiously. "Wow." She gasped. "It's really hard." She poked again and again.

Clearly, the pinkette had no idea what those words meant in another way around. Kisame grinned down at her. The way she was admiring his abs made his pride swelled within him. His grin faded away when he felt a sharp jab of pain. "Ouch!"

Oops, she had accidentally inserted some of her chakra through her finger.

Kisame eyed her with thinly veiled suspicion. She may look innocent and cute and all, but holy hell, she's strong! A part of his mind told him that she could break his bones with just a flick of her finger. And Kisame loved strong kunoichis especially pink haired ones with a feisty attitude.

"Sorry!" She chirped and walked pass him. "You coming, fishie?" Sakura turned, an eyebrow quirked up at him.

Kisame stood there uncertain for a while. He had just known her for a few days and he felt like they've known each other for years. Just in a few days, Sakura had become something precious to him. "No doubt, pinky." He smirked and followed her. "But don't try anything funny."

Sakura couldn't control herself but grinned back at him. "Was that a challenge, fish face?"

"Unless you want to be eaten by sharks, midget."

"Stop looking at my ass, pervert! I can win against you and your sword anytime!" She sniffed and winced. "You stink!"

Kisame blinked at her. Then, he chuckled. "You smell good, too." Without any warning, he planted a kiss on her forehead, making her blush like a red tomato. He pulled back and smiled softly at her. His smile was so genuine and soft it made Sakura's legs weak and threatened to fall down onto the ground. Then, the blue skinned man grinned at her and walked ahead.

Sakura's mouth was hung open. Her fingers lingered on her forehead, the place where Kisame pecked her. "This is _not_ good." She whispered to herself. In less than a week, she found herself growing closer to the Akatsuki members. Her head told her to say no but her heart kept urging her to go on. This was just so confusing. Sakura sighed, she would have to sit down and think about this later.

"Pinky, hurry up! I'm giving you only ten minutes then we're coming back! If not Leader will be pissed off."

"Yeah! Yeah! Keep your fish gills on your face!"

* * *

><p>Oh yeah , Sakura's finally falling for the Akatsuki ! Which <strong>pairing<strong> in the next chapter ?

Yes , Tobi is an Akatsuki member but he doesn't make his appearance together with the other members .

You can say he's more like a secret member okay . Any questions ? Feel free to **PM** me :)

Reviews are welcome !

_xSakurawings_


	8. Part Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**A/N:** I updated as fast as I can! So busy with school activies. Hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_She startled, looking up at the bi-polar man. "Did you just lick me?"_

"_Just a little taste wouldn't hurt." Zetsu smirked, burying his face into her neck. _

SakuraWings © 2011

* * *

><p><strong>PART 7<strong>

Love. Care. Friendship. Hope.

He wasn't used to it at all when he came back to Konoha after seeking Orochimaru. He didn't mind. After all, when he had left Konoha in order to become stronger, he decided to discard all those foolish and weak emotions. Love is for the weak. Care is for the useless ones. Friendship is for those weaklings who needed people to support them. Hope is for those who are scared and simply want to feel better.

It was pathetic. He didn't need those feelings. Those were only for weaklings.

He was used to it.

Sasuke Uchiha dreaded for power more than anything. His training with the snake sannin was well worth it. He didn't think twice of what his consequences would be for leaving and betraying his village, his comrades, his friends, his _team mates_, Team Seven. As long as it was for his own benefit, he would gladly do anything to achieve his goal.

Why was he seeking more power?

_Revenge_. The younger Uchiha had been plotting his sweet revenge on his older brother ever since the Uchiha massacre. His beloved brother had murdered the whole Uchiha clan without claiming any rightful reason and vanished into thin air one fateful night. He didn't spare any lives including the poor innocent women and children, he slaughtered them _all_. The only one he had refrain killing was his baby brother, Sasuke.

"_You're still too weak, little brother."_

Those were the last words he left for Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha. His one and only brother. The one he had once admired and loved. It was funny how his brotherly love for Itachi could so easily be evaporated and turned into hate and despise. Rage and anger. Betrayal and hurt. So many emotions.

He was so controlled by his need for revenge. His whole life had turned upside down. Sasuke became one of Orochimaru's faithful and loyal subornate, something that he had detested the most- following orders from another person. Being a dog.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red when a sudden memory came flooded into his mind. During his simple mission given by the snake sannin, he had bumped into his ex-team mates somewhere in the deep forest.

.

-Flashback-

.

_The three of his ex-team mates froze when they saw him. It was quite unexpected that they would have run into each other in this situation. But then again, this was fate and Sasuke knew that the Kyuubi boy would not let this chance escape from him. He was Naruto for god sake._

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_From the corner of his eyes, he could see his pink haired team mate. The one who had always chased after him, begging him to let her follow. A typical fangirl. Annoying._

_Sasuke asked gruffly, his hands reaching for his sword. "What do you want?"_

"_Teme, come back to Konoha with us! You're not thinking over this thing properly!"_

_A silver haired man took another step forward with his hands clenched. "Sasuke, listen to Naruto. He's right." His ex-sensei voiced out._

"_Hn." The raven haired boy huffed and turned around, ready to leave them. He didn't care about them anymore. They had nothing to do with him. He shouldn't care for them anymore. "Leave me alone." He said coldly and began to walk away from them._

_In just a few milliseconds, a flash of pink appeared in his eyes and he was slammed against the nearest tree trunk. He faulted at the sudden strength of his attacker and felt himself lose balance. The tree he slammed into shuddered, the leaves fell from its branches. The Uchiha didn't miss the slight jab of pain in his ribs but his face didn't change._

"_Bastard." His attacker said, growled. "You're coming with us. Back home." The female voice stated with laced irritation._

_Sasuke cursed as he tilted his head up to see his attacker. Damn strong hands! He paused, his eyes narrowed as he made out his attacker's distinct features. Pink hair, large emerald eyes and a quite a wide forehead. Immediately, realization hit Sasuke._

"_Sakura."_

_The female flinched slightly at his monotonous voice. Her emerald eyes seemed to darken and Sasuke's ones too did the same. For a long moment, both of them stayed there glaring heatly at each other._

_The accusing glare fell off Sakura's face instantly. Her eyes softened again at him. "Sasuke-kun." She said, lower than a whisper. "Please, come home." The tension was fading away slowly._

_Without even dwelling on her question, the impassive Uchiha answered, "No." Her eyes was drawing him deeper and deeper into her, he avoided looking at her face. It was like strings pulling him closer to her and he just couldn't control himself. He wanted to give in. But that was something Sasuke would never do._

"_Ah." Sakura stared down at her team mate. A bold smirk slid onto her face. "I wasn't begging you to, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette was wandering whether to laugh or not. "You see, I've just injected a sleeping potion into you." She released her hold of him, letting him fall limply onto the ground._

"_Shit." Sasuke cursed as he dropped onto the ground. He frowned. This was not happening! But his senses were failing him already, it was too late. A part of him wanted to run, escape this but another part of him felt relieved and ready to accept the fact that he was going home._

_The last thing he remembered was the sight of a pleased-looking Sakura, an amused Kakashi and a very happy Naruto. _

"_-I owe Tsunade-shissou for this one."_

"_-finally did it, Sakura-chan! Aren't you happy-"_

"_-carry Sasuke. Meanwhile, you two kids calm down-"_

"_I'll do it-"_

"_-he's damn heavy!"_

_His eyes closed. Darkness. Silence. Peace._

.

-End of Flashback-

.

And here he was, back at Konoha. Sasuke was no longer a missing-nin. He gained the respect of the elders and villagers back easily with the help of his friends especially Naruto and Sakura. Since he did nothing to endanger Konoha, his punishment was merely to be kept under the watch of the ANBU for a few months. Despite his return, his hate and need for revenge towards Itachi had always haunted him.

Finally, after 2 months, he was used to his normal life in Konoha again. Sasuke noticed that his comrades had changed too in a few ways almost exactly like him. They had become stronger and closer. Somehow, they had a bond that linked to each other which enable them to understand each other very well.

One thing that the younger Uchiha didn't missed out was Sakura's infatuation with him. Reaching a mature 17 year old, Sakura Haruno had changed herself from head to toe. Taken aback, Sasuke tried to brush off the weird feeling he was getting in his chest. There was this one time when he heard Sakura's conversation with the Yamanaka girl insisting that Sasuke was just her team mate.

Truthfully, the Uchiha didn't mind. He was grateful enough to have his two best friends by his side. There was also another addition to Team Seven, an ANBU root guy. He and Sai got along pretty well and they both shared a silent companionship. Sasuke let his thoughts wandered around his head.

Konoha. Sakura. Naruto. Kakashi. His family. Revenge. Itachi.

"**SASUKE TEME!" **

A loud booming voice yelled next to him, making him winced. "Snap out of your thoughts already!"

The younger Uchiha jolted awake from his thoughts and frowned, annoyed. "Hn." He observed their surroundings, still in the forest. Still jumping from branch to branch. "What, dobe?"

There was a moment of silence.

Sasuke smirked. "Tired? Need a break?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he rebutted. "Har har, very funny." He rolled his blue eyes at his team mate. "Where're we heading to, teme?" Despite his weariness, he gave his biggest grin at Sasuke. Deep inside, he was slowly dying thinking about Sakura. Was she still alive? He hoped she was.

Being the cold bastard he was, Sasuke merely 'Hn'ed at Naruto and sped up his pace. Then, the younger Uchiha suddenly leaped down from the branch and landed on the solid ground with a thud sound.

"Huh?" Naruto shrugged uncomfortably but still he followed his friend. He was just too distracted to care right now. He just wanted to find their pink haired team mate. Instead, he saw was Sasuke activating his Sharingan, spinning wildly. The Kyuubi boy threw another glance at his friend, confused. "Teme, what's going-"

"Be quiet, dobe." The grip on the katana tightened. "Someone's approaching." Sasuke could sense a fearsome chakra heading at him, right at them. Someone very familiar, he had felt this presence of chakra somewhere before this. If his guess was correct, this was one of the Akatsuki.

"Who is it? Teme! Who?"

Both of the boys suddenly stopped. Whipping their head behind them, a sinister shadow appeared from behind the trees.

"Show yourself!" Naruto demanded while Sasuke stood there unmoving, eyes fixed on the unknown figure.

"Not bad. It's very rare for anyone to trace me. **Too bad, I'm going to eat you**."

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"Hey, shrimp."

She sighed impatiently, still gazing at the clouds. "Just five more minutes?" Turning her face a bit, she faced the blue skinned man who was lying next to her on the soft grass. Sakura could feel the breezy wind blowing her pink locks. It was so refreshing, so alive.

Not wanting to rile her up again, Kisame grunted a reply. "_Fine_. Just five, pinky." He threw his hands on top of his head and took a deep inhalation. Pein was going to kill him for this. He imagined a vision of the Leader, arms crossed and eyes narrowed to kill.

Kisame rolled to the other side where Sakura was lying and gave her a shark grin. "What's on your mind, pinky?" He was really curious about what the pinkette was thinking about. She looked so serene. As if there were no troubles on her mind. He noticed that she was pouting slightly, reminiscing one of her memories.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and faced him. "_Things_." She blinked and grinned. Sakura knew she shouldn't act so friendly around an S-class criminal but she couldn't help it. She gave a small laugh when Kisame raised an eyebrow at her.

Her laughter rang in his ears like a soft melody, he wished that she would laugh more in his presence. "What _things_?" He asked with an amused look. His gaze travelled around the pinkette once again. He stared at her, taking in her flawless porcelain skin, long lashed eyes and rosy pouted lips. Kisame blinked at her, snapping out of his daze. "Care to tell me?"

She eyed him happily, glad that someone was interested to know what she was thinking. "I just remember there was this one time when I tried setting up both of my best friends on a date." The pinkette kicked her legs in the air playfully earning a smirk from the shark man. "It was a complete failure." A frown appeared on his face. "I feel bad." She glanced at him, the frown gone replacing it with a full cheeky smile. "Not really."

Kisame listened intently. He liked the sound of her voice. Very energetic and sweet at the same time. "You're just mean, pinky." His big hands brushed the grass. "So who were your guinea pigs?" His curiousity perked up.

Without wasting a second, she blurted out. "Sasuke and Ino." Sakura could feel her lips curling up again. It was one of those laughs out loud moments. It was just a tiny prank setting Ino-pig with Sasuke-kun on a date. Who would have thought it ended up with Ino clawing Sasuke's face while Sasuke almost wanted to hit Ino on the face? She winced. "_Horrible_."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling chuckle came from her left. Sakura was replied by Kisame's loud laughter. "You tried setting up the coldhearted Uchiha with that annoying blondie that looks like Deidara?" A few crackling sounds escaped from him. "Man, you're the worst match maker, pinky!" He threw his head back.

The pinkette was torn between laughing together with him and whacking him on the head. She let the sound of his laughter echoed into her ears. It was a pleasing sound that made her all fuzzy inside. "Shut up, blue fish." She hissed between her clenched teeth. "Stop laughing!"

Opening one eye of his, Kisame took note that Sakura was going to get all meanie on him or beat him to pulp if he won't shut up. "Okay, you win." He snorted out and closed his eye. Taking a few steady breathes, he tried to calm himself down. Then, he opened them again and greeted her with a naughty glint and a wide smirk. "You just love to ruin people's fun don't you, shrimp with an _oversized_ forehead?"

She blinked. Once, twice. Until her mind absorbed what Kisame had called her. _"Forehead.."_ _"Oversized Forehead."_ He did not just say that word. The _taboo_ word. And just like that the Inner Sakura was released.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FAT FISH!"**

There was an awkward moment of silence until someone decided to break it off. "Nothing." He flickered an innocent look at her.

The pinkette huffed. "Stupid fish…" Another huff. "Trying to act all innocent."

"You're like a tigress you know that?" Kisame's words captured Sakura's attention. "Getting mad for something little." He gave a short sudden laugh. Sakura's response was a low growl then he continued. "Wait, I change my mind. You're more like an alley cat. A little rough kitty." He inched closer to the fiercely looking girl, his voice lower. "_Kitten_."

Sakura was already feeling a bit uneasy. Damn this! She had already told herself so many times to control her raging hormones around these Akatsuki men. No matter what, they would always get her and her emotions out of control. For this, Sakura was blaming her Inner. "This must be Inner's fault."

'_**Don't go around poking your finger at me! You're the one who's getting this weird feeling. AHHA!'**_

'_Hell no! You're making me feel all fuzzy inside around this guy and other guys! My toes are getting tingly right now.'_

'_**Don't blame the hormones, Sakura.'**_

'_I blame you then, Inner.'_

"Y-you.." Flushing under Kisame's heated gaze, she stuttered. She tried to think of a short comeback at him but everything in her head was all jumbled up. "Kisame, you jerk." This guy was too much for her! She couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. "I-I…um…" Her heartbeat quickened at the realization of Kisame still gazing at her.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks when she recalled his warm kiss on her cheek. "...want..." Emerald gaze head on, trying to match his deadpan expression, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong. "…need..u-umm…"

They just stared at each other. A strange feeling surged through their bodies. As if they were calling for each other. It was so unfamiliar yet so different and so right. Sakura could see the adoration in Kisame's eyes. Is this what they call love? Or was this something else? Even Sakura's Inner didn't know this emotion. The emotion was too intense and she didn't like it.

"Pinky, you there?" His voice asked gently making her shudder.

"I can hear you loud and clear, fishie."

He put a hand up to her chin and cupped it for a moment. "_Sakura_." He whispered her name huskily. The blue skinned man looked so serious; it was starting to make her feel scared. Sakura stiffened when he leaned forward, both hands pulling her face slowly to his until his nose touched hers.

"_Kisame_!"

Sakura's mind was screaming objections at her. Another voice in her head shouted at her, _'No! Don't do it, Sakura.' _Another voice added. _'You're betraying your own village.' _A mocking voice told her._ 'What will your friends say when they see you like this?' _Her Inner was the last one. _**'If you do this Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke-kun will be so disappointed.'**_

"Stop."

Silence. He stopped and stared, his hands still cradling the back of her neck.

Kisame didn't reply. He didn't have a chance to. In less than a second, Sakura had pushed him away. The pinkette stood up and dusted her medic skirt standing tall with her black boots. "Let's go." She looked down at the man who hesitated to follow her. "A kiss on the cheek is more than enough in one day, fish face." She didn't miss the way his face shot her, eyes wide and his teeth protruding with his shark grin.

"I know you like it, pinky."

"Put a sock in it, Kisame."

"You can buy me one anytime, shrimp."

"Get Kakuzu to do that for you."

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

"WHAT!"

Tsunade slammed the table with full force, breaking them into two. Gasping and shrieking voices were heard from the members of Rookie Nine.

"T-Tsunade-sama! P-Please calm down!" The ever shy Hinata spoke up. "I-I'm sure Naruto-kun has a reason for doing so." Somehow, her boldness to stand up against the Hokage for her lover had startled everyone except for Ino who was wearing a full smirk.

Honey eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga heiress. Tsunade sat down on her chair. She cursed the Uchiha brat innerly for bringing Naruto along with him. Something was nagging her about this, she should have guessed that the two boys would escape and look for their pink haired team mate. The two boys loved her so much.

"Kakashi, you will explain the situation to them." The blonde raised her hand to indicate the copy-ninja to speak on her behalf. This was just too much for her to handle, she would have to deal with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki later when they both come back. The Hokage wanted to end their lives slowly and painfully. But now, her precious apprentice was missing and they had to search for her. She could still be out there, alive.

All eyes stared and listened intently at the silver haired ninja who stood next to the Hokage. Shikamaru noticed there was no sign of any Icha-Icha Paradise in his hands, so this matter about Sakura Haruno must be pretty much serious. A nervous feeling kept rising in his stomach. The brunette scoffed when he saw Chouji munching himself away with a bag of potato chips in his hands. "Che, eating again." He was keeping silent when Chouji stopped eating and stared at him. "What?"

All the Rookie Nine was gathered at Tsunade's meeting room except for the members of Team Seven themselves. Tenten squirmed in her seat, throwing curious glances at each of them. She inched towards Ino who was siting elegantly next to her. "Ino, what's going on here?" But her reply was just a shake of her head and a long sigh.

Feeling his anticipation building up, Lee could hardly contain his excitement. He thought that this was another one of those S-ranked missions given by the Hokage-sama. It had been too long since his team had been on a mission. He blinked his eyes at Kakashi with a scary look on his face making the silver haired man winced.

"Kakashi-sensei, just what is going on here?" Kiba's loud voice boomed at him. "Is there something wrong with Sakura-chan?" Akamaru barked with agreement with his master.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I will try to sum this up as short as possible." He began, his voice firm. "I suppose you all should have known by now the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage is missing." He paused earning a few shocking looks and gasps. "Sakura Haruno was sent on a simple mission to gather Hokage-sama's scrolls when she had disappeared in the middle of the forest."

Shino hummed with approval while Neji nodded, closing his eyes.

"Also, our ANBU spies have spotted a few Akatsuki members near the Fire Border frequently this time. At the same coincidence, Sakura's mission was somewhere near the Fire Border." Kakashi explained more, his eyes narrowed when mentioning Akatsuki. "It had been almost a week Sakura has gone missing." _And now Naruto and Sasuke are after her. _

Lee piped in. "Are you saying that my lovely cherry blossom has been kidnapped by Akatsuki?"

TenTen was still shocked from hearing the news. No wonder this few days she couldn't find her pink haired friend. It was weird not seeing her out at the hospital working her shifts.

"She's _not_ yours, fuzzy brows." Sai said in a monotone but his eyes glared coldly at Lee making him edged further away from the pale boy who was very close to Sakura.

Kiba looked at everyone from left to right then he spoke up in a quiet voice. "Then, it is true isn't it?" Akamaru whimpered. "Sakura-chan's captured by those bastards." The Inuzuka heir growled lowly at the thought of his pink haired friend being tortured by Akatsuki.

"S-Sakura-chan, is she okay?" Hinata trembled as she asked. "I-Is she still alive?" A look of horror flashed on her face. Tears were threatening to fall from the way she was talking and shaking furiously.

Ino patted the raven haired girl's back, offering her comfort. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kakashi who was indeed lost for words. "Forehead girl is strong. She'll live no matter what happens, Hinata." The blonde Yamanaka insisted with determination.

Tsunade's voice cut in. "She is right. My apprentice will put up a strong fight with them." There was a glint of proudness in her eyes when she spoke of her prized apprentice. "Sakura Haruno will not die so easily." She spoke her mind aloud. "That little brat won't go dying on me." A few giggles and chuckles were heard.

Then, there was a long moment of silence before the Hokage came up with a firm decision. "I have just sent a letter to the Kazekage of Suna. It will arrive at Suna soon I suppose. He will assist us. I will be sending out teams to locate Sakura Haruno. Any of those who are willing to join, please raise your hands. I will not force it on anyone." Tsunade's hands crossed in front of her as her honey eyes surveyed each and every one of them.

To her pleasure, everyone in the room raised their hands, even Kakashi himself. Sakura Haruno was indeed someone very precious to all of them.

"Good. I will be sending out your teams nearby the Fire Border and we will begin our search for my apprentice!"

.

.

_Somewhere in Suna._

The red head Kazekage dropped his pen on his table. He didn't care if his paperwork was all scattered on the table. Swiftly getting up from his seat, he headed for the door. There was a voice in his head telling him that he would be receiving shocking news today. He didn't know why, but he just did.

Upon opening his door, he came face to face with his older sister. The older female greeted her brother with a grin. "Hello, Gaara. Trying to run away from your work?" She put her hands on her hips. "No, no, no."

Gaara ignored her. His face was stoic as ever. "Temari." He greeted her back with his baritone voice and his stony expression.

Temari frowned as she pulled out a letter. "Little brother, Konoha sent us a letter." She scanned it for a few times before giving it over to the red head. "Here."

Gaara muttered thanks to his sister and proceeded to open the letter. His sister watched him amusingly as he tore the envelope roughly. Reading the contents, his jade eyes widened at a single sentence written neatly by the Hokage's handwriting.

_Dear Kazekage of Suna,_

_**My apprentice, Sakura Haruno is missing and we require your assistance. **__We hope that you will send your best tracking ninjas to scan the area near the Fire Country Border. There had been a few sightings of Akatsuki near the Fire Border and we are suspecting that __**Sakura is in the hands of Akatsuki.**_

_Signed,_

_Hokage of Konoha_

"Gaara. Gaara? Gaara!"

A frown. A growl.

"Little brother? What's in the letter?"

"Temari, gather all the ninjas who are good at tracking. Send them in here _now_."

The blonde rushed out of the room quickly with a slam of the door.

"_Akatsuki_." He gripped the paper hard. "Sakura."

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

Sensing Zetsu's chakra, everyone immediately gather at the living room. The bi-polar plant man was walking limply, cradling his arm and entering the Akatsuki base into the living room. There were blood stains on him. All over his body to be precise. He was messed up badly.

Horrified of Zetsu's condition, her medic instincts kicked in. Sakura approached him, her hands already coated with her green chakra. She hovered over him like a mother hen. As the plant man fell down onto the floor, Sakura's hands caught him just in time. "Zetsu?" Her voice was hoarse. Her eyes scanned his injuries and she placed her hands on his injured arm.

The way Sakura's eyes showed concern for Zetsu made the other Akatsuki members felt ignored and pushed aside. A few of them snorted while a few others narrowed their eyes at the bi-polar ninja. Jealousy.

Hidan got up from his couch and shouted at the plant man. "Fuck, did you get ass whoop?" He smirked sadistically at him. "What a fucking loser."

Kisame snickered.

Sakura hissed at Hidan who grinned at her. "Shut the fuck up, Hidan!" She turned back to Zetsu who was staring intensely into her emerald orbs. "And you plant man, stop moving around!"

Deidara snorted. His blue eyes gazed at the pinkette who was healing the injured plant man. She looked so dedicated to her work, he had never taken any notice about this before when she healed his arm. Maybe it was because when she was close up, her flawless beauty had distracted him. Deidara growled. He wanted this type of attention from Sakura.

Sasori looked bored as usual. He just didn't want to look at them. There was a strange sensation in his chest. He felt mad. He wanted to pull the pinkette away from the plant man. Sasori didn't know why, eversince he had gained human emotions, he just couldn't handle them very well. By hook or crook, he just had to accept them.

Itachi appeared behind Sakura and Zetsu. He inquired. "What happened, Zetsu?" His crimson orbs stared at the plant man, demanding for an answer. "Who did you fight against?"

Kakuzu's ears perked up in interest. He too had wondered who was the one who wounded the him quite badly. The stitched man knew that Zetsu was stronger compared to any shinobi, he was Akatsuki after all. He wanted to scan Zetsu's injuries but instead the pink haired medic rushed to assist him herself. _Looks like she has a weak spot for the injured. _He smirked innerly. Maybe he should get hurt sometimes to let her heal him.

Zetsu chuckled when the pinkette's hands roamed around his chest, checking for more injuries. He was eyeing her hungrily as if she was a piece of meat. Of course, Zetsu wouldn't eat her. She was too precious. Her beauty, her charms and her innocence.

Sakura's left hand moved to his cheek, healing a bruise. Her green chakra flowed into his body. In a few seconds, the bruise had vanished. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly. "I suppose you're all healed now. But you might need to rest for a while." Her eyes softened at him.

Zetsu was lost for words. Why was this pink haired kunoichi so soft and caring? Had she no idea that they were the cruelest criminals alive in this world? But then again, this was the girl who had caught his interest. He didn't want to eat her. This was the first time that Zetsu craved for something. He craved for Sakura's attention. Her touch. Her affection.

The older Uchiha spoke again. "Who was it, Zetsu?"

The pinkette titled her head at him. Her facial expression was neutral yet her eyes blinked amusingly. Surely, she was intending to know who was it.

"…."

Kisame raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, who was it?" He asked curiously. "It's not everyday someone beats you up like this."

"Yeah, un." The blonde bomber piped in. "I'm very curious." Deidara gave a crooked smile earning a snort from Kisame.

"Well fuck, don't tell me it's a girl." Hidan barked. "It'll ruin our reputation seriously!"

Kakuzu and Sasori threw the plant man demanding and questioning looks.

Zetsu let his smirk slid on his face as he answered. "The Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel. **Those two put up a lot of fight." **He chuckled silently. **"Delicious."**

**SLAM.**

Their eyes widened from shock. The pinkette who was healing their injured member had suddenly pinned him onto the wall. In other words, slammed him onto the wall. Her hand was gripping his neck.

"What did you do to them?" She hissed, her voice full of venom and hatred. "You did not hurt them. Did you?" Her emerald eyes turned darker, glaring coldly down at the plant man. _"Tell me."_ She tightened her grip on his neck.

* * *

><p>Heeee ! You like it ? <strong>Reviews<strong> always make me write more faster :D

Vote for which pairing for the next chapter !

SasoSaku / DeiSaku / TobiSaku / PeinSaku / ItaSaku / KakuSaku / HidaSaku

Do support me and my other stories too ! :)

**BATTEMENTS DU MON COEUR** - SakuMulti

**MY FIRST KISS - **Sakura x Akatsuki

_xSakuraWings_


	9. Part Eight

**Disclaimer: I do now own and I never will.**

**A/N: **So, guess who won the poll? Well, there won't be much Deidara & Tobi in this one. But in the next chapter okay.

**HidaSaku** – 8 / **TobiSakuMada**– 7 / **DeiSaku** – 6 / ItaSaku – 5 /SasoSaku – 4 / KakuSaku – 3 / PeinSaku – 2 / KisaSaku – 1 / _ZetsuSaku_ – 0

Poor Zetsu, he needs some love too. Anyways, I tried my best to update early this week but I was suddenly down with a horrible fever and flu. SPORTS DAY is scarreh. But hey I've updated now & I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

"_You're cold." She snorted and shook her head at the masked man._

_She froze when she felt warm lips pressed against her own. _

_He pulled his mask back down with a smile. "I'll warm you up, darling."_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 8<strong>

The Akatsuki began muttering to each other in low voices. Something bad was going to happen. Definitely.

"Shit, un."

"Bitch's gonna be mad."

With a roar, Sakura lashed out at the carnivorous ninja. Being caught off guard, Zetsu was slammed hard onto the wall. His face contorted into a mixture of pain and shock. Without any effort, the pinkette had pinned him up on the wall far more effectively than any one of his enemies.

Zetsu mentally noted with a sly grin that he loved strong and rebellious girls. One moment she was all innocent and sweet then the next thing you know, her attitude took a three hundred and sixty degrees turn. Maybe she had a split personality, just like him. They would both get along fine, _very_ fine.

"Did you hurt them?"

Her voice was soft, only loud enough for him to hear. She kept her emerald glare on him, never once directing her eyes away from Zetsu. Little did she know, he was pleased to have her full attention on him despite the warning looks he gained from his members. Zetsu didn't know what it was, he felt a tinge of hope every time he looked into her eyes. She was his light in the darkness.

"_Zetsu_."

The blank face Sakura had twisted into a furious scowl. Zetsu was half amused. Being held onto the wall by a girl shorter than him was nothing to be proud of. Worse, she was a girl with pink hair. In the back of Zetsu's head, he heard voices sniggering and chattering.

Ignoring the wave of dizziness and nausea from the sudden blow, the cannibal craned his neck and looked up. His emotionless orbs stared into hers. Somehow, he would never get bored of her radiant looking emerald eyes.

"**I ate them.** They escaped." His black side cackled. **"They tasted sour.** Did not. **Shut up."** Another laugh came from Black Zetsu while White Zetsu kept quiet. ** "Your little friends." **The black side glowered, his eyes narrowing at every word. **"Pathetic ninjas especially the blonde one." **He wriggled, but made no attempt to push Sakura away.

The room was almost silent. Sighing, Kisame tried calling out for the pinkette, only to be hushed by a certain redhead whom she had once killed before. Sasori gave the shark nin a 'do-not-involve-yourself' stare. He knew better than to get involved in this mess especially one concerning a super strength pinkette who can easily break bones with her finger and a cannibal plant ninja who loves eating fingers.

Sakura would have thought Zetsu was bluffing but when she looked at him, it was hard to decide if he was telling the truth. Sometimes, Black Zetsu was more humanistic than White Zetsu. But sometimes White Zetsu was more honest. She just couldn't decide.

"Stop taunting her. **Am not." **The plant man snickered at her harsh breathing. Her hold on his neck was loosened, her hand trembled slightly. Sakura's slight headache suddenly flared up into a full blown migraine.

The pinkette growled, fingers wrapping once more around his neck. "Shut up right now." Her head hurt. Really bad. Her voice was dangerous, angry. "I hate liars especially one who _eats_ his enemies." She titled her head, bringing it closer to his face. "I need to know the truth." She wasn't smiling. Just staring down at him with a neutral expression.

Sakura thoughts drifted off to her two friends. Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Did they really die? Did Zetsu really kill them? Or worse, did he eat them alive? All these questions in her head were driving her almost to the edge of insanity. Images of Zetsu flashed through her mind. His sharp teeth baring themselves at their dead corpses. What about Pein's promise? Was he going to betray her too?

Her teeth clenched tight, her eyes were closed. She prayed that everything was just a dream. The sorrow. The fear. It nearly killed her. Then, she felt a sudden wetness somewhere at the nape of her neck.

'_Inner.'_

'_**Nope, it wasn't me.'**_

'_Very funny. Ha ha.'_

'_**It's not funny, girl. I'm totally innocent this time!'**_

'_You better- EW!'_

Sakura pulled herself away from the wetness. "You." She hissed. "Are so _dead_." She said, her voice dangerously calm. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Zetsu.

The fucking plant man just fucking licked her! She just slammed him onto the nearest wall and choked him. Instead what she got was his stupid tongue licking her neck as if she was an ice cream! And damn, she felt good. NO WAY. Stupid hormones.

"**You taste good. **True**."** His voice purred. She gasped noticing the close distance between them. The way their noses were almost touching. She could feel his breath on her face. He just had to lick her. _**"M**__mm." _Sakura took another sharp intake of breathe. God, this felt so wrong.

Zetsu's free hand reached over and stroked her hair. His hand felt warm. She hated him for that. She hated everything about Akatsuki. The way they made her feel. They did this to her.

"I'll have another taste." He whispered and smiled wickedly. Sakura shuffled back only to have his hand gripping her hair harder to pull her closer. His face darkened eerily. She thought he was going to eat her. Damn, what were the Akatsuki doing just standing there? Help the damsel in distress!

He just licked her again on the cheek.

Damn plant bastard. She wanted so badly to tear him from limb to limb.

"**Sweet."**

Zetsu felt a sharp pressure on his throat and immediately he shut his mouth but his eyes glazed with wicked delight.

The power inside of Sakura throbbed. Then, it snapped forcefully within her. Without any warning, she demolished the wall into pieces with her left hand. Actually, she was aiming for that plant pervert's head but too bad his body had sunk into the walls before the impact.

"_Asshole_."

A hand grabbed her shoulder forcefully. "_Bitch_!" The crude voice barked from behind her. "Look at what you fucking did!" The voice became louder, more annoyed. "You let that fucking plant lick you! He's got his virus all over you bitch." He was shaking her harder.

Hidan was downright jealous at the cannibal. He was going to sacrifice that Zetsu bastard to Jashin-sama. That was if he could kill him off. Sakura was his, only his. No one else was allowed to touch her. _Lick_ her. The silver haired man frowned.

"Why do you care?"

Hidan blinked.

"Oh?"

Sakura turned around to face the Jashinist, her head tilted slight at a cute angle. Just pretty enough for Hidan to admire her perfectly shaped face.

"I can do better than him."

The immortal man grinned musingly at her. It didn't take a genius to know that he was planning something. The moment Sakura felt his hands roaming over her back to some place lower, she tensed. Her eyes widened when Hidan's hand groped her ass pulling her closer to his toned chest. There was a low rumble in his chest earning a full blush on her face.

"Why you-"

**SMASH.**

And now, there was a hole in the wall. A hole with Hidan's body shape. It seemed like the Jashinist had been sent backwards crashing into a few walls.

Kakuzu snorted and continued counting his money. What a waste of time. He innerly complained, wishing that he would get some alone time with their medic soon. If only he wasn't immortal. He would have to come up with a scheme to get her.

Deidara whistled. He looked happier now than before.

The red head almost burst into laughter. But Sasori was too cool to do that. Instead, he just stared at Sakura. He nodded a little at her, a hint of smile graced his lips. Sakura's blush only intensified when Sasori smirked handsomely at her.

"To think I actually killed that stupid puppet." She muttered earning another smirk from the puppeteer. His hazel eyes only hardened more on her figure. There was a twinkle in them making her swore quietly.

"Haruno."

Sakura wore back her frown on her face. Part of her felt like punching the Uchiha's face. Gorgeous looking face. Must he be so unemotional? He never smiled before, not even once during her stay with them. She was curious. What did Itachi look like when he smiled?

"We will discuss about my foolish brother and the Kyuubi vessel later." The look on his face was dry, cold. His voice was a monotone, barely revealing any emotion. "For now, we will go to _my_ room."

Sakura wanted to cry. Itachi Uchiha inviting her to his room? Practically, this was a dream come true for every fan girl. She couldn't help but laugh. It was too amusing. Until he told her that he required her assistance to heal his eyes. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what will happen next.

'_**R-A-P-E'**_

'_Kami-sama, save me.'_

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

**-Konoha-**

"B-But.."

"Shush., Hinata."

"I-Ino-chan.." her voice cracked. "I-I don't know about this." Hinata clasped her hand together placing them on her lap. "I-I just have this feeling."

The blonde Yamanka blinked at the Hyuuga heiress. Stuffing another scroll into her backpack, she snapped her fingers. "Ah yes! How could I have forgotten?" Ino pushed herself up and headed to her closet. She began digging through heaps of clothes, searching for something that Hinata had no idea of.

Hinata glanced nervously around Ino's room again. They were packing their belongings for their mission. Who knows how many days this mission will take? It wasn't important how long it would take, as long as they find Sakura-chan.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

There was a nagging feeling in Hinata's stomach. A voice telling her that Sakura was pleading for her help, someone's help from far away. She needed them. If the raven haired beauty had a choice, she would have been the first one to rush out to aid Naruto to look for her pink haired friend.

"S-Sakura-chan…" She trailed off, her bangs covering her eyes. _Are you alright?_

"Found it!" The blonde chirped happily. She skipped over to Hinata's side with a silly grin on her face. She slowly sat back down on the carpet facing her friend. Ino's grin soon faded away when she noticed Hinata's grim look.

"Hinata." Her face became serious. Ino's blue orbs stared into Hinata's pearl ones. "I understand how you feel about forehead-girl." She said calmly, her voice never once cracking.

Throughout the years, Hinata had looked up to the Yamanaka blonde as her second idol. Her first idol was none other than the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, the one with pink hair and emerald eyes. Ino had changed dramatically just like Sakura. They were stronger, tougher and more matured compared to their chuunin years.

Ino continued, her face contorting into a hurt expression. "I'm just as worried as you are." She paused, taking a deep breathe. "We just can't stay like this. Worrying over her twenty four." She threw Hinata a look. "Forehead wouldn't like this."

A wave of emotions washed over the Hyuuga heiress. The realization stroke her as her eyes widened after listening to the blonde's words. Ino was right. It was no use being sad and depressed over this. They had to do something.

She nodded at Ino. A glint of determination in her eyes. She was Hinata Hyuuga after all.

Ino Yamanaka had the most pleasant smile on her face. "That's my girl, Hinata."

Then, giggles filled the room.

"Now, let's pack. We've got five more minutes left before we move out."

"Y-Yes, Ino-chan!"

"That's the spirit."

.

Humming slightly, Kakashi pulled the orange book down from his face to see an emotionless Sai right in front of him. Very close to his face. Using his one eye stare, he blinked his eye boredly at his student.

"Sai?"

"Kakashi-sensei."

The two stared at each other for a while. None of them spoke another word. Kakashi hummed again, directing his attention back to his porno book.

"You're not coming with us."

It wasn't a question. It was more like a statement. Sai was there when the Hokage-sama had given the silver haired nin a direct order not to join this mission.

"_Very well, you'll all leave in one hour. Pack your belongings and gather at the gate. Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara will be your captains for this mission." She waved her hand, absent mindedly dismissing the rest of the Rookie Nine. "Get out now."_

_Tsunade eyed the two members of Team Seven warily. There was just something up with her, Sai realized. "You two stay." Her voice commanded in a low tone at Kakashi and Sai._

"_Yes, Hokage-sama." The two chorused._

_The voluptuous blonde stood up. Her heels clinking with every step she took. "Kakashi Hatake." She stopped when she was standing just directly in front of him. Her honey eyes narrowed at the silver haired ninja. "You are not going with them."_

_The pale boy's eyes widened in dismay._

_The older man showed no response. His eyes bored into the Hokage's ones demanding for a reasonable answer. "Why so, Hokage-sama?" He said calmly, masking his eagerness._

_She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm no fool." She warned him. "I know you were there when those two brats escaped." She paused and waited for his response, but none came. So, she continued. "Consider this as your punishment, Hatake. You as their teacher should have known better than to stop your students."_

_Kakashi closed his one eye and sighed silently. When Tsunade was using that tone on him, there was no way he could refuse. He rather not get pummel by the violent blonde. Besides, this was the Godaime Hokage's orders. If he were to go against it, he would be getting a death sentence._

"_Yes, Hokage-sama."_

_Sai could not believe his ears. How could Kakashi agree to this? This was his only chance to look for Sakura! He was letting this golden opportunity slip by his hands? He turned to face Tsunade, tried to help his sensei._

"_But Kakashi-sensei, he-"_

_Tsunade casted a stern look at Sai. "Would you like to join Hatake too?" She asked him calmly. "You both can stay here if you want to." A sinister smile slid on her face, Sai didn't need to guess that Sakura had learned this from her mentor – the way she smile when her fist slammed the ground, cracking in to pieces._

_Immediately, Sai clamped his mouth shut. _

"_Any more arguments?" Tsunade's stern voice spoke._

_The two men shook their head._

"_Good. You're both dismissed."_

"I know, Sai." He said in a desperate tone. "Just look after them for me." There was a hint of concern in his voice. "Those two tend to act too harshly without using their brains." There was a smile on his lips, hidden behind his mask but Sai felt it too. "You know what I mean, Sai."

"Yes, sensei."

Kakashi put his hand in his pocket and held to the side of his face. There was a warm look on his face. "Now, go. Before I drag you out to the gates." He said none too amusingly.

For the first time, Sai had a genuine smile on his face. Kakashi had treated Sai like his very own student, a true member of Team Seven. Sai was no replacement. He was one of them. Their family.

He leaped away from the roof and headed towards the gate where the rest of the Rookie Nine were waiting.

"_Good luck."_

A gust of wind carried Kakashi's message.

**-Suna-**

"Where're you going, little bro?"

His sea foam eyes blinked silently at Temari. "_Out_." He brushed her hand away from his shoulder. Gaara never really liked body contact with anyone even if it was his own siblings. But sometimes, he'd made an exception.

"_Where?"_ Temari pressed on. She was using the tone an older sister would use on her little brother.

The Kazekage innerly sighed. He knew he could never go against his sister, especially with an attitude like that. With a flick of his wrist, his sand began pouring out from his gourd revealing the Hokage's letter.

"Read."

Temari held the letter with a blank look on her face. Upon receiving a hard glare from the red head, she immediately began unfolding the letter to read.

"_No way."_

The blonde looked up to confirm the matter with her brother. Gaara's eyes hardened as he nodded silently at his sister, confirming what she had read in the letter.

"Sakura-chan... It's true then. Those rumors I've heard." Temari huffed, grabbing her giant fan. "I'm coming with you. I don't care if you don't allow me."

She knew that her little brother always had a soft spot for her pink haired friend. He was never going to admit his attraction towards her. Well, things are going to change, Temari, noted to herself.

Gaara grunted in response and left through the door. A determined looking Temari was trailing just right behind him. Her hips swaying from side to side as she stomped behind the red head. She didn't care if it was the Akatsuki who kidnapped her pink haired friend, she wanted her back. Safe and sound at Konoha. Gaara would like the same too.

The Kazekage glimpsed his sister from the corner of his eye. "Where're my trackers, Temari?"

"Outside, brother." She answered cheekily. "_Oh_, Kankurou's there too."

Was that a snort coming from Gaara?

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

'_**Pffft.'**_

'_What, Inner?'_

'_**He's obviously offering himself to us. What're you waiting for? Jump on that hot piece of ass!'**_

'_Sorry. I'm not interested in my enemies especially Sasuke-kun's brother.'_

'_**Liar! I saw you staring at his chest just now!'**_

Sakura faked a cough and threw a glance at the crimson eyed man who laid spread across on his bed in an awkward position for her. Was this guy mentally retarded or what? She never gave him any instructions, heck, she didn't even say anything.

Itachi had just dragged her into his room, locked his door and dropped onto his bed – after taking off his Akatsuki cloak and pulling off his fishnet to reveal his naked chest at the pinkette. Inner Sakura was practically moaning right now.

'_**Ohhhhhh. Let's get some of that.'**_

'_Shut up, Inner. I can't focus.'_

The pinkette pinched her nosebridge and closed her eyes sensing a slight headache coming. Yes, Pein had ordered her to begin healing the Uchiha's eyes today. She didn't have a choice about this. After a few seconds of the painful throbbing in her head, she snapped her eyes open, coming back into reality.

"Hn."

There was a sarcastic yet amused ring in Itachi's tone. Sakura was unaware that the cold man had been observing her since she had stepped into the room. He was curious of her reaction. His smirk grew as he watched her forehead scrunched up in an annoyed way. Her pretty face twisting into several emotions – confusion, hate, anger and then back to confusion again.

"Haruno."

She realized she must have been spacing out quite a while.

"Zetsu would not eat my foolish brother or the Kyuubi vessel. Leader-sama would not approve of that. If I am not mistaken, it was a part of your deal with him right, Haruno?" His velvety voice said calmly never once betraying his facial expression. "The Akatsuki will never go back on our promise. We're not like those ordinary missing nins."

'_Yeah, they're way better than you guys.'_

She sent a glare at the older Uchiha but despite that her body posture relaxed a little. "Fine, Uchiha." Sakura placed both hands at the side of her hips. "I will trust you on this one. Just _once_." She hissed. There was the slightest smile on her flushed face which made Itachi felt good about himself.

"Shall we begin healing my eyes then?" His smirk returned, even wider than before. He gazed at the pinkette through his crimson orbs. Her spitfire attitude and beauty had never failed to capture his attention.

Sakura smiled sweetly. There was a little resemblance between Itachi and Sasuke, she never missed that. Itachi was a more polite ninja compared to Sasuke who was cooler and spoke less than two words in every sentence. She innerly giggled at that thought.

"Of couse, Uchiha-_sama_."

She smirked. No one could beat her in the medical field other than her shissou. She took off her medic gloves and threw them on Itachi's desk. The way her face flashed proudly, the way those eyes glinted made him felt a new profound feeling in his chest. A tugging sensation, pulling him towards her. Was it admiration?

"Before we start, I'll run a short checkup on your body." Her voice was serious. Her medic side had taken over her. "Please relax." She brushed a few lose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Try not to move so much. Calm your breathing too, Uchiha."

"_Itachi-kun. Relax."_

_Giggles._

"_Itachiiii."_

_Pouting lips._

"_Come here."_

_Emerald eyes blinked sexily._

"_Don't move."_

The raven haired man was vaguely aware that his face was starting to heat up when a few flashes of his naughty dream was starting to surface again.

"Hn."

Hour an hour passed by quickly with Sakura running a few short tests on Itachi and his eyes.

"Your body systems are functioning perfectly, Uchiha." Green chakra appeared on her hand once more as she placed them on his chest. "Yes, that's right." She frowned when she proceeded to his eyes. "However, your eyes are a different matter." Sakura explained. "I suggest you not to stress your eyes too much. You've used them for Sharingan too much, straining them."

She stared down with a grin. "I'm sorry to say that this will take at least one month to heal." She cackled innerly when she caught his eyes widening a bit. "Until then, I suggest. No, I forbid you to use your Sharingan. I've spoken to Pein about this and he agrees with me. Don't look at me like that, Uchihas are supposed to be smart." She snorted at the last part.

She stopped halfway and blushed realizing she had just voiced her thoughts out loud in front of an Uchiha himself.

Itachi noticed her sudden stop at the corner of his eyes and smirked again.

"Stop smirking!"

He had to control himself not to laugh at the pinkette.

"Stupid Uchiha, stop- _ah!_"

She was interrupted by a sudden pair of hands pulling her down onto him. Moving his grip onto her waist, he chuckled amusingly at the pinkette who had her face buried in his chest. "As you were saying, Haruno?" His smooth voice asked.

Her blush deepened. She couldn't breathe! God, save her. Someone save her. She was being choked by his hard and warm chest. She could hear, feel his heartbeat. Hers was beating faster than his.

"_Ita-mmmchi-get-mmm-me-up-mmm!"_

She tried screaming but failed desperately. Her voice was muffled up. He was only able to hear her squeaking out a few words. His grip on her waist grew tighter, not wanting to let go of her. This earned a growl from her making him laughed softly to himself.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you."

Itachi stopped her wild thrashing by running his hand through her hair. They were soft, just as he had expected. His fingers played and twisted them for a while. Then, he continued his administrations on her by burying his face into her hair inhaling the scent of sweet flowers.

Sakura felt his fingers running through her scalp, massaging them. She couldn't help but purred which earned another chuckle from Itachi. The moment she felt him rubbing his face on her head, she gasped loudly. She swore her temperature had just gone from low to more than a hundred degrees.

"I hate you."

She could feel his amusement at her comment but decided to say nothing about it.

"Well, I can't say the same about you." He whispered next to her ear, his warm breath making her shudder. "_Sakura_." He hugged her closer to him. His breathing rhythm was becoming a lullaby to her.

A few days without sleep had finally caught up with her, she felt her eyes heavily lidded. The next thing she knew, she was in dreamland.

"Sleep tight." He whispered softly. Itachi didn't know why he had a soft spot for this pinkette. Sakura Haruno was quite infamous for her fury and strength enough to rival Tsunade's. She was strong. Capable of protecting herself. Eliminating her enemies. Why was he worrying over her like a mother hen?

He was Itachi Uchiha for god sake. And now the famous blood killer was hugging a sleeping pinkette with a lovestruck look on his face. If his foolish little brother were to see this, the world would have ended sooner than he thought.

Akatsuki.

They were cold criminals. They were incapable of these feelings with the exception of Deidara. He was too carefree. Love. Care. Affection. How was it that one little pink haired medic managed to break through their walls easily? And Itachi didn't need to guess that she had no idea that she had just attracted the attention of the men in Akatsuki.

Itachi was a prodigy. When she had first arrived in their base, he had begun his own analysis on the Akatsuki members' behaviors.

There was no mistake that Zetsu had an interest on Sakura as well. The way he stared at her hungrily. Hunger for love. But it was not only him with that look, that emotion. The others had that as well.

Yes, there will be competition. A tough one.

"Sakura." Itachi voiced out his thoughts. He knew that the pinkette was already in deep slumber. "What have you done to _me_?"

* * *

><p>Tada !<p>

Another long chapter. I love reviews so click that button below .

Yes , votings for Sakura pairings is open again !

**PeinSaku** / SasoSaku / **KisaSaku** / DeiSaku / **TobiSaku** / KakuSaku / **MadaSaku**


	10. Part Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did the Akatsuki wouldn't have died and they would be Sakura's man whores –evil smile-

**A/N: **Here's more **MadaSaku** since the previous chapter didn't have any of his awesome goodness!

I'm really hyper these days! I can't stop typing I guess plus I've been really bored. Btw, I've been looking for new **SakuraMulti** stories. Yeah, I know there are lots of SakuMulti stories out there but authors take quite a while to update :l Any suggestions? **PM me****!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_The bulky man took off his cloak, revealing his six-pack and winked. "Like what you see, pinky?"_

"_Sorry, sharky." The pink haired medic struck her tongue playfully at him. "I don't date guys with blue skin."_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 9<strong>

She whimpered.

"_Love."_

A strangled sob was caught in the throat of the sleeping pinkette.

"My _lovely_ Sakura,"A deep sounding voice whispered sensually. "Can you hear me?" The voice was fading away.

Her eyes snapped open forcefully. She wanted so desperately to keep her eyes shut and to continue sleeping but she just couldn't. Something, someone was calling out for her. There was a feeling deep in a gut that she had to wake up.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked. There was a tone to her voice she'd never heard before, as if someone else was speaking for her. Pathetic, she thought. She sounded so weak. So useless. Like a freaking loser. Since when was she, Sakura Haruno a wimp?

Taking a few steady breaths, she calmed her chakra. Yes, Tsunade-shissou had taught her that chakra influenced the body in many ways and if used in the correct way, that person would be unstoppable. But sadly, not many ninjas had realised this simple fact.

"Let's play a game, my dear." The voice spoke again excitedly. There was a sound of a handclap and a few sinister chuckles. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

"Who're you?" Her pulse suddenly started racing. Sakura didn't know what the hell was going on. The last thing she remembered was healing Itachi and then falling into a deep slumber while lying on top of his body. She didn't deny that she liked his body warmth and chakra.

"Shit." Every breathe she took was becoming more difficult. As if the air is forced out of her lungs, her throat was burning painfully. "What the hell is going on here?" She shouted, whirling herself around her surroundings. Her short pink locks flew around her.

There was no answer. Nothing. Only pure silence welcomed her.

Her chest went tight. "Damn." The pink bubble-gum haired girl cursed. A gush of wind blew against her face. Her pink locks danced to the rhythm of the air, hitting her face once in a while. She didn't care if she was this close to eating her hair right now.

'_Something really bad is going to happen. I just know it. There's something's off about this.'_

'_**A girl's intuition is always right, babe and I'm not saying this just because I'm an Inner stuck in a freaky pink haired girl's body.'**_

'_Sorry to burst your bubble, Inner. But your hair's pink too!'_

'_**Shut it, bitch! Mine's slightly reddish!'**_

'_Yeah, right. And I stole your candy bar, bitch.'_

'_**Oh no, you didn't.'**_

'_Well, I did.'_

'_**Candy-whore! I hope you get raped by Hidan! Mmmm, I'd like that.'**_

'_Ew, I rather kiss Zetsu's flytrap or Kakuzu's stitched face.'_

'_**That's sexy too.'**_

Rolling her eyes at her Inner, Sakura focused at the mystery now. Where was she? How in the world did she come here the first place? So many questions, so many unknown things.

Out of nowhere, she was now surrounded by four walls, trapped inside a room. The walls were stripes of black and white. Somewhat like a prison, she noted. And worse, she was alone. No one else was there. Terror flooded her senses.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

The sound was all around her. A dripping sound of- _what_?

"Hello?" Sakura called out meekly, her voice only a shrill whisper. "Anyone there?" Again, no response. "Anyone?" She said again, louder than before.

Silence.

"Well, fuck." The pinkette stared at the black and white wall. Her knuckles clenched tightly, her eyes glaring at those unresponsive walls. "I'm fucking lost here." She innerly giggled when she thought she sounded like Hidan already. Seriously, those guys' habits are rubbing off on her.

The pinkette crept forward, following her Inner's orders. Taking a small step each time she moved forward.

**Drip. Drip.**

'_Inner, is this a trap?' She reached out for the Inner Sakura, signalling their links in her mind._

'_**Most likely an illusion. Genjutsu.'**_

_She hesitated. 'Should I release it?'_

_There was a long stretch of silence until her Inner reply. __**'No. I sense that this is no normal genjutsu. Releasing it will cause us trouble.'**_

'_What now?'_

'_**We'll have to play along. There's only one way out.'**_

_Her eyes darted to the direction of a wooden door. 'Inner?' She asked for permission. Usually in mind traps, Inner Sakura was much more reliable._

'_**Ask no more, girl. Let's get outta here! CHA!'**_

Smiling to herself, Sakura approached the wooden door. There was no other way out anyway. Inside the room, there were no windows. But then how did the cool air come in? Taking precautions, she moved swiftly and cautiously.

She swore she felt someone watching her behind her back. Sakura wanted to look behind her shoulder but decided not to do so, this was her only escape. But if she did turn around, she would have met her gaze with a pair of dark red eyes sparkling with something between mischief and malice.

"Che." Muttering, she reached for the door knob. Sakura pushed the door open. The door creaked softly, revealing another room. She moved over to the brighter room. Maybe this was a dream? Or a nightmare?

She gasped when she heard a grunt. Her eyes darted around the room, scanning for anyone there. There were a few drops of blood on the floor. Her eyes followed the blood trail, leading her to the injured person. Her heart skipped a few beats when her gaze met with a familiar figure.

**Drip. Drip.**

"Naruto?"

Her voice came out like a surprise choke. The blonde was tied to a chair at the corner of the room close to the window.

"Is that really you?"

She was uncertained. A cry escaped her throat as Naruto's head suddenly lifted, revealing his bloodied and bruised face. His eyes flickered open showing his panic. His pupils swam lazily, he wasn't quite conscious.

"Sa..Sakura-chan?" He tried to speak but his words came out unclear from his dry lips. His eyes blinked a few times. "Is that really…you?"

One sharp gasp of breath filled her lungs. Naruto, he was alive, still breathing! Not eaten by Zetsu. Sakura was so grateful and happy, she almost broke down into tears of joy seeing her loud blonde team mate. If only she could speak. But she couldn't. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him but those words won't come out. Lifting her feet, she ran towards Naruto.

She was by his side in a flash, her arms draped over his shoulders, hugging him so tightly. Afraid that he would disappear into thin air if she let him go.

"Kami-sama." Her tears fell down on him like raindrops. "You're alive." The pinkette pulled away and looked at him again taking in his battered form. "Naruto, you're really alive." Her fingers touched his face. She smiled warmly at him.

The blonde nodded with a silly grin on his face.

"Are you fine?" Sakura froze, her eyes fixed on him. She scanned Naruto's face – his broken nose, his bruised chin and his swollen eye. Somehow, his blue eyes were still shining brightly with hope.

Her anxiety doubled when he didn't answer her back. "Naruto. What's wrong?" Sadness and pain lit up in his eyes and she felt a pang of hurt in her chest. "What-"

_No_.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun." She stammered. "Where is he?"

The blonde gave her a muffled choking sound and tore his gaze away from hers. His head was down again. She shook him but there was no response.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

There was a chill. Terror lit up in her emerald orbs. Naruto, was he dead? Frantically, she dug her fingers into his shoulders. She didn't care if her nails were digging in his flesh. He needed to wake up!

"Naruto! Wake up!"

Silence.

"He's still alive, _love_. And so is Sasuke."

A low voice echoed throughout the room. It was the same voice, the same person. Hell, he was going to pay for this.

"What have you done?" She asked bitterly, still holding onto Naruto. Her eyes narrowed but still she didn't know where the voice came from.

"Sakura, my _dear_." This time, the voice was smooth and soothing. "It's just a game." He said convincingly. "Turn around. I'm right behind you, love." He demanded.

"No." Sakura said, not even bothered to hide the croak in her voice. She moved closer to Naruto, pulling him closer to her. "Leave us." She hissed dangerously, not even bothered to look at the owner of the voice.

The sound of footsteps approached her. "He's asleep." The voice stated smoothly.

Sakura dared not to look behind. "_You_ did this to him." She whispered. Suddenly, she felt the anger rising deep within her. How could he do this to Naruto? And what about Sasuke-kun? If he was hurt, she'd never forgive herself. Her face darkened. Sakura vowed to protect her friends and she would do so. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it.

"You _asshole_," She scoffed, turning around to face the enemy. "I'm going to tear your fucking head off your fucking body." She swore loudly as she moved to stand up, her gaze drew level with the man.

He was taller than her. Then again, all the men she knew were taller than her. This man had long dark hair but his was longer than Itachi's. He had long spiky hair that ended just after his waist. A pair of dark red eyes stared back at her amusingly.

"Hello, _love_." His lips twisted up seductively forming a smirk.

Sakura noticed the man's Sharingan. "You're an Uchiha." She spat out. For a moment, she thought he looked devilishly handsome for a bad guy. For a moment, she thought about running her hands through his long hair. For a moment, she wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off his handsome face.

But only for a moment.

"Madara Uchiha."

His velvet voice sent shivers up to her spine. She tried so desperately to pull her blank face on. "Madara's dead long ago, moron." She stated in a monotone. She didn't care if she was insulting an almighty Uchiha. All Uchihas were bastards, sorry Sasuke-kun.

His gaze continued to bore into her, making Sakura uncomfortable. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm. "I'm afraid not." Madara smirked down at her again. "As you can see, I'm very much alive, love."

"I'm not your love!" She snarled at him fiercely earning a soft laugh from the handsome man. No matter how hard she tried to deny his delicious deep voice, she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red.

With one final chuckle, Madara leaned down over her like a predator trapping his prey. There was still a half smirk on his face. "What shall I call you then?" He asked teasingly, brushing his soft lips on her cheek earning a sharp gasp from Sakura.

Her fist reached for his face but failed, only to have the Uchiha grasping her hand easily to pull her closer to him. From the corner of her eye, she saw something flicker in his red eyes. She couldn't tell what it was.

Her hand was still in his as she tried to push him away. All her strength was gone. Sakura mentally snorted. She kicked her legs and trashed wildly only to have Madara's free hand grabbing her other hand and pushing her onto the floor.

"Now, love. Don't struggle."

Her aggressiveness only pleased him more. Madara loved females who put up a fight. He would have to try harder. He was thinking of ways how to touch this pink haired goddess. To feel her lips, her body, her warmth. But no, not yet. It was far too early.

The raven haired man smiled when she stopped struggling in his hold. "Good girl." He noted. His eyes stared down at her. His breath was being taken away by her beautiful emerald orbs.

"Shut up." She gritted her teeth at him.

It only made him want to persuade her more. "Hmm." He hummed, pressing his chest on hers. "What shall I call you then?" He moved his face closer to hers. "If you don't like love." His face contorted into a thinking look. "How about _darling_?" His breath hit her face.

No response. Only another snarl from her.

"_Honey_?" He buried his face beside her neck, nuzzling her. Grinning naughtily, Madara licked her earning a hiss from her. His grip on her hand tightened, assuring her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"How about _dear_?" He placed his mouth next to her ear. Enjoying her responsive body. Sakura was already breathing heavily, seeming to forget that this man was her enemy and the fact that Naruto was still there unconscious.

"No." She protested weakly. "_Ah_." She gasped when he licked her earlobe. "Stop it, Uchiha." She growled.

His tongue licked her ear again before he pulled away to face her again. "_Sweetie_?" His face was in front of hers. He noticed that her eyes were half lidded and she was panting.

The way he was staring at her made Sakura want to melt into a puddle. Damn Uchihas! They just had to be so hot and irresistible. Not that she was resisting much anyway. A part of her was blaming her Inner's raging hormones.

"Back off-"

Sakura was silence by Madara with his warm lips crashing onto hers in a hard bruising kiss. The next thing she knew, all she saw was darkness before he pulled away and pecked her softly on the lips again.

"We'll meet again, Sakura-chan."

All Uchihas are perverts.

.

::

**{ C a p t u r e d }**

::

.

He hated this.

He hated everything.

Ever since he became a human flesh bag, Sasori hated his life.

His fleshy body made him looked so frail, so easily broken, so _vulnerable_. The point was Sasori hated being a human. It reminded him of how weak and useless a human could be. He preferred his puppet form better. The puppet Sasori was much stronger.

"Hm." Flexing his fingers one by one, he could feel the stretching sensation of his joints. The puppeteer was used to this human sensation by now but he couldn't decide if it was good or bad. How he wished that he was still a puppet, at least he didn't have to pounder much on his thoughts and feelings.

If only Deidara hadn't saved him. Then, he would be enjoying his life in the afterlife without any disturbance. Too bad for Sasori, Pein was not keen on letting his subrogates die without carrying out their mission completely. The red head huffed mentally at his pierced leader.

It had been almost two years. Two years of being a normal human.

There were a few things Sasori liked being human. A few things which he can't do when he was in his puppet form. Now, being a complete human, Sasori could finally digest food. In other words, the red head could actually eat.

At first, he was not used to chewing down a rice ball but then he found out that he liked the taste of it very soon after swallowing it. He soon discovered that his taste buds were functioning exactly like what he expected. And the next following days after his revival, Sasori started munching down different types of food with different flavours.

The master puppeteer also enjoyed taking his pleasant naps during the day time when there were no missions for him and his annoying partner. Sleeping was his hobby ever since then. It helped him to replenish his chakra and strength plus it enlightened his mood. Sleep was indeed a wonderful thing.

Sasori had wondered how he had ever missed out the fun of being human.

Dreams.

The red head never did have any dreams. But nightmares – _Yes_. Almost every night, I was the same one!

He would awake in sweat, clutching his bed covers tightly and he couldn't go back to sleep after that. It was the same dream again.

The sweet aroma of flowers. The soft hands running through his hair, rubbing his scalps. The humming tone of a female's voice. The bubbly laughter that rang in his ears like bells. The finger poking his forehead once in a while then a giggle followed shortly before he drowned into darkness.

The same thing. Night after night. Usually, the details of the dreams would quickly fade away, but he still remembered everything. Very clearly.

Pink tresses. Soft porcelain skin. Big doe emerald eyes. Cheeky smile. Angelic voice. No doubt it was the same kunoichi haunting his dreams every night.

"Annoying little girl."

Sasori groaned in his pillow. Knowing what exactly this means. Knowing without a doubt that he was starting to have feelings for this girl who killed him once. Had that pink haired vixen casted a spell on him? What kind of lunatic falls in love with the person who killed them once before? Clearly, fate was playing a fool on him.

Raising his head, he looked at the direction of his room door. No sounds. No voices. Guess the other members were not awake yet. The red head made a relief sound. At least, he'd have some quiet time for now. Sasori needed to clear his mind. Or rather clear the image of a pink haired girl in his head.

He lay still on his bed for a few minutes. Not wanting to get up and not wanting to go back to sleep.

The puppeteer's mind drifted off again. To a certain memory of him with the fierce and beautiful Sakura Haruno. She just had to confront him about his death. And he just had to brush her off rudely like that.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**A few days ago in Akatsuki Base**

"_Hello?"_

_As usual, Sasori was busy carving his puppets. Attaching weapons and poisons into them. No one dared to disturb him during his work time. This better not be annoying Deidara again._

_Knock. Knock._

"_May I come in?"_

_He made no response and Sakura took that as a yes._

"_I'm coming in, puppet."_

_She walked in, careful not to step on his precious tools. There were a few puppet parts lying on the floor. Wooden hand and legs. She skipped towards a wooden stool and seated herself. She was sitting directly opposite of him, her legs hanging above the floor. _

_The pinkette scanned the puppeteer's room while swinging her legs front and back. There were a few puppets hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw his collection of dolls in the cupboard. The expression she had on her face was priceless._

"_Didn't know he played with dolls.."_

_She muttered to herself but Sasori's ears were sharp enough to catch her words. The red head raised his head, making eye contact with Sakura. His hazel eyes asking silently the reason for her sudden visit._

"_I'm curious." Sakura took another deep breath. Her eyes bored into his bored looking ones. "How're you alive? I remembered killing you." Her nose crinkled and Sasori thought she looked cute, almost but no way was he going to voice it out loud._

_He smirked and placed his knife down. Sasori's attention was now focused to the pinkette, his hazel eyes staring deeply at hers. His smirk widened when he saw the tinted blush on her face. He sensed that her heartbeat had speed up too. Whatever it was, he loved this reaction from her. Hm, interesting._

"_The answer is obvious, little girl." His voice stated in a dull tone. "I've been revived." Sasori observed her silently. He grabbed his knife and starting carving again._

"_Yes, I know that, puppet." Sakura shot back angrily. "But how? Who revived you?" Sakura asked, albeit irritated._

_The puppeteer said nothing, raising his head again to look at her. Chuckling innerly when he saw her blush intensified. Yes, he loved the way she reacted towards him._

"_I'm asking you a question, you dumb puppet." The pinkette was getting angrier by second. She forced herself to speak calmly to the red head. No matter how much she would like to punch his head through his wall, she would have to control her urge._

_Sasori scoffed, offended by his nickname given by Sakura. Puppets were not dumb. He was not dumb. "Be quiet, girl." He spat out, his eyes turning cold at her again. "Where're your manners?"_

_Sakura blinked. She was being challenged by him again. "I expect you to answer my simple question, Sasori." She said again as politely as she could muster._

_The red head looked away from her. Again, he was carving his wooden puppets. Trying to ignore her presence. It was obvious he didn't feel like answering her question._

"_I.." The pinkette's voice trailed off. She seemed to have lost the anger in it. "..Sasori." She called out his name softly._

"_What?" He didn't even look up._

"_Are you mad at me?" She asked quickly, afraid that he would think that she was annoying. Sakura's fingers were twitching crazily, like she wanted to break something if he didn't answer soon._

_Sasori didn't expect her to ask that. The next thing he knew when he wanted to reply her was – he himself drowning into those endless emerald orbs. He almost stopped breathing. Sasori just watched her, eyes staring blankly at her._

_Somehow, his voice was cool enough. "If you didn't finish me off in that battle." He said with a short pause. "It would have been you dead instead of me." Sasori was never good at expressing his thoughts._

_There was the smallest hint of a smile on Sakura's face. It was there then it vanished quickly off her face. But despite that, her cheeks were still pink and her eyes didn't made contact with his after that._

_Maybe she was glad? Did she want him to forgive her? Put aside their differences?_

"_Why're you smiling, girl?"_

_She was happy. He could see that. But he didn't know why she was._

_Sakura jumped off the wooden stool, making her way towards him. Sasori was feeling quite uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. The way her hand brushed his, leaving lingering warmth there. _

_She placed her hand on his left chest. He stared at her blankly. Obviously, not knowing what she wanted from him._

"_Because."_

_His heart pounded fast._

_He saw the way her lips twisted into a triumph smirk. Her eyes twinkled with a gleam of victory but warmness._

"_You're human now."_

"…_."_

_For several seconds, Sasori's blank stare was still on her. He didn't quite catch her words or the hidden meaning behind him. Once he had known that it was an insult of some sort. He frowned._

"_Hey, I was just- Eh!"_

_His chakra strings attached onto her body. In less than a second, he threw her out of his room. Locking his door after that to make sure that she wouldn't come in to tease him again._

"_Stupid puppet."_

**-End of Flashback-**

He frowned again.

Sasori got up and jumped off his bed gracefully. He decided to grab his breakfast earlier than the others. Besides, where would he get time to enjoy his coffee if his annoying blonde partner was there in the kitchen?

Smiling slightly, he edged towards his closet to change into his shinobi clothes. Yes, he would get some alone time for today's morning.

But too bad, fate had to go against him again for that fact.

.

::

**{ C a p t u r e d }**

::

.

Before he managed to get back his sight, the whole world was a spiralling down onto poor Naruto. Slowly, he began to catch a glimpse at his surroundings.

"Uhnn, what happened? Teme…?"

Naruto tensed, looking for his raven haired teammate who was nowhere to be found. Where was Sasuke Uchiha?

"TEME! Where're you?"

The blonde forced himself up to stand but only to fall back onto the ground limply. Naruto hissed as his legs gave up on him. Maybe that plant guy had fractured his leg, but thank god it wasn't broken. Their team seven medic was not here to heal him.

_Was he dead?_

_Was Sasuke dead?_

His left arm was throbbing painfully, probably from the deep gash that Zetsu had inflicted on him. Naruto pushed himself off the ground again to stand on his wobbly feet.

".._Teme_?"

A grunt came from above him.

"I'm here, dobe. Stop shouting."

Another groan.

Naruto grinned childishly. He would never forgive himself if Sasuke was dead. How would he explain to Sakura without getting killed by her if he did? Innerly, Naruto cringed.

"Hey, teme? Why aren't you coming down?"

He raised his head up to see an injured Sasuke backing himself up on a branch of a tree in a sitting position. The raven haired boy was clutching his abdomen with a painful expression.

"I can't."

Then only, Naruto had realised that the Uchiha had broken his ribs during the fight with Zetsu.

"Shit, dattebayo. Teme, you're so great you know that?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Yehey ! So how was it ? <strong><span>Review<span>** & I'll give a cookie :D

Well, my exam's coming soon. AGAIN. Yeap, so I'll be quite busy for the next month.

Anyways, votings is _open_ again as usual ! Yeap, MadaSaku is still leading followed by HidanSaku.

Keep voting, if you want to read more of your chosen Akatsuki member with our favourite pinkette.

That's all ! If there's anything just PM me , I'll reply as soon as I can ! :)

_xSakurawings_


	11. Part Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**A/N:** Thanks for the 200+ reviews people! I love you guys so much ;) I apologize for taking such a long time to update, I've just finished my exam yesterday. Imagine four papers in one day, brain overload? Okay, I'll stop nagging. Here's **Akatsuki x Sakura** fluff!

Congratulations to **Black snake eyes** for being my 200th reviewer ! I'm still working on your prize , a MadaSakuSaso ONESHOT . It will be posted soon , dear :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_ The blonde stepped forward, pressing her back against the wall. _

"_How about a kiss, un?" He grinned at her, a crooked grin._

"_Not even in your dreams." The pinkette said drily._

* * *

><p><strong>PART 10<strong>

_What happened?_

Sakura kept asking herself the same question ever since she woke up drenched with cold sweat and a dizzy sensation in her head. The pinkette rubbed her eyes, groggily and let out a long yawn. Raising her head, she caught her own reflection in the closet mirror.

Emerald eyes blinked a few times staring at the image of the pinkette in the mirror. Her fingers swept through her pink locks. "Hm, not bad." Sakura could hear her Inner scoffing at her and showing her tongue. A mocking laugh could be heard behind her head but she shut off her Inner's annoying laugh.

Her pink hair looked okay, just ruffled up but she liked it that way. Her face – her eyes, all signs of those black rings under them were gone. Sakura's lips twisted into a tiny smile, her eye bags were gone!

She had to stay up all night long to heal Itachi's eyes until she hadn't gotten herself much sleep. The Uchiha was quiet and stoic, saying just a few words to her and in a monosyllabic. Not forgetting the other Akatsuki members who got _hurt_ and requested her to _heal_ them. Quite frequently. Correction, almost _every_ day. Maybe they just wanted to aggravate her, Sakura thought.

'_**You love their attention don't you?'**_

'_No. They're just exhausting me and my chakra. They won't leave me alone, goddamnit!'_

'_**Didn't you see the way Hidan that looked at us?'**_

'_I rather not go near that Jashinist freak, thank you very much. He's starting to scare me with that hungry look on his face.'_

'_**Okay. How about Deidara? There's this one time his hand- his tongue licked our arm? Maybe he wants a taste of us, mmm.'**_

'_That's disgusting.'_

'_**Did I mention Kakuzu's stitches are nice to touch too? I wonder what he can do with those especially in bed.'**_

'…'

'_**Kisame's skin is blue right? I wonder if down there-'**_

She clicked off her Inner connection, not letting Inner Sakura finish her sentence. Seriously was she really that perverted inside? Sakura rolled her eyes. What had she done to deserve another split personality in her head? A very annoying and perverted one to be exact. She'd had to figure out a way to separate them one day; a hum of disapproval came from her Inner.

"_Fine_." Sakura spat out bitterly but had a playful tone to it. "We'll stay this way but only if you keep your _dirty_ thoughts to yourself." A snicker was heard in her head and she felt her Inner nodding at her in response as an agreement.

Ignoring her Inner again, Sakura drew her finger around her lips. The pinkette jumped slightly when she noticed her bottom lip was a bit swollen. As if she had been in a bruising hard kiss or something. Instead of swearing out loud, she just muttered a few strings of curses under her breath. For she couldn't seem to remember what really happened either.

A flash of the crimson Sharingan stopped her daydream. Sakura had a weird feeling pooling in her stomach. A good or a bad one she wasn't sure. Either way, she didn't want to know.

"Yes, it must be a nightmare."

Rolling left and right on her bed, Sakura tried to recall her memory of her previous nightmare but failed. As if something had blocked her mind from remembering. Something or most likely _someone_.

Sakura brushed off her thoughts and got up from her bed. Yes, she definitely had enough sleep today and she could heal Itachi faster than she thought. Maybe her skills had been improving a lot ever since training under her mentor, the Slug Princess, Tsunade. The faster she finished healing Sasuke's older brother, the quicker she could end her deal with the Akatsuki Leader.

Hissing, she recalled what Pein had spoken to her a week ago. Sakura would have to stay at least for a month until Itachi fully recovers if not, Konoha will face destruction. The Akatsuki Leader was no peace lover, Sakura stated innerly and scoffed. Wasn't it their objective to achieve a world with no war?

She concluded herself. "They're absolutely," Those men clearly had no idea what they wanted to do and what they _needed_ to do. Capturing those tailed beasts and using them to conquer the world was no way to show that they were seeking for peace. "Full of nonsense."

It wasn't long before she heard a loud knocking sound from the other side of the wall, near her door. It seemed that the Akatsuki members had woken up a little too early today. Sakura hoped that Hidan wouldn't ask her to make him breakfast like the bastard he was. Smirking, she thought she would make pancakes for the silver haired man adding some salt onto it. Oh, joy.

**Slam.**

_Twitch_.

"Watch it, un!" A voice hissed from outside, not wanting to be loud.

"Brat." Another voice replied back just as coldly. "If you stop annoying me, this wouldn't happen."

There was a silence until - "You started it first, un."

**SLAM.**

_Twitch. Twitch._

Faintly, she could hear the voice uttering foul words. Then, there was the slamming sound again.

"Fuck you!" The voice shouted, probably the one who had been thrown onto the wall. "I said stop it,un." He spoke in a low voice. "I'll blast you up, puppet boy."

The other voice encountered just as smoothly. "I'd like to see you try, brat."

"Why you-"

There was a picture of Deidara getting his clay and molding it into bombs to attack Sasori in Sakura's head. It wasn't a nice thing. Pein sure wouldn't like it if the base exploded out of no reason just because of a mere cat fight between the two artists. Worse, they were right in front of her room!

Emerald orbs widened.

"There's no way my room is gonna be destroyed." She frowned. "There's no way I'm going to share rooms with _them_." Sakura frowned even more. "There's no way I'm going to get _fucking_ molested by them." If Sakura could frown anymore, she would have done so.

Less than a second, the pinkette came bursting out of her room and standing in between the two Akatsuki members.

"Don't you two _dare_." Growled fiercely, her eyes narrowing at the blonde and red head. Despite that she had just gotten up from bed, she was still as energetic as she was. One of her good traits as a medic, she supposed.

Immediately, the two men stopped bickering to stare at the pinkette. It hadn't crossed their minds that they were arguing in front of her room and accidentally woken her up from her beauty slumber. They both shot her a confusing and annoyed look, and they paused.

"What?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at them. Now, they were giving her the weird look as if she had just walked in when they were having sex. Oh no, they did not. She shot them a disgusted look. "You expect me to keep quiet when two morons are wrestling in front of my room?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low afraid that it would attract the other Akatsuki members.

Deidara was so caught up with the cute image of Sakura who had just woken up – all ruffled up but still cuddly. Her pink hair sticking up in weird places but that was just the way he liked it, all wild and free. His blue eyes watched her movement, every single move she did – the way she frown as if she was bickering inside her head, the way she hissed when she was mad, the way she tried to keep herself calm when she was on the verge on exploding.

"Huh?" The bomber blinked innocently at her. The innocent face would always work on the medic, she was soft hearted especially to those who needed it. It was one of her weak points but her emotions had always gotten her the upper hand.

Deidara prayed that she wouldn't beat him up that badly. He had already gotten his hand injured while fighting off his _lovely_ partner. He kept asking himself what he had gone to irritate the puppet master, he just didn't know.

All he had said to Sasori was good morning and asked if he had seen their favourite pink haired medic. That was it. Suddenly, the red head had just slammed him onto the nearest wall using his chakra strings. And that hurt like a bitch. Wait, Sasori was the bitch here. Was he PMS-ing or something? The blonde questioned himself.

Self-consciously, Deidara began rubbing his hand while grinning at the aggressive pinkette who looked unsatisfied.

If Sasori could portray his emotions well, the puppet master would be scowling by now. But too bad, he was just as cold and stoic as Itachi. He was just glaring holes in the wall, not making any eye contact with the pinkette. _This_ was all _her_ fault. If she hadn't been appearing in his dreams every night, he wouldn't be this way.

Again, the red head regretted that he was human again. These foolish emotions were getting in his way again. His gaze remained at the wall, never once looking at Sakura or his dumb blonde partner. Afraid that if he did look at Sakura, he would never be able to tear his gaze away from those distracting emerald orbs.

"Sasori?"

Not again. He cursed mentally. Her voice again. The same voice that kept haunting him and his dreams. Slowly, Sasori inclined his head to face the pinkette and his eyes were still narrowed. _What had this little minx done to me? _His fingers curled into a hard grip. His face was still neutral but the look in his hazel eyes said everything.

Anger. Annoyed. Confused?

He waved off Sakura's calling to him. Almost hesitantly, his bored eyes landed onto her concerned ones then averting away from hers quickly. He noticed her moving closer to him, reaching for him. It was almost tempting, but realization hit the puppet master hard.

"Hey, _puppet_?"

The red head didn't answer. But when her hand reached out to touch him, Sasori stiffened immediately and backed off, further away from her. As if she was filthy, he didn't want her to be near him at all. The thought of that actually made Sakura slightly shocked and rejected.

Sighing softly, Sakura dropped her hand not wanting to approach or touch him anymore. When she saw him looking like that- she just couldn't help herself. A voice in her head, not her Inner kept ushering her to calm Sasori down. The way he gripped his hand so hard until his knuckles were white made her even more worried than she was.

"Look, you may be a puppet last time." The pinkette shook her head, earning another glare from the puppet master. She shot him a disapproving look but she spoke in a gentler tone. "But that was the past. Now, you're _human_." She took another step forward, glad that Sasori didn't take a step backward. "You shouldn't stress yourself."

Sakura glanced over at Deidara who shrugged at her and winced when he brushed his hand against the wall. She noted to herself, Deidara was injured too. But she wondered who started the fight first? What happened to Sasori? Was he not feeling well? Her medic instinct was kicking in again.

"Maybe I should run a health scan on you."

Sasori eyed her coldly. The serious look on his face stated clearly that he didn't need any assistance or help from a little girl like her.

For a moment, Sakura was taken aback by his sudden dislike towards her. She thought they were going quite well for past enemies. She thought they were actually friends. But who was she kidding? This was Sasori, the man who had turned himself into a puppet willingly. Of course, he was cold and distant. But before this, he didn't treat her this way. Quite friendly and warm but now, what happened?

Sakura Haruno was one determined kunoichi. She would never give up easily. Being the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage had thought her that. If she had given up during the intense training Tsunade-shissou was giving her, she wouldn't be the proud medic and apprentice of the Slug Princess from Konoha. She wasn't weak like before.

She said again, her tone different. "Sasori."

"I am fine." He snapped back at her, raising his voice a little. "I do not require your help and I never will, little girl." He threw her another glare before turning around to leave.

"Danna, un! You shouldn't do that to Sakura-chan!"

"…."

Sakura froze on the spot, not being able to rebut back anything.

"Sakura, un?"

Her eyes were still on Sasori's form until he was gone from her sight.

"Sakura?"

Her head kept replaying what he had whispered to her, only loud enough for her to hear. Sakura was barely able to catch his words. Her heart tugged nervously.

"Sakura-chan?"

The hand brushing her cheeks brought her back to reality. "What, Deidara?" She shot him a look and took a deep breath earning a silly grin from him. She didn't mind Deidara's body contact but she wouldn't say she liked it either. Sakura just didn't care now. There was something else bothering her right now.

"_You'll never understand, Sakura."_

She just wished she did. If Sasori would just stop being so damn complicated.

"Deidara, did you just _lick_ me?"

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

The Nara prodigy was getting more anxious by every second. It's been hours. Still, no signs. Nothing. They found no one. He nudged the two Byakugan users. "See anything, anyone?"

Hinata brushed her long hair behind her ears while her pearl orbs scanned the area carefully. "N-No, n-nothing around this area, Shikamaru-san." She shook her head politely at him. "I-I'm sorry." Truth was the Hyuuga heiress was uneasiness. She was dead worried about a certain blonde Uzumaki.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama." Neji's firm voice assured her. His Byakugan scanned the area once again detecting for any signs. Sadly, none. Just where had they gone to?

Ino frowned, wiping away sweat away from her forehead. "We've been running non-stop for like 4 hours. Can't we take a break or something?" She asked their captain, Shikamaru hoping that he would allow them to take a break for five or ten minutes at least.

"No." A deep and smooth voice spoke. "We shall keep going. Any further delay will affect Naruto's and Uchiha's as well as Sakura's safety."

"Very well, Kazekage-_sama_." Ino replied back sarcastically at the red head.

Gaara ignored the groan coming from his older sister, Temari. The Sabaku was exhausted too but there was no way he's letting this opportunity go. Every second was important. Jade eyes stared straight into thin air, hoping that his friends would be fine or alive, at least.

"Ino, you'll just have to wait." Shikamaru nodded at his team mate, understanding that she was tired and sweaty. "At least, until we find Naruto or Sasuke." His voice trailed off, Shikamaru looked desperate.

"Found anything, Shino?"

All their gazes landed on the bug specialist who was draped with an overlarge cape and hood. The Aburame heir slowly turned around making Kiba jump slightly with fear because of his eerie aura. Yes, Shino was freaky to be frank. Even Hinata agreed with that. They didn't know how they put up with the bug lover.

"My bugs did not sense any familiar chakra." He mumbled uncertainty plastered on his face. He paused for a few seconds, debating with himself whether to continue or not despite the piercing stares from his friends. He observed their reactions.

Shino received a supporting nod from Kiba, telling him to continue silently. Ino kept blinking at him. Hinata gave him a small nod then a full red blush appeared her face. While the others just kept quiet waiting for him to go on. Gaara was already getting unpatient, his sand swirling around him dangerously. Temari was flabbergasted.

Gulp.

"There's no familiar chakra nearby."

Jade eyes met his.

Cough.

"But my bugs came across two bodies."

Gasp.

Astonish look.

**Bark**.

Glare.

Hn.

"A-Are they s-still alive, S-Shino-kun?"

Ino rolled her eyes and gaped at Shino. "Well?"

Shino was speechless and still. After a few seconds of awkward silence passed by, the bug lover's lips slowly curled into a smile. A smile that seemed to scare the living daylights out of Ino and even the Kazekage was a bit disturbed by it. Absolutely, menacing enough to rival Orochimaru, Kiba thought half-jokingly at his team mate.

"One's still breathing and moving. The other one is unmoving." He smiled eerily again. "Like he's dead."

Sai blinked a few times. "You sound so sadistic, Shino-san." The pale boy gave a fake smile enough to rival Shino's scary one. "Did I mention I like your smile?"

There was a vein on top of Neji's head that kept twitching but he ignored it anyway. "Locate them, Aburame."

Shikamaru and Gaara shared an understanding look with each other while Temari just snorted and Ino sighed as she wiped more sweat from her face.

"They're just closeby. A few miles."

"P-Please, let's g-go."

"Follow me."

.

::

{ **C a p t u r e d** }

::

.

_How interesting_.

Itachi Uchiha's crimson eyes landed on the puppet master who had just stormed into the kitchen, looking very exasperated. He imagined some smoke coming out from Sasori's head and his lips curled into a smirk. Now, the Uchiha prodigy was just curious and he was in a good mood today.

"_Hn_."

That earned a death glare from Sasori. The raven haired man smirked even more and continued sipping his green tea as if he was entertained by Sasori's irritation. Once in a while, he would stare at the red head impassively.

"What is it, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Itachi heard the puppet master muttering something underneath his breath, he couldn't quite hear the words but he could see his mouth forming words like 'bastard', 'annoying' and 'damn Uchiha.' The Uchiha wanted so badly to raise his eyebrow at the Akatsuki puppeteer.

Obviously, Sasori's finally getting his hormones, Itachi innerly commented. Well, he would have to get used to them especially since there is an attractive and alluring pink haired medic staying with them. Wait, did he just call Haruno _attractive_?

He faked a cough.

"Fucking hell!"

The puppeteer winced at the familiar voice, gritting his teeth together. Apparently someone else had woken up early too. The raven haired man's eyes hardened, hands cupping the porcelain cup tightly until there was a slight crack. If his grip was anymore harder, the cup would have broken into pieces.

_God, no._

"Where's my fucking breakfast?" The voice went rougher and louder. "Where's the pink haired bitch?" He ran his fingers through his slick silver hair and cursed again. Hidan's violet orbs scanned the kitchen again for any trace of pink. His gaze ended up on the two Akatsuki members sitting on the table comfortably.

More like uncomfortably.

"Hey, shitfaces." Hidan grinned at the two stoic members, enjoying the way they stiffened, immediately showing their displeasure at his foul greeting. "Have you both seen the pink bitch?"

Sasori frowned.

"No."

Itachi's reaction was calmer and as expected, he replied back as coldly as he could. The Uchiha family was brought up with good manners and adequate but when dealing with a foul-mouth Jashinist it was an exception.

Crimson orbs narrowed at the silver haired man who was unaffected. "She's not here, Hidan." He stated in a monotone voice. "And refrain yourself from calling Haruno-san a female dog if you rather not get punch into walls."

Hidan's grin vanished but then a smug smirk was in its place. "Are you fucking jealous, Itachi?" He said cockily. "Envy? Well, she does prefer me more than you." The Jashinist wanted to expose that the pinkette's first kiss was stolen by him but he didn't. He would save that for later.

Sasori was trying hard to ignore Hidan's presence.

A flash of Sharingan flickered in Itachi's eyes, effectively shutting Hidan's loud mouth. The Uchiha glared threateningly at the Jashinist, ensuring him a painful death. His Sharingan swirled dangerously at Hidan but made no effort to trap him in a genjutsu or whatsoever. It would just be a waste of time and energy.

He turned his Sharingan off.

"Hn."

Luckily, Itachi was the type of Uchiha who was calm and collected unlike Sasuke who was easily angered or Madara who was crazy and power-obsessed.

"Well, fuck. You're no fun, Itachi."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was curious.

"Are you gay?"

The blonde had a stony expression on his face. He slowly processed her question. Deidara almost choked on his saliva before bursting out in deep laughter then groaning in pain, holding his hand and dropping onto the floor. Sakura yelped, watching the blonde falling down.

_Ouch_.

Groaning, he rolled to one side facing the slender girl. "Pffft," He spat out. "Are you kidding me, un?" He brushed his bangs aside and scoffed. Deidara opened one eye and stared at the pinkette. "What makes you say that? Seriously, that injured my pride, un."

"I was just asking, jeez." Sakura muttered with a cute pout on her face. She glared half-heartedly at the handsome blonde. "You're serious right?"

Deidara blinked and shook his head. "I'm not." He gestured with his hand, pointing at his pants. "Gay." He smirked haughtily at the pinkette who adorned a blush on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Huffing slightly, she replied back. "Yeah, I got it." She brushed her pink strands away from her forehead. "What?" She snapped at Deidara who was staring at her oddly.

His hand reached out for her, Sakura realized. Oh yeah, he was still lying on the floor. Maybe, he needed help to get up. Without any hesitation, the pinkette got up and walked over to Deidara, stretching her hand to grasp his.

She barely had the chance to scream, before Deidara gave her hand a hard tug pulling her down onto his body, accidental or not, Sakura wasn't sure about that. Everything happened so fast. She was so unsteady; she just crashed down on Deidara.

"Y-You!"

His blue eyes went wide. Her emerald orbs widened. He didn't say a word, just a startled look on his face. There was a tingling sensation on her lips, her chest was feeling heated and warm and her heartbeat was going fast, really fast. Sakura absent-mindedly brushed her finger over her lips.

"You did it on purpose!" She hissed in a low voice. Her eyes narrowed even more when she noticed his hands wrapping over her smaller form on his. "Deidara!" She warned him, her emerald orbs glinting with indignation. "I'm going to kill-!"

Deidara grabbed her head and pushed her down to his lips again. Both crashing into a chaste kiss. Sakura's eyes were so wide in shock. She didn't know if she was enjoying this or hating this but the pressure in her chest was threatening to burst out any second. Shutting her eyes, she felt Deidara's lips pulled away and pecked her once more softly.

Sakura stared at him confusingly. She wanted to scold him, beat him up into a pulp, but she couldn't move or talk. It was as if she was so entrance with their kiss.

With a cheeky grin, Deidara rolled them both over so that he was on top of her. He chuckled when the pinkette inhaled sharply. "I told you." He leaned over her, breathing heavily. His husky voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes were half-lidded. He pressed his body onto hers earning another shriek from Sakura.

"Don't!"

Chuckle.

It was weird that she wasn't scared trapped under a crazy Akatsuki bomber. Worse, she thought she liked his attention. This was bad news.

"Do you still think I'm gay now, un?"

He continued to smirk at her, not the least bothered that his body was causing her hormones to go wild. Deidara leaned in closer, so close until his nose was brushing on hers. His blue orbs gazed into hers, before he smirked more.

"I'm not that gay anymore, am I?"

A fan girl would definitely die from this.

He hummed deep in his chest, sending vibrations to her body. "Sakura-_chan_." A spark of desire flashed in his eyes making Sakura shudder a little.

"Deidara.." The growl was another warning, but Deidara ignored it. She shifted under his form, accidentally brushing against him. She didn't care; she needed him to get off her now! She could use her super strength to throw him off her.

Sakura shook her head and reminded herself not to add more injuries to Deidara's body. His condition was already bad enough and she didn't want to use her chakra to heal him all day. Besides, how was he able to pin her down like this when he was injured?

_Damn_.

"Get off."

"No, un."

"_Deidara_."

"No."

"_Please_." Sakura said pleadingly in a soft voice.

Deidara relaxed slightly and sighed. He knew he could never stand up against Sakura. She was far too beautiful and pleasing to reject. But then again, he could always get what he wanted in another way.

"Only if you do something for me, un."

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Deidara didn't reply. He didn't have a chance to. He was already falling deep into those green shades of emerald and he couldn't find a way out. He didn't want to.

She was beautiful. She was strong. She was kind. She was everything, he ever wanted. Yet, there was a voice in his head nagging him about her. He didn't know what the problem was but he wasn't concerned about it as long as she was here.

"Dei…?"

_Sakura Haruno…_

_You are truly a seductress, aren't you?_

"Deidara!"

"Un?" He said. Then, he flushed, feeling like an idiot.

"Is everything _okay_?" Sakura looked over his shoulder, at the door. She hoped that someone will barge in and save her. She was still below him, both his hands preventing her from escaping on each side of her head.

Did she mention that this was rape?

'_**RAPE!' **_

'_I should have known not to stay in a room with him ALONE! Akatsuki men are all serial rapists!'_

'_**RAPE. RAPE!'**_

Poor Sakura. She didn't know what she had done to earn this kind of attention from most of the Akatsuki members. It had been one and a half week that she was constantly molested and seduced by them. Hidan was also caught a few times undressing her with his stare. Not just him, a few others did too.

And now, Sakura had gotten used to all these. The delicious eye candies and men-whores in Akatsuki, _oops_. And now, she felt sick.

"Playtime's over, blondie." She gritted her teeth. Sakura didn't mean to sound rude or anything, not that she wanted to be polite to the blonde but she wasn't feeling that well now. She swallowed nervously. Where did all her confidence go?

The pinkette growled. "I said, get off me!" Sakura tried swinging her feet, but failed. The gorgeous blonde only gave her a crooked grin. His long blonde hair falling down like a curtain around his face made him look like some sex god and the way his bangs covered one of his eyes made Sakura even flustered.

"I will."

**Kick**. **Frown**.

"Then, get off!"

**Smirk**.

"If you kiss me, un."

"No."

"Then, we'll stay like this, un."

**Groan**.

"Excuse me, un?"

"…"

"I can't hear youuuu!"

"I said FINE."

Deidara smiled down teasingly at her. Both of their faces were flushed pink. No one noticed that Sakura's medic skirt was already hiked up so high, it exposed her thighs and Deidara's cloak had dropped over his shoulders revealing his naked chest.

'_**Oh my God.'**_ Her Inner sounded incredibly sound.

'Watch me.'

Sakura smirked seductively, pouting her lips. She draped her arms over Deidara's shoulders and let her legs wrapped around his torso, pulling him even lower to her. This earned a hum of approval from Deidara. Sakura let her hands brushed over his neck and just like that he slumped over her.

Her Inner was picturing Sakura lip locked with Deidara. The one with tongues, naked and sweat and all. It was just too hot for Inner. She had a major nosebleed and fainted. Innerly, Sakura smiled gleefully, glad that her Inner was away.

"Urgh!" Using her super strength, she pushed Deidara gently off her smaller form. "Damn heavy." Sakura rubbed her sore back and winced. Thank god, she managed to send her chakra to his nerve endings, forcing him into slumber.

The pinkette stood up tall and proud, cheering in victory. She crouched down and began healing his hands. Every time his mouth tongue swirled out, she would pull away from them. "Not this time, _blondie_." She tapped her chin and wondered if she should heal him fully or not. She decided not to, he deserved it.

Sakura bandaged Deidara's hand and left quickly before he awakened.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit."

The pinkette backed up against the walls of the hallway. Dizziness was beginning to take over her again. Taking in deep breaths, she massaged her temples and pinched her nose bridge. Sending some of her green chakra into her head but it wasn't working.

"Double shit."

Sakura could feel her stomach doing flip flops. Not the ones she usually get when someone was too close to her. This was different.

"This better not be poison." The pinkette's voice trailed off as she leaned her head on the wall, dropping down onto the floor. Her head was pounding. She couldn't breathe properly. And it was so hot. Not her, her body felt so warm.

"Pretty girl!" A smooth orange masked greeted her.

"Great.." Sakura scrunched her forehead. Her eyesight was starting to blur. "..timing.." She sucked in a deep breath when the masked man pressed his hand on her cheeks. His touch sent tingles down her spine.

"Pretty girl?"

She whimpered when she felt another headache coming.

The masked man laughed like a child and knocked his forehead on hers. "We meet again." He whispered, touching her face softly. He continued holding her hand as if she was his life line.

"Who.."

He hushed her, bringing his body closer to hers. Then, something in her mind snapped. She slowly closed her eyes, letting the sleep take over her.

"Sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> please :3

This is the longest chapter I've ever written ! I hope you liked it :)

Highest votes for the previous poll : **DeiSaku** - 13 / MadaSaku - 12 / _SasoSaku_ - 9

Yes , the poll is still on ; VOTE FOR WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER .

Byeee !

_xSakuraWings_


	12. Part Eleven

**Disclaimer :** I do not own .

**A/N :** Phew , finally i've updated . I just ran out of ideas suddenly, mind freeze i guess . Luckily when I started writing , the ideas just came flowing to me ! Yes , here's more Akatsuki x Sakura .

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_The pierced man muttered more to himself. Why the heck is the medic smiling to herself? In her sleep!_

_He brushed his nose on hers. "Why do you make me feel so strange?" His question was left unanswered._

© xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 11<strong>

"_Sleep_."

That was the last thing she heard before tumbling over to darkness. The killer headache was too overbearing for Sakura. Never once in her life had she experience this numbing yet pounding feeling inside her head. Her brain was literally going to burst like a _balloon_! With her Inner ranting out louder than sharp fingernails scratching the chalkboard wasn't any help either.

'_**Who the friggin' hell drugged us?'**_

'_Inner…'_

'_**I'll murder the little shit when I get up!'**_

'_I don't think..'_

'_**OUCH! STOP POKING MY BRAIN WITH NEEDLES!'**_

'_Inner!'_

'_**WHAT, WOMAN? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN?'**_

'_I think we're sick.'_

'_**OH. That's bad news.'**_

'_Kami, ease my pain.'_

'_**Ease OUR pain.'**_

She felt her Inner's voice drifting away and soon gone like the wind. She could hear the blood pounding through her veins. Before her mind shut off completely, she could feel strong arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. As much as Sakura wanted to object, she just couldn't.

"Cute girl?"

Tobi suppressed himself from grinning and squealing like a schoolgirl when the pinkette fell limply into his arms. Her face was buried onto the crook of his neck. The masked boy had no idea why the kunoichi suddenly went stiff and silent. Pushing aside his curiosity, all that mattered was he enjoyed embracing her.

Tobi sighed to himself and patted Sakura's backside soothingly. "Cute girl?" He traced circles around her back. "Tobi needs to get up! Tobi is a good boy!" He giggled childishly but piped down when Sakura's response was a subtle sigh. Or snore.

Behind his orange mask, he blinked a few times. "Tobi thinks cute girl needs to go back to bed!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook Sakura. "Cute girl-_chan_?" Tobi called out a little louder. When her pink locks brushed on his neck, he felt ticklish. "Tobi feels itchy!"

Still no response.

Growing impatient, Tobi pushed Sakura off himself slowly letting Madara surface. "Love?" He noticed that her emerald eyes were closed. His one eye blinked through his mask hole. Madara shook her again. "Love." The raven haired beauty frowned. This wasn't funny the least. What game was his pink haired goddess playing?

His eyes took in her appearance. A trail of sweat was visible on her face. The pinkette was starting to breathe heavily, greedily sucking in the air. Even her eyebrows were scrunched up as if she was in pain. Her whole face was blushing red.

He was stunned for a moment. Afraid that his goddess might be poisoned, he quickly checked for her chakra to see if there was anything foreign. Madara held her up with one hand behind her back and the other one was brushing away her pink locks from her forehead. He pressed his palm onto her forehead. Crimson orbs narrowed.

"Hot."

Yeah, Sakura had a nice figure. But what he meant was – her body temperature was high. Really high. Madara didn't have to be a doctor to know that Sakura was having a high fever right now. And now the mighty Uchiha was starting to panic for his goddess's wellbeing. Using his sleeve, the Uchiha wiped away the sweat on her face.

A figure appeared in front of him but Madara didn't really give a damn care right now. The pierced Leader's glare was enough to pierce holes through his mask already. Usually, Pein was calm and collected. But now seeing the pinkette looking not so well in Madara's arms, this was a different story.

"What do you think you are doing to the _medic_?" It was supposed to be a question but it came out like a hiss instead. Watching the masked man hold _his_ medic so closely was irritating for Pein. Wait, the pierced man stopped himself. Since when was Sakura his?

Madara wanted to scoff at the Akatsuki Leader for being so clueless and stupid. "She's not feeling well." He stated coldly. Again, Madara grabbed Sakura's cold hands and began pushing his warm chakra into hers. He looked up at the Rinnengan user. "We need a doctor." That wasn't a request.

Pein crouched down and scanned the pinkette. He noted to himself that she didn't look that good. He could sense her chakra levels spiking up and down unevenly. Her breathing was getting hard too; the rise and fall of her chest indicated everything. The pierced man faked a cough and turned away when he caught himself staring at Sakura's chest.

He scooped the pinkette into his arms swiftly from Madara's clutches. That earned a feral growl from the Uchiha. Pein's ringed blue orbs glared at him and it was enough to make him realize that Pein was the Leader here not him. He pressed Sakura closer to him.

"Get Sasori. I'll be in my room."

With that, the auburn haired man strode away elegantly holding an unconscious pinkette in his arms bridal style. There was the slightest smirk on his face when he left. Pein had won this time. Madara was scowling behind his mask but anyway he stood up to search for the puppeteer.

.

::

**{ C a p t u r e d }**

_AkatsukixSakura_

::

.

"Here."

Twelve figures landed on the ground with thud sounds. The one with the hoodie stood up first, scanning the area. Others followed quietly behind him.

The brunette scratched his head. "Shino, are you positive they're here?" He drawled out lazily but his eyes were hard. Searching every spot for his friends. _Where are they? Troublesome people._

"My bugs are never wrong, Shikamaru."

The skinny blonde raised an eyebrow at the bug user with a disgusted look on her face. "I hate bugs." _No wonder you don't have a girlfriend._ Ino innerly ranted to herself. She couldn't recall anyone dating Shino or crushing on him. _Poor boy._ Maybe she could give him a complete makeup when everything is settled.

Shino noticed Ino's gaze on him. He decided to humor her. Slowly, he inclined his head and a creepy smile was on his face. He chuckled silently when the blonde gave an '_eep'_ and twirled around.

"What are we waiting for?" A loud feminine voice spoke up. Her fingers tapping on her huge fan with a dull look on her face. Temari needed some action. Almost the whole day they've been jumping on trees and hanging on branches. "Let's go look for those two idiots!" She grinned, flashing her brilliant teeth.

Her little brother shook his head. _Temari needs to stop being so loud._ Gaara told himself with an amused look on his face. But soon, it turned into a threatening glare at Shikamaru for gaping at his sister with a dreamy look on his face.

"Come on. Naruto-kun and Sasuke are waiting for us."

All heads turned to stare at the Hyuuga heiress. This was the first time she had spoken a full sentence without stuttering. Not only that, she had such a determined and persistent tone to it even Neji was proud of her.

Sai applauded silently for Hinata. She must be dead worried about her boyfriend, his loud obnoxious best pal. Somehow, Sai was able to understanding Hinata's concern for Naruto in some way or another. If someone he loved was on the brink of death and missing, he wouldn't be able to live in peace. And for now, Sai was thinking about his pink haired team mate.

Akamaru started barking. Kiba spoke softly. "I think we don't need to look for them anymore." He paused. "They're just in front of us."

Tenten almost had the urge to scream but she gasped instead. Lee shook his head and used his hand to shield his team mate's eyes.

All eyes landed on two bloodied and bruised figures lying on the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

They were still breathing.

"Ino! Hurry!"

And they were suffering blood lost.

"Shut your hole, pineapple head. I got it!"

Ino's hands began glowing green and she started on the raven haired man's injuries first. The blonde cringed when she found that his ribs was broken, several bones were out of place. Luckily, she had undergone some basic healing with Sakura. Hinata tended to her boyfriend's injuries.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please tell me that you're o-okay."

"Hinata, focus on healing him first! Talk less, more chakra!"

"Y-Yes, Ino-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun… please live.. S-Sakura-chan needs your h-help."

Everyone was silent. All their attention just focused on the two healers healing their friends. The tense atmosphere was starting to drown everyone. Until the Kazekage spoke up, "Sakura taught them how to heal. Naruto and Uchiha will be fine."

Gaara had always looked up to the pink haired medic. Eversince, she had healed him after he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Sakura was Tsunade's prized apprentice after all. The best medic nin in Konoha, if not the whole Ninja Country. She had already surpassed the Slug Princess's standards, creating her own legend in Team Seven.

Neji nodded in agreement. He wasn't that close to the pinkette but there was a few times that he had actually had a friendly talk with Sakura.

Lee had a smile on his face. His Lovely Cherry Blossom will be fine!

A loud cough snapped everyone back to reality.

"Y-You're okay, Naruto-kun."

The blonde's mind was still hazy. "…Hinata?" His voice came out more like a croak. "Is that you?" His blue orbs opened slowly to stare at her pearl ones. Despite his dizziness, he managed to crack his usual grin at his girlfriend who gave a soft smile in reply.

"It's me, Naruto-kun." Hinata grasped his hand. "I'm so g-glad you're still alive." She was on the verge of tears already but she held them back. For Naruto, she would be strong like what he wanted her to be.

Naruto's eyes gazed around, landing on all his friends and team mate. "…I knew you guys would come for us, dattebayo.." His red head friend gave him a greeting nod and a small smile. The last person Naruto's gaze landed on was his team mate.

"Welcome back, dickless."

"…Sai…you bastard.."

"Welcome back to you too, emo gay."

"Hn."

"..guess teme's back too.."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Stop struggling, Sasuke! I just finished healing your broken ribs!"

"Hn."

"Forehead's right. You are _retarded_."

"All Uchihas are retards, Ino."

Glare.

"Don't glare too much, emo gay."

"Hn."

Everyone erupted in laughter.

"All that's left now is to save that ugly hag."

Silence had taken over once again.

.

::

**{ C a p t u r e d }**

::

.

Sasori just wanted to kill himself. Over and over again.

Maybe he'd ask his annoying blonde partner to make him explode – the red head winced when he thought of his internals exploding everywhere. _Art is eternal_, not a blast. No way was he giving into Deidara, his rival.

Hidan would be a better choice perhaps. No, he wouldn't let the sly albino have his fun stabbing him everywhere. The puppeteer didn't want to be sacrificed to some unknown Jashin god. _Ridiculous_.

Letting Zetsu to consume him alive was just too painful. He wondered which part of the dead body the plant man would bite first. The red head shook his head. _No, this isn't working._

Sasori glared fiercely at the empty wall. "Che." He muttered, flexing his fingers. It was a habit of his when he was perplexed. His never ending glare dropped on person lying on the comfy bed. "Aren't you feeling a little too cozy?" He hissed sarcastically at the sick pinkette.

He wanted to stay away from this female! Now fate was just playing a cruel game on him. Falling for someone who killed you once wasn't exactly what Sasori had expected. True, Sakura was skillful and talented as a kunoichi and medic nin. Not to mention, she was also attractive and smart. _Don't forget those luscious legs._

Groaning, he smacked himself on the forehead for letting his thoughts drift away to something else. Sasori drummed his fingers on his face, inspecting Sakura's illness. The redness of her cheeks was less now after injecting some medicine into her body. But the healing process would take a day or so. Probably, the pinkette would be all well by tomorrow morning.

As the red head checked her symptoms, his gaze lingered on her angelic face. He almost wanted to laugh at himself. Who would have thought this girl, the one who could break a thousand puppets into pieces was so innocent like a baby when she slept?

Pink elegant eyebrows, cute button nose and blushing pink cheeks. _Beautiful_, Sasori commented. His hazel orbs stopped at her lips. Rosy and pouty lips, opening slightly when she breathed. _Are they as soft as they look?_

He crawled closer to her, to her face, to her lips. Sasori brushed his thumb against her lip, tracing her jawline. Perfect. Why is everything about her so perfect? He needed to know. Why? What is so great about this girl? Following his instincts, Sasori leaned his face to Sakura's.

There was a tingly feeling in his body. Something he had never experience before. How his heartbeat increased. Closing the distance between them, Sasori pressed his lips on Sakura's. A sweet, innocent kiss. It was just a small peck and instantly he pulled back. Shock clouded his face when he realized what he had done.

He just couldn't control himself. His urges were too much for him to suppress. Sasori blinked silently at Sakura who was still sleeping. He ruffled his messy red hair and glared again at her. "You're lucky you're ill, little girl." _If not, I would have killed you by now._

His head was rejecting her but his heart was beating like a drum. _Impossible_. Sasori almost wanted to black out feeling this intense emotion. He swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Stumbling to get up, Sasori tossed one last stare at Sakura. It was cold and distant as if blaming her for this feeling. He sighed when he knew that he couldn't get angry at her.

"Little girl, you better get well soon." The puppeteer closed the door silently and walked off to Pein's office to report about this. A voice in his head pestered him to stay with Sakura. Grunting, he ignored the voice and kept moving. A dull look on his face as usual. The one he had always put on when he was an emotionless puppet.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kunoichi?"

Kakuzu stopped in front of the wooden door. He dug one hand into his cloak pocket, feeling his cash. _Money, money, money._ The stitched man took a few steady breaths and knocked. Hearing no reply from the usual loud and aggressive medic, he coughed. _Why was he even doing this_, he scoffed at himself.

"Kunoichi," He called out almost uncertain. "Are you in?" He paused for a while. Still, there was nothing. Kakuzu frowned, something that he always did when Hidan annoyed him too much. The tendrils threatened to release themselves from his hands. The need to destroy something. Something like this door, right now.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. His ears perking up to listen to the sounds behind Sakura's door. More or less now, Kakuzu looked like a stalker. He heard some harsh breathing and stiffened immediately. "No _fucking_ way." Then, a soft moan came from inside. _What the-_

Kakuzu was in a foul mood now.

Who the _fucking_ hell is inside the room with the kunoichi?

Who the _fuck_ dares to touch Sakura?

He never really liked it when he saw any of the Akatsuki members laying their hands on the pinkette. Their dirty little hands. He gritted his teeth. He recalled once when he caught Hidan ogling at Sakura's fine ass. Did he just say she had a fine ass? _God_, no. He better not be getting attach to this Konoha kunoichi.

His imagination was running wild. What if behind this door Sakura was with another man? All those X-rated images were forming in his head already. But when he thought of Hidan being in the same room with Sakura, Kakuzu was utterly disgusted. How dare that Jashin _bastard_ try to get into Sakura's pants?

Grunting, he slammed the door open, muttering strings of curses enough to rival Hidan's ones. Kakuzu glared at Sakura's bed but found no intruder, no _Hidan_, no other men. His shoulders dropped down in relief when he saw the pinkette was still under her bed covers, sleeping.

"Still sleeping, kunoichi?" He complained out loud. But he knew that she was a heavy sleeper. Sakura was so innocent. Why was she even here in the first place? Oh right, they had blackmailed her to heal the Uchiha. Wheels spun in his head, Kakuzu noted to himself. When Uchiha's eyes are fully healed in the future, would she leave?

Kakuzu just stood there still, almost frozen. The thought of the pinkette leaving them and going back to her village was unacceptable. No, he wouldn't allow it. Kakuzu was a genius but not a prodigy like Itachi. He knew that most of the members wouldn't let her off the hook so easily. But then, this would mean – _more_ competition.

The stitched man never preferred it this way. He was more to the type who liked to do things the easy way, like earning money. It was simple, just hunt for those in the Bingo Book, hand them over and _voila _- money all his.

Sakura- well, it was something hard to get. She was violent and dangerous. Yet so elegant and caring. Opposite personalities, yet they fitted her so perfectly. Sakura was like a burning flame surrounded by calm waters. A shining star, a pure gem.

"I'd like to see if there's something money can buy."

Kakuzu didn't know why he voiced his thoughts aloud. Most likely because he wanted to let the pinkette know what she was up against now. Too bad, she was unconscious to hear his declaration of courting her.

.

.

.

.

.

Hic.

"NARUTO! I SAID NO MORA RAMEN-"

Hic.

"NOW, GET OUT OF MY ROO~OOMMM…"

Sneeze.

Sniff.

"..Ah?"

Sniff. Sniff.

"Where's everyone…"

"Hn."

"SASU-KUN!"

Hic.

"Hn."

"Hey, your hair got longer, Sasuke-kun.. You look even more gay."

Itachi's eyes grew twice their natural size when he heard that comment about his silky hair. He blinked in actual shock. No one had dared to talk about his long hair, the one he tied into a ponytail. All the females adored his beautiful hair, all wanting to run their fingers through it but this woman. Did she just insult his hair? Why does she keep calling him using his foolish brother's name?

"Are you feeling better now, Haruno?" Despite the bad comment about his hair, Itachi managed to calm himself and regain his self-composure once again. His face was all stoic and emotionless. "You should stay in your bed." He deadpanned. "You've just woken up." He didn't know why he cared that much. It wasn't important for now.

Itachi watched her. She was still sniffing and hiccupping. Bad case of fever and flu. How can a medic get sick? Nonsense. If he hadn't passed by Pein's office, he wouldn't have over heard Sasori and Pein's conversation about a sick and fragile Sakura. The moment he heard something along the lines like '_take turns to watch over her',_ Itachi Uchiha burst into the room gallantly and volunteered himself.

"But Sasuke-kunnn.." Sakura pouted. She was still in the state of half conscious. Everything on her mind now was blurry and hazy. Somehow, her brain wasn't functioning that well at this particular moment. "I don't want to." Her pink locks fell and covered the sides of her face, framing her perfectly heart-shaped face.

"Do not be childish, Haruno." Itachi retorted back suavely. "Abstain yourself from calling me my foolish brother's name." Not that he hated Sasuke or anything, but the way Sakura was calling his little brother's name so friendly made his jaw clenched.

"Itachi-kun."

"Hn."

"Can I have some water?"

"Hn."

"Pretty pweasee?"

Itachi knew that he was no match for her. He refused to be ordered around but sometimes he'd make an exception for this pinkette. Sakura was far too interesting by all means to be resisted by him. He stared at her stoically – her cheeks were flushed pink, her chest rose and fell erratically, her mouth pouted cutely. It was too much for him. His mind couldn't help but focusing on how adorable she looked.

"Hn."

What he meant was – Stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back with some water.

When she saw him shut the door behind her, her lips twisted into a sneaky grin. Poor Itachi, he didn't know what Sakura was up to.

.

.

.

.

.

He swung the bag of clay behind his shoulder. Deidara huffed, brushing his bangs aside, reminding himself to take a bath later because his hair smelled like mud and clay. As Deidara walked back to his room to finish up his clay masterpiece, he couldn't help but notice that his door was slightly ajar.

"Funny, un." His one eye blinked. "Didn't know I left my door open, un." He snorted. "Well it's not that anything bad will happen here anyway." Deidara took one step into his room and his jaw dropped down from horror.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, UN! WHO DID THIS?"

His clay masterpiece was distorted. But before this, it was magnificent! Perfect! Now it looked like a piece of shit or something.

Lumps of clays were splat all around his room. On his desk, his bed, his closet, his chair, his favourite plushy toy – _ahem_. In other words, Deidara swore that he would kill the intruder.

His eyes caught a quick flash of pink from the corner of the room. He mentally blamed himself for reacting so slow. The pink object darted from the corner and headed straight on at him. Deidara cursed as he was being thrown backward onto the floor. Landing hard on the back of his head first.

"What the - _UHMMMMPHHHH_!"

Hic.

Giggle.

"Eh, Ino? What're you doing here, pig?"

Hic.

A girl was straddling him, sitting on top of him. Her slender hands placed on his firm chest. Her giggles were bubbly and light. He blinked his eye momentary, relaxing when he saw a glimpse of those familiar emerald orbs. Thank god, it wasn't some unknown intruder.

"….Sakura, un?"

Hic. "Hello blondie, un!" Silly grin.

He blushed slightly, noticing their awkward position. If only Deidara wasn't that tired, he would have taken advantage of the situation. He wanted to get up, his back was getting sore already. Resisting the urge to groan when Sakura rubbed against his lower body, Deidara grabbed the pinkette's waist, hoisting her off him. Only to have her fisting his hair tightly and pulling hard, giggling like a little child.

"Ow! Stop it, un."

Pout. "I don't want to, un."

"Let go of my hair, un."

"No, un."

The blonde Akatsuki rolled his eyes at the pinkette. _What is wrong with Sakura today? Why is she acting so different? This is just weird. Maybe this is a dream._

Sakura forcefully tugged on his blonde hair earning a painful yelp from Deidara. She giggled again and released him. Startled, Deidara tumbled back and knocked his closet. The pinkette waved childishly back at the blonde and skipped out of his room.

The bomber groaned and pushed himself up. "What the hell, un?" He got up slowly to chase after the cheeky pinkette. But before he managed to walk out from his room, he clumsily stepped on a lump of clay and slipped himself.

"Stupid clay, un…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello!" Hic. Hic. "Anyone in hereeee?"

Silence.

"Umm, no one?" Hic.

Silence.

"No ducky?"

More silence.

Giggle. "Goodbye!"

**Slam**.

"Who was that? **Pesky human**. I think it was the pink kunoichi. **You think.**"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello~"

No reply.

"Anyone home?"

"What do you think you're doing, pinky?"

Hic. "Nothing yet, _blue_ face." Grin.

"Don't '_blue face_' me, pinky."

"Blue face."

"Pink face."

"…_excuse_ me?"

Kisame grinned. This was his awesome comeback at her for calling him blue face. Her skin tone wasn't pink actually, but he found her rosy pinky cheeks really enticing. They both always had a knack for calling each other funny nicknames, not that they both minded either. In fact, it made them closer than other Akatsuki members.

"I know you missed me, pinky. But I'm in the middle of something here if you can see-"

Sakura's eyes travelled lower to Kisame's bulky body. She noticed that his chest was bare, again but kept silent. Her gaze stopped below his stomach. A white towel hanging loosely around his waist and ending just above his knees. She would never tell him, but Kisame looked drop dead sexy when he was half naked. Sakura cursed herself, she wasn't in the right mind anyway.

"Like what you see, shrimp?"

The shark nin's voice held a hint of teasing. Kisame put both hands on his waist, _accidentally_ flexing his hard and appealing muscles at her. Her response was a sharp gasp and her face blushed even redder than she was before. Kisame's pride just skyrocketed at her display of shyness at him.

"If you wanted more, you could've just asked. _Sakura_."

Did Kisame just purr her name?

Sakura closed her mouth when she hiccupped. Her head was burning again and her throat felt dry. She needed water fast! The pinkette could feel Kisame's stare directed at her. "Wa-wa-water!" She choked out and hiccupped again. Tears swelled up at the corner of her eyes.

Kisame's eyes widened. Had he just made her cry? Itachi would _murder_ him. Not just Itachi, the whole Akatsuki organization would kill him. "Oi, pinky." He said comfortingly. "I was just kidding you know?" Apparently, he didn't like seeing Sakura sad either. Crying just didn't suit her.

He eyed her warily and took a step forward. "Sakura?" She was stilled, grasping her neck and breathing heavily. "You okay, pinky?" Kisame wanted so much to throw his arms around the girl and give her a hug, he craved for that. But not until Sakura lets him to do so.

To his dismay, the pinkette gave a grunt and ran off, muttering words under her breath. Kisame stood there still a daze.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stupid money bastard. Can't even afford fucking transportation for these fucking boxes. Just wait till I throw these shitty boxes in his room."

**Stomp. **

"Hmm, what was that?"

**Stomp. Stomp.**

"Didn't know that was a damn gorilla in this shithole."

**Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.**

**CRASH.**

"WHAT THE FUCK! Watch where you're going, BITCH! And watch whose feet you fucking step on!"

Hic. "SORRY, OLD MAN!"

"I AIN'T OLD, BITCH."

.

.

.

.

.

The Uchiha walked back silently to the pinkette's room with a tall glass of water in his hand. The glass was very full with water. Itachi took each and every step cautiously.

"Here is your water, Haruno." Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Hn. I told her to stay here."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura reached the kitchen, huffing and sweating. "Water!" She whined. "I need water!" Sakura leaned against the wall too tired to move. The need for water, the dryness of her throat was too irritating. As much as she wanted to move and get a glass of water, her body wouldn't listen to her.

Urging herself to get up, she stumbled towards the sink. Her sight was already blurring, ready to fall back to her sleep. Sakura was honestly too afraid to close her eyes, she didn't want to be tossed back into her nightmares again.

Just as the pinkette felt her body going limp, her face collided into the hard surface of a chest. The figure steadied them both, slipping his hands under her arms. It was a male, Sakura presume from the feel of the ripping muscle as he moved.

Cracking one emerald eye open, the pinkette felt a jolt of familiarization. The numbers of piercings on his face, those magnetic ringed orbs and the impassive expression was all that she needed to recognize him. From this angle, his face was absurdly handsome making her heart skip a beat.

"Drink." A glass of water was shoved at her. She wasted no time to gulp down the delicious taste of pure water. Much better after she relished her throat, the dryness was gone and hopefully it wouldn't come back later. She brushed her mouth and sighed pleasantly.

That was the time she realized that she was burying her face into his chest. Sakura meekly stared up at him. Pein was staring at her intensely through his narrowed ringed gaze. She began to feel the heat making their way to her cheeks but still she managed to squeak out a thank you.

"Thanks, Pein."

Pein was a damn bastard sometimes. He was downright evil and evil, did she say evil? But that didn't stop her from liking him. Underneath those hatred and loneliness, Pein was a nice guy. He just wasn't keen on showing it outside.

Pein was silent for the longest time, his stare on her unwavering. Sakura was starting to get nervous until he said, "You should rest." The pinkette's eyes widened at his soft tone. Before she could retort back at the Akatsuki Leader, her face was brought forward to his. His palms cupped her face soothingly, almost as if he was scared that he'll break her.

Sakura blinked uncharacteristically as Pein moved closer to her. She was starting to regret that she ever came into the kitchen for a glass of water. Feeling his lips brush hers, she almost stopped breathing there and then. His eyes were piercing though her soul, she could feel the intensity of it. Instead, the auburn haired man closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

It was almost peaceful. Sakura could hear his rhythmic breathing and feel his radiating warmness. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> please ! It'll make me update faster than usual :)

Again votings are open - vote for which pairing to come in the next chapter !

I have a feeling this story is going to end soon when the Rookie Nine gang finds Sakura .

Thanks for reading :D

_xSakuraWings_


	13. Part Twelve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**Note: _I_** know it's been so long and sorry to keep you all waiting! But I'm here now with another new chapter. More Sakura x Akatsuki ahead. For PeinSaku fans, this chapter is dedicated to you specially. I hope you have fun reading. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_The pinkette pouted her lips childishly. "Go and have fun."_

"_You want some fucking fun?" The Jashinist smirked, pulling her onto his lap._

_His thumb trailed circles on her hip. "Why didn't you just fucking ask?"_

© xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 12<strong>

.

.

**[ Akatsuki's base ]**

Black.

Black.

All _black_.

It was as though she was drifting through the realm of darkness.

"_Medic."_

The smooth voice echoed. A very familiar voice. One that sent chills down her spine and tingles all over her body. However, she was too tired to respond to the voice. Somehow, it was very distant. She was fighting to hear the inaudible voice. But still, she could hear the soft whispers.

The pinkette whimpered silently, eyes still closed. She was starting to feel uneasy and the headache was coming back again ten times worse. Then, she felt something warm brushing away her hair, wiping away her sweat, a hand. A foreign chakra was pushing its way through her chakra barriers. Sakura found it hard to reject the soft flowing chakra since it was so calm and soothing.

"_Relax, medic."_

Taking in deep breaths, she relaxed her shoulders and let more of his chakra flow into her. She could almost feel her chakra being coaxed by his. Green and blue chakra began to mingle together forming a greenish blue chakra. And once again, her breathing rate was back to normal. Her chakra level was back to usual. A distant sigh was heard.

Pein was glad and relieved at the same time. His hand was left lingered on her forehead, checking her chakra condition again. She was better now. Much better than just now. Shutting his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself. The Akatsuki Leader was no medic, not like Sakura who is a skilled and talented medic nin.

He didn't know anything about medical stuffs or healings. Just thinking about that made his eyes narrowed in annoyance. How can a God not know _everything_? But luckily, he remembered that sending one's chakra into someone else's can help to control their unstable chakra levels. That is, if that person's chakra accept yours. If not, that person's condition might just become worse. It was a risk to do that but still he tried. Pein felt like beating up himself for trying to do something so dangerous that would risk Sakura's life.

Purple ringed eyes revealed themselves to stare at the sleeping figure of a slender pink haired female. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was pleased when Sakura's chakra accepted his. When both their chakra were connected to each other, there was a small pleasure somewhere inside of him. Pein had to control himself not to do something that he wouldn't do to the, _his_ medic. Yet, it was so rare for him to worry over someone like a mother hen but this pinkette was an exception.

The pierced man pulled his hand back when he realised he was starting to get all touchy over her. And yes, that was a bad thing for the Akatsuki Leader. Pein sat at the corner of her bed, his Rinnengan staring at her with a confused yet intense emotion. He pinched his nose bridge, feeling his nose piercings. He let his hand moved towards his forearms, brushing against her. The more he touched her, the more he wanted her.

"Have you casted a spell on me?" He inched his face closer to inspect hers. She was red-faced but now it was slightly pink. His orange hair covered his face as he bent his body to hover over Sakura's. "I swear." Pein whispered to her but she wouldn't be able to hear it. "You're making me lose control." He pressed on forehead on hers again just like what he did before in the kitchen. Pein closed his eyes. The bright pink hair, the stunning emerald orbs, everything about her drove him over the edge. He hated it so much. But there was just an attraction about her that pulled him towards her.

"Sakura Haruno." The Akatsuki Leader murmured. "You'll be the death of me one day." A smirk appeared on his devilishly handsome face and without another word, he teleported himself out of her room back to his office. He left no trace of his presence in her room.

.

.

Kisame sighed as he watched the two Akatsuki artists bickering amongst each other about their opinion on art again. "Don't they have other things to do?" His voice held a tone of dullness probably it's because Sasori and Deidara always argue about the same damn thing. _Artist or not, those two are just plain boring. _Kisame gleefully grin inwardly, but kept observing their argument.

"Art is eternal, brat. They will never fade away like your explosions."

"Explosions are art, un! Fleeting and goes off like a bang!"

"It's childish."

"No, it's not, un. Your puppets are even more _childish_."

Did Sasori's eye just _twitch_?

"Are you asking for a death wish, you insufferable brat?"

Sensing the red head's dark aura, Kisame knew it was his turn to intertwine before Sasori kills off the blondie. "Alright," the bulky man exclaimed, putting his hand up. "Calm down you two." He waved his hand signalling Sasori and Deidara to break it off. "As much as you would like to destroy the living room, I'd suggest you two to stop." The shark man grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "Unless you'd want an angry Pein behind your back."

Kisame was right. As much as Sasori wanted to tear off the brat's annoying mouth, he'd just have to control himself. The puppeteer never really cared about others insulting his puppets actually but since he became a fleshy human, his ability to control his emotion was a bit harder than last time when he was just a mere wooden puppet. In other words, Sasori was _very_ sensitive sometimes.

The blonde bomber threw a nervous glance at his partner. Sasori's heated glare at Deidara sent chills down his spine. If it wasn't for Kisame, maybe the red head would have chopped off his blonde head by now. Guessed Sasori didn't like people insulting his puppets, he'd keep that in mind next time they talk about art. Deidara shrugged and walked off to the other corner in the living room.

Kisame cheered for himself for doing a good job saving the living room and Deidara's head. Just when the blue skinned man wanted to lay back and relax, someone else threatened to destroy his sunny, happy morning. And it was in the form of a rude, crude and half nude Jashinist.

"Hello fuckers!"

And standing at the middle of the living room doorway was none other than the great Jashin worshipper himself. "I know you all fucking missed me." His silver hair was slicked back as cool as usual with a cocky grin on his face, his scythe leaning next to the wall. He strode in gallantly and found himself a comfy place on the couch opposite to Sasori. Hidan raised his eyebrow casually at the red head.

Usually Sasori would ignore at the Jashinist for being such a cocky bastard but this time even Hidan was curious of what happened to the puppeteer. "What's with the look?" He ran his hand through his slick gelled hair again earning another heated glare from Sasori. Hidan raised his eyebrow at the red head. "Well, fuck. Puppet boy's finally PMS-ing like a bitch." His response was just a frown on the red head's handsome face and then Sasori turned his attention back glaring at the wall.

The silver haired man sent a confused look towards Kisame who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Hidan fumed, not getting any of the attention he wanted. Wait, there was still one more Akatsuki he enjoyed annoying the hell out of. Now, where was he? Hidan smirked when he spotted the blonde Akatsuki sitting alone at the corner. Just when he was about to open his mouth to insult Deidara's gender, Itachi came in along with Kakuzu.

The atmosphere was dark when all of them froze and felt a foreign chakra. None of them said anything. Just pure silence as their chakra senses flared out to sense another chakra signature approaching their base. It wasn't just one chakra signature, but at least fifty of more.

"Did you guys sense that, un?" Deidara's voice was firm and serious but his blue eyes glinted with mischief.

"Intruders." A smooth voice spoke up. Everyone turned their heads towards the stoic Itachi Uchiha who rarely spoke unless it was something urgent and important. Deidara noticed there was a flash of Sharingan in the Uchiha's eyes but it was just for a short moment. "Sound nins." He stated the obvious fact calmly.

"Damn. Finally, I can fucking slaughter and offer them to Jashin."

"I'll blast them up before you can kill them, Hidan!"

"You're on, blondie!"

The Akatsuki's rings began to glow brightly, each of them had different colours. Just like that, Pein's voice echoed through their mind leaving a brief yet demanding message. **'Gather at the meeting room.' **In a quick blink of an eye, all the Akatsuki members vanished from the living room and appeared inside of the meeting room.

.

.

Blue ringed eyes glared blankly ahead, his voice was a velvet tone. "Sound ninjas." Pein laced both his hands together, face serious and gazed at every single member. It was tiring to deal with those pathetic sound ninjas who tried to invade their base many times but failed to do so. Smirking at the sound's foolishness, Pein glanced at Itachi and nodded demanding for a quick explanation.

Itachi kept his face stoic as he explained. "The sound ninjas are approaching our base. It would be just a matter of time before they reach here." He paused and stated. "With their speed, they would reach here in half an hour."

The Akatsuki Leader's eyes narrowed slightly. He noticed his members watching his every motion. Pein was so absorbed in his thoughts before breaking out of his reverie and asked, "How many?"

"About fifty or more."

"Very well." The members tensed at Pein's voice, one that demanding for respect and authority. "Itachi and Kisame, you both will head out of the base and eliminate the sound ninjas." The Rinnengan user then paused and turned to gaze at the two Akatsuki artists. "Deidara and Sasori, you two will help Itachi and Kisame." The four members nodded. "Move out, now."

Kakuzu raised his hand earning another nod from Pein. "Some of the sound nins might be in the bingo book." He knew he didn't have to explain further to let Pein know he wanted to go for a bounty hunt. The Akatsuki Leader already knew that Kakuzu had a huge obsession with money and would do anything to get his hands on them.

"I'm not fucking missing this chance for my mass slaughter!" Hidan declared openly. "It's time to sacrifice blood for Jashin." He grinned sadistically.

"As you wish, I will keep an eye.." Pein's voice drifted. "..here." Luckily, none of his members noticed his slight change in demeanour. He just wanted to stay here and look after Sakura just in case any of the sound nins managed to enter the base or accidentally head into Sakura's room. No way, any of those pathetic sound nins were going to put their dirty hands on _his_ medic.

What Pein didn't realised was his members had indeed noticed his behaviour. They didn't have to put two and two together to find out that he wanted to stay behind and protect their pink haired medic. The fact that Pein will be alone with Sakura was somehow making their blood boil. Some of them tensed up while the others were fuming silently but none complained. Instead, they headed out to carry out their duties immediately so that they could come back fast.

.

.

**[ Somewhere outside of the base ]**

There was a sound coming from the bushes, sounds of twigs snapping. A figure appeared from the bushes, stepping out and approaching the other taller figure. He went down on his knee showing his respect to his master while bowing his head down.

"Master."

"Is everything going well like what we have planned?"

"Yes, master. All the groups have received your orders and they will carry out their respective tasks as soon as the signal is given."

"Very well then." The hooded figure turned around with the most sadistic look on his face that made his follower bowed his head in fear and respect. A chuckle escaped from his mouth, the low rumbling sounds echoed through the follower's eardrums. "We will start as soon as their _Leader_ sends out his team."

"Yes, master."

"Make sure everything goes well." The taller man hissed, face confronting into a snarl. "Do not disappoint me."

"As you wish, master."

.

.

"Oi, will you bastards slow down?"

"_Never_, un." Deidara muttered as he flew passed the thick trees, kicking the branch and pushing himself forward. He was just a few trees in front of the foul mouth Hidan and a mile or so behind of the stupid Uchiha. Somewhere next to him was Sasori, his pace never slowing or going too fast.

Hidan growled and willed himself to move faster, pushing more of his chakra to his legs. The Jashinist had successfully cut the blonde bomber and the red head puppeteer. The edges of his lips twitching up into a satisfied smirk before saying, "Take that, fucking wimps." He raised his hand in a winning manner to wave them off proudly as he went ahead them.

Sasori mentally sighed at Hidan childishness. And to think that this grown man was an S-class criminal in Akatsuki. The red head took a glance at his partner, Deidara who was fuming with veins popping on his forehead. The blonde man was gritting his teeth so hard that even the puppeteer controlled himself from wincing. Just like what Sasori had expected, Deidara surged forward to catch up with Hidan. Another silent sigh came from Sasori shook his head again. _Brats_.

He just wished to finish this job fast and return back to the base. For what reason exactly? The image of a sleeping pinkette popped into his mind rendering himself into confusion and chaos. Either the girl was to go or he had to turn himself back into a puppet to refrain himself from this thoughts.

Kakuzu flipped more pages of the Bingo Book, memorising every detail of the missing sound nins. By this way, it'll make his job easier to stop Hidan and Deidara from destroying the corpses before he could trade them in for cash. He could already imagine himself in a chibi version carrying bags of gold back to the base with his eyes like twinkled stars.

Being the Uchiha prodigy he was, Itachi landed gracefully on both his feet and regained his composure elegantly. The activated Sharingan was already swirling wildly for any sights of enemies. He pressed his lips into a firm line, almost frustrated. _Where are those Sound nins? _His predictions are never wrong, if so it was very accurate. They _should_ be here.

The other members landed skilfully just right behind him. Kakuzu was the last to arrive, not really caring that he was the slowest. The masked man found no enemy in sight and instantly he asked, "Where're those pests?" _Time is money._

Deidara blinked. "Maybe they're hiding from us, un."

Hidan swung his scythe over his shoulder. "Fuck, I don't have time for this freaking hide and seek! Jashin demands for blood now!" He ran his fingers through his silver hair, a habit that was hard to break.

"_Deception_." Sasori voiced out his thoughts. His fingers were twitching uncomfortably since just now. Ever since they left the base. "This is must be a trap."

All eyes focused on Itachi when he activated his Sharingan again. But to his dismay he found none other ninjas around the area other than themselves. Either they were very good in masking their chakra or they had something planned up in their sleeve. Either way, Itachi's stomach was churning unbearably.

"We will _return_-"

**KA-BOOOM.**

A loud blast interrupted Itachi's speech. His face paled realising that the explosion was somewhere near their base. This meant the sound shinobi have deceived them to believe that they were actually here when they were already near the base. Heck, they could already be _inside_ of the base.

"I'm sure Leader-sama can handle them, un."

"Itachi said there was at least fifty or more."

"And don't forget _pinky_ is still sleepi-"

Kisame jaw dropped remembering that Sakura was still in slumber and it was almost impossible for her to defend herself against the sound nins. Even if Pein could handle them all, what if, _what if_ one of them managed to slip pass him then attack Sakura? _No_, he gritted his teeth._ No one would lay their hands on pinky._

"Shit."

It wasn't just Kisame who was sickly worried for a certain pinkette, the other members were just having the same idea. The image of a bloodied Sakura, torn and bruised wasn't something they could stand through. What if, they laid their hands on their beloved medic? Sakura was quite an eye catcher due to her pink hair and her feminine curves that made men go on their knees. They would painfully and slowly torture the _moron_ who dared to touch her. In fact, just thinking of it made them see red.

Even without saying a word to each other, just the look they gave each other was more than enough for them to run back to the base in their full speed. The usually loud Hidan was uncharacteristically quiet and serious, already planning to behead each and every one of them. The crimson orbs of the Uchiha were narrowed like slits promising only pain and death for the sound nins. The bingo book in Kakuzu's hand was fisted tightly until it was scrunched up completely, the green eyes were tinted almost yellowish by anger.

"There's going to be lots of blood spill today." Deidara had left out his _un_. Sasori noted that his partner only does that when he was downright serious or angry. He understood Deidara's feelings completely because he felt the same way. Sasori was _angry_. Just thinking of it almost made him laugh. He clenched his fist, his nails were digging deeply into his palm enough to draw blood. The pain wasn't enough to rival his urge to bath in the Sound nin's blood later.

.~.

.~.~.

_**C**_ A P T U R E _**D**_

.~.~.

.~.

**KA-BOOMMMM.**

Sakura swallowed the scream from her throat. "What's happening?" Her pink hair flew when she pushed herself up from her bed. It took her a few seconds to regain herself to faintly understand that an explosion just sounded in the base. It wasn't Deidara's clay bomb for sure. Hopping off her bed, she tip toed towards her door before hiding her chakra. Pressing her face onto the wooden material, she heard loud footsteps trampling along the hallways.

"Not the Akatsuki." The pinkette whispered softly. An uneasy feeling rose in her stomach again as she sensed more different chakra signatures running into the base. Sakura frowned. "Is this some kind of invasion?" She pinched her nose bridge. "Maybe this is some sort of sick joke or maybe a dream." She laughed a few ha-has and stopped because she felt like a weirdo.

'_**Any girl with freakin' pink hair is a weirdo.'**_

'_Welcome back to you too, pink freak.'_

'_**Thank you to you, girl-who-has-annoying-pink-hair.'**_

"Like I care, Inner." She slipped on her red vest, pulling the zip up until her neck. Before slamming the door wide, she grabbed her fingerless gloves. Did she ever mention how much she adored those gloves?

_Bloody hell._

It looked like some tsunami wave or tornado wind had messed up this place. The scent of blood awakened her ninja senses. A big fight was going on, she was sure of it. The big waves of clashing chakras surged through her like electricity.

Sakura carried her feet as nimble as she could, running down every hallway like a mad person searching for any sight of red and black cloaks. "Where are they?" Sakura asked, looking around her shoulder. "Where the _hell_ are they?"

She could feel a presence behind her back and luckily she jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being punched. The attacker swung his blades again rapidly from left to right. Sakura took one step forward and landed a punch on his left jaw. Even without using chakra, her attack had sent the man smashing into the wall with a broken jaw.

_Ceh_, did he think he could actually harm her with that cheap move?

More came in through the end of the hallways. The pink haired girl was ready to do some ass kicking. Sakura suppressed her wicked grin, the one she wore during her battles. The adrenaline pulsing through her veins, she could feel it. Damn, she was getting high.

Gathering green chakra in both hands, she sprinted forward, heading straight for the enemies. A series of kunais came hurling at her. Without much effort, Sakura jumped and avoided them elegantly without breaking a sweat. There were few strings of curses coming from the man who aimed the weapons.

A half smirk adorned her porcelain face as Sakura lunged at him. He gave a shriek seeing her disappear in his eyes and appearing behind him. "Try harder next time." The pinkette breathed before swinging her fist down onto him. He felt a sharp pressure on his neck and blacked out.

Whipping her head around sending her pink locks flying wildly, she estimated at least ten to twenty more men that she had to take down. Another one advanced on her. Sakura stepped over the limp body and with just one hand she caught his punch. With just one swift kick, he was sent flying across the hallway. Her emerald orbs glared at every single one of them, she mentally laughed when she saw the fear in their eyes.

Sakura could feel it inside of her. The flame, the fire, the passion. It was burning and spreading around her whole body. With both hands on the side of her hips, her chest puffed out and chin up high, she sent a look at them. Her mouth opened to form three words.

"_Bring it on." _

Barely, she could register what she was going now. All she knew was she didn't stop. From kicking, punching, jumping and swirling in the air to bring them down. She sent another one flying with her inhuman punch. There was a small cut on her shoulder but she didn't care, Sakura just kept going and sending bodies onto walls.

.

.

_Red alert_, a loud ringing sound in his head chimed endlessly. Red alert. The base shook violently from the unexpected blast. Caught in surprise, Pein nearly stumbled due to the impact but straightened himself after that. If he was any good at showing emotions, then he would be raising one eyebrow by now.

Despite all the confusion, Pein still kept his face stoic. Using his Rinnengan, he was able to see throughout the base whether inside or outside. Two pools of ringed orbs snapped open, sensing foreign chakra, _outsiders_ in the base. Hadn't he told his members to finish them off? How in the world had they managed to come in? _Less question, find the medic first._

Faster than he had ever been before, Pein dashed out of his office in search for a certain pink haired medic. He would never live his life down if she was injured. Never. He found more sound ninjas on the way to his room. He growled, using his Rinnengan and efficiently throwing and shoving his enemies out of his way. Many of them were still trailing behind him, but he didn't pay mind.

His footsteps made way to the end of the hallway making a right turn, he could feel her chakra. Closer and closer. Without warning, he stopped abruptly. With just one look of his Rinnengan, all the sound ninjas were buried deep onto the ground. Smirking, the Akatsuki Leader continued ahead when he heard shouts. Still, he couldn't help but bite on his lower lip in concern.

"Who's she?"

"Have they recruited a new member?"

"It doesn't matter! Just kill her!"

"Attack her!"

Then, there was a feminine battle cry. "SHANAROOO!"

Pein looked up and watched over the bodies that were all around the hallway. He had to admit the medic did a good job with or without him. He frowned. Seeing a quick flash of pink, his gaze followed her every move. Pein didn't know what the feeling in his chest was. All he wanted to do now was to watch Sakura. As much as he wanted to lend a hand, he couldn't. He just stood, rooted there on the ground as his ringed orbs eyed her with fascination.

A cursed came from the pinkette as more knives flew towards her. She ducked and rolled on the ground, avoiding a row of sharp knives hurled at her. Flexibly, she got up on her feet and her determination still flashing brightly in her emerald pools. The enemies were so dead now and there was no way they can escape.

He had never seen anything so fiery and beautiful in his life. The way she fought reminded him of a lioness. There was no way he could miss the smirk on her plump lips and the flicker of emotions in her eyes. The way her short pink hair flew as she move showed him how wild and uncontrollable she could be. Pein had always thought of her being an angel but now she seemed more like the goddess of war.

His goddess.

The sight of more sound nins coming from behind him upset Pein so much that he almost felt like digging a thousand graves to throw them in. But as usual, Pein hid his emotions and put on a calm façade. He just wished that he could stay longer and watched Sakura bring down her enemies like an enraged lioness. Such a rare beauty.

She could defend herself against them, Pein decided. She didn't need his help or protection much. Giving Sakura one last look, Pein went off in the opposite direction and to the main base. The source of the enemy had to be dealt with first. Besides, he knew there were several of them still loitering around the base. He wouldn't allow that.

.

.

Deidara threw one of his clay bombs at them. He grinned crazily as he saw their limbs being torn apart. He dug his hand-mouths into his clay pouch making more clay bombs.

Sasori's puppets were slashing and stabbing every single one of those sound ninjas never giving them any chance to escape. The eerie smile was back on his beautiful features again. The smile he had when he was enjoying himself turning people into puppets.

"Damn! We're just at the fucking entrance and there's these many of them?" Hidan swore loudly enough for them to hear. "Where the fuck did they all come from?" He charged in, swinging his scythe. His blade slashed through the stomach of his enemy, the blood gushing out and splatting on his face. "Die fucker!"

"Spread out." Itachi commanded, landing one kick on the opponent and avoiding another kunai. He glared down hard at the group of sound ninjas who gulped in fear. "Mangekyo Sharingan." He knew Sakura warned him not to use his Sharingan at least until his eyes were fully healed. But this was an emergency.

"I'll be leaving first." Kakuzu announced as his black tendrils grabbed another sound nin by the neck and flung him aside like a rag doll. A crack sound was heard as he landed hard on the ground. Kakuzu released more tendrils as he ran into the entrance of their base. There were more sound nins inside waiting to attack. His tendrils grabbed them and slammed them hard against the wall.

Kisame roared slamming his sword down onto the ground. "Take that you, puny punks!" The ground began to crack thus making his enemies fall into the depth of darkness. Itachi who was nearby pushed himself up into the air and landed somewhere above the tree branch. So far, they had fended off at least sixty or more. Their amount kept increasing as if they were multiplying by themselves.

"Sakura-chan, I'm coming, un!"

"Suck it up, blondie! Bitch's _mine_."

Seeing that the entrance was now empty and no sight of enemies, Deidara and Hidan were the next ones to rush in. Then, they were followed by an irritated red head and a stoic Uchiha.

"Hear that, pinky. Try to stay alive until we come." Kisame mumbled out mostly to himself before trailing behind his members.

.

.

"Who-Who are you, woman?" The man hissed out between his clenched teeth. He lay there on the floor, bones all broken and bloodied.

She didn't bother answering him. Her chest rising up and down as she tried to control her breathing. Sakura was surprise that she had indeed brought down so many enemies at once that even her shissou would be proud of her right now if she saw. Feeling a hand grabbed her leg, she gasped.

"W-Why are you helping the Akatsuki?" It was the same guy again.

"It is none of your business." She spat back coldly at him. Sakura was feeling very angry and she wasn't in a talkative mood. But she didn't have the heart to kick the man away.

"You're an Akatsuki."

Her emerald eyes widened at the false accusation. She glared down at him, her eyes hard. "No, I'm not." _I'm not them. I'm not a murderer. I'm not hunting after Bijuus._

"T-Then, why are you helping them?"

His question knocked her off her feet. She stumbled backwards slightly. Sakura sighed, she was just too kind for her own good. Why did she even bother explaining to an enemy? She crouched down so that her face was same level as his. "Let's just say I'm a special quest."

The man was silent and she had another question for him. "Where's the Akatsuki? Where are you hiding them?" Sakura grabbed the man by his shirt, lifting him up. "Where. Are. _They_?" She hissed out.

The man coughed blood out, staining Sakura's vest. He smiled evilly. "They'll be dead soon enough." The edges of his lips went up even higher. "Dead.. they'll be dead." A maniacal laugh escaped from his throat. Sakura cringed and dropped the man.

"Die...they all will die...AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Sakura was trembling like a leaf. Maybe this man was right, she didn't even see any of the Akatsuki. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, Kisame and even Hidan, she didn't see them at all. Were they in trouble? Deep trouble? Then suddenly her mind was filled with questions.

Why did she care?

Why was she even defending their base?

Where the hell are they?

Did they just leave her here and run off?

No.

She had to find them first. At the back of her head, she could hear Pein's voice. "You are the Akatsuki's personal medic. You will heal and treat my men. You will do so until I say you are to stop. Remember that, _medic_." And Sakura wasn't the type of person to break any promises. For now, she was Akatsuki's part time medic and she didn't betray her village in any way.

With her new determination, Sakura got up and sprinted off.

.

.

"Leader-sama." Kakuzu stopped on his track when he spotted Pein with his Rinnengan.

The pierced Leader took down the last of the enemies, burying them deep into the wall. "Kakuzu." His voice came out smoothly. "It was a trap." He stated calmly.

"Yes, it was."

"Where are the others?"

"On their way, Leader-sama. Where is the kunoichi?" A little hint of worried was laced in his tone, surprising even Pein.

"She can handle herself well, Kakuzu."

"So, she is unharmed?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BITCH?"

.

.

She could hear Hidan's voice and she knew she was getting close. Sakura smiled when she recognised those familiar chakras. And so, they were safe. She took in a deep breath. She saw them just below the stairs, close by the main base. It was a wide empty space.

Sakura jumped down gracefully and landed with a thud sound. "Seriously." Her voice caught their attention. Immediately, all heads turned to see her. She didn't know whether she should be bashful or pleased with the overwhelming attention. "Where the hell did you bastards go?" She groaned.

"Sakura-chan, un! You're safe!"

"Shut up, brat. You're annoying."

"Hn."

"Thank Jashin the bitch's alive."

She knew she was glaring at every single one of the Akatsuki. But she was grateful they were unharmed. Then, before she opened her mouth to scold them, she noticed they froze. The looks on their faces were priceless, how she wished she had a camera at that moment.

It was too late for her to turn around. It was a little too late when she realised that someone was behind her. "_Wha_-" And the next thing she knew was something sharp pierced through her stomach. Her emerald orbs widened and her mouth open in a silent scream as the sharp blade tore through her muscles. She was coughing out blood. The pain was too much for her to handle.

"_Sakura_!"

Before her eyes squeezed shut, she faintly saw two of the members dashed forward to support her before she fell. It was no doubt they were Sasori and Itachi. And she could feel that the others were busying themselves attacking the person who stabbed her using a sword. She could hear Hidan's curses even if her senses were fading away slowly. Two slender hands cupped her face, pushing her up to meet with his concerned blue orbs.

"Sakura. Stay with us. Don't sleep yet." He left out his un again.

**[ END OF PART 12 ]**

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER, BWAHAHAHA ;D Nah, just kidding .<p>

Some of you might be curious of where Zetsu and Tobi are. Zetsu's not at the base and is away on a scouting mission for Pein.

While Tobi on the other hand. No one knows he's a member except for Pein and Sakura.

I think it's very sweet that the Akatsuki cares for Sakura so much, don't you think so too?

What do you think of this chapter ? Who's the leader of the sound ninjas? Who do you want to spend more time with Sakura in the next chapter? Yes, **review** please .

Thanks for reading :D

_xSakuraWings_


	14. Part Thirteen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto except in my dreams, _haha_.

**A/N:** _Sometimes, I wonder if people do really read this here…_

Hello lovely readers! :D I'm back again for another update, hopefully this will be enough to satisfy your Akatsuki x Sakura needs. I just changed the POLL on my profile, those who are free can vote. Who knows, it might affect most of my stories ;) But currently now, I'm obsessed with **SasoSaku.** But in this chapter, I held myself back because other Akatsuki needs some Sakura love too, right? Btw here's the voting result;

ZetsuSaku-2 / **KakuSaku**-3 / HidaSaku-2 / KisaSaku-2 / SasoSaku-2 / **DeiSaku-4** / **TobiSakuMada-4** / **ItaSaku-5** / PeinSaku-1

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_Her heart pounded even louder._

"_I want you to be my everlasting art, Sakura."_

_His hazel orbs were full of passion only for her._

"_Only if you let me kill you again, puppet boy." _

©xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 13<strong>

They could only watch.

The sword plunging through her small form.

The blood oozing out from her stomach.

She coughed out bright red blood.

Her trembling hands gripped the sword.

The hooded ninja pulled the sword out.

She gasped a painful gasp and a gush of blood came out from her lips.

"_Sakura_!"

This was the first time his heart was beating so fast, it was almost as if he was having a seizure there itself or a small heart attack. He mentally bashed himself for being such a weakling. _Funny_, he thought. He always used to call his brother weak just so Sasuke would become stronger in the future to defeat him. Now, he was the weakling here. Even after seeing the pinkette got pierced through by a sword, he couldn't lift a finger to help her not until she started to fall onto the ground.

The Uchiha prodigy didn't feel like a genius and formidable ninja at all right now. His crimson gaze focused on the pinkette in his arm. She was still bleeding. There was a puddle of blood on the floor just between her knees. Just watching the bloody pool of red, the raven haired man's lips pressed into a firm line. As much as he wanted to comfort her and tell her she would be fine, he just couldn't do so. What could he say to Sakura? Itachi wasn't good with his words.

He squeezed her arm lightly, letting her know that he was there for her. But this was too much for the Uchiha, it was driving him insane just watching Sakura bleed to death and not do anything but watch his fellow members chase after the hooded ninja. Then, it struck Itachi, a painful blow to his Uchiha pride. It was the first time he was actually scared for someone else's life. The first time he actually felt worried.

Itachi Uchiha was worried for Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of Tsunade Senju and the one of the best medics in the whole ninja world.

To think that he had no emotions for being an ice block but this proved him wrong. Itachi was already sweating from the tense emotion. The Sharingan user nudged Sakura to keep her awake and not faint from her blood lost. Sasori, on the other hand looked as calm as ever except for the small frown on his gorgeous face.

"Ah, shit."

The two silent members stared down at the pink haired girl who spoke out suddenly. Both surprise yet somehow amused at her willpower so strong, she could still curse and scrunched her nose in a cute manner which made Sasori's frown disappeared and his features relaxed a little.

".._didn't_ even realised he was there…the _bastard_...and he goes and pulls out a fucking sword…just wait til I'm…he'll regret this! **SHANARO**!"

Sakura muttered to herself, occasionally hissing and wincing from the wound. Damn, she forgot that she was still bleeding. Apparently, she didn't need to channel her healing chakra to her stomach because it was healing by itself. Sakura wasn't the least surprise, it was quite normal for her wounds to heal by itself without any chakra. Ever since she was under Tsunade's teaching, her body system had strengthened and just because she was a medic, her body just automatically heals by itself.

A pair of warm hands cupped her face, pushing it up to meet his. "Sakura." Emerald eyes met with a pair of concerned blue orbs. "Just stay awake, don't sleep just yet." Deidara was so frantic right now, he couldn't think of anything else but Sakura. He wanted to stuff his clay bombs into that bastard's throat and make him explode like his art. How dare that bastard hurt _his_ Sakura?

Deidara's eyes widened when the pink haired beauty gave him a sweet comforting smile that made his heart jump. He swore every time Sakura does that to him, he might just die from happiness. But now definitely it wasn't the right time to die not in this situation! The blonde bomber gulped. Deidara saw her bright eyes blinked slowly and closed.

"_Sakura_!"

"Pinky!"

"Shit, bitch!"

That was when Sakura realised even if her cool healing skills, when it comes to being stab deep in the stomach even the top healers can black out from blood lost. She hoped that Tsunade-shissou wouldn't hear any of the news about her prized apprentice fainting in the hands and in front of the most dangerous yet attractive Akatsuki members.

But damn, she could feel Itachi's firm abs pressing on her left arm and Sasori's taunting muscles on her other side. Inner Sakura squealed in delight and fainted from a massive nosebleed after saying something like _hawt_ dirty sex and threesome-ness along with some porn images of them. Sakura could never look into the eyes of Itachi and Sasori after this without blushing like mad.

"Bring the medic to the ward quick." No matter how cool Pein's voice sounded, there was still a little strained tone in it. No one missed the way his blue ringed orbs narrowed and his fist clenched tightly. No one made any comment about it.

Kakuzu's doctor instincts kicked in. "Don't twist the kunoichi's body. It'll add further damage to her wound!" _Morons_. He said in an angry tone to the two members carrying Sakura's limp body. Kakuzu's eyes darted to her stomach where the sword pierced through her a few seconds ago.

"Move your asses, you bastards! That pink bitch's fucking dying here!" Hidan leaped down from the air, shouting like the Yankee he was. Raising his eyebrow, he snarled, "_What_? Don't just fucking stand there!" He glared at the red head and the Uchiha who stood there silently for a second then both dashed to the medic ward with Sakura in their hands.

Hidan turned his gaze towards the pierced leader. "He escaped." He stated in a bitter tone. "That fucking asshole escaped!" And the silver haired jashinist felt a wave of regret for not being able to protect Sakura from getting harm.

Pein stared blankly at his members, unable to respond. Just who was that hooded ninja? _Strange_, he thought. _His chakra is undetectable, as if there is a barrier surrounding him_. _Not only that, he was fast. Even I myself couldn't feel him approaching Sakura._

This is bad news. Pein had a bad feeling about it.

"Enough. For the moment, we will let this off."

The auburn haired leader turned around, his cloak shielding him. He vanished from their view like the mysterious man he was.

"There he fucking goes again! He thinks he's GOD, just going '_poof'_ like a fucking magician and leaving us with this fucking piece of an ass mess!"

"Hidan. Just for _once_, just keep your _pretty_ mouth shut."

"You're the one to talk shark-ass-face."

Kisame slapped his own cheek.

.

.

"Sasori. Sasori-danna!"

"_What_?"

"Will Sakura be alright, un?"

"You've been asking that question every passing minute, you loud mouth brat. Stop disturbing me and go annoy someone else."

"Well, is she going to be fine?"

"Do I look like I have the answer to that? Brat, for once use that pea-sized-brain of yours and go ask Kakuzu."

"Sheesh, I would. But he's busy stitching up Sakura, un! It's been an hour and still he hasn't come out of that ward."

Sasori did an eye roll at Deidara_. Maybe Kakuzu heard your annoying voice and would rather not face your annoying babbling and see your annoying face so he would rather stay inside than to stand up to your annoyingness. _He kept that to himself though, he rather not hear more of the blonde's babbling.

Sadly, Deidara still kept talking about his constant worry for the pink haired medic. Sasori ignored his blonde partner's babbling and continued staring at the medic ward's door. Despite his calm demeanour outside, he red head was dealing with a war in his head.

Sakura, is she okay? He remembered when he was supporting her, he almost had the urge to faint right there from the overwhelming emotions. And fainting in front of the Akatsuki members was a no-no for Sasori no Akasuna, the master puppeteer and the prodigy of Suna. He tried his best not to tremble but somehow the pink haired brat noticed and she gave him a small tug. It went unnoticed by the others. Sasori resisted a smile creeping onto his face.

"…Thank you.."

Deidara paused and grinned. "…you're welcome, danna!... Wait. _Excuse_ me, un?" He blinked at the red head in confusion. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the silent Sasori. "Are you _okay_, Sasori?" He raised his hand and waved it in front of his face. "I mean, are you feeling well? As in are you sick, un?"

Sasori glared hard at his partner and swatted the hand away from his face. "I'm fine, brat. Just shut up already." He sighed and ruffled his messy red locks. "This is taking too long." Sasori complained, his hands crossed in front of his chest. His hazel gaze never leaving the door and his finger tapped impatiently.

"So, _you_ are worried!"

Sasori's silent gaze finally met Deidara's. They were the only ones standing in front of the medic ward. Itachi had left as soon as he laid Sakura's body on the bed. Kakuzu slammed the door shut in their face and told them to leave him to his work. The others? They were loitering somewhere near the room, Sasori could detect their chakra signatures nearby.

"_Brat_." Sasori hissed.

Deidara's one blue eye glinted mischievously. "I'll take that as a yes, un! You're not denying it." The blonde bomber pushed himself off the wall to move closer to the red head. He smirked then his face turned serious.

"But then," Deidara said quietly, "that doesn't mean I'm giving her up without a fair fight." He looked at the red head, expression still serious yet challenging. "Sakura's special, un." He laughed softly when Sasori's attention was fully caught by him. So, it seemed that Sasori was after _his_ cherry blossom too. He would have to be extra careful then.

What in the world is wrong with the blonde brat now? First, he was excited then he turned all serious and emotional. And now, Deidara was confessing that he indeed had an interest in Sakura. Sasori was about to give a smart comeback until the door slammed open.

They were greeted by a stern looking Kakuzu. Before Deidara had the chance to open his mouth, Kakuzu quickly started.

"It seems that her wound had closed off by itself. She stopped the bleeding by herself." The stitched man was impressed by Sakura's talents. No doubt, in the future she would be one of the best medic fighters in the ninja world. Catching the cautious looks from the dual artists, Kakuzu told them. "The kunoichi will be fine. All she needs now is rest." He noticed their tense shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Get Leader-sama here. I need to do one last check up on her." Kakuzu stood, tall and intimidating.

"I'll go get him, un! Sasori-danna, make sure Sakura's okay." The blonde patted Sasori's back like old buddies then he headed off to Pein's office.

Kakuzu shrugged and motioned the red head to come in. The two of them stood next to Sakura's slumbering form. Sasori just observing Kakuzu's threads checking on Sakura's wound. He studied Sakura's face, she looked so peaceful, absolutely stunning even if her lips was a paler colour than her usual cherry lips. Sasori stared hard at the pinkette, face contorted in confusion.

Up until now, Sasori still couldn't differentiate this emotion. And funnily, he didn't want to ever face the fact that he was falling for the pink haired brat who killed him once.

"Finished." Kakuzu grunted. He wiped some sweat off his face. This was the first time he was pressuring himself to patch up someone, other than a member of Akatsuki. The first time, he felt desperately nervous and scared to touch her. The first time, Kakuzu wanted, no _needed_ her to open her eyes to look at his. The first time, he actually wanted her safety more than his money.

"Money is everything." _Sakura is everything._ He closed his eyes, chanting the words to himself like a mantra. "I love money." _I love Sakura_. He pinched his nose bridge, ignoring the look that Sasori threw him. "What?" He glared at the red head who smirked darkly at him.

"Nothing, Kakuzu. _Nothing_ at all."

.

.

**[ With Naruto & the gang ]**

.

.

"Hold it."

_Sigh_. "What is it now, Ino?" Jeez, he had enough of her drama queen antics. "Females are so troublesome." He appeared to be unfazed when Kazekage's older sister glared at him.

Ino tried her best to be professional. "I think we should stop at the nearest village." Turning to the shy Hyuuga heiress she gave a subtle nod. "We," she gestured to Hinata who was holding onto Naruto and continued, "_know_ that these two can't keep up with us any longer."

A grunt came from Sasuke who stood behind Ino and Naruto started to protest.

"I am fine! Look at teme, he's tough as ever not like his chicken butt hair-" Sasuke glared. "-and we can still keep going 'tebayo!"

"T-That is not true, Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke as sternly as she could. "I know that your w-wound is hurting even if y-you're not moving right now." Her pearl gaze held him still and quiet.

"Hinata-chan…"

The Yamanaka blonde took the spotlight once again. "Look foxy boy, as much as I like to find forehead-girl myself, if I am Sakura I wouldn't want my two teammates to force themselves to death…" Her energetic voice trailed off, eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears.

TenTen approached her friend and patted her back gently. "Ino.." The brunette's face was strong and positive as she stood up for her friend. "She's right you know." TenTen faced Team Seven's two male members. "Maybe, its best that you both head to the nearest village first and let us continue the search for Sakura." No one missed the way she spoke Sakura's name so sadly.

Temari felt the same way. After all, they were the closest kunoichis and friends to Sakura. In a way, they all had a sister bond with each other that no one would understand other than themselves. "I agree." She spoke out with confidence, nodding to her little brother.

Shikamaru shrugged silently and muttered troublesome. Everyone came up with an agreement.

"It is decided." The young kazekage's voice spoke in a monotone. "That Naruto and Uchiha would head to the nearest village along with Yamanaka-san and Hyuuga-san. I hope there are no objections." Sea foam eyes stared at the others, waiting for anyone to speak especially a certain Kyuubi vessel.

"_Jeez_, Gaara. You sound like you're in an official meeting or something." Snicker. "Just wait til, I'm Hokage dattebayo!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"QUIET!"

Their mouths almost dropped agape looking at the ever silent Shino Aburame who had just raised his voice at the two boys. He still looked as creepy as ever from Ino's point of view. Shino placed a finger to his lips, signalling them to be quiet and on the lookout.

"My bugs are telling me that someone is coming."

Activating his Byakugan, Neji surveyed the area. He hated to admit it but even he was caught off guard just a little. But what the insect expert said was true. Indeed, something was headed their way. Very close and just-

"Below us. Watch out!"

From far away, only Ino's ear piercing scream could be heard like the sound of glass being smashed.

**.**

**::**

**::::**

**:: { Captured } ::**

**::::**

**::**

**.**

'_Sometimes, I wish when I wake up from sleep I wouldn't be trap in the Akatsuki's base.' _

'_**You're staying in a house full of hunks! How can you not love it, dumbo?'**_

'_I feel like a caged bird, damn it!'_

"Hn. All you have to do is ask, Haruno-san." She heard a deep elegant voice speaking to her. With her eyes still shut, Sakura smiled to herself hearing that voice. It brought her a great sense of peacefulness and calmness.

Until she finally recognised that familiar voice, her emerald eyes snapped open wide. Immediately, she bolted up with a shriek.

"I see you're awake now." The pinkette was greeted with Itachi Uchiha's seemingly beautiful face just a few inches away from hers. "Hn." His crimson eyes gazed down gently at her, as if searching for any resistance then he pulled himself away like the graceful Uchiha he was.

"Itachi?" It took ages for Sakura to find back her voice. She tried clearing her throat despite the amusing looks that Itachi was throwing at her. "How?" She stopped, blinking unsure of how to continue. She averted her eyes away from his spell bounding gaze, words began fumbling out of her petal pink lips. "What happened? I thought I was stab? I thought I was going to die?"

Itachi kept his thoughts in his mind. Even when she was babbling away, Sakura still looked _cute_. The way she was blinking her big doe eyes was so irritatingly adorable and _god_, will she stop biting her lip like that? This Sakura Haruno was definitely driving the Uchiha over his line of sanity.

"You talk a lot, Haruno."

He captured her attention when the pink haired beauty turned to glare at him, just like the first time she walked into their base. The fiery fire Sakura had within her was threatening to release itself again. Her enigmatic emerald orbs practically glowed with burning fire.

"Then get your ass out of here, Uchiha," she hissed.

The extremely attractive raven haired man chuckled, making Sakura's blood boil more. One day, she would kick his ass back to Konoha. Then, Sasuke would kick his ass there. Maybe, she could talk to Sasuke about taking turns to kick some Itachi ass.

"You've just healed fully." Itachi stated, making his way towards the side of the bed. "Kakuzu patched up your wounds but beforehand he said that you've already healed it yourself. And at that time, you were low on chakra too. It is almost impossible for you to heal youself." He sat down next to her, brushing his hand on hers. "You're certainly very interesting, cherry blossom."

His hand was warm. Sakura fought back the blush when Itachi advanced towards her face. Why is this scenario so familiar again?

'_**Let me remind you, dumbass! Because you're in this situation every time you're alone with one of them!'**_

That statement was exactly what Sakura was thinking. She didn't even notice when Itachi leaned closer to her face, their noses brushing each other. Her pulse sped up. Was he going to kiss her?

'_GOD, NO. NO! NO! I'M GOING TO GET MOUTH-RAPED!'_

'_**SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! AT LEAST LET ME ENJOY IT!'**_

She blamed his intoxicating scent. Damn, she couldn't even focus because of his incredibly good-looking face so close to hers! Itachi looked so much like her first crush, Sasuke. From her inspection, she found Itachi's features a bit more elegant and his eyes were softer compared to Sasuke. Not that Itachi looked girlish or anything, in fact, Sakura thought he was much more attractive.

_Wait, no way. _She narrowed her eyes at his half lusty orbs. "Itachi, don't you dare-_umph_!"

The Uchiha prodigy took full advantage of her mouth opening to talk. He pounced onto the pinkette like a predator, capturing her lips at the same time. She gave a small 'eep' when Itachi's skilful tongue entered her mouth. Sakura could feel him smirking at her. She grabbed his shoulders to push him off instead his hands pinned hers down above her head.

His tongue was massaging hers skilfully, Sakura couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Itachi seemed to take that as an invitation to do more sinful things to the withering pinkette under him.

She was feeling dizzy. Very dizzy. If someone doesn't step in right now, she will faint. Repeat, Sakura Haruno will faint!

His lips left hers. Sakura almost whimpered at her lost. Then, she gasped when his lips brushed against her sensitive neck. He trailed butterfly kisses down along her neck earning another soft gasp. Itachi smirked at her response before biting down on her flesh giving her a love bite.

"U-Uchiha!"

Now, he was sucking where he bit. Hearing more small gasps from her, he chuckled. "Address me with my first name." His voice was husky making her breath hitched. Itachi went north, licking her ear. "_Well_?"

Sakura innerly groaned. What did she ever do to him? Must as well just do what he wants. She didn't want him to continue his administration onto her. Her half-lidded eyes stared at him all the while she was biting her lip.

"_Itachi_." She growled. "You bastard."

Judging from Itachi's expression, he looked pretty impressed despite the smug look he had on his face, Sakura noted. He gave her a soft look, shocking Sakura back into reality. He rolled off her and stood gracefully beside the bed.

"Wha-" He just gave up like that? It was that simple to stop him? Sakura opened her mouth and closed it then opening it again. Don't forget, that her cheeks were red and her lips were slightly swollen from the passionate kiss.

Itachi smirked. "Hn." He leaned back down to her ears again. "You should do that more often, _Sakura_." Turning around, he went towards the door to leave as if nothing had happened between them.

And just like that, the Uchiha left a stunned Sakura sitting on the bed looking every bit like a gaping fish. And when she gained back her processing mind, she yelled, "I should kick your stupid face more often, UCHIHA BASTARD! And I'M NOT GOING TO HEAL YOUR STUPID ULGY EYES!"

.

.

For a few minutes, Sakura blinked silently. She lifted the hem of her shirt to inspect her deep gash. Sakura was closing her eyes like a child just because she was a little scared to see her condition. Maybe a horrid looking scar as she lifted her shirt higher until it showed her toned stomach.

"Wow." Sakura was awed. Her stomach was still smooth, no signs of any scars and scratches. Her healing skills had definitely improved greatly to the extent that even a sword driving into her gut couldn't harm her. She let her finger brushed along her soft porcelain skin, still admiring her handiwork. "Just wait until I tell shissou about this.."

Still in a dazed mood, it was hardly noticeable that a very loud crude voice was shouting its way to the medic ward. And soon, Sakura would regret why she hadn't pay much attention to her surroundings.

"Stupid pink bitch, she just had to get fucking stab and go fucking bleed and make me fucking worried and get me all riled up like this! Now, I have to go fucking see her everyday…" A long pause. "_Jashin_, I feel like a mother hen."

The door slammed open, revealing a half-naked Hidan clad in only his pants with his silver hair a bit ruffled looking every bit like a wet dream come true. He was looking a bit sour until he caught her awake with her shirt pulled all the way up to reveal her skin beneath her bra.

"Hello there hot bitch." His usual predatory smirk was back on his face again. "It took you fucking long enough to wake up." Hidan made his way towards Sakura who pulled her shirt back down then grabbing the bed covers to protect her innocence. He crawled up onto the bed like a sly cat making its way for the prey.

"Hidan." The pinkette shuffled back away from him, directing a death glare at him. She pretty much had enough of _**attractive**_ Akatsuki _**sex-god**_ men raping her today and she didn't want more to come after her. "Hidan!"

The silver haired man licked his lips in a hungry manner. He remembered the time when he took her first kiss, the way she blushed and the way her breath came out in small gasps was making him harder to resist her. This pink haired girl was completely unaware what she had done to him. _Jashin should punish this bitch._

"Hidan?"

"Fucking yes?"

"Would you _kindly_, get the hell off me?"

"I rather not, pink bitch."

Hidan found their position really intimate. His two hands were placed beside her waist and his body was almost straddling her. Luckily, Sakura's wound was fully heal if not Hidan would have to deal with the consequences later with an angry Kakuzu.

"Why you-!"

Sakura was shoved by Hidan nuzzling her neck affectionately. It startled her somehow that the Jashinist didn't try to attack her lips just like a certain stony Uchiha did a few moments ago. She blushed a pretty shade of pink when she felt the albino man's nose brushing the nape of her neck.

"You know, this is all your shitty fault." He murmured, still nuzzling her.

The pinkette gulped, but still maintaining her coolness. "My fault? Why the hell is _this_ my fault?" Sakura decided not to move, afraid that she might trigger something from Hidan.

She shivered when his tongue darted out to lick her neck. "You had us fucking worried to death." Hidan continued nuzzling, his voice coming out softer than usual. "You had _me_ fucking worried."

Sakura was at lost for words. Her heart was starting to beat in a chaotic motion. Even though Hidan was downright rude and mean, sometimes he did show his good side a little. Deep down, the Jashinist was a kind fellow, caring towards others. The way he showed it was different compared to others.

Sighing, she buried her slender fingers into his silver hair. "Just one minute, Hidan." The pinkette repeated, in a defeated tone. "_One_ minute." She growled when she felt his hand reaching for her lower body. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"_Fine_, bitch."

.

.

It hadn't even been 30 seconds.

Sakura gritted her teeth out of pure annoyance.

Not even a _freaking_ minute passed!

Right after she had pried Hidan's wandering hands off her body and shoved him off her bed, another Akatsuki member had barged into the room with a growl.

"What was that loud noise, un?" Deidara's hissing voice came into the scene. The first person he saw was the silver haired man sitting on the floor rubbing his back, Deidara's face turned dark. "You Jashinist prick, you are supposed to look after _Sakura_-"

"Deidara?" A sweet delectable voice made him snap his head towards her.

"SAKURA, UN!" Deidara's blue orbs widened a fraction, a little surprise yet happy that his favourite pink haired medic was finally awake. He jumped all the way to Sakura, stepping on Hidan's hand on the way making him howl a string of curses.

Grabbing her hands with his own, he stared at her. "How're you feeling, un?" His eyes shown affection and care for her causing Sakura to avert her gaze away from him afraid that she might not be able to take it. Deidara cradled her heart shaped face, pulling her back to face him. "You scared us back then."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at their close contact. Suddenly, she recalled that Deidara had done the same thing when she was almost on the verge of passing out. With his palms holding her face and his _oh_ so charming voice along with his beautiful concern orbs. His baby blue orbs were too much to handle, the gentleness for her was overwhelming.

"It's great to see that you're better, un!" The blonde grinned. He blinked at her unusual quietness. "Sakura, un? Is there something wrong?" He brushed his fingers at the side her cheek then his expression turned dark again. "Did that bastard over there hurt you?" Deidara turned to glare at Hidan who glared back at him.

"Fuck, no! I would never-"

"It's settled then, un!" His face was once again back to that mischievous look. "Come on, you should be hungry. Let's head to the kitchen, un." He grabbed Sakura's hand.

There was no objection from her when he held her hand side by side along the hallways. Deidara smiled, humming to himself. He might as well enjoy this since she was playing nicely along. Anyhow, he was pleased that she was safe and sound. The blonde gave the pinkette a firm squeeze on her hand.

Giggling at Deidara's childishness, she gave him a squeeze back too. She saw him smiling to himself and chuckling. She took a short glimpse at the handsome blonde only to turn away quickly, a small tint of red on her face when he turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura just wanted to ask herself one question.

Was she getting attach to them?

'_**Can we talk about that after we get in bed with one of those sexilicious hunks?'**_

'_Inner, you're as whorish as ever.'_

'_**I'll take that as a compliment, bitch!'**_

'_You're sounding more and more like that Hidan bastard..'_

'_**We should take him as our man-whore! Mmmm, who knows how animalistic he is in bed..'**_

'_INNER!'_

'_**We did a great job today seducing the Akatsuki man-whores didn't we? Let's take things up to a higher level next time..'**_

Deidara had no idea why Sakura had suddenly stopped to bang her head against the wall. "_Sakura_, un!"

.

.

"Leader-sama."

"Zetsu."

"I've done what you've requested me to do. **I've eaten a delicious meal on the way. **The Hokage should be reading that scroll by now."

"Then everything will be going as planned. We will not have any interference during this time. And soon, we will make use of this _advantage_."

.

.

* * *

><p>*whistles* The Akatsuki are getting more possesive towards their cherry blossom !<p>

There'll be **TobiSakuMada** in the future , don't worry fangirls I assure you .

VOTING'S STILL ON FOR EVERY CHAPTER FOR WHICH SAKURA PAIRING YOU WOULD WANT IN THE NEXT FOLLOWING CHAPTER !

That will be all from me :D Anything else , feel free to PM me !

_xSakuraWings_


	15. Part Fourteen

**Disclaimer :** I do not own !

**Note :** Jeez , it took so long for me to update I know ! And I'm kinda glad I got a few PM's telling me to update and finish up this story . That makes me feel so appreciated and knowing that **Captured** is well loved by you all , I'll try my best to update ASAP everytime . School's reopen in two more days , I'll be super busy handling school stuffs . So , please head to my profile and read up a few of my announcements okay ( just in case , if you all thought I disappeared or smth )

Here's Part 14 ! And to **MadaSakuTobi** fans , I'm terribly sorry that there is no scene for this pairing in this chapter YET ! I dedicate this chapter to all SasoSaku , DeiSaku and PeinSaku fans :D I hope you all like it ! Just don't scream at the end of this part . Enjoy reading .

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_His one blue eye blinked at her. "Un?"_

"_You remind me of my best friend." She bit her lip._

_Deidara smiled mischievously. "Then you won't mind me being your boyfriend."_

© xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 14<strong>

He was not _that_ type.

Kisame was not the type of person who would mop around the base moodily as if his soul was crawling out from his mouth. People rather knew him as the laid back and relaxing man who once in a while loved swimming in the lake or bathtub and enjoyed a good sake drinking moment alone. The bulky blue skinned guy was hardly seen with a frown marring his face, much less the stressed look between his eyebrows.

It took all his will power not to fling his beloved sword into the nearest wall in a tantrum. If Kisame did that, Pein would not be amused by the large hole and cracks on the wall, bring in a displeased looking Kakuzu and instantly Kisame's plan to obliterate the black painted walls disappeared. Then again, he could release his tension on a certain Jashinist who didn't mind pain.

Just thinking of him slicing Hidan into pieces made him snort and choked back in laughter. _Although it does sound fun_, he grinned. This scenario reminded him of Kakuzu who usually disfigured the albino Jashinist when he couldn't keep his _lovely_ mouth shut from spewing obscenities. Boy could Hidan curse like an athlete running a hundred metres.

Most importantly, since when did _he_, Kisame Hoshigaki of all the Akatsuki members was this sadistic thinking? He stared blankly down at his two blue palms, flexing his fingers one by one. Kakuzu passed through the living room but he ignored his presence and continued his sulking manner.

Never had he felt so uneasy in his life. Whose fault is that?

And all those questions lead back to one person.

"Kisame."

Yes, just one person. Who was it again? If only the voice wasn't disturbing his concentration.

"Kisame."

Why can't that annoying voice stop bothering him?

"_Kisame_."

Kisame growled, barring his sharp teeth for the first time at. He'd snap this annoying person's neck off for wrecking his personal thoughts. Raising his face, Kisame snapped rudely at the person. He came to the wrong person at the wrong time. "_What_?"

He met cool crimson orbs staring back calmly at him. Kisame's eyes widened, realising that he had indeed lost his temper at his own partner. He'd never snapped at Itachi before, only because he didn't want to be a victim to his Sharingan. Great, now Kisame was going to die being sliced into pieces of sushi and served on a silver platter for the Akatsuki. What a hilarious way to die for him.

Itachi regarded his partner with a little mild concern. When the blue skinned man suddenly growled and snapped at him, Itachi had no idea what he had done to offend him. The raven haired man almost, _almost_ raised his eyebrow at Kisame's uncharacteristic attitude.

Instead of asking what's wrong with him, the Uchiha stated the obvious. "You're stressed." He observed his partner carefully, just in case if Kisame did lash out at him. Itachi noticed that the shark guy was quite under the clouds.

Kisame locked gaze with Itachi for a few silent moments. He watched the raven haired man shifted from calm to tense then to a little annoyance. That was it – Kisame let go and his rumbles of laughter rang across the living room that made Itachi stepped backwards away from him.

"So, what if I am?" He brushed his nose. "Don't tell me, you're concerned?" He spoke sarcastically at the Uchiha. Given a silent look, Kisame stopped his laughter, taking Itachi seriously. Unknown to him, the next few words would lift off a heavy burden from his shoulders. Or should I say his _heart_.

"She's awake."

Kisame stared at Itachi.

Itachi stared back.

Kisame stared back.

Itachi- _you get the point._

"Sakura Haruno just woke up." He repeated, almost hesitantly but the smirk on his face told otherwise. In a blink of an eye, the couch was empty and no longer was the blue skinned man in the living room.

"Hn."

He didn't need to be god to guess that Kisame was nervous about Sakura's situation. Itachi silently reminded himself to speak to his partner about controlling his feelings and not letting them take over one day. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't blame Kisame for being worried. That _girl_ had a magnetic force strong enough to pull all the Akatsuki members for her bid. Too bad, she had no idea.

.

.

"Deidara."

No reply.

"Deidara."

Still nothing.

"**DEIDARA**!"

He flinched at her sudden loudness, almost tripping on his own feet. Now, his eardrums were definitely punctured like flat tyres. His hand squeezed her smaller one in his hold as he rubbed his left ear, the one that was closest to Sakura. Despite that Deidara could still look so clueless after muttering his infamous 'un?'

Sakura frowned at him but decided not to say anything. Waiting for him to realise what he did wrong, she tapped her foot impatiently. Somewhere she could hear Inner Sakura giggling gleefully like a schoolgirl at her predicament. Clearly, Sakura couldn't eat with just one hand while the other one was being held tightly in a death grip by none other than the blonde bomber.

'_What a bumbling idiot.'_

'_**A cute bumbling idiot. One with very talented hands, hehe.'**_

'_You will always haunt me just for the fun of it, Inner.'_

Yet up until now Deidara was still holding her hand, blinking childishly. She snarled at Inner's comment about him being an innocent, _naïve_ boy. Sakura remembered when he tried to feel up on her during one of their healing session. He was no naïve male!

"I can't eat, Deidara." Growling his name didn't seem to scare him. In fact, she felt him squeezed her hand gently once again. She readied her free hand for a chakra infused punch to the chin. Great, now he had the funny look on his face thinking she was some kind of retarded person who can't chew food or something.

"What do you mean you can't _eat_, un?"

_Was that a grin?_ "You know what I mean, blondie."

"Oh, really?" His cat-like grin seemed to widen at her nickname for him. "I don't get it, un." Deidara had the clueless look on his face again and damn well was he good at acting it out. He whistled, all the while his hand still caging hers. Was

The pinkette glared at him across the small coffee table. She had just gotten up from her very long beauty nap and he was starting to irritate her again like the other male members of Akatsuki. A growl came from her stomach indicating her hunger and earning a smug look from Deidara.

"_Fine_." With one last glare, Sakura gave in. Using her one hand, she grabbed the egg sandwich and stuffed it all into her mouth at one go. She started chewing quickly, creating small crunching and munching noises. She hardly care that her table manners were so unlady like. It wasn't like she was here to impress Deidara or anyone else. Still chewing, she let her eyes wander back to Deidara.

It wasn't his fault for being so alike to her best friend. At first when she saw him at the base, she thought he was Ino. Luckily, Sakura didn't yell out 'Ino-pig' in front of these S-class criminals. She wouldn't be able to live with the shame of mistaking a man (who had long _shiny_, beautiful blonde hair) for her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Come to think of it, Deidara's attitude reminded her very much of Naruto too.

"You're such a _pig_, un."

She almost choked on the sandwich. Keyword – almost but she didn't. Raising a pink eyebrow at him she snorted, "Excuse me?"

Blue eyes stared long at her making her feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. Then, he blinked and a laugh came from him. "Do you always eat like that, Sakura?" Deidara questioned. "Stuffing everything into your mouth makes you look like a pig, un." He laughed again. "You even eat like one!" His shoulders shook with laughter.

Sakura swallowed. A vein just popped on her forehead when he called her pig for the second time. Here she was being nice enough to let him hold her hand as she ate but no – he just had to insult her. "What did you say?" Sakura hissed, daring him to repeat his words again if he wanted a broken nose and a bruised eye later.

Deidara finally convinced himself that his joke was not funny at all. Seeing the look of pure furiousness on his beloved blossom's face told him to shut his mouth if he didn't want his bones broken. But the handsome blonde just couldn't resist the temptation to make fun of her. She was just too interesting.

She felt his thumb brushing her hand teasingly. How she wanted to grip his hand and crushed his bones. Sakura gave an evil laugh in her head. Her emerald orbs regarded him blankly, waiting for him to throw more insults at her but none came. Just as she was about to smirk at Deidara, he decided to humour her instead.

"Look, Sakura." There was an almost malice look in his eyes. "Even if you are a pig with a huge forehead, you're the prettiest one I've seen." He held their intertwined hands to his lips, brushing her soft skin feeling them tingle as his lips made contact with it.

Sakura could feel herself blushing under his Casanova tricks and his penetrating gaze on her was a little too much than she could usually handle. Opening her mouth to bite back with a harsh comment, she did a fatal mistake. He had tugged her close to him, closer to his face and now she was staring into his eyes. She thought they were sky blue but then at a closer look, they were more to baby blue.

_Just like Ino-pig's._ She told herself. She felt herself being pulled into those depths and her mind was far away, engrossed in a memory. It was one conversation between her and the Yamanaka heiress.

**- - Flashback - -**

"_You know, forehead. You grow older and yet your forehead still looks huge to me."_

"_You sound more like a pig these days, Ino-pig."_

"_If I'm a pig then I'm the prettiest one there'll over be, forehead-girl."_

"_You wished you were."_

"_Wipe that smile off you face! In any case, you eat more like a pig compared to me, billboard-brow."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Not denying it are we now? Sometimes, I think that Naruto rubbed off on you bad."_

"_Why you - "_

_"RUN AWAY KONOHA PEOPLE ! AN ENRAGED HUGE FOREHEAD GIRL IS ON ANGRY PERIOD!"_

**- - Flashback End - -**

There was something licking on her palm. That slippery and wet sensation made her cringed. Sakura didn't have to look back at their intertwined hands to know what happened. It took her a whole ten seconds to react completely. And what came next, the whole base almost shook with the ferocity of the pink haired girl's voice.

"YOU TONGUE _MOLESTER_! GET YOUR _PERVERTED_ MOUTH-HAND OFF ME, DEIDARA!"

Deidara had ducked under the table just in time to avoid a chakra infused slap from the enraged pinkette. It's not that he did lick her on purpose. He had told her many times that it wasn't in his control what his mouth-hands do. Once, Deidara had joked that his tongues liked tasting her skin and somehow that ended him being smashed into three walls.

The Akatsuki bomber braced himself for the impact of the coffee table to be smashed into half. Instead he found himself eye to eye with a crouched Sakura under the coffee table with him. A mischievous smile plastered on her face as she poked his cheek hard.

"So, you're afraid of pink haired girls?" Sakura couldn't contain her full blown smirk anymore. She was still poking his cheek, it was peculiar – Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage playing cheek poking with the infamous Deidara of the Akatsuki under a coffee table.

"Only those with barbaric strength." He muttered, more to himself. Besides, her finger poking his cheek was making him hard to speak.

She didn't hear him, so she continued. "Do you think I can go out?" Sakura saw his blue eyes flickering and a dark look crossing Deidara's face and gulped. "I mean, can I go out for a walk?" She fidgeted. "I've been staying in here for almost a month, Deidara. It's been so long since I've seen the sunlight." _It's been too long since I've been free._

"Sakura." Deidara's one blue eye crinkled. "You're not allowed to go out without Leader-sama's permission." He placed his hand on her shoulder. His face was set in all seriousness and no joking matter.

It sounded more like this to Sakura – _You're not going anywhere, you're not going to escape, Pein will not allow that, we will not let you, I will not. Don't forget that._

The pinkette shot him one look and that one look was all that was needed for Deidara's walls to break. The blonde sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Like I said, un." He muttered, face a little pink. "Go ask Pein."

.

.

**[ With Naruto & the gang ]**

"I-Ino-chan?"

Since Ino had been screaming her lungs out a few moments ago, her voice came out croaked. "The _hell_?" She had fallen over on her butt when she felt something moving, _vibrating_ under her feet then shooting up to her.

"The youthful Ino had fallen on her youthful –"

The brunette with two buns shoved Lee's shoulder, hissing at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." Tenten was ready to pull out her weapon scroll for the surprise attack hinted by Neji instead _this_ happened.

Sai directed a curious look at the Hyuuga who was twitching in mild embarrassment. He spoke his mind directly. "Neji-san, I thought you say you were expecting an _enemy_?" His smile seemed to agitate the Hyuuga more.

Kiba couldn't control himself anymore. He burst out laughing despite the glares coming from Neji. "Oh, some great ninja you are, Neji!" Tears were almost coming out of his eyes while he snorted. "I didn't know you loved _dogs_ that much."

For some reason Shikamaru smirked a little before rubbing the back of his neck. "Troublesome people.." He moved ahead of Ino and stood in front of the four legged creature who stared back impassively. His eyes widened in realisation. "Hey, aren't you Kakashi's –"

"P-Pakkun-san?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"I don't see what's so funny about being a dog." The creature muttered, frowning. "Kakashi sent me here to inform you all about an urgent message from Hokage-sama." He waited until everyone's attention was on him. "Something has come up and Tsunade-sama orders all the Rookie Nine to return to Konoha. The Kazekage-sama and his siblings may return back to Suna, the Hokage is thankful for your help. The mission is to be abandoned."

Naruto practically shouted. "What? Why would baa-chan do that, Pakkun? What about Sakura-chan?" He growled, his eyes changing from blue to red. "How can she do this to her _own_ apprentice?"

"N-Naruto-kun! Control yourself p-please."

"Not until he tells me the reason why I should dump my teammate aside!"

Sasuke clenched his hand. There was a scowl on his face but he forced his voice to be normal. "Settle down, dobe. Let him finish."

Pakkun frowned. Why do they always have to give him the hard job? He met Naruto's cerulean turned red orbs and recited the exact message given by Tsunade-sama. "The reason is highly classified. Return to Konoha immediately for briefing. Do not persuade the mission to find Sakura Haruno any further. Those who disobey the Hokage-sama's orders will be exiled from Konoha."

.

.

::::::

:::::::::::::::

**:: [ C a p t u r e d ] ::**

:::::::::::::::

::::::

.

.

He glared hard. Pein glared at the incomplete documents stacking at the corner of his office desk. Maybe if he glared a little longer those documents will be signed and approved by themselves. God will not, shall not and do not sign paperwork. His lips curled into a distasteful frown.

**Knock. **

Sometimes, being the leader of a well-known and bad ass criminal organization was just putting too much pressure and stress on himself. Had he known he'd have to deal with a group of moronic males who were good for nothing except for planting bombs under toilet seats or drawing Jashin symbols on the floor using blood but not bothering to clean it up or leaving trails of half eaten human flesh and bones around the –

**Knock. BANG! BANG!**

Who the hell is trying to tear his door down now?

**BANG! BANG! SMASH!**

The pierced man growled, appearing directly in front of the banging door in a quick flash. Pein gritted his teeth, swearing lowly. He opened the door, ready to smack some sense into the person and instead was greeted by an incoming fist heading towards his face. With his reflex, the auburn haired man easily avoided the punch, cocking his head to the side and grabbing the attacker's wrist.

There was a painful hiss as Pein tightened his death grip, painful enough to cut off blood circulation. He was annoyed. "Do you not know any manners, medic?" He was about to fix a cold glare until he saw her biting her lip enough to draw blood at his strong, unbreakable grip.

He saw a fiery glint in her orbs again, the one that he worshipped so adoringly. Even if his goddess was a tough kunoichi, Pein couldn't stand the electricity running through their contact. He dropped her hand slowly, his fingers still lingering on her wrist almost as if he was sorry for hurting her but his cool ringed orbs was another story.

Sakura blinked with a confused expression on her pretty face. Upon noticing Pein's deep frown, she rolled her eyes and replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Forgive me, oh the great Akatsuki Leader." Her eyes made swift contact at her connecting hands before looking back into his hypnotizing orbs. "It's not my fault you didn't hear me knocking right? So I thought I should increase my knocking strength you know?"

The pink haired medic grinned at the stoic man. She was hoping to get him mad at her for trying to destroy his door but the pierced man looked more amused than angry. Suddenly, Sakura felt very small with Pein's taller body hovering over her like a cat trapping a rat. Out of nowhere, she recalled Pein's warm body wrapping around her in the cold kitchen and their noses touching and –

'_**Tell me again, why you're not jumping him yet?'**_

'_Tell me again, why you're here every time a male is this close to me?'_

'_**See! That's why you don't get some action, girl! You're too stiff –'**_

'_I don't need any ACTION, INNER –'_

'_**WOMAN, I'M NOT LETTING YOU WASTE THIS CHANCE TO GET SOME GOOD PEIN'S PEN –'**_

"Medic." A deep, alluring voice snapped at her. "I suppose your visit here is for a purpose." He spun and sat back on his comfy chair behind the table. "That is if you have a purpose." He smirked and laced his hands together, watching her every movement with those penetrating rings.

Sakura snapped back. "I do have a purpose!" What's up with these Akatsuki males trying to get her into one of those mood swings? She plopped herself down on a chair, facing the auburn haired man, thinking of how to get her request through the notorious leader.

"Pein.." She started, wondering why his eyes turned a darker shade when she used his name. "I was wondering if I could go out of the base." She didn't miss the narrowing of his eyes. "I just want some fresh air and a walk outside the streets…" Sakura trailed off.

"How is the progress on Uchiha's eyes?"

Great, now he was going to turn this conversation around. "He's been doing well. Although, a few healing sessions if required once or twice a week." She squirmed, remembering Itachi touching her when she had woke up.

Pein's gaze was questioning and demanding. He knew she was leaving something out of her explanation but he was not the least bothered to ask. "Very well." He dropped his gaze back to his paperwork, his frown back in place. Pein ignored her presence, continuing to sign and approve papers. He was the ruler of Rain country after all.

He said, not making eye contact at the red-faced pinkette. "If you wish to go out, have at least two members with you." That was final.

Sakura nodded furiously, torn between kissing Pein on his lips and running out the door laughing. The infamous Akatsuki Leader, Pein was indeed giving her permission to go out and roam in his Ame streets. Finally, she had some freedom. Sakura was overjoyed.

It was her own body moving towards him, she brushed her fingers on his knuckles. She didn't mind the tingling sensation flooding through her again, Sakura was just too high right now.

Pein froze. The feel of her smooth fingers touching his hand was sending shocks to his spine. He stiffly raised his head at her. When he saw her gorgeous smile, he had the urge to grab her chin and kiss her until she faints. But he wouldn't, Pein just enjoyed the feel of her skin on his knuckles.

"Thank you." It was the sincerity in her voice which made his heart clenched and his breath hitch. How can someone like her, a kunoichi be so strong yet so innocent at the same time?

Pein coolly regarded her. "There is no need for that, medic."

"No, I'm talking about that day." Her emerald eyes pinned him there, serious and sincere. "When I was sick –" She averted her eyes, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. "Thank you." Her fingers brushed his again. A grateful smile was presented to him, almost shy.

He sat there like a statue. He could feel her feeling more self-conscious under his hypnotic gaze. Pein liked how his full attention was making her face heated. With his hand still under hers, he moved his upper body towards her, bending his face near hers.

She could feel his lower lips piercing brushing her lips. It was almost shocking that he stopped, letting his lips brushed tauntingly against hers and pulling away just as fast. It was just a soft touch knowing that it didn't linger long enough for her to feel – like a feather's touch.

"You're welcome, _Sa-ku-ra_."

.

.

"Are you fucking serious, bitch?"

"Serious like a heart attack."

"You asked those _bastards_! Why didn't you fucking ask me instead?"

"Do I sense a little jealousy from you?"

"Hell, _no_."

"You're staying home to take care of the base, mommy Hidan."

That earned a few chuckles and snorts from the males standing and sitting around the living room.

Hidan grunted. The albino man fixed a violet-eye glare at her before stomping back to his praying room. The Jashinist shouted across the room. "Don't come crying to me later, bitch!"

She shouted back. "Love you too, mom!" The pink haired girl snickered loudly when she heard a string of curses coming from him.

Sakura twirled towards the group of males in the living room, hands on her hip. She gulped, realising the dark glint in their eyes. "So…" The pinkette fiddled her thumbs, still unaware of the males' hungry gazes. "Which one of you would like to –"

"It's good to see you up and running, pinky." Kisame grinned. A few moments ago, he was pestering Kakuzu about Sakura's whereabouts, he went to the medic ward and found the bed empty making him go into overprotective-Sakura mode.

"Likewise, shark fin. I know you missed me." She gave him an equivalent grin of her own but missing the pink tints on his blue face as she turned to the others.

"We don't have any missions today, un." Deidara casually cut in. "Since Sasori-danna said something about getting puppet materials," he went on, ignoring the red head's glare. "We can be your body guards for today, un." The handsome blonde grinned loop-sidedly.

'_**We're getting some manwich again aren't we?'**_

Her face automatically heat up. She swatted her Inner's comment back far away. Sakura took a glance at Itachi, who was busy reading a book at the far corner of the room. She cleared her throat. "I don't mind, as long as I get some fresh air."

The red head masked his annoyance well. Sasori stood up and walked out of the room, his shoulder brushing Sakura's one accidentally. If he was doing that on purpose, he didn't have any intention of apologizing.

She watched him leave, a hurt look in her face. Had she done something wrong to offend him in any way? They hadn't been on good terms since she came here. They don't even talk much to each other. He'd always find some way to avoid her.

"Come on, un!" Deidara tugged at her shirt. He looked positively excited.

.

.

It's been too long since she'd seen the sunlight. Sakura sucked in the fresh air greedily, watching the birds soaring high in the blue skies. Yes, she could get use to this. The Rain country wasn't quite what she had in mind. She thought it would be wet all over the place but it was similar to Konoha. The only difference was the shield of rain surrounding the village.

Sakura saw children running and playing around, laughing. A few of the villagers actually smiled at her or gave a polite nod. Pein hadn't told her about his country. Sakura frowned. If he could rule a peaceful village like this, why couldn't he form an S-class organization of good intentions?

"It's a nice place here, un." Deidara said, looking over at the pinkette beside him.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She was aware of Deidara's closeness to her. She hoped that he would stop playfully brushing his hand with hers. It was _distracting_. Sakura huffed, praying not to be molested again today.

Sasori was walking a far distant from the two. He didn't even know why he felt so, _so_ frustrated at himself. The more he told himself that he could handle and control these emotions, the harder it was for him. And that little pink haired girl was making things hard for him.

"Sasori-danna, un! Why're you moving so fast?"

"Be quiet, brat." The red head spat.

"What's his problem, un?"

Sakura shrugged. She watched Sasori's back again, his messy red locks flew being blown by the wind as he dug his hands into his pockets. The two Akatsuki members discarded their cloaks behind the base and wore their normal ninja wear. Sasori was clad in a black sleeveless shirt and long ninja pants.

"Sakura, could you wait here for a while? I'll be back real fast, un."

The cheeky blonde had vanished before she had the time to insist that she wanted to follow him. Great, now that leaves her alone with –

"Sasori?"

The red head stopped. "What?" He asked coldly, not bothering to turn and face the pinkette. Obviously, he was mad about something.

_What is his problem? _Biting her lip, she approached Sasori cautiously. She made sure every step she took was quiet until she found herself, face to face with a moping red head. "What's wrong, Sasori?" She held her hand up to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Sasori hissed, slapping her hand away as if it was poison. His hazel orbs were cold and distant, an emotion he was used to when he was a puppet. "This is all your fault, little girl." He glared. He grasped his own shirt, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

She stumbled back. Hurt, confusion and anger radiated off her. "What the hell is your problem?" She stomp her feet. "I thought we settled our little fight a long time ago, Sasori!" She faced the ground now, her hair cascading around her like a veil of pink curtains. "And to think that you, being a human now would be much better than an emotionless puppet."

So many emotions were crossing him by now. Hatred, anger, confusion, wanting and pain, all muddled up in his head. Everything was just going fine when he had been revived by Pein, or at least he thought so, until this little girl showed up. She was the one who took all his pride away, delivering her last blow to his ego. And to think, Sakura Haruno was the one who made him feel like _this_.

Sasori no Akasuna was on the urge of blowing his head off.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "I was wrong. You're better off being a piece of stinking wood, Sasori."

He made a sound that sounded like a part laugh, part snort. "I _was_ the perfect art before you decided to show up with Chiyo to finish me off, girl. Now, I'm just a clump of useless flesh, one so easy to break."

"You…" Her voice faltered. The creepy smile on his angelic features made her stomach hurt. How does someone so perfectly beautiful without any flaws want to be something that is not?

Sasori smiled a mocking smile again. "I would have been better off dead, rather than to be human."

There was a loud echoing slap, making his face turn aside. The little girl had slapped him. How this event reminded him of the day they were battling each other.

"**Shanaro**!"

Sakura released a frustrated cry, grabbing onto his shirt and lifting him up easily using her strength. She shook him, wanting him to wake up from his stupid dream. "Are you stupid?" Growling, she slammed his back onto the wall. "Are you still dreaming of those childish impossible dreams of yours, Sasori?"

They were both now in one of the dark alleys with the pink haired girl pressing the red head against the wall. She was breathing heavily from shouting and screaming at him. He was doing all his best to glare back at her, wanting her to get her hands off him.

Sakura jerked him towards her. Their foreheads were touching each other. She wandered if she could kiss those luscious lips of his to make him shut up about his puppet fantasies. She shook her head, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She shouldn't.

"Have you no idea yet?"

Sakura knew she shouldn't be surprised that Sasori was willing to talk to her about this.

"Are you really that dense, little girl?"

Her mouth went dry. He was looking so piercingly into her eyes and she could feel her Inner desires starting to burn deep inside her.

"Sasori… I'm –" She tried to sound calm.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Sakura could feel the softness and could feel her body trembling. He held her gaze evenly. She noticed the anger in those pools have faded away.

"I'll show you how much you affect me, _Sakura_."

And with that, his fingers pushed her chin up as he tilted his face and swooped in to taste her lips on his own. Her eyes widened in surprise as his lips pushed against hers so desperately in a passionate kiss that stole her breath away.

**[ End of part 14 ]**

* * *

><p>AH-HA ! Sakura finally gets some Sasori kissing action ! :D<p>

I know Sasori's feelings have been tumbling all over , but it shows just how much confused he is handling these new emotions like a human do , not a puppet .

You know the poll on my profile , well guess who got the highest vote ? YEAP , it was **SASORI-DANNA** .

Relax , even if Sasori _my_ man won the poll , this is still an **AkaSaku** story ! It's just that Sasori would most likely make more appearance compared to the others .

Here's the result of the poll ; [ Sasori - 21 / Madara/Tobi - 15 / Itachi - 10 / Pein - 6 / Deidara - 5 / Hidan - 4 / Zetsu - 4 / Kisame - 3 / Kakuzu -1 ]

That shall be all ! Until then my lovely people ! :)

_xSakuraWings_


	16. Part Fifteen

**Disclaimer :** I do not own.

**A/N** : It's here! :D Took me one week to write this with all the homework I had to finish. Luckily, they're all done now! Dying for more Akatsuki x Sakura - here you go! _-spoiler-_ There's some hotsauce **MadaSaku** in this chapter _-spoiler- _ Thanks for all the awesome reviews, love you guys :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

_She realised that being trapped between a wall and a chest wasn't a good feeling._

"_You look pleasant, kunoichi. __**It'll a pleasure to devour you."**_

_Defiant emerald orbs glared harshly back at the attractive bi-polar man._

"_Bite me then, Zetsu."_

© xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 15<strong>

He craved for more.

She could feel his desire for her.

His lips were soft but everything else about him was hard. His muscles, the one she was pressing her chest up against. His cold attitude, those walls were hard to break down. The look in his dark hazel eyes, they were so empty and full of mysteriousness. They were haunting her and sometimes, she saw a glimpse of pain in those orbs and it drove through her soul like a piercing sword.

Sasori tasted sweet like apples and smelled like scandal wood. He was pressing his lips hard on hers in a bruising and demanding kiss. A sense of relief flooded him as he let all his emotions go through him to her, through their contact. The only thing he wanted to do was to let her know. How much he wanted her.

Just when Sakura thought she was going to run out of air, the red head released her lips and pulled away from her, flushing and panting. If she ignored the fact that Sasori was an S-class criminal who loved turning humans into puppet, he was actually the devilishly handsome type with those sexy half-lidded eyes of his.

Still a daze, the pinkette stared at the red head with a silly expression. Her emerald eyes were half opened and half closed while her lower lip jutting out in the cutest pout or at least that was what the red headed male thought. Sakura was obviously so caught up admiring Sasori, his tousled red locks, those dark hazel orbs and his lips, his soft and _delicious_-

'_**Atta girl, you did it! For once, I'm proud of you!'**_

'_Am I supposed to feel offended by that?'_

'_**CHA! Good job getting some Saso-smexcilious-ri-lips!'**_

'_Yeah…wait, what?'_

'_**SMACK THOSE LIPS WITH YOUR OWN, GIRL. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!'**_

'_Huh?'_

Suddenly, the reality came crashing down on her. God, did she just made out with an Akatsuki and liked it? This was so, so unacceptable! She blinked once. Twice. She felt a whirlwind of emotions rising inside her. She felt embarrassed, furious, contented, relieved and irritated. "Sasori, you _mpfhhh_–"

She never did get to finish that sentence when a pair of lips crashed onto hers to silence her again. Sakura eyes widened. She wanted to smack some sense into his head not his lips! He was so cold a few moments ago and now he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

He tilted his head to get a better angle. She was like a drug to him, so addictive and it was never enough to satisfy him. Sasori could feel a warm feeling making its way to his stomach then spreading all over his body. It felt unusual. It felt _good_. Sasori pulled away again and stared down at her with such a fiery passion in his eyes.

"Do you understand now, little girl?" One edge of his lips tilted up into a mocking smile. "_This_ is what I detest about being human." He continued in a bored tone. "But I can make an exception for this." His eyes sparkled with mischief and forbidden promises as his smooth voice spoke. "Don't you agree with me, _Sakura_?"

She could only stare blankly at him. Her mouth couldn't form any coherent words and it seemed like her tongue froze whenever she looked into those melting hazel orbs. Never had it cross her mind that this man could portray such intense emotional waves. The way her name rolled off his tongue sent pleasurable jolts down her spine.

"Do you expect me to say yes?" Sakura mock glared. "Y-You.." The strong tone in her voice trailed off and her eyes were downcast with a hint of pink spread over her cheeks. Since when had the ever-feared lioness, Sakura Haruno turned into one timid mouse?

This was quite unbecoming of her, always blushing whenever she was around with the Akatsuki. With a new profound determination, Sakura raised her head and hissed. "Don't think you can use me, Sasori! I'm not a puppet for your entertainment." If he thought she would fall victim to his chakra strings then he was wrong. All she wanted to do was for them to forget their past and bury the hatchet.

"SAKURAAA! SASORI-DANNA?"

Sakura looked up, huffed and released the collar of Sasori's cloak. "We're here, Deidara!" The pink haired girl tossed another hard stare before jogging away from him and out of the dark alley towards his noisy partner.

From the look on her face, he concluded that she would have another _talk_ with him soon when they are alone. Sasori did not miss the small hesitation in her eyes before she could response to his question. The master puppeteer smiled to himself. If he could make Sakura nervous and edgy like this, not forgetting her pink faced reaction, Sasori no Akasuna would gladly repeat this again in the future.

.

.

.

.

.

The explosives expert of Akatsuki bit his lip to control a snarl when he spotted his red head partner looking a little too smug and satisfied for his own good. With Sakura's face still red and her form dishevelled like that wasn't helping much either. Deidara frowned and dug his hand into his clay pouch, letting his hand-mouth chew clay. No, he wasn't going to throw a mini-bomb at Sasori, no matter how tempting it was.

_Is someone jealous?_

An amused voice in his head taunted. Deidara could feel anger radiated off himself and he tried hard to contain the raging emotions. The hand-mouth was greedily chewing more and more clay before spatting them out again inside his pouch. The blonde muttered, "I'm not, yeah."

Deidara found it rather hard to tear his eyes away from Sasori. Unknown to him, the blonde was actually straight right glaring holes through his partner. Funny, he didn't even know that he was glaring at the puppeteer. Wait, _why_ was he glaring at Sasori again? It doesn't seem to make sense.

_You. Are. Jealous._

He gritted his teeth, hoping to silence the annoying voice in his head. "I'M NOT, YEAH!"

"You're not what?" A feminine voice piped in.

"I said I'm _not_ –"

Deidara glued his mouth shut before he could embarrass himself any further. No way, he was going to let his object of affection know that he was jealous of Sasori. First of all, why should he, the strongest and much-more-handsomer than his partner and other males of the Akatsuki be jealous of _that_ puppet boy? That would just be so _unmanly_ of him. Right, Deidara's got a pretty big ego.

He faced Sakura, laughing slightly while rubbing the back of his neck or more like brushing his blonde ponytail. When it was time to come up with an intelligent, wise cover, the Akatsuki bomber was clueless. "I said I'm not…" Could she stop looking at him with those large emerald orbs? It was so distracting, he couldn't even think.

On the other hand, the pinkette thought Deidara had finally cracked. To think, that he would shout random thoughts out loud somewhere in the middle of the street. Speaking of streets, she could feel everyone's eyes on them. This type of situation reminded her of the outings with Naruto. The hyperactive ninja was too loud for his own good which earned a smack across the head from his pink haired team mate usually.

And then a huge light bulb appeared on top of Deidara's head and then it exploded into small fireworks. He smirked and crossed his arms, looking very pleased.

"I said I'm not letting Sasori-danna buy his sex toys anymore, yeah."

At that very moment, Sasori who was a few steps ahead of them, almost tripped and fell down on his face. Sakura, whose face was cherry pink again, replayed Deidara's words over and over again in her mind. Inner Sakura was losing lots of blood due her massive nosebleed from picturing the red head trying his 'toys' on himself.

'_**I have to say – too much Sasori goodness in a day is NOT healthy.'**_

Sakura had to agree.

.

.

.

.

.

**[ Back at Konoha ]**

"Surely, you're kidding me."

"In the name of Senju, this is no joke." The busty woman exclaimed. "By all means, this is deadly serious." She paused and let her fingers gripped the edge of her new office table. Her old one had been smashed into pieces just a few days ago. Too much intake of sake. Drunk. Enough said.

Despite the thickening of tension in the air, he raised a silver eyebrow. "It's not that simple isn't it, Hokage-sama?" The Godaime Hokage wasn't looking any better to him, in fact, she looked much worse than the yesterday. Eye bags, blonde hair sticking out in unnatural angles and robes slightly rugged.

Honey coloured orbs stared unwavering at his face. "Yes." She repeated. "Yes, it's complex, Hatake."

Kakashi's face turned dark. "Is it about Sakura?" He demanded, almost losing his aura of calmness. _Akatsuki, what are you up to now?_

"Calm down, Hatake." Tsunade released her grip on the desk and proceeded to flex her fingers. "There is a reason why I've sent your nin dog to get Naruto and the others back here." She snapped her gaze away from him, a guilty look plastered over her face. "The mission: tracking and saving Sakura Haruno is to be abandoned."

Kakashi clenched his fists. He knew Tsunade had told Pakkun to stop Naruto and his friends from continuing the mission for their safety. Naruto's safety and the Kyuubi inside of him. What he failed to understand was why his precious student, Sakura's life was thrown aside so easily, without trying? After meeting with Akatsuki, did she even survived? The more he thought, the harder it was for him to control himself.

"It's not easy for me either." Tsunade kept talking. It was almost as if she knew Kakashi was going to seek for answers. "Sakura, she's my apprentice and the best I could ever have. She's going to succeed me one day, I know. Up until now, I've been treating her like my own daughter and sending her off to one mission, one she wanted so much it was going to cost her life, I would never have done so if I had known." Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I care for her, Hatake. I'm like her mother, I taught her how to stand back up on her feet and live her life."

There was understanding between them. Kakashi had watched Sakura grown into a strong, admirable kunoichi. After all those years, there was a bond between them. Somewhat like a bond between a father and daughter. "I know how that feels, Tsunade-sama." His one eye crinkled at her. "But I won't let it rest until I know the reason."

She released a sigh before skimming through her mountains of unsigned paperwork and scrolls. Tsunade pulled out the one with a red cloud marking on it. "This is it." She let her fingers twirl the black scroll and blew some dust off it. "Keep your eyes open and read this, Hatake." With that, she threw the scroll and Kakashi caught it effortlessly with a single hand.

"This is from Akatsuki." It was a statement, not a question. The sign of a red cloud on the black scroll was more than obvious. Without wasting time, Kakashi opened the scroll and scanned the contents, eyes narrowing at the lack of respect from the Akatsuki Leader for the Konoha's Hokage.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage,<em>

_In order to avoid any misunderstanding between Konoha and Akatsuki, I have a proposal for you. This includes the safety of the Kyuubi vessel and your hidden village. _

_Akatsuki will cease all missions to hunt the Kyuubi vessel for a certain amount of time. At the same time, Konoha and its residents will not be harmed either. In return, the Akatsuki shall only ask for person – __**Sakura Haruno.**_

_The medic is already under our care since 3 weeks ago and she will be for a period of time. Her assistance is very much needed for Akatsuki. We shall return her when the time is right._

_Do not worry for we will treat her well. In the meantime, I must ask for you and your Konoha ninjas not to interfere with us or there will be some circumstances. If any of your ninjas break this treaty, the Akatsuki will not hesitate. Unless you wish for a full-out war with Akatsuki, decide the right choice._

_I hope you know what to do, Hokage._

_Signed,_

_The Akatsuki Leader_

_Pein_

* * *

><p>After he read the last word, Kakashi fought hard not to burn the scroll using a fire jutsu. He rolled the scroll back and placed it on Tsunade's table. He met her firm gaze evenly. "We do not have much choice do we?" He said with a touch of humour but inside the guilt ate him away.<p>

The Godaime Hokage stood up and walked around the table. "I'm the Hokage." She stood at the window panel and stared at her beloved village. "I will do anything to protect Konoha." A single tear slid down her cheek. "Even if I have to sacrifice my daughter, I have to."

No words were exchanged. They already knew what to do despite how much it hurt. Kakashi nodded his head and excused himself to leave. He just hoped that the Rookie Nine would be able to take in this new information especially Team Seven.

.

.

.

..

…

….

**::::::**

**{ C a p t u r e d }**

**::::::**

….

…

..

.

.

.

**[ Back to Akatsuki Base ]**

"You want that?"

"Yes, pass it here please. **Make that fast, kunoichi."**

She grabbed the spade lying on the side of the bucket quickly and moved to him at an agile speed. "Here you go!" She said in a sing-song voice, shoving the gardening tool at him and almost making the poor man tumble over himself. Dropping the spade into his hold, she took a step back to watch him.

Zetsu ignored the bright enthusiasm shining from her eyes. He'd never seen anyone with that contrasting shade of emerald before. And here, he thought he could enjoy a day off with his garden without any disturbance. Until a certain pink haired kunoichi came along and instantly became curious. The bi-polar man wasn't going to ask how she ended up here out of all the places in the base. Maybe, he wanted some company. _Just maybe._

He shrugged and proceeded to dig a small hole in the dirt. Even under the calculating gaze of the pinkette, Zetsu kept shoving away. Gardening was the only thing that made him feel like … him. It was relaxing and one of his favourite hobbies other than hunting for man meat and eating _**delicious**_ human flesh.

Sakura found herself rather liking this. Not Zetsu, but gardening. Back at Konoha, she loved gardening. She used to plant strawberries and vegetables behind her house in her mini garden. But her priority as a pledged medic nin came first, therefore her gardening habits had better be gone.

"So, you like gardening?" Well, that was a lame start of a conversation. Sakura brought her hands together, rubbing themselves. It seemed like he didn't hear her since he was preoccupied with the hole. She didn't blame him. Sakura was in her own world sometimes when she was in her mini garden. Anyhow, Zetsu could pretty much be the same.

The plant man finally finished his digging job. When he turned his whole body to face Sakura suddenly, she had to suppress a yelp. Who would have thought when come face to face, so close to Zetsu, he was actually not _that_ bad?

'_**Screw you! He's a LOOKER.'**_

And there goes Inner ruining her day again. She shifted uncomfortably when she released he didn't tear his gaze away from her. Had she said something stupid? Maybe she should just get out of here and not risk Zetsu eating her alive.

His golden orbs blinked a few times before White Zetsu spoke in his light voice. "I can see you have an interest too. **It's obvious." **Black Zetsu ended the sentence with a sneer unlike his lighter and more polite side. He grinned and leaned forward a little.

"I used to have my own garden back in Konoha." Sakura blurted out and she had no idea why she just told Zetsu that seeing they were enemies after all. "I planted strawberries back then." She growled when there was humour flashing in his eyes. "Shut up, it has nothing to do with my hair colour."

The man with short messy green hair chuckled. "Pink isn't a common colour." His voice was neutral, a mix of his darker and lighter sight. He pursed his lips and Sakura wonder what it would feel like to touch them.

She was immediately aware that she had been staring at his lips too long. She coughed a little. "Anyways, back to your statement. Yes, I do love gardening." She laughed. "It's my favourite hobby! Or at least it _was_." Her bubbly laughter was gone.

When the sound of her laughter disappeared, Zetsu almost frowned. It was such a nice sound to hear, like bells chiming. He frowned when he saw the happy look and positive glow on her face fading away. It was so soft, he'd almost missed it if it hadn't been for the light wind carrying her tiny voice to him.

"_Duty always comes first."_

He noticed her eyes had turned into a deeper shade of emerald. How interesting. It was as though for every emotion, the shade of her eyes would change. The wind blew again, this time carrying her scent to him. Zetsu caught the whiff of strawberries and cherries and another scent he couldn't make out. It was heavenly.

"What're you going to plant here?" Sakura cheerfully asked her radiant glow back. She crouched down next to him. "I don't see any seeds here. Where're you keeping them?" She looked around.

Seeing her like this, it felt different. It was foreign. He wouldn't enjoy other people's company much even his own members. The only ones he could make an acception were Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein other than that he didn't enjoy their company either. He just knew they wouldn't disturb him. But with _her_, it was different. Like she was warming him up and getting into his skin without even trying much.

Deciding that he couldn't do much to reject this feeling, Zetsu brought his hand into his pocket and took out a yellow seed. Once again, Sakura was curious.

"This is a special seed, Haruno-san. **One that you have never seen before." **He rejoiced in his head when she moved closer towards him. "Unlike other seeds, this one will grow into something unexpected. Usually, it grows into a rare plant." He was ready to drop the seed into the hole and close it.

"Hang on." She grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Let me do it."

Zetsu said nothing and passed the seed to Sakura, looking at her with such intensity his gaze swept a wave of shivers along the length of her body. Sakura raised an eyebrow before grabbing the seed and placing it carefully into the hole with such care. Her elbow was brushing his forearm but she didn't mind. The fact that her pink locks were brushing his nose was something she didn't know.

One second she was smiling at the closed hole and the next second she was thrown aside by a heavy weight across her chest and a hot breath across her face. Then, something white and black with two golden lights flashed right in front of her. Or maybe she was just dizzy. "Zetsu!" She hissed at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"**Strawberries**." He whispered. "You smell like strawberries." Like a tamed creature, Zetsu nuzzled his face into her hair. He almost groaned at the soft and silky sensation with the heavenly scent of her. "You smell good." He mumbled in a drunken way and if he wasn't on top of her now, Sakura would be laughing.

"Get off me, you cannibal."

Great, it was back to the ever-popular name calling.

"Don't fret, Sakura. I'm not going to eat you." Zetsu said in an amused tone. **"You're too interesting to be eaten off like that, kunoichi."** He moved his face to the between her shoulder and chin, fitting perfectly. "It would be such a waste not to savour this." His tone was suddenly deeper and more seductive as he planted soft butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Stop it!" Sakura struggled and failed to keep back a small moan when he nipped her. She was grateful he wasn't using those sharp teeth of his. They could tear her neck off if he wasn't careful. She felt his breath hovering upon her face and one last nip before the weight above her was gone.

"Thank you for the meal. **It was fulfilling."**

By the time, she opened her eyes. Zetsu had already sunk under the ground and was nowhere to be seen. Great, she had just been molested from her upper shoulder all the way up to her hair with small love bites on her neck. And trust Kisame to arrive in the nick of time. Damn, luck.

He just stepped out from the bushed half-naked, without a shirt to cover his toned and delicious looking abs. There was sweat rolling down his shiny blue skinned chest.

She bashed herself for being such a pervert but still she couldn't keep her eyes off bead of sweat going down his chest and passing his belly button. Lower and lower, under the line of his sweatpants.

'_**Take that off, baby! Show me somemore!'**_

"Pinky, we're going to – _damn_." A low whistle came from the bulky man while ogling her cleavage. The girl didn't even realised the tank top had been unzipped all the way below her chest. If it hadn't been for the chest bindings, he thought. Kisame grinned. "Looking for some action?" Kisame wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning him a killer look.

"Shut you _bloody_ mouth, blue _bastard_."

"Pinky, if you can't get what you see, don't get mad." He smiled at her and looked away, no doubt laughing at his own comment about her.

"I'll show you mad!" And with that she was flinging herself onto him. "Shannaro!" She shouted a battle cry and sat on him to pound him real good. Literally speaking, Sakura was sitting on top of Kisame, on his stomach and straddling him, both of her legs at the side of his waist. His shocked face made a smirk grew on her face as she raised her left fist above him.

Sakura didn't pour in any chakra for the punch. Just when her knuckle was a few centimetres from Kisame's gill-face, she felt rough fingers grasping her wrist tightly and preventing her hand from moving. The pinkette frowned.

"Thought I'd let you beat me up that easily?" Kisame smiled haughtily, letting his fingers caress her smooth skin. "But I have to say I enjoy the view from here." His smile grew wider and his eyes glinted with pure intent. In a blink of an eye, their positions were reversed. Instead of the female straddling the male, Kisame was now straddling Sakura.

This wasn't the first time his face was that close to hers. The idea of Kisame being her best friend in Akatsuki was dumped into the trashcan. Her heart thundered in her chest as anticipation grew within her. He wasn't doing anything to her, yet. Wait, was she hoping for him to do something? Sakura pushed that ill-advised thought away. Never will she like this – on the verge of being molested or mouth-raped or worse by any Akatsuki members.

'_**Carry out the damn mission!'**_

'_Pray tell, woman. What?'_

'_**Mission to kiss every single Akatsuki male in this base! So far, we're getting to it. Keep up the good work!'**_

'_They were the ones who started initiating the freaking kissing and molesting part! I'm the victim here, damnit.'_

'_**There. Just look sexy and let sexy boys do the sexy work.'**_

Sakura could think of no defence. She blinked fearfully up at the blue beast hovering above her, looking like he had found food. "Make it fast." Whispering, she turned her head to the side and shut her eyes.

"Did you knock your head somewhere, midget?" His voice was laced with thick sarcasm. Who would have knew that Kisame had it in him? "You sound like I'm about to rape you." His head was thrown back in a barking laugh that sent vibrations to her smaller frame.

Kisame balanced himself properly, careful not to hurt Sakura as he stood. "Let's head back, pinky. It's getting late." The sunset was more than enough proof that it was. "Wouldn't want your mommy to worry would you?" A chuckle and an outstretched hand of Kisame's reached her.

Kisame Hoshigaki had stopped his advances on her.

He didn't do anything that she disliked.

He respected her?

She hoped so.

Confused and relieved at the same time, she did the best thing she could – don't ask useless questions and proceed to act like nothing had happened. Pushing her back up, she sat straight and nimbly zipped her red vest all the way up to her neck. Like the incredible medic-nin she was, she palmed her neck where all the love bites laid and pushed green chakra. Then, there were no more.

"Don't call me pinky." Sakura mumbled. There was a hint of respect and admiration in Kisame's eyes. They had vanished as soon as she grasped his hand with hers. "And damn right, my mommy Hidan will be worried." Grinning and fingers slipping with his, she walked back inside the base with Kisame.

.

.

.

.

.

Falling.

Drifting.

Floating.

_It just feels weird._

_And yet it feels so right._

She was floating a bout in an endless time space. She passed through lights and shadows. As she moved, shapeless shadows and black clouds covered her sight. Sakura choked back a small whimper as she heard a blood curling scream echoing through the dark space. Then the scream faded away, soft murmurs began to crowd the dark space.

After a few moments, she finally gained gravitational force. Slowly, she was pulled back onto the surface. When her black boots touched the firm ground, she almost tumbled over. Sakura was flapping her hands wildly like a chicken to prevent her face from hitting the hard ground.

"Be careful, _darling_. You wouldn't want to injure that cute face of yours." His deep voice spoke. It sounded dreamy and exquisitely sexy.

Sakura was experiencing a weird flip flop in her stomach just hearing the delicious tone of his voice. "It's you, again." She said turning back into the professional kunoichi she was. At the same time, she was mentally telling herself not to turn around and run for her life.

"It has always been me, Sakura." He tried to make it sound convincing. He noticed that her brilliant eyes were scanning her surroundings and her chakra flaring to detect his. Not only that, her sharp ears also tried to pinpoint his exact location. So, his cherry blossom was insistent on finding him. A smile grew on his face.

"Yeah, more like the stalker of my dreams." The pink haired girl snorted. "Don't you ever get bored of this?" _Of me?_ Sakura bit her lip and wondered if this powerful man would stop invading her personal thoughts or rather, her dreams.

He laughed, he actually laughed. How could he ever get bored of this? "Love, I'll never get bored of seeing you." His voice was a little off tune since he was still laughing. He stood behind the shadows, still undecided if he should show himself to her. Never mind, he would love to see her reaction again. To see her rosy cheeks blush a pretty pink shade and to see the way her self-confidence wavered as she stood her ground against him.

And this wasn't the first time they've met each other. It wasn't the first time Madara Uchiha deliberately made himself a part of the pinkette's dreams. It wasn't the first time that he had laid eyes on her and found this kunoichi rather different, dare he say exotic from other females he'd met before.

"In fact, what made you think that I would lose interest in you?"

Sakura's eyes flashed in surprise, clearly not expecting his sudden interest towards her. She hardened her resolve when she heard his footsteps edging closer towards her way. She could feel his anxiousness and excitement, from the way his chakra levels rise and fall increasingly fast. That was only because her chakra was doing the same thing.

"Finally decided to show your face?" A frown appeared on her face. "And I thought you would actually leave me alone." She gritted her teeth when she spotted him from where she was. The spiky raven haired Uchiha had a firm gait to his walk and he had the nerve to smirk, no more like smile at her like that.

'_**I don't give a damn! Even if the hunk's not real, let's ravage him!'**_

'_Damn.'_

'_**It's a one chance in your lifetime, girl! Listen to your conscience this time!'**_

'_That doesn't sound convincing enough, Inner.'_

Back to reality where Madara Uchiha, who was supposed to be long ago dead, was standing a foot away from her, Sakura wasn't sure which side he belonged to. Either this Uchiha was on the good side like Sasuke ( _sort of_ ) or the evil side like Itachi ( _he's not that bad_ ) It wasn't like he could hurt anyone if he just appeared in her dreams right?

A long, slender finger pushed her chin up for better viewing. His other hand trailed her chin, her cheeks and her eyelashes. "Such a beauty. Your name really suits you, _Sakura_." He purred her name and her eyelashes fluttered like crazy. "Cherry blossoms are quite frail, love. They get carried away by the wind and get lost easily." His thumb brushed her lower lip.

"And if you're a fallen petal of a cherry blossom," his hand drove into her pink locks, massaging her scalp. "I'll be the one to catch you." Madara dragged her body to his, embracing her. He placed his mouth next to her ear and breathed. "You won't be lost with me around, love." His leaned arms pulled her closer. "I'll make sure of it."

"Madara?"

"You're an asset to the Akatsuki. You're worthy of me, Sakura."

It all went black again. Madara was gone. The feel of his spiky hair poking her neck. The feel of his breath against her neck. The warmth of his chest on her own. His rhythmic and lullaby heartbeat. She was dreaming because everything felt so real yet so dream-like and unrealistic.

Sakura was determined to find out if Madara Uchiha still existed in this world if not a soul who could visit her dreams. A small part of her wished that he was still alive and living in this world, she had many questions to ask him. Starting from his interest towards her and his ties to Akatsuki.

**[ End of part 15 ]**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAM.<strong> _BAM._ KA-BOOM. To be continued ..

Frankly, I'm not sure when the next part will be coming out. *trollface*

My exams are starting on 8th February. A day before my BIRTHDAY :'( FML.

Anyways, I'll do my writing tasks on weekends. Let's pray for inspiration and hardworking-ness for me okay?

That would be all from me now.

We shall meet again in the next chapter or in your dreams xD

_xSakuraWings_


	17. Part Sixteen

**Disclaimer **; I do not own.

**Note **; I had to pause my homework to get the story finished first. And here's the result - I present to you Part 16 of Captured . I know I took a LONGGGG time *jumps away from claybomb* I think Deidara's a bit pissed off at me for not writing more of him with Sakura. Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to all of those who crave for some KakuzuxSakura interaction. Throughout the story I've noticed that Kakuzu rarely gets any love from Sakura. Ah yes, there're other AkatsukixSakura moments too.

**Reuploaded ; there's a few scene changes !**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPTURED<strong>

"_You. You!" She growled aloud at the Uchiha. "You're so damn frustrating!"_

_Itachi gave his most alluring smirk. "All the better to tease you with."_

_He pulled her down to meet him in a kiss._

© xSakuraWings

* * *

><p><strong>PART 16<strong>

Ino was terrified.

She did not just say that.

The Hokage did not just say that.

Tsunade Senju did not just say that.

_How could she do this to Forehead-girl?_

"T-Tsunade-sama!" A meek voice objected. "Y-You cannot do this to Sakura-chan.." As she spoke her mind, tears flowed from her eyes down to her cheeks. Hinata tried to be strong but was failing miserably because she couldn't continue her sentence anymore afraid that she might burst from the overwhelming sadness.

Kiba couldn't stand it either. "Hinata's right! We can't just leave Sakura out there with those _criminals_." The Inuzuka heir growled, baring his sharp canine teeth out not at the Hokage but all those present in the room. Particularly to the Elders. _Mindless oldfarts._

"I, too wish to object this." The coffee haired Hyuuga spoke his mind aloud. Neji frowned at the two elders sitting next to Tsunade. They must be forcing the Hokage into agreeing with this nonsense. How could she abandon her beloved apprentice? There must be something behind this.

"If Dickless and Emo-gay are here instead of the hospital, they would say no." Sai tilted his head, a mocking smile directed to the Elders. The ex-ROOT member continued, "It's obvious that Ulgy is important to them and also to me." His smile slipped away and his face turned serious. "We have to find Sakura."

Ino was still for one, completely silent. Even after Lee, TenTen, Shino and Chouji had given their opinions which are all objections at Tsunade's idea, she didn't know what to do. The blonde was very sure that Tsunade loves Sakura like her own daughter. It was nearly impossible that she will leave Sakura in the hands of Akatsuki or worse, unless there was a catch.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Just get to the point of this meeting. You know we will try to find a way to locate Sakura even if you gave us direct orders not to." He smirked a little.

The Godaime Hokage sighed. She was expecting this to be hard but not this nerve wrecking. Curse the copy-nin Hatake! He escaped from this horrid meeting and went to hide somewhere else, leaving her all this responsibility. Tsunade was going to make sure his whole face would be covered by a mask when she was done with him.

The Elder's whisperings were becoming louder and louder, bouncing back and forth from the walls and into their ears.

"_What disrespectful youngsters…"_

Someone gritted their teeth loudly.

"…_.what sort rubbish has the academy been feeding them?"_

She fisted her hand.

"_..They can't even differ which is right or wrong.."_

She shut her eyes.

"_The disappearance of Sakura Haruno is clearly messing with their thoughts!"_

It was more than she could take.

The loud slam of the table echoed through the small meeting room. She thought she would be screaming on top of her voice at the Elders. She was surprised that her voice came out calmly and low. So calm, it was starting to make her sound deeply angry. "Who are you to speak of my _best_ friend in that way?"

"_Is that Inoichi Yamanaka's daughter?"_

"_Where are her manners?"_

"What if I am?" Ino sneered. The politeness in her tone vanished. "You old buffoons need an eye check or something? Maybe those nerves of yours are finally breaking down." Ino smiled eerily, a trait she learned from her best friend. Her icy blue orbs hardened. "We will not stop searching for Sakura and we don't care what you old crows think."

Kiba snickered but stopped when he saw Tsunade glaring at him.

The busty blonde cleared her throat. "Yamanaka, refrain yourself." Although there was an understanding when their eyes met, Tsunade was quite amused.

Ino was positively burning. However she followed her Hokage's wishes and sat back down. The Yamanaka saw Hinata nodding at her for silent support and in return she smiled back softly.

Tsunade's face stern as she met each and every gaze of the people inside the room. "This is an order. No one, I repeat no one will continue this search anymore. If I catch you doing that, you'll be kicked out from Konoha. If I have to I'll do it myself personally. Trust me, you won't like it." She stopped dead and took a small breath. No one noticed that her voice was wavering. "This decision is final. Nothing will change my mind."

Ino's eyes were stinging. Tsunade's face was serious and no-nonsense, she felt her heart drop. And all of a sudden, the room's atmosphere was gloomy and desperate. Ino was choking from the thick air of despair and the cruel fate for her pink haired friend.

"Y-You're joking.." Hinata choked out miserably.

"A Hokage doesn't joke." Tsunade retorted back and gestured to the other side of the room. Her finger was pointed towards the door. "Meeting is adjourned."

Just when Tsunade thought she would be left alone to mourn for Sakura. The twin doors burst open, revealing bright orange and dark navy blue. Of course, those _two_ just had something to say about this wouldn't they?

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SAKURA-CHAN! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP, BAA-CHAN! DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE OLD FARTS, DATTEBAYO!"

And all hell broke loose.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're basically eye screwing yourself, Uchiha!"

He sat still in his chair, never once wincing at her increasing volume. He tossed a glance at his partner who was snoring soundly in _his_ bed. Great, where is he going to sleep after this? In Kisame's room? Heck, no. Itachi couldn't tolerate the dark and light blue walls on four sides of the wall, caging him in like a fish underwater.

"I told you to use _less_ of your Sharingan, _not_ to use more of it! Now look at the damage!"

The silent male preferred simple and dark colours like grey, black and white. They suited him, they described him and they told a story of his life. Crazy bright colours were an eyesore to him unless it came in the form of a certain pink, red and green Sakura Haruno.

"Do you have any idea this might permanently blind your eyes?"

Never had he thought that someone would start lecturing him ever since he set his foot out of Konoha. Itachi never imagined the Konoha kunoichi as a nagging type. Then again, her fiery and spitfire attitude did go well with that. Why was she scolding him again in his room making him look like a disobedient patient?

She was a picturesque of an angry pink lioness ready to pounce of her victim. A growl resonated but then it went down. "_You_ – oh, forget it." The image of the giant fury lioness melted away back into the smaller pink haired girl. "There's no point in lecturing Uchihas anyway." She subsided in a tone of defeat, blowing the sweaty bangs off her face and glaring at Itachi the same time.

It was so-_so_ frustrating! It took her nearly a month, staying awake until midnight and having healing sessions with Itachi, making sure he was prioritising his health and more importantly, his eyes. Prided with her perfect chakra control, Sakura easily replenished and steadied the flow of his chakra in the network of his eyes. Then, she formed another layer of a protective chakra barrier around the sensitive nerves to protect them. In that way, Itachi wouldn't have a high risk of going blind but the risk was still there.

_Why the hell did he even use the Mangekyo anyway?_

_**Who cares? **_

_I do! All the procedures I did are wasted! Everything has to be done all over again!_

_**Exactly, more sexy Itachi time for us then!**_

Her work was perfect. She had planned for a month or so, then his eyes will be fully healed then the she could fulfil the end of her bargain. As each day passed, Sakura checked Itachi's condition and was happy with the results. Just when she expected that the least of her worries of Itachi going blind was gone, he had to ruin _everything_ for her.

"Che." The healer huffed at him. "We're going to have to start everything again. Are you happy with that, _Itachi_?" She addressed his name in a firm tone, hoping to at least make him feel guilty about this. Judging from his stoic face, Itachi Uchiha wasn't the definition of guilt.

The slim male regarded her quietly. To think that he had a bit of shame to look away, but he didn't. Those two crimson orbs were drawn to her. They have always been. Itachi decided not to rebut Sakura's question or else he'll be getting a few more extra treatments from her later.

"Have a seat, will you?" Sakura pulled a lock of pink hair away from her eye. She motioned at the chair. "He better not had ruined his nerve cells." She muttered more to herself than to him as Itachi moved and seated himself on the chair across Sakura.

Itachi raised his head to face hers so that their eyes could meet.

_**Damn hot S-class nuke ninja! CHA!**_

She waited until Inner Sakura stopped her screeching about Itachi's mesmerising crimson eyes and that _oh_-so-soft black hair of his, then whipping out her black medic gloves from her pocket. The skin was prickling already and she bet that the heat was making its way to her face now.

"Close your eyes, Itachi."

There was a shuffling sound, then approaching footsteps and he felt the cooling, refreshing chakra flowing through him. If he could make a wish, Itachi wanted to stay like this forever. Just close enough to her. If he could feel her presence there, her warmth, her chakra, her heartbeat and her comforting aura – it would be enough.

However, his darker Uchiha side beg to differ.

His crimson orbs snapped open suddenly. He found her fingers pressing over his forehead and her other hand supporting herself on his shoulder. "No." He let his hand clasped over hers on his shoulder in a possessive hold. Looking into those infinite green depths, he thought of only one thing. _It's never enough._

Keeping her eyes straight forward on their joined hands, Sakura inhaled. "What now?" It was a bad idea to look at Itachi in the eye because the male looked so intimidating. The pinkette would be lying if she said the nerves in her stomach weren't clenching. It was a very, very bad idea and she knew it, yet she did it.

The green-eyed medic misinterpreted his longing for sadness.

"Hey." Her gaze softens a little. "It's going to be fine. I'm making sure you won't go blind. That's the reason why I'm here, isn't it?" Sakura plastered a bright smile on her face. "Let's just say I'm quite adapted to handling Uchiha males." She threw her head back in a mirthless laugh.

"Quite adapted?" He repeated in his unchanging tone.

Sakura, who didn't look the least bothered by his hand hovering over hers, merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Well, you do know that I'm the medic in Team Seven right? Tsunade-shissou also appointed me as the Uchiha Clan's personal medic. It's a good thing since I just have to take care of Sasuke." She shrugged.

"_Personal_ medic?" Itachi left out the '_for my foolish brother?' _There was the slightest change in his calm aura. It was starting to swirl more impatiently.

She threaded her fingers through her pink locks. "Sasuke's condition is slacking a bit too like yours. Actually, yours is much worse than Sasuke's. I hope he knows the limitation of using his Sharingan unlike his older brother." She jabbed an unimpressed look at the older Uchiha.

It was the very first time Itachi Uchiha was interrupting her in a burst of fury. "_Don't_ compare me with him." His voice was lower and darker, something in his look which made Sakura tingled all over. "We're not alike at all."

At the sight of the serious Itachi, Sakura had a sudden flashback of the time when she was attacked by the Sound nins, got stabbed by a sword, waking up with him by her bedside and his face being so close to hers. All sorts of crawling feelings came over her again.

"Oh. Um. Okay." She managed to speak, her chest tightened.

He grabbed her shoulder forcefully and brought her down to him. He pressed his palm on her back and hooked the other around her waist, preventing her from escaping. Those red orbs flashed brightly as they stared deep into her.

Okay. Now, Sakura was having a bad feeling.

"Unless you want to be a one-eyed Uchiha, I suggestyou move your hands."

He dragged her close to him, unaware that her legs were barely touching the floor now that she was sitting on his lap. From the way Sakura's small hands were fisting his fishnet shirt, her lower lip jutting out seductively and the colour of her slightly reddish cheeks, it was driving him mad with desire.

"No, I won't."

Sakura was so sure he was going to ravage her mouth again. Then again, how many times had this situation occurred before? Ever since her stay at Akatsuki was permanent until Itachi's eyes are healed, the hormonal male members just couldn't keep their distance away from her.

They weren't much of her enemies anymore. It is true that she had grown attached to them. As acquaintances? As friends? Or maybe something even more? If she is treating them like her friends, would it count as a betrayal? If she is protecting them like she's protecting her special people, does this mean she really cares for them?

_**Why do you even care?**_

_Yes, why do I?_

Across the room, she spotted Kisame. The Mist-nin was still sleeping soundly, face buried into the softness of the bed sheets. Damn him! If Kisame was awake, she wouldn't be in this situation!

Just when his lips were about to brush hers, Itachi pulled away. What stunned her most was that he didn't kiss her instead he placed his forehead on her shoulder. Sakura couldn't decide whether to feel disappointment or glad. Her short relief was that Itachi didn't try to do anything to her after that. He was contented in their position, she guessed.

He felt her gently pat his back. He stiffened at first then he relaxed under her touch when he felt her steady flow of chakra again Itachi realised that Sakura's heartbeat was some sort of a rhythmic lullaby for him. Half an hour later, his embrace on her loosened. He faintly muttered something under his breath before tumbling into a pleasant nap.

Using her flexibility, Sakura wiggled out from the slender male's embrace. She shot Kisame another side glance, hoping that he would wake up. The blue skinned male disappointed her by snoring even louder. It was unfair that he could sleep in Itachi's bed while the owner had to sleep on a hard wooden chair.

Poor Itachi. _NOT_.

Maybe she had a soft spot for sleeping guys. Sakura was kind enough to cover Itachi with a white blanket. Something came to her mind as she walked out of the room. Was Itachi jealous that Sakura was fond of Sasuke more than him?

"Yeah, he's different alright." She nodded. "They're all different." As she walked out, she allowed herself one more tiny glance at the two sleeping Akatsuki. She hoped the jumpy feeling in her stomach when she watched them was just a side effect of skipping breakfast.

But it wasn't.

And after a few minutes, Sakura idly wondered why she didn't use the opportunity to finish them off when the two left their guards down. She could use her chakra scapels to slice their arteries and stop their heartbeat and pretended it was an accident. S-class criminals or not, she was an honourable kunoichi who _shouldn't_ be siding with her enemies.

So, why?

Why didn't she do it?

That was a question even she couldn't answer herself.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**…..**

**{ C a p t u r e d }**

**…..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The metallic taste in his mouth was disgusting. He swore he was going to drown in his own blood. He could barely breathe yet speak. Praise the Lord _ahem_ Jashin, Hidan made a gurgling sound deep in his throat and sprouted out nonsense, although it came out in broken words. "Gaaaaa…wher…he…fuc..ing...bitch…."

"I didn't quite get that." Kisame sat down next to the fuming Jashinist. He feigned a thinking look, putting his hand under his chin before grinning at the glaring Hidan. "But I think it helps if you stop talking, Hidan." His grin turned broader. "Unless you want to choke in your own blood."

"Fu…kin…ass…ole!"

Kisame narrowly avoided a death grip on his neck from Hidan's hand. A few hours ago, the said silver haired male was thrown roughly onto the floor by a very angry Kakuzu who muttered something along the lines of stupid Hidan picking up a fight, two hour trip from Mist and one of hell of a heavy bastard. The stitched male left his partner there.

The immortal male probably went somewhere to sulk and count his money. The ever-boisterous Hidan must have caught the attention of the Mist ninjas during their mission. Thus, the fight and the injured and decapitated Hidan and one pissed off Kakuzu.

Someone made a whoop sound. "If the bastard dies, I'm celebrating, un." Deidara snapped his fingers as he directed a crooked grin at Hidan. He plopped down the couch next to his red head partner.

"Fuck you!" The Jashinist growled out in a complete sentence. His voice was drowned out by the blood in his throat. However, his words reached their ears.

Kisame gave a thumb up to the blonde pyromaniac. "Congrats! You made Hidan say a proper curse word even if he's on the verge of dying!"

The two burst out in laughter. Even Sasori who kept quiet the whole time couldn't hold back his smirk. His hazel eyes glinted mockingly at Hidan who curled his lips in a snarl. Sasori smirked more.

"..upid…fake..puppe…boy.."

The Akasuna's angelic face scrunched up in frustration. No one, he repeats, _no_ one calls him fake puppet boy! It was the past and now he was stuck in this pathetic form. Everyone in the base knew not to stir up Sasori's past events especially Deidara. They'd constantly bicker with each other but they were the closest members. You could say they were brothers of some sort.

Just when Sasori was about walk over to the injured Hidan to give him a swift kick to his neck, something held him there. The owner of bright pink tresses emerged from the opened door and skipped in. It never failed to attract his attention. It never failed to attract the others as well, much to his annoyance.

"Sakura, un!"

The pink haired medic yawned. Sakura lifted her head, choppy pink hair bouncing around her face. "Hey, Deidara. Did anyone see – GOD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Her emerald eyes widened twice its normal size when she spotted Hidan in a pool of blood. She wasn't sure if it was his blood but the sight of him scarred her terribly.

Her healer instincts kicking in like a bullet train, Sakura moved towards the silver haired Jashinist and hovered over him. Her hands were examining his body, checking his condition. "Holy shit." Sakura muttered. "How the hell are you even alive?" She kept her voice carefully in control, not wanting to scream at him like what she did to Itachi.

His laughter was strained. "I'm fucking immortal, bitch. Don't forget that." Hidan eyed Sakura for a moment before making a pained noise. "..blood…throat.."

Sakura placed a hand on his throat, quickly pushing more and more of her healing green chakra into the wound. "Hidan," she said his name so softly for the first time, he thought it was a dream. She continued meeting his gaze but never speaking anymore. Judging from the way his violet eyes sparkled, Sakura thought he was feeling better.

The three males observing their medic and the foul mouth Hidan were boiling in pure jealousy. When Hidan threw them a cocky smile, they almost lost it right there. If Sakura wasn't kneeling down, healing him like the responsible medic she was for the Akatsuki, they would have jump and tear Hidan apart.

"Why is it that no one told me this?" She sternly said. Sakura was still healing Hidan, back facing them.

Deidara protested. "It's not like he'll die for real, un."

"If he dies, we'll never hear the end from Leader." Kisame sighed.

"Admit it. Pein will be happy that he's gone. Right, Sasori-danna?"

Sakura's face coloured at the mention of Sasori's name. Immediately, flashes of them in the alley and the heated kiss they had shared were landing on her head. She didn't know what the hell was wrong if her internal system when she was around the Akatsuki. Whatever it was she could never control herself when they were here.

Sakura asked suddenly, "Who did this to him?"

"Who wouldn't do that to him?" Kisame responded back playfully. Sensing the rise in the pinkette's chakra, the blue skinned male zipped his mouth. He might as well return back to sleeping in Itachi's comfy bed an hour ago. His partner was still in wonderland when Kisame woke up and left.

"Knowing Hidan, he must have picked up a fight with the Mist ninjas." Sasori's deep voice concluded. "The fool probably lost and Kakuzu had to carry him all the way back here." The corner of Sasori's lips lifted at the ironic image of Kakuzu with Hidan over his shoulder.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at Hidan who avoided her gaze. She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Aren't S-class ninjas supposed to know how to take care of themselves?" She said flatly at Hidan. "Obviously, you don't."

Hidan made a protesting sound deep in his throat before deciding to glare at Sakura.

"Less talk, more healing." She waggled a finger at him before frowning. "Honestly, I pity Kakuzu more than you. At least you don't have to go running around carrying a man more than a hundred pounds." Sakura's lips curled into a half smirk. "That only means one thing."

Kisame and Deidara leaned towards them to hear more. Sasori pretended to look like he didn't care. Actually, the red head listened to every single word she said.

Sakura paused long for a suspense effect. She removed her hand from his throat, frowning at the blood on her skin. Then, she stared back into his violet orbs and the frown on his bloody lips. She chirped, "Someone needs to lose some weight!"

Deidara threw his head back in laughter. "Damn right!" He rubbed his eyes to brush off the tears. "You've got lots and lots of fats, un! Maybe that's why Kakuzu took so long to drag your sorry ass home!"

Kisame rumbled in loud laughter. "I think that's the first time someone calls him fat."

Sasori closed his eyes and shook his head. A few chuckles escaped his lips.

His brows furrowed in anger. Hidan, whose throat was feeling much better, shouted on top of his voice. "I'M NOT FUCKING FAT DAMN YOU ALL! I HAVE MUSCLES!" He sucked for air greedily. "ARE YOU ALL FUCKING BLIND? DON'T YOU SEE THEM?"

A finger trailed across his abdomen making him inhale sharply. A feminine voice on top of him answered. "I see them alright." Sakura grinned.

The anger evaporated just like that. Hidan grinned back suggestively at his object of affection. "I knew that you'd agree with me, bitch." He grabbed her wrist, pushing her palm on his abdomen to let her feel his muscles. "Now, how about you and I head back to _my_ room so I can thank you properly?" He huskily whispered.

Two emerald orbs looked back at him amusingly. "Oh, really?" She whispered back in a teasing tone, looping her arms around his shoulders. "What makes you think I'll accept your _proposal?" _Sakura's eyes glinted darkly at Hidan's. Either she was issuing a challenge to him or she was just fighting hard to get.

Aware of the jealous glares and dark scowls the other three members were giving him, Hidan promptly smirked. "I have my fucking ways to convince a sexy bitch like you." He brought his hands to her waist, enjoying her shivers when he did so. "My astounding performance in bed might fucking take your glorious breath away." With a chuckle, his hands cupped her lower bottom.

Hidan faintly remembered her face burning brightly with a pink blush which made her look very, very _fucking_ tempting and the colourful words that spilled out from her lips was so delightfully sexy. He felt something hit the side of his neck. There was a jarring pain and then everything went black for him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Report, Kakuzu."

"The mission was a success." He paused. "The target, Aoi Kirishima was spotted somewhere at Mist and was eliminated."

Pein shifted in his chair. His bones felt stiff suddenly for sitting there doing paperwork for a few hours non-stop. He put up a serious expression. "Very well. You may take your leave now." The stitched male's chakra was still there, unmoving. Pein raised his head, orange locks obscuring his pale ringed eyes. "Kakuzu." It wasn't a question. It was more of a demand for Kakuzu to speak his mind.

Kakuzu didn't bother to stall. "Hidan." He deadpanned.

The Akatsuki Leader pressed his lips into a grim line. Pein asked cautiously. "What has he done this time?" Out of all his members, Hidan and Deidara were the troublemakers. Little pesky monsters. Pein didn't have to guess that Kakuzu was snarling behind his mask. The unhappy gleam in his eyes told everything.

"The fool ran into some Mist ANBU and decided to provoke them." The stitched male drew a deep breath, wanting to calm his boiling rage down. "As a punishment I've decided not to patch him up and let him suffer." There was such a thing called payback, Kakuzu smirked.

"Our medic shall be healing Hidan soon." Pein wanted to smack himself for almost saying _his_ medic. He took note of Kakuzu's weary posture. "Get some rest, Kakuzu. You're dismissed." The pierced male averted his attention back to the papers.

The taller male turned around to head towards the door. Just a few steps and he stopped. His masculine voice requested, "Leader, I would like to leave on a hunting mission tomorrow by myself."

There was no reason for Pein to decline Kakuzu's sudden request anyhow. He courteously gave the immortal male permission, not interested to know what sort of hunting mission Kakuzu was going to do. As long as it didn't get in the way of their main objective – gathering the Nine Bijuu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakuzu!" She wasn't a stalker, it was just pure coincidence that Sakura was passing by Pein's office when she heard Kakuzu leaving tomorrow. She was determined to follow him by hook or crook. The pinkette hurried after the stitched male.

"Hey! Money grubber!" She yelled after him, copying Hidan's nickname for his partner.

Only then did Kakuzu stop. Sakura was pretty sure that his shoulders heaved with a monstrous sigh before he turned around to look at her. Someone was definitely tired today.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

"Sakura." Kakuzu greeted in a dull tone. He was very fond of the pink haired medic and would love to spend time with her. Trust him, he wanted to do that every day, every hour, every minute and every second. Just not today, Kakuzu didn't have the mood to do pretty much anything except sleep. He could barely even walk straight.

_**Have I ever told you how mysterious sexy Kakuzu is?**_

_Not until now._

Sakura ignored the wolf whistle from Inner. She hardened her resolve. "I'm coming with you." She paused, not sure what else to say. After a while, Sakura added. "I want to."

"What?" His voice was deep and sombre, thought he sounded absolutely perplexed. Kakuzu thought he was halfway to his dreamland and there was this pretty pink haired girl who looked exactly like Sakura. Funny thing was she said she wanted to come along with him to who-knows-where. Runaway lovers perhaps?

"I'm tagging along on your hunting mission." Sakura repeated.

"_No_." Just as his dream broke into pieces, he quickly rejected her in a heartbeat.

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. A frown played on her lips. "Why not?" She muttered, glaring at the tall male. When he didn't answer, a vein burst on her forehead. "I insist that I come along." She stomped towards him until they were just a feet apart.

The feisty pink haired girl raised her head to face him, displeased. She narrowed her emerald eyes at him before grabbing his cloak roughly, twisting the fabric and pulling him down to her level. "Listen here, Kakuzu." She made sure her voice was uncaring. "I'm not giving you a damn choice."

Kakuzu stared silently down at her, gaze questioning. How did she know he was going for a hunting mission? Why did she want to follow him? "Of course not." He said, his voice rich with sarcasm. "Why?" He could see her internal struggling reflecting in those emerald depths.

Sakura was suddenly very much aware of Kakuzu's face so close to hers. As she recalled, this would be their first time having a private conversation. Her original answer was she wanted to go out of the base, have a little fun. Then, it hit her. Why did she care? Maybe, she wanted to get to know him more. Wait, so Kakuzu has stitches across his cheeks! What about his mouth, his lips! Or somewhere _lower_ –

_**CHA! Let's seeeee..**_

She zapped those inappropriate thoughts away.

Yes, Sakura wanted to get to know Kakuzu. Just like the others. Another reason would be Hidan, she guessed. She did feel a little bad for Kakuzu.

"Because I just want to."

His lips twitched at her lack of reasoning, not that she could see it anyway hidden behind his grey mask. "That's not a valid reason, Sakura." By their closeness, Kakuzu was faintly aware that his skin was warming up to a higher degree. He hoped she wouldn't notice it. Kakuzu brilliantly slipped his dull facade on, regarding her with an impassive face.

Inner must be messing with her mind. Sakura just saw Kakuzu's eyes twinkling at her, as if planning something mischievious. Then again, his eyes have always been sparkling. Or maybe it was just Inner. Or maybe Kakuzu's eyes were -

_**ZIP IT, NADA NADA. YOU CAN GAWK AT THE HOTSTUFF LATER!**_

Forcefully biting her lips, Sakura knew she had taken the first step to sealing the end of her life into the hands of Kakuzu.

"I don't care. I'm coming with you."

**[ End of Part 16 ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing , lovely people ! :D<strong>

littlemissyme, SasoLOVE111, 10Roseleaf, KireiComplex, MystereKitsune, Yautja's Blooded Pet, Black snake eyes, kittykat6625, teonik04, apple21, angel897, Chi okami 31, Namine1993, Yuti-chan, missshadows, MistakenMusic, mrgirmjaw, Tough Chick, The Evil Munchkin, la canelle, JezabelStrike, Sb30, animemanganet, animelover772123, OmgItsPocky, xxLovexxxIsxxxDeadlyxx, Angelmana, CroOkedTwiSted, missan2, DestinyItachi and Miss Pein !

**littlemissyme** - thanks for correcting my mistake :D I was typing my keyboard like a mad woman, I didn't have much time to check for spelling mistakes . Yeah, the storyline's progressing very slowly, perhaps to slow. There has been a few hints about the important event coming soon, VERY SOON.

**la canelle** - the 'sex toy' part was totally random xD I just wanted Sakura's Inner to have a total freakout and blackout with a huge nosebleed imagining that :D

**OmgItsPocky** - THANKS ;D Actually, I have the whole plot written down, with the twists and tangles and the ending. How's the ending? Hehee, you'll have to keep reading to find out :)

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

Not much of AkaSaku hotness nowadays isn't it? Oh, poor Zetsu and Madara/Tobi has been left out in this chapter.

I'll make sure they'll be appearing in the next one though there'll be much more of KakuSaku :D When's the next chapter coming?

I have no idea honestly. It depends on my school and my free time. Meanwhile, check out my profile just in case if there's any update about my stories, etcs.

In case any of you noticed, I've just edited Consequences for eavesdropping. There's a new poll too! Anything else ? Just PM or review :)

See you in the next chapter ;)

-xSakuraWings-


End file.
